LET THE GOOD TIMES ROLL
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: Sam thinks someone is following them. When a hunt goes wrong, they get help from this person. Before the brothers know it, their lives are intertwined with two other hunters who hunt a different evil. Can they make it work? Does have mild language and some mature scenes. OC's play big role in story too.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

"Dean all I'm saying is lets take a couple of days, we've been going non-stop for nearly a month. We've done like seven hunts, I need a break; _you_ need a break. It won't do anyone any good if we get ourselves killed." Sam complained as he poured dressing on his salad. "You know, I miss him too." he said softly knowing why Dean was hunting non-stop.

"When I talked to Bobby he says things were quiet, maybe we should take a couple of days. There's a hotel down the block." he replied thumbing through their father's journal.

"Crap!" a woman said as she tripped beside their table. She steadied herself, laying a phone down by theirs. "Excuse me...New shoes and all...Trying to break them in, but I may break my neck first." she smiled at the guys before continuing on.

Dean looked up into the face of a blue eyed, auburn haired woman. He glanced down her shapely body as she tried to adjust a high heel. He was drawn back to those eyes. He had never seen such captivating ones; they seemed to see down to your soul and such color, the most alluring shade of blue. She also had the body to go with the eyes too.

"No problem." Sam smiled. They admired _the view _as she continued on to the bathroom.

**Chapter 1**

Natasha checked her phone to be sure she had gotten at least one of their phones cloned. She had been following these two, she was sure they were brothers, for about three weeks, ever since their paths had crossed in Iowa. She saw them, but they didn't see her, Rule 27: Two ways to follow: First way-they never notice you; Second way: they only notice you.

She was a hunter, but of a different kind of prey, she hunted the ones who preyed on others, especially children. Natasha had brought down several child pornography rings and freed the children who were forced to participate. Most of her work was done without police knowledge; she remained in the shadows keeping her identity secret and off the radar just like the Winchesters.

She had put a tracking device on the Impala to follow them and learn more about what they actually did. Natasha had caught a glimpse of their work and was not sure what to make of it. Her friend, Trace, ran a check on them and found their criminal records.

There were some unusual charges against them that she didn't quite understand. What really caught her eye was the journal Dean was looking through. She wanted to get a closer look and from the conservation she overheard they were going to stay around for a couple of days. This was fine with her, it might give her a chance to lift the book and copy it. Natasha usually kept to herself and avoided a lot of contact with people, but something about these two guys intrigued her and it didn't hurt that both were model looking hunks.

"Come on let's get a room and get some rest." Sam said finishing the last of his drink.

"One quick stop for a six pack."

"Ok." Sam replied packing his computer and the journal in his bag. Dean left money on the table and grabbed his coat as he followed his brother from the diner.

**spnspn**

Natasha watched them leave and followed at a safe distance pulling over to the side of the parking lot. She killed the engine and waited to see what room they got. As their car lights swept over her car, she ducked and waited a few minutes until they were parked to check the room number.

The older one went into the office and came out a few minutes later and walked toward the rear of the hotel. She noted the room he opened and watched as the young one took some bags out of their car then followed him into the room. He stopped before going into the room and glanced around the parking lot carefully, trying to find something out of place. Something was setting off his spidery senses, but he didn't know what. He paused on a car parked in the lot for an extra moment, didn't see anything then turned, heading into the room.

Natasha let out the breathe she was holding when the youngest went on into the room and closed the door. She watched as the curtain moved slightly so he could peer out into the lot.

"Dean you haven't had any strange vibes lately have you?"

"No that's your department?"

"I just have this feeling of being watched." Sam said closing and double locking the door. "I've felt it for a couple of week's now." he continued pausing at the curtain to glance out.

"It's probably just your mind playing tricks. Like you said we're both tired."

"Maybe, I'm taking a quick shower and going to bed."

"Right." Dean mumbled opening a beer and taking a sip. He put the rest in the fridge and dropped onto the bed not really taking his brother's concerns serious. Sam was always the more sensitive of the two.

Sam came out of the bathroom towel drying his hair and glanced over at his brother. He was already out cold, snoring softly. Sam took the half drunk beer and sat it on the end table and tossed a blanket over him. He turned down his bed, flipped off the lights and settled in. In a matter of minutes he was asleep too, letting his tired body drift on a cloud of darkness.

**spnspn**

Natasha checked her watch one more time before getting out of her car. She had slipped on a complete black outfit in order to blend in with the night. She slipped a small flash light into her pocket and glanced around the parking lot. All was quiet as she made her way around to the back of the hotel. She was checking the bathroom windows to see if they were big enough for her to climb through. Luck was on her side when she saw the window was slightly open for the room she wanted.

Very carefully, Natasha began to raise the bathroom window being wary of any squeaks. She found an old bucket to stand on and boosted herself into the bathroom. She was confused by the gritty substance on the window sill and brushed her hands off. Quietly she made her way into the other room, checking the beds to be sure there was no movement. She switched on her light and cupped it in her hand checking the floor for the bag. She saw a dark object on the table and stepped lightly toward it. Suddenly the floor squeaked and she froze. One of the mounds moved and mumbled something then went quiet.

Carefully, she opened the bag and withdrew the journal slipping it into her bag. Just as she was turning to go back to the bathroom, one of the figures sat up. She dropped to the floor and held her breath as he got up and went to the bathroom. She heard water running and eased toward the door hoping to get out that way. She was just pulling the door open when the water stopped; only pausing for a second she slipped out closing the door behind her only locking the door knob.

**spnspn **

It didn't take Natasha long to reach her safe house a couple of miles away. This was one of several she had through out the country. They were scattered so she would be able to use them when needed and not always have to deal with motels.

Opening the door, she turned off the alarm and went directly to her office to copy the journal and get it back before morning. Glancing at some of the pages really made her mind reel. There were newspaper clippings, sketches, notes and pictures through the book of things she had never heard of. The first page had the name John Winchester written on it. In a side pocket she found a couple of pictures of a family and one of just two boys. Flipping it over she read Sammy and Dean.

Making sure to keep everything in the same place, she began to copy being careful not to tear anything. It took two hours to copy all the pages and she knew she had to get the book back, but instead of going back into the hotel room, she was going to put it in the back seat of the car. This seemed far easier than trying to break in again and quicker. She slipped it into her pack and decided to jog back to the hotel.

Natasha grabbed her tool for opening car doors and ran out of the house. The night air was crisp, but not uncomfortable. She was back at the hotel in twenty minutes. Glancing around first, she slipped the piece of metal in between the car window and frame popping the lock easily.

The car door squeaked loudly as she opened it and laid the journal in the front passenger floor board then locked it back. Hurrying into the shadows, she made her way back to her house, anxious to read the pages she had copied.

**spnspn**

"Dean did you take Dad's journal out of my bag?" Sam asked looking through both bags again.

"No."

"It's not here. I know I put it in there last night at the restaurant."

"Maybe it fell out in the car."

"Keys?"

"Jacket pocket."

"Thanks." Sam said pulling out the keys. "Hey, have you been out."

"No why?"

"I know I chained locked the door last night and its unlocked now." Sam said looking around the room. "See anything out of place or missing?"

"Well both bags are still here; maybe you just thought you locked it."

"Maybe, I'm going to the car, but I'm sure I did." Sam said heading outside.

He opened the passenger back door and looked in the back seat where his bag had been, but didn't see anything. Frowning he looked in the front and saw something on the floorboard up against the dash.

"Find it?" Dean asked as he came back in.

"Yeah in the front floor board." he said slowly, frowning as he laid it on the table.

"What's wrong? I know that look."

"My bag was in the back seat, how could this have gotten to the front seat?"

"Does anything look wrong in the book? Is anything missing?"

"No, I don't think so," he said flipping through the pages. "But something is different, I just can't….wait a minute, it's too neat. Everything is in place, but like it has been gone through and put back." Sam said looking up at Dean.

"Pack, we're out of here." Dean said without hesitation.

They threw their clothes together and grabbed their bags. Dean went into the bathroom for their bags and noticed the salt line had been broken. He frowned as he brushed the remainder of the salt into the trashcan before heading for the other room.

"Salt line was broken, so someone definitely broke in."

"Who would taken it and why put it back?" he asked catching his bag Dean tossed his way and stuffed it in his duffle.

"No idea, but ya know, I don't want to be here to find out."

**spnspn**

Natasha sipped her hot tea as she slowly read the pages from the journal. Several times she stopped and reread entries. This was nothing like she imaged. There were stories of monsters and creatures she didn't have any idea existed. There was too much detail to the information for her to think it was fake. Now things were beginning to make more sense about Sam and Dean Winchester, they were hunters, but hunters of supernatural monsters. She was amazed that she had not run across some monster before now. There was so much evil in the world, it didn't surprise her that these creatures were real.

Her computer dinged loudly alerting that the Impala was on the move. She pulled up the program and checked to see where it was heading.

"Crap." she mumbled running for the bedroom to change clothes and grab her bag.

She scooped up the pages of the journal and stuffed them in her computer bag. Something fluttered to the floor and she reached down to pick up a picture of Sam, Dean and their parents. "Man!" she muttered, it must have fallen out of the journal without her seeing it. What she had learned so far had really peaked her curiosity about these two brothers and what they hunted. She was trying to figure out a way to introduce herself into their world.

**spnspn**

"Where we going?"

"I figured we'd make a stop at Bobby's and go from there." Dean said glancing in the mirror to check out the cars behind them, checking for any tails.

"I don't understand how or why someone would take it and then bring it back?"

"You're sure it didn't fall out of your pack?"

"Dean I didn't even have the bag in the front seat, there's no way it could have gotten there by itself."

"Yeah I know." Dean said frowning wondering what could be stalking them and how dangerous they were.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for deciding to take this journey with me. There will be highs and lows, twists, sadness and happiness. Hope you will enjoy, Please review, it only takes a minute.**

**NC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the follows, favors and reviews. Hope you enjoy the ride. NC**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was after two am when the brothers pulled into Singer Salvage Yard. Dean pulled the car around to the back out of sight of the main road. They gathered their bags and went to the door.

Dean knocked loudly and called, "Bobby its Sam and Dean." They waited five minutes and Dean pounded again.

"I'm coming, hold your bee's wax!" a gravely older male voice yelled at them. The door was jerked open and a disheveled older hunter stood in the doorway.

"Hey Bobby."

"Do you idjits know what time it is?"

"Two twenty." Sam replied innocently.

"Sorry about the time, but we think someone's followin' us."

"Well get your asses in here." Bobby said opening the door wider and letting them slip in.

"Any idea who or what?"

"No, they took Dad's journal, but get this, they brought it back."

"Brought it back and nothing was missing?"

"Not that we can tell."

"Want a beer?"

"Yeah." Dean said tossing his bag beside the couch and heading for the kitchen.

"No thanks think I'll try to get some more sleep." Sam said heading up the stairs.

"You have any clues?" Bobby asked Dean as he followed him into the kitchen.

"Not a one."

"Well why don't you try to get some sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning."

"Right." he said heading up the stairs to their bedroom. He continued to sip the beer as he made his way to the bedroom they always used when visiting.

**spnspn**

Natasha pulled off the road and into some trees near the junk yard. It was just after four in the morning and she wanted to make sure this was the right place. She parked the car and got out looking around for any signs of life. Going through the woods, she came out behind the house and spotted the car off to the side. They were smart; the car was hidden from view by any passing by. Easing slowly around some wrecks, she reached the Impala and its trunk. Using her lock pick she opened it and switched on her flashlight.

Glancing around to be sure the lights were still off in the house, she started looking through the trunk. There was nothing really in it but a couple of rags, paper, couple of gallons of water and salt, but then she noticed the size wasn't right; she knew it was bigger than this. Feeling around the front of the carpet she found a latch and lifted it. The light reflected off guns, knives, stakes and other unusual items. Amazed and puzzled by what she saw, she took a deep breath and just stood there deciding what to do next. She quietly closed the trunk glancing around to be sure nothing looked disturbed and went back the way she came in.

**spnspn**

"Boys you may want to see this." Bobby told them as they trooped down the stairs later that morning.

"What is it?" Dean asked coming around the desk.

"We had a visitor this morning." he said turning his computer monitor so they could watch a video play. It showed the back of the house and their car. A few seconds later a figure came into view and opened the trunk of the Impala. They watched the figure search the trunk and find the hidden compartment with the weapons. The figure picked up several things and then put them back down. After several minutes, the trunk closed and the figure disappeared from view.

"What the hell Bobby, who was that?"

"I have no idea, you can't see a face and they're dressed in black."

"It's a female."

"How do you know that Sam?"

"Run it back to where she opens the trunk. Really look at her, especially when the flashlight moves over her hands, see how small they are and look how the clothes fit, that's the figure of a woman."

"Who could she be? And how did she know we were here?"

"You boys must have been followed."

"I told you I thought someone was watching us."

"You think it could be demons?"

"Why check out my car? It doesn't make sense."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. You boys will need to be more careful from now on, at least until we find out who she is."

**spnspn**

Natasha sipped her tea as she continued to read the last of the pages. She now knew the water was holy water and the salt was to repeal ghosts and spirits and demons. Vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, skin walkers, ghosts, wendigos, ghouls, demons, they were real and others she had never heard of. Hell even some of these she was not sure about.

From the notes, demons could possess people, taking over their bodies and making them do whatever they wanted. Some survived, others didn't. This was mind blowing and a lot to take in. She laid the pages down and took another sip of tea.

The cloned phone ran and she glanced at the display, someone named Garth was calling one of the guys. She press talk and listened to the conservation. This Garth person was asking for help with a hunt in Ely, Nevada. They agreed to meet him there the next day.

Hanging up the phone, she pulled up a map of Nevada on her computer to see where it was and how long it would take to get there. If she left now she could beat them there and be set up. Natasha lucked out; it was only seventy-five miles from one of her safe houses in a small town called Pioche. She gathered her things and took them to the car. She went back in and wiped the room down of her prints, better to be safe than sorry.

spnspn

"You boys be careful out there." Bobby told them as they threw their bags in the car.

"We'll call you if it looks like trouble."

"Watch out for that woman."

"Oh you can count on it."

**spnspn**

Natasha stopped off at the grocery store to pick up some fresh food before heading on to the house. After putting the food away, she opened windows to air the house out. She ran a check of the security system and visually did a check outside. Nothing seemed disturbed from the last stay so she went back in to catch a quick nap and then she would check on the guy's progress.

**spnspn**

Middleton was a small town with only three motels. After checking each out on the internet, she decided they would probably stay at the one on the outskirts of town; it would make for an easier get away. She hacked into the motel registry and searched the guest list but didn't find anyone with the first name of Garth.

Looking more closely at the names on the list she paused at a Victor Tharg. It sounded strange enough to be the Garth guy and if she rearranged the letters of the last name, they spelled Garth. She noted the room number and went to the program tracking the Impala. It showed the car about an hour out.

Picking up her cell she speed dialed one of the two people she trusted with her life.

"Hey Jude."

"Nash, how's it hanging?"

"Not bad can you run a name for me Bobby but probably Robert Singer."

"Sure, you want the full package?"

"Yes and email it to me. Same price?"

"You got it girl anything else while I'm out there?"

"Not at the moment, but I may have something for you soon."

"Thanks Nash will send your way shortly."

"Payment will be on its way as we speak."

"Stay safe."

"No other way."

**spnspn**

Sam and Dean pulled into the Shady River Motel parking lot. They checked the area out before getting out.

"I'll check us in; see if you can find Garth anywhere."

"Will do." Dean said heading toward the side of the motel. He walked down the sidewalk pausing at each door looking for a sign from Garth. He stopped at room 16 when he saw a small sprig of herbs placed over the door. He knocked and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?"

"It's us Garth open up."

"Dean! Come on in, where's Sam?" Garth asked looking behind him for the taller Winchester while giving him a hug.

"Getting us a room, what's going on?"

"I was tracking a demon last week and he went underground somewhere around here and I haven't seen him since. But something strange is going on. There have been four disappearances in the past week, all young girls."

"Have you checked with the police?"

"Yeah no leads, no witnesses, but the signs are coming together something is going down."

Dean grabbed his phone from his pocket to answer, "Sam, Garth is in room 16 down the side."

A few minutes later Sam knocked at the door. Garth opened it to let Sam in.

"Hey Garth, how's it going?" Sam asked accepting a hug from Garth.

"Not bad, but I'm stumped on this one guys."

"Ok let us get settled and we'll see what you have." Dean said going to the door. "What room Sammy?"

"Room 21 down at the end."

"We'll be back in a few and go over what you have so far."

"Great maybe you can see something I missed. I'll leave the door opened for ya."

**spnspn**

Natasha got a bag together for the stakeout. She wanted to be prepared for anything as she checked her 9mm pistol to be sure it was full. Picking up an assortment of knives she began to hide them in her clothes where they would be easily accessible.

After reading about what was a usable weapon and what wasn't she went through everything looking for silver knives and silver tipped bullets. She grabbed a box of salt from the kitchen and tossed it in too. Holy water would have to wait for now, she didn't have access to that right now.

**spnspn**

"Ok here are the last places the girls were seen and here are the police reports. I checked for any eye witnesses and found none. It's like they just dropped off the face of the earth."

"Did you check for security cameras any where around?"

"Yeah, it's a small town so it was slim pickings."

Sam began to scan the police reports while Dean studied the map and profiles on the missing women.

**spnspn**

Natasha parked at a strip mall below the motel and got out of the car. She casually walked down the sidewalk window shopping before turning down an alley and cutting across another street to get to the back of the motel.

Counting rooms she stopped at room 16's bathroom window. Glancing around, she checked to see if it was opened. Taking out a thin bladed knife she slipped it into the window frame and gently popped the lock. Being sure no one was watching she slipped partly into the room so she could plant a high powered listening device.

Hopefully she would be able to pick up what was being said in the other room since she couldn't get the device in there. Just as she wiggled out of the window she heard someone come into the bathroom. Quickly, she slipped down the outside wall and behind a heat pump as one of the guys poked his head out the window and looked around. Natasha let her breath out as he disappeared back into the room and closed the window.

**spnspn**

"Garth did you leave your window in the bathroom open?"

"No, I don't think so why?"

"It was open when I went in." Dean said pulling his gun out of his waistband and heading for the door. "I'm going to check it out, you two stay here."

Dean hid the gun at his side as he edged around the building. He looked down the alley but didn't see anything. He cautiously walked the alley checking to see if anyone was hiding in the shadows. Not seeing any sign of disturbance, he went back to the room.

"So where do we start?"

"We'll go check out the last places the girls were seen, why don't you see if there are any family members around to talk to."

"Got it." Garth said grabbing a coat. "I'll meet you back here later."

**spnspn**

Sam and Dean got out of the car and glanced around the park. There were a few people still walking through as evening grew near. Dean pulled the report out and read the information on the first missing person.

"It says the boyfriend filed a missing person's report when she didn't come back from her morning run. She ran four miles everyday in this park. She lived four blocks away."

"Let's check out the running path." Sam said walking down the pathway. They scoured the ground and just off the trail to see if any evidence could be found.

"Dean check this out." Sam said kneeling by a tree just off the path. He touched something on the ground by the tree and showed it to Dean. "Sulfur, a demon's been here." Sam said showing him his finger covered in yellow powder.

"Let's go check out the other three places and see if we find any sulfur." he told Sam heading back to the car. Neither saw the Dodge Charger pull out behind them following at a safe distance so as not to be detected.

**spnspn**

The second abduction took place ten miles away at a shopping mall. The girl was leaving work and never made it to her car. Sam and Dean found where the car had been parked and walked the parking lot.

"Here." Dean called to Sam as he noticed the yellow powder at the edge of a parking space.

"The same here, I'm betting we'll find it at the other location too."

"Ok so demons have taken four young girls, you thinking some sort of ritual involving human sacrifice maybe?"

"Sounds like it to me."

"Well, they're going to need an isolated location, but where?"

"When is the next full moon?"

"I think it may be tonight."

"Call Garth and have him look for abandoned buildings and we'll try to figure out where we need to be."

"Got it."

**spnspn**

Natasha followed them back to the motel and drove on past. She pulled into a gas station and filled her car, used the bathroom and grabbed a power bar and water. She turned on the receiver for the bug she planted to see if it would pick up anything.

"I pulled up the area and found some abandoned warehouses just on the east side of town. May be worth checking out." an unfamiliar voice commented.

"It's almost dusk; we'll take both cars so we can cover more ground. Put your phones on vibrate so we won't give our positions away." the older brother said.

"Do you think we need to call any others in?"

"Garth do you know of anyone else near by?"

"I'll make a few calls, but don't know."

"We go anyway; four innocent lives may be at stake."

Suddenly all she could hear was water running, but no more of the conversation. Natasha settled down for the wait as she kept an eye on the Impala. Tonight, she was going to find out the truth about what goes bump in the night once and for all.

**spnspn**

Sam and Dean pulled over to the curb just before getting to the warehouses. Garth parked behind them in his beat up truck and killed the engine. They got out of their vehicles and went around to their trunks to gear up for battle. Dean handed Sam a sawed off shot gun and bullets. Dean checked his .45 and Sam his 9mm, both being sure they had extra clips. Sam stuck the demon knife in his belt and grabbed a vial of holy water. Nodding he was ready; Dean closed the truck and waited for Garth.

"You take the one on the right, we'll check out the one on the left. Be sure and call if you find anything, don't be a hero."

"Got you." Garth whispered slinking off in the shadows.

"Let's go Sammy." Dean said checking his flashlight and handing Sam one. The brothers had switched to hunter mode allowing all their senses to heighten. They looked at each other giving a nod and headed for the door.

**spnspn**

Natasha opened her trunk and slid back a partition to reveal numerous guns and knives along with a bow and arrows. She armed herself and slung the quiver over her shoulder. Grabbing a flashlight she quickly made her way to the Impala. Opening the trunk, she took out one of the bottles of holy water pouring it over her arrow tips and dipped them in salt. Even thought they were explosive tips, she wanted to take every precaution she could after reading the journal entries.

**spnspn**

Dean and Sam made their way to the door of the first warehouse. They eased into the building and began to make their way down the dark hallway. Treading quietly they searched for any sign of demon activity. Nothing stirred in the darkness as bits of dust drifted around in the beams of the flashlights. Deeper into the structure Sam motioned to Dean showing him a flight of stairs leading down. They could just make out some type noise coming from below.

"Garth we're going to a lower level, we may have found something." Dean whispered into the phone. "Head our way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shielding their flashlights, they carefully made their way down the steps. A faint noise caught their attention from below. Dean nodded to Sam to go right as they came to the bottom of the stairs. Light could be seen coming from deeper in the basement.

Natasha found the stairs leading down and followed the brothers. She could just make out a flashlight to the right disappearing around a corner. She picked up her pace using her night vision goggles to find the two figures in the room just ahead of her.

Peeking through the door, Dean saw some sort of altar with candles, bowls and sigils around it. He scanned for any movement before nodding to his brother to continue. They both entered the room, keeping as much in the shadows as possible. Sam saw the cage first and pointed it out to Dean. They began to make their way toward it when they were attacked from both sides by demons.

Dean got one shot off before his gun was knocked out of his hand. His arm was wrenched back so hard, his shoulder dislocated causing him to cry in pain. The demon threw him back into a wall so hard blackness threatened to drag him under. Blood flowed into his eye as he tried to focus on the person attacking him. He curled into a ball trying to protect his body as blows rained down on him. Suddenly the attacker stopped as an arrow struck him in the chest knocking him off Dean before he exploded, sending bits of flesh in every direction.

Sam had stabbed another attacker and was struggling with a second. Searing pain raced down his arm from a knife wound. He grunted in pain as he tried to hold him off with one arm. He was thrown back into debris bruising his side so bad he could hardly breathe. His attacker was stopped short by an arrow in the chest that exploded within seconds. The remaining demon turned to flee, to be stopped with an exploding arrow too. Garth ran into the room in time to see the last one blow up.

"Dean, Sam what did I miss?" he called to them.

A black clad figure appeared beside him with an arrow ready she said, "Get those girls out of here, I'll get the guys."

"Right." he said heading for the cage, not questioning the help from the stranger.

Natasha pulled her hood off and knelt beside Sam checking his wounds. "Here let me wrap that to help stop the bleeding." she told him taking a pressure bandage out of her bag. Sam looked up at the figure dressed in black. He tried to focus on her face knowing he had seen her somewhere before, but couldn't pull it out of his rattled brain. She left him and went to check on Dean.

"Dean can you hear me?" she asked wiping blood from his face. She saw him trying to focus on her voice but was having a hard time. Taking out more bandages she dressed the wound and wrapped his head with gauze. She unbuttoned his shirt and slipped his injured arm in it for a temporary sling. "Can you stand; I need to get you out of here." she told him putting his good arm around her shoulder and grunting as she helped him stand.

"Sam can you get up?"

"Yeah." he grimaced.

"We need to get out of here before anymore come."

"I've got the girls freed lets go." Garth told her.

Natasha, Garth and Sam turned on their lights to help guide them out. Natasha helped Dean and Sam, while Garth carried one girl and the other three followed closely behind. The girls all seemed to be in shock and clustered together in fear.

"Sam can you make it up the stairs?" Natasha asked letting him go first.

"I think so." he wheezed, finding it hard to breathe.

"Dean we have to climb, come on I can't carry you up." she told him as she guided him to the first step. "Keep going Sam you're almost there."

Dean concentrated on putting one foot in front of another as he listened to the soft voice encouraging him on. He didn't know who was helping them, but was glad she had shown up.

They emerged from the building without meeting any other attackers. Garth led them to the parked cars. He got the girls in the back of his truck and gave each a bottle of water.

"Look, you get these girls to the hospital and call the cops, go to the motel get your things and split. I'm taking Sam and Dean to patch them up. I'll swing by the motel and pick up their things." she ordered.

"Sounds good to me, but who are you?" Garth asked.

"An interested bystander, don't worry, they'll be safe with me." she said opening the Impala's door and laying Dean in the back seat with her bow and quiver. She checked his pockets and found the keys before closing the door.

She helped Sam into the front seat and buckled him in. Natasha pulled out her cell and dialed a number. "I need a pick up ASAP at 1873 Bowling Street at the abandoned warehouses. Silver Dodge Charger, license plate Charley, Alpha, Foxtrot 497. Deliver to Billings Bluff Office Complex will pick up there." she requested.

**spn**

Natasha smiled as the Impala roared to life under her hand. "Sweet." she commented admiring the classic car. Sam looked over at Natasha seeing her profile in the darkness wondering who she was. He was guessing she was the one following them. He winced and tried to sit up taller, hoping to be able to breathe better. His ribs were killing him and he shifted again for comfort.

**spn**

"Do you have your room key?" she asked Sam as she parked in front of their room.

"Dean does." he winced.

"I'm going to get your things and take you to a safe house to patch you up." she told him getting out of the car and opening the back door looking through Dean's pocket for the key. "Stay put."

"Dean are you ok?" Sam asked trying to turn around before he was stopped by the stabbing pain.

"Sammy." he whispered before losing consciousness.

**spn**

Natasha hurried from their room with their bags. She opened the trunk and put everything in back. Running to the driver's door she hopped in wanting to get them medical attention.

"Dean's not doing good." Sam told her as he leaned his head against the window.

"He probably needs stitches for the gash on his forehead and his shoulder popped back in place. He may have a concussion, but I won't know until I get him back home. I know you need stitches too, any more injuries?" she said leaning over the seat to check Dean. His breathing was shallow, but his pulse seemed steady.

"Can't breathe good, bruised ribs, some minor cuts."

"Just hold on, the house is about an hour away, but I'll get us there quicker." she said cranking the car and pulling out of the parking lot. Once she was clear of town she floored it relishing in the sweet power of the Impala.

**spn**

Natasha pulled the car in front of the garage and stopped. She found her bag and pulled the clicker out to open the garage door. Gently easing the car inside, she killed the engine and jumped out.

"Let me get the doors unlocked first. " she told Sam who nodded.

"Pup you think you can help me get your brother inside?" she asked as she helped him out of the car.

"Think so." he said leaning against it.

"Dean you need to help me." she said slapping his face lightly and breaking smelling salts under his nose. He jerked and groaned as the pain coursed through his head and body. Natasha got her hands under his shoulders and pushed him to an upright position while Sam pulled his legs toward him and out the door. "Stay with me Hot Rod, gotta get you inside." she urged trying to support him as he slid further from the car. He made it to his feet leaning heavily on Sam who grunted in pain.

"Hold on." she quipped trying to slide by both of them to get under Dean's good shoulder. Sam grabbed the back of Dean's pants and between the two of them, they got him into the kitchen and in a chair making sure he wouldn't fall out. She steered Sam to another chair and pushed him down. "Sit."

"Stay here, let me get Hot Rod fixed up and then I'll sew you up." she ordered getting his attention by tilting his head back slightly and looking in his eyes. Once she was sure he understood, she ran to the bedroom to change clothes. She slipped on cut off blue jeans and a tee-shirt. After grabbing some towels and two surgical kits from the closet she went back into the kitchen to tend their injuries.

**spn**

"Who are you?" Sam asked winching as he shifted in the chair.

"Later, let me get him patched, so I can check you out."

"Is he ok?" he asked trying to get up.

"Stay still, he's banged up, but I think he'll be fine." she told Sam while working on getting Dean's jacket off. "Hot Rod, I need to fix your shoulder. On a count of three." she said as she placed her hand strategically on his shoulder and back. "One." she started and popped it back in place almost sending Dean into that black pit that kept trying to trap him.

"Sonovabitch!" he whimpered almost falling out of the chair. Natasha gripped his shoulders and pushed him back up. Sam started to stand and she frowned at him with a glare that made him sit back down.

After being sure the shoulder was to her liking, she picked up an ice pack and crushed it to activate before placing it on his shoulder and tying it under his arm. Dean was breathing heavily as he tried to remain upright.

Natasha removed the dressing on Dean's head wound and poured antiseptic on a pad before cleaning the wound. Dean jerked and tried to pull away from her. "Stop it and hold still." she fussed as he grabbed her around the waist to push her away. "I'm trying to help you, you need stitches." she said cupping his head to make him look at her.

Dean gripped the girl on one side of her waist and tried to focus on what she was saying to him. He felt her hands cup his face and forced him to look up into her sparkling blue eyes. "Hot Rod you need to hold still, ok?" His head moved slightly letting her know he understood. She slipped on latex gloves and readied a syringe with lidocaine. "This is going to sting, but don't move your head."

After injecting the wound, Natasha began to stitch it together. She made small, tight stitches along his hair line, closing up the wound with the precision of a doctor.

"You boys sure know how to have a good time."

"Let the good times roll." Dean mumbled as he tightened his hold.

"You're pretty good at this." Sam commented as he watched her tend to his brother.

"Took some courses, comes in handy." she smiled sweetly. "Ok, let me clean these other cuts, they don't look like they need stitches, I'll put butterflies on a couple here." she said more to herself that the guys. She opened up a pill bottle and shook two out and then another shaking four out. "Here you both need to takes these for pain." she said dividing the pills between the two and getting water out of the fridge for them.

Sam accepted the pills and water from her. He popped them in his mouth and washed them down with the cold water. He watched her prompt Dean to open up enough to get the pills in and held the bottle so he could sip the water. She urged him to sip more before sitting the water on the table.

"Let's get you to bed, so I can doctor your brother."

"Let me help." Sam offered.

"No, I got him." she waved him off as she put Dean's good arm around her shoulder and helped him up. They weaved unsteadily as Natasha guided him down the hall toward the back of the house.

"I'm going to get these nasty clothes off you before you lay down." she explained to Dean as they stood beside a twin bed. She jerked the covers back and started undoing his jeans. He started protesting, but she shushed him. Slipping the jeans to his knees, she pushed him gently back to sit on the bed. Natasha unlaced his boots and pulled them off, then slid the jeans over his feet.

"Now the shirt." she told him unbuttoning the flannel shirt and slipping it off his left arm and after removing the ice pack off the right. She grabbed the hem of the tee-shirt pulling it up and working one arm out, then his head and finally the hurt arm. She rubbed her fingers over the bruising beginning to form on his chest and back.

Dean's face was pale and etched with pain as she guided him down on the bed. Relief flooded his face as she pulled up the covers and tucked them around him.

"Let me get Pup patched up and I'll check those bruises out." she said patting his arm. His eyes lids were so heavy he could barely see her through the slits as she left the room.

**spn**

"Alright Pup, your turn." Natasha announced as she threw away the used supplies and made ready to doctor Sam.

"How's Dean?" he asked watching her closely.

"He resting, pain pills should be kicking in shortly." she replied as she helped him take off his jacket. "Need to take off your shirts so I can get to your wound." Sam helped her remove his flannel shirt and tee-shirt so she could stitch him arm.

"Nice tat, what is it?" she asked as she laid out a couple of syringes, pads, antiseptic, needle and sutures beside him.

"Anti-possession sigil." he mumbled flinching as she cleaned the wound with antiseptic. "Wards against demon possession."

"Hold on to my waist to keep your arm steady." she instructed putting his hand on her waist. "This might hurt a bit."

She administered lidocaine into the wound to deaden it. Picking up the needle and suture, she started closing the wound with the same small precise stitching.

"How 'bout you breathe before you pass out on me?" she suggested noticing him pale as she stitched. "I sure can't carry your huge body to the bedroom."

Sam swallowed a couple of times and took a deep breath shaking slightly as she cleaned up the other cuts. She took a wet wash cloth and wiped his arm of the dried blood. Rinsing it out, she wiped his face and neck. The sedative she snuck in with the pain pills was beginning to take effect since she saw his eyes were getting glassy.

"Let me look at your ribs, they seemed to have taken a beating." she said probing his side.

"I'll put something on them after I get you in bed."

"Ok." he slurred allowing her to help him up and guide him toward the bedroom.

"Hold still." she said undoing his jeans and pulling them down over his hips.

"Hey!" Sam tried to protest as color rose in his cheeks.

"Stop." she laughed pushing his hand away. "It's not like I haven't seen almost naked men before." He sat on the bed and she pulled his shoes and then the jeans off. "Watch your arm." she said pulling the sheet over him. "Let me get my secret ointment and I'll take care of those ribs." she told him disappearing out the door.

**spn**

Taking the balm over to Sam, she pulled the covers down far enough to see his ribs. Natasha laid his arm up on the pillow and began to rub the ointment into his side where the bruises were beginning to form. She continued to rub the balm around to the back ribs as Sam twisted in the bed so she could have easier access to his back. He could feel the warm heat beginning to seep down into his body.

"Hold still I'm almost done." she told him trying to watch his hurt arm. "I don't want you to pull those stitches out." Natasha pulled the covers back up, brushed the hair from his forehead and turned off the lamp beside the bed.

"Hot Rod, I'm going to put some ointment on your shoulder and chest." she explained to him pulling down the sheet.

Dean blinked several times trying to focus on her face. He felt her strong fingers began to massage his shoulder. A warm heat began to build around her fingers sinking deep, deep down to the bone.

"Who are you?"

"A friend." she smiled. She felt the knots and tension in his neck and shoulders as she rubbed deeper. Dean moaned softly as he felt his body responding. "Boy, your shoulders are tight and full of knots." she whispered moving to the other shoulder.

"Can you turn over?" she asked.

Dean did as he was told, careful of his shoulder. Natasha pulled the covers part way back and then straddled him. She spread ointment on his back and started massaging, trying to get deeper into his muscles. She found the trigger points around his shoulders and worked on getting the knots out. After thirty minutes of deep tissue massage, she noticed he had gone to sleep. She eased off of him and covered his still form.

"You two try to get some rest, I'll be back to check on Dean in an hour or so, be sure he's still ok." she whispered to Sam who was more asleep than awake.

"Sl-lep." Sam mumbled looking at her through partly opened eyelids. He tried to focus on her, but was having a hard time keeping his concentration.

"Yeah, go on to sleep, you should be fine here. I've added a little warding to the place to be on the safe side."

"Ok..." he barely got out before drifting off to sleep.

Natasha looked one more time at the sleep brothers before quietly slipping out of the room. She knew Dean needed to be checked every hour or so through the night with a head injury. She would set her alarm to wake her so she could get a little sleep too.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all who are following, favored and the reviews. Hope you are enjoying the ride.**

**NC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Natasha slipped on her running shoes and hit the start button on the coffee pot. She stretched for five minutes before going on her morning jog. Classic rock was playing in her ears buds as she headed down the driveway. She ran five miles every morning before breakfast, a routine she had started over four years ago.

**spn**

Dean jerked awake moaning as he felt his head and found the bandage. He had a pounding behind his eyes and it was still hard to focus. He remembered a fight and being hurt, but that was about it. Glancing around he tried to figure out where he was and why he was in his briefs.

He spotted bottles of water with straws in them and realized how thirsty he suddenly was. He sat up too fast and the room began to spin causing his stomach to flip. Lying back down for a second, he tried again but a little slower this time. Swinging his legs off the bed, he rested his head in his hands for a minute before reaching for the water. Taking a long sip, he let it trickle down his parched throat.

"Sam." Dean called as he slowly got up. "Hey are you alright?" he said shaking him.

"Dee?" Sam finally got out trying to make his eyes cooperate and open.

"Can you sit up?"

"Where are we?" he asked looking around the room. He noticed the stiffness of his arm and saw where the bruising was getting worse on his ribs. "Where are my clothes?" he asked realizing he was in his briefs.

"Probably the same place as mine." he said handing him the water to drink. "There was a woman last night right?"

"Yeah, she stitched up my arm. Garth, the warehouse, was that her?"

"But who the hell is she?"

"How did she learn to shoot like that?"

Dean made his way to the bathroom and relieved himself. He turned on the water and splashed some on his face. He was using the hand towel to wipe the water from his face when a wave of nausea swept over him. Gripping the edge of the sink, he swallowed hard trying to keep from upchucking.

"Dean, you don't look so good." Sam said as he came into the room. "I think you need to lie back down."

"Me too." he whispered trying to keep his knees from buckling. He tried to take a step and almost fell. Sam grabbed his arm supporting him as he guided him toward the bed. He sat down heavily and laid down. Sam threw the covers up on him jumping when a voice spoke behind him.

"Hi, I was hoping you boys would be awake." a female voice chimed. Sam scooted across the room and grabbed the blanket off his bed blushing a deep red as he covered himself.

He looked into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Don't be embarrassed I've seen briefs before." she giggled. "Even seen what's under them." she laughed as Sam turned a deeper shade of red.

She sat a tray on the dresser and moved further into the room. "Here, these should fit but they may be a little short." she told Sam handing him a pair of light weight sweats and a tee. She laid another pair and tee on Dean's bed. "The rest of your clothes are in the washer, they'll be done soon."

"Hi." Sam squeaked pulling the blanket tighter as he accepted the clothes and backed into the bathroom.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Dean feeling his forehead for a fever.

"Lousy." Dean finally got out. "Those girls?"

"Garth took them to the hospital, called the cops and split. Headache bad?" she asked sitting down on his bed and putting one hand on his chest and one on his cheek.

Dean felt the coolness of her touch and turned into her hand. He nodded yes to her question as he closed his eyes. "I'll get you some more pain meds, but you need to try and eat a few bites of toast so the meds don't make you sick." She got a piece of toast off the tray and handed it to Dean. "Take small bites and eat slowly."

**spn**

Sam came out of the bathroom and tossed his blanket on the bed. The pants did fit good except for the length. Natasha was placing a trash can by Dean's bed in case he needed it.

"I brought you some coffee with cream and sugar, wasn't sure how you took it. Do you mind if I check your arm?" she asked smiling at him. Sam accepted the cup and took a sip. Natasha sat two new bottles of water on the night stand to replace the others.

"This is good, how'd you know?"

"You just didn't look like a coffee black and strong person, not like your brother."

"You're right." he smiled back.

"Let me get your brother some medicine and I'll check you out."

"Dean who is she?" Sam asked watching Natasha leave. She had the grace and beauty of a dancer. She seemed to bounce with every step.

"I don't know." he said in between bites. "But I've seen her somewhere before."

Natasha returned with meds and a glass of ginger ale. "Is it staying down?" she asked Dean sitting beside him on the bed.

"Right now"

"Take these." she said giving him the pills and holding the ginger ale so he could sip through the straw. After he got the pills swallowed, she tucked the blankets around him and said, "Get some rest, I don't want you out of this bed, but to go to the bathroom, understand?" she told him giving him a look.

"Yes ma'am." he mumbled settling in. He got the impression she was not a person he wanted to cross.

"Pup, come on to my bathroom so we won't bother Dean." Natasha told him leading him to her bedroom and into her bathroom.

Sam sat in a chair by the sink as Natasha laid out towels, cotton balls and hydrogen peroxide. She put a towel under his arm and gently started removing the gauze. Her touch was as light as a feather caressing his skin.

Sam studied her face, she was not what people would call a knockout but she glowed with a special beauty. He could not take his eyes off her, his chest tightened as he watched the way she tilted her head and bit her lower lip.

"What's your name?"

"Natasha." she said examining her handy work. "I need to clean it and get the dried blood off, it may hurt a little."

"Natasha have you been following us?" Sam asked wincing as she poured a little peroxide over the wound.

She patted it gently with the cotton balls removing as much dried blood as she could before pouring a little more over it. It began to bubble quickly cleaning the wound. Sam checked out the neat little stitches evenly spaced across his bicep. She put betadine on the wound and dressed it.

"How are the ribs feeling?" she asked ignoring his question for now.

"Still sore but manageable."

"Do you need more balm on them? It may take the rest of the soreness out."

"Whatever you think. What is that balm?"

"It's my own concoction; I spent couple of summers on some Indian reservations learning from their shamans. Comes in handy."

"Wow. Interesting, bet you have some good stories from that."

"Ok, let me lay a towel on the bed and you can lay there. Do you need help getting the tee off?" she said pulling a bath towel out of her linen closet and grabbing the balm.

"Think I got it." he said easing his hurt arm out and pulling the tee off.

She spread the towel on the bed and motioned for Sam to lie down. He lay down on his back and put his arm up by his head.

"Let me go check on Dean to be sure he's ok. I gave him half a sedative to make him rest. He doesn't seem like the kind of person who gives in easily."

"How'd you know?"

"I read people." she said going across the hall to the other bedroom. She felt Dean's forehead and straightened the covers around him. He was sleeping peacefully. Satisfied that he should sleep for a few hours, she returned to her bedroom and Sam.

"Is he ok?"

"Yes, he's resting now. So let's get you rubbed down."

"How do you read people?"

"I don't know, it just comes to me. Like you, you're cautious, logical, calculating, compassionate, and you would give your life for your brother. Whereas, he is confident, cocky, controlling, and hard headed and would do anything including die for you."

"Amazing, I can't believe how right you are." he mumbled into the pillow.

"Are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it, I think I am." he said drawing in a deep breath as Natasha began to massage the balm gently into his ribs. She moved her hands in slow, steady circles over the bruises moving up and down his chest. Sam's heart rate quickened and his breathing grew faster. He tried to control his emotions as she continued. He was glad she didn't seem to notice his reaction.

"Roll on your stomach and I'll check it out?' she said moving so he could turn over. Sam moved the pillow and turned to his stomach. He felt Natasha's weight on his bottom as she straddled him and began a deep tissue massage. She dug deep into the muscles around his shoulders trying to untie the knots. "Your shoulders are as tight as Dean's were. I may have to do this again. You need to let me know if I am too hard, I don't wanna hurt you."

"Ok. " Sam moaned slowly as Natasha worked on one knot below his shoulder blade. He never knew a back rub could feel so good, so sensual and so, so sexy.

"Feel better now?" she asked getting up off him twenty minutes later.

"Totally." he said laying there in bliss.

"How about French toast, eggs and bacon?" she asked laying his tee on the bed.

"You don't have to go to all that trouble."

"Hey, no trouble, we need to eat, might as well be good. Why don't you rest here for a few minutes, let the balm do it's thing and I'll get the food going."

"All right." he said not ready to move yet. He didn't want her to see how turned on he was by her. He moved a little trying to reposition himself.

**spn**

Natasha headed for the kitchen to cook brunch. After a few minutes, Sam went into the bathroom and ran cold water splashing it on his face. He shivered slightly as he tried to get himself under control. He wiped his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself and went to find Natasha.

Soft music drifted down the hall and he followed it into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway watching Natasha break some eggs into a bowl. She was softly singing to the music and swaying with the beat. This woman was different than anyone they had met.

"I put you some fresh coffee on the bar." she said to him without turning around.

Sam frowned trying to figure out how she knew he was there. He had not made a sound when he came in. "How did you…."

"Instinct." she said opening a cabinet and reaching for a bowl on one of the upper shelves. As her shirt rode up and Sam noticed deep purple bruises on both side of her waist.

"Crap," he cried coming over to her and pulling her shirt up slightly. "Did I do that to you? I'm so sorry…." he started putting one of his hands over one of the bruises, it matched perfectly.

"Rule 6- never apology, it shows signs of weakness. Anyway its fine, doesn't even hurt, I used some balm."

"But where did the other one…."

"Dean has a good grip too." she said pulling her shirt back down. Sam stood close to her looking down into her face. He started to lower his head toward hers when she put a finger to his lips stopping him.

"No Pup, no." she said shaking her head. "Take a seat I'll have breakfast ready in fifteen."

"Why are you calling me Pup?" Sam questioned disappointed she had stopped him from kissing her.

"Well, you are the youngest and with those puppy dog eyes I'm sure you got whatever you wanted growing up right?" she asked tilting her head slightly to look at him.

"No…" he started as his expression changed.

"And I would say that is what your brother would call your bitch face." she said arching her eye brow.

Sam stuttered for a second as she smiled smugly. He was trying to think of a come back, but none came to him. She was good.

"Rule 6, what's that?" Sam asked recovering enough to pull the bar stool out and sat down. He sipped his coffee as his mind spun in every direction. He had never had someone have this effect on him and it scared him.

"Just rules that I live by, everyone needs guidelines for their life. Here you go." she said putting a plate with French toast, eggs and bacon in front of him. "Would you like some juice too?"

"Yes ma'am. How many are there?"

"Here's the syrup, if you want more I still have batter. Oh, I don't know maybe 40 or so, I add and change when needed." she said sitting a plate down beside his with eggs and two pieces of bacon. He looked at his plate and then at hers raising his right eye brow.

"I eat light." she commented taking a bite. Sam cut his toast and took a bite. It melted in his mouth as he savored the taste.

"Wow, this is delicious Natasha. Where did you learn to cook?"

"My grandmother, she raised me and taught me about life. She taught me how to survive out there. She gave me my values to live by."

"Your parents?" he asked softly trying to get her to talk more.

"Killed in auto accident when I was five. How about you, how did you two get into what you do?"

"I'm sorry about your parents. Long story, our mom was killed by a demon and our dad went after it. We were raised on the road, it was a hard life, but Dad did the best he could."

"Where's he now?"

"Dean was dying; he gave his life so he could live." Sam said looking down at his plate.

"Sorry, so he trained you two?" she asked popping some bacon in her mouth. She sipped her juice and watched Sam eat.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw her intently watching him. He squirmed in his seat not sure what she was looking at.

"Is there something wrong?" he finally said.

"No, I was just curious about you and your brother."

"How so?"

"Why do you do what you do?"

"It's our job, there's a lot of things that have happened that we have to correct."

"I'm not following you."

"The gates of Hell opened because of us, Dean saved me by going to Hell, but you need to ask him about that, it's his story to tell. Demons escaped and we have to track them down, at least all we can. You answer this, how do you even know us?"

"Our paths crossed around two months ago. I saw you, but you didn't see me."

"Have you been following us?"

"Well, keeping track of your movements yes."

"We know you broke into the car when we were at Bobby's."

"Crap, what did I miss?" she said disappointedly.

"Wait, crap, you're the girl from the restaurant." he exclaimed happy he figured out who she was.

"Guilty. So how did you know about the salvage yard?"

"Bobby had a camera set up out there."

"I'm usually not that careless."

"Exactly what do you do?"

"Let's just say I hunt too."

"Who taught you to use a bow?"

"I actually taught myself. It's really all about recoil, wind and distance. You just have to use an algorithm to determine the arc of the arrow, distance from target factor in surrounds and shoot.."

"Wow!" he said in surprise. "I didn't understand a word you said."

Natasha had the most beautiful laugh he had heard. She tilted her head sideways and smiled at him. "Sorry, sometimes I forget most people don't think the way I do."

"I bet you're fun at a party."

"Hilarious." she chuckled eating the last bite of her egg. She picked up her plate and took it to the sink. "Would you like more?"

"No I'm good. Let me help you clean up." Sam said gathering up his dirty dishes and bringing them to the sink.

"No, no you go on in the living room and rest, it will only take a minute, then I'll go check on Dean and throw your clothes in the dryer. The control for the tv is by the recliner." she told him pushing him that way. Sam tried to protest to no avail so he wandered into the living room. There was a pool table on one side of the room and a dart board on one wall. Dean would love this, he thought. He found the remote and switched on the large screen television settling back on the couch. Full stomach, relaxed, his eyes were getting heavy as he tried to force them to stay open.

* * *

**Thanks to all who are reading this and for the reviews. Please review NC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Natasha didn't think Dean had moved since going to sleep earlier. She sat on the side of the bed and felt his forehead. She checked his stitches and his shoulder. Dean tried to open his eyes as he felt someone touching him. He grabbed a hand and tried to focus.

"Hot Rod it's alright, you're safe." her soft voice cooed to him as she lay her other hand on his arm. She winced as his grip tightened. "You can loosen a little there." she chuckled.

He tried to concentrate on the voice and blinked several times to clear his sight. He was taken back by the beautiful eyes of the woman he had in his grip. She seemed to look into his soul with those eyes. He had seen them somewhere before, but couldn't remember where because his mind was still fuzzy.

"Where's Sam?"

"He's in the living room, he's ok. How are you feeling?"

"Headache's better, blurred vision still."

"Why don't you rest a little longer and I'll bring you something to eat."

"I'm good." he said trying to get up until the room began to spin.

"You're not getting up; you're still dizzy and might fall."

"Maybe you're right." he said settling back down.

"Hot Rod, I think I need my arm back." she giggled since he still had her in his grip.

"Who are you?"

"Natasha." she whispered in his ear as she gently pulled her arm out of his grip.

Dean felt her breath blow in his ear and shivered slightly. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. "I'll be back later with some food, go back to sleep, you need to rest."

Dean closed his eyes and pictured Natasha in his mind. He was not usually this taken with a woman so quickly. The last one didn't work out and he has shielded away from relationships ever since.

**spn**

"How's Dean?" Sam asked getting up off the couch.

"He's still dizzy, he said the headache was better, but vision is still blurred. I told him to stay in bed a little longer and I'd bring him some food later."

"Thank you, you probably saved our lives back there."

"My pleasure Pup."

Sam was starting to get use to that name; it gave him a warm feeling for some reason. He was beginning to like this woman. He wanted to learn more about her and why she had been following them.

"Do you mind if I change the channel? I usually watch NCIS when it's on." she asked sitting down beside him on the couch and picking up the remote.

"Sure, Natasha what did you mean when you said you hunt?"

"That's a long story, maybe for another time." she said curling up beside him leaning his way. Sam stiffened slightly trying not to touch her. He sat very still holding his breath as she relaxed and got into the program.

**spn**

"So Abby is gothic and the tattoos are real and Tony and Ziva like each other but won't admit it? And Gibbs is the father figure for everyone?" Sam commented on the program. He felt more relaxed around Natasha and was enjoying the company. It was good to talk to someone else beside his brother.

"Pretty much." she laughed. "The unanswered question is how Gibbs got the boats out of his basement."

"And…" Sam encouraged.

"Never has shown or told, still a mystery."

"Interesting." he laughed.

"I better get Dean something to eat." she said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Would you like a sandwich?"

"Sure." he said following her. "Can I help?"

"No, got it. Would you like a beer?"

"Sounds good."

Natasha got a beer out of the fridge, popped the top and handed it to Sam. Taking some wheat bread, cheese, turkey and mayo she made Sam a quick sandwich. She then busied herself with making some French toast for Dean while Sam munched the sandwich. She poured juice and set everything on a tray.

"Let me help with that?" Sam said picking up the tray for her and carrying it down the hall and into the bedroom.

"Hot Rod." Natasha said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Feel like eating something?"

"Mm-mm." he said sleepily as he rolled over to face them.

"You need to sit up so you can eat." she suggested taking an extra pillow and putting it behind him as he pushed himself up. He took a couple of deep breaths trying to orientate himself.

"Here you go." Sam said sitting the tray in his lap. "French toast, it's the best."

"I'm going to go check on your clothes while you eat." she said going out the door.

**spn**

"She's really one hot chick." Dean offered taking a bite of the toast. "This is really good."

"Didn't you recognize her? She's the woman from the diner, high heels, great body. She was following us." Sam informed him.

"I knew I had seen those eyes before! Still hot. Why was she following us?" he commented taking another bite.

"Not sure, but she saved our butts at the warehouse. I'm trying to figure her out…"

"Sammy, did you try to make a move…"

"No! I mean not really." he mumbled blushing slightly.

"What does '_not really' _mean?" he teased.

"Well, I sort of, maybe tried to kiss her." he admitted.

"Shot down!" Dean smiled smugly. Sam clenched his jaw and bit his lower lip as Dean gloated and continued eating his meal.

"What makes you think you can do better?"

"Experience, little brother, experience."

"So you think you have a shot with her?"

"We'll see." he shrugged his shoulders with a mischief glint in his eyes.

"Well maybe she likes younger men." Sam interjected.

"What did you find out about her?"

"Her grandmother raised her when her parents were killed and she also taught her to cook. She said she hunted, but didn't elaborate. She likes NCIS and she reads people and is really good at it. She admitted to breaking into the car when we were at Bobby's. That's all I've got."

"Not bad, but how did she track us?"

"Don't know, she is kind of secretive."

**spn**

"Ok guys, I washed all of your clothes because I couldn't tell what was dirty and what wasn't." she said carrying a laundry basket into the bedroom and sitting it on Sam's bed.

"Still feeling ok Dean?"

"Yeah it's now a dull ache, but the food helped. Very good by the way."

"Good, you still need to take it easy for a few more days, concussions can be tricky. If you need pain meds let me know."

"Thanks for everything, but we'll pack and be on our way." Dean said trying to get up.

"Guys, I have the room, you're settled in, there's no reason for you to leave. I'd enjoy the company and the biggest plus, it's free. Besides I need to take your stitches out in a few more day and make sure your wounds are healing and not getting infected." She insisted sitting on Dean's bed. "Please be my guest." she requested laying her hand on his arm and giving him a sweet honey dripping smile.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam shrugged his shoulders and Dean nodded silently talking between them.

"Ok if you're sure." Dean finally answered.

"Thanks Natasha." Sam said giving her a grateful smile. H really preferred staying here than going to another grubby motel with all the dirt and mysterious stains.

"I'm going to run to the store is there anything you guys need?" she asked.

"We're good." they said in unison.

She looked from one to the other and giggled, thinking so familiar.

"I'll be back in an hour or so. Make yourselves at home; if you want to take a shower, there are clean towels in the closet in the bathroom. Be careful of your stitches, I don't want my handiwork messed up."

"Thanks." Sam smiled at her.

**spn**

Dean finished his breakfast and sat the tray on the bed. He grabbed the sweats she had left for him and slipped them on. He pulled a tee out of the laundry basket and slipped it over his head.

"Ok, lets check the place out, we know how long she'll be gone." he told Sam heading slowly down the hall to the front of the house. He swayed a couple of times, hugging the wall, but kept going.

"Dean! We shouldn't be going through her things, what if she notices."

"Just be sure to put things back like they were." he said looking through her desk. "Go on look."

Sam when over to the bookcase and glanced through the titles looking for anything out of place. He stopped and turned around glancing around the room.

"Dean, what's wrong with this picture?" he asked panning the room with his hand.

"What?" he questioned trying to see what Sam saw.

"Look at the room, really look."

Dean stopped riffling through the desk and turned around to see what Sam was talking about. He slowly looked around the room. "What am I looking at?"

"Do you see anything personal in here? There's no pictures, no what-not's, no magazines or mail, not even a painting on the wall."

"And this means…" he urged.

"I think I remember her saying something about a safe house when she pulled us out of the warehouse."

"So she doesn't actually live here, just stays when she's passing through?"

"Something like that, I guess."

"Let's check out the rest of the house." he said heading into the kitchen. He opened a couple of cabinets but only found some staples.

"Hey check this out." Sam said from a doorway in the kitchen. Dean walked over to what was the laundry room/pantry. Laying on a counter were their weapons all in a neat row. Dean picked up his gun and checked the clip; it was still loaded. All his knives were lined up by size in a neat row.

"What the hell?" he asked keeping his gun and handing Sam his.

"Guess she trusts us." Sam said checking his gun also.

"Hey where does that door go?" he asked seeing a door on the other side of the room. He tried the knob but it was locked. "Sammy, lock pick."

Sam picked up one of the lock pick kits and tossed it to him. Dean had the door open in seconds. He carefully let the door swing into the room, he flipped a switch on the wall and lights came on down a long hall. Stepping inside and looking around he realized he was standing in a small indoor shooting range.

"It's a shooting range." Sam said picking up a target off a table that had been used. "Wow, she's good."

"Better than good." he said admiring the grouping of shots. "Who has their own indoor range? Maybe she's a spy or works for a covert ops?" Dean said excitedly.

"Come on before she catches us." Sam huffed pulling him out of the room and locking the door back.

"Who is this woman?" Dean questioned sternly. He opened another door to an empty garage. "My car, she took my car."

"Maybe because her car was left at the warehouse and she didn't have any other transportation."

"She's driving my Baby." he whined putting on his best pouting face.

"Get over it." Sam said shaking his head. "Come on."

"I just don't get this woman at all." he said looking in the fridge for a beer. He twisted the top off and took a sip.

"Stop!" Natasha cried coming through the side door. "You shouldn't be drinking alcohol while taking pain meds. It can react with them." she said taking the beer away from Dean. He stood there with a perplexed look trying to think of something useful to say.

"Here let me help you." Sam said grabbing the bags out of her arms.

"Thanks Pup. I forgot to tell you, your weapons are in the laundry room on the counter. You're pretty good at hiding your's Dean, I'm impressed. I did wash one knife by mistake, but I oiled and cleaned it for you. Your phones are plugged in in the bedroom; I found your chargers in your bags."

"Thanks, I guess." he said looking at Sam wondering if he had heard her just call his brother Pup.

"How's the headache? Are you still dizzy or light headed?"

"Dull but better, a little dizzy still."

"Don't over do it ok. I don't want you to have a set back." she said sipping his beer. He frowned at her and pouted. "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll get dinner ready."

"Sounds good." Sam said pushing Dean ahead of him and down the hall.

"What?" he complained as Sam pushed him into the bedroom and closed the door.

"Let's call Bobby and see what he thinks." Sam suggested. "Maybe he knows her in passing or something. If she's a hunter, she might have asked for his help."

"Good idea." he said looking around for their cells. He found them on the dresser like she said. He unplugged his phone and dialed Bobby's number.

"Hello." a gruff male voice answered.

"Bobby, its Dean."

"About time you called, I was starting to get worried. Garth already called that you guys found the girls and you two were injured."

"We also found our woman in black or rather she found us. She patched us up."

"Where are you?"

"To be honest, I have no clue. From what Sam said and what we didn't find, I think we're at a safe house."

"And why would she need a safe house?"

"Good question, I'll get back to you on that."

"What do you know?"

"Her name is Natasha, she's good with a bow, and has some medical training that's about all I know right now. Have you run across a female hunter by that name?"

"Can't say I have. Are you boys safe?"

"She's done nothing but help us so far. I don't think we're in any danger."

"Keep me posted and I would at least find out where you are."

"Ok Bobby, thanks."

"What did he say?"

"Hang tight, find out where we are and call him later. I get the shower first."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the oldest." he said going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

**spn**

Sam sat on the bed and pulled out his computer from his bag. He brought up a map of the area where the warehouse was and zoomed out to see what cities were near by. He was pretty sure they had drove a little over an hour to get to the house.

He used his finger and found a piece of string so he could draw an imaginary circle with the warehouse in the center. Taking his finger he followed the circle around to see what towns were on the line. He found three towns on the circle and four other possibilities. At least now he had an idea where they might be, but the easiest way was to ask Natasha.

He went into the kitchen and asked, "Natasha what town are we in?"

"Pioche, why?"

"Just curious." he said going back to the bedroom. He sat back down on the bed and pulled up the map again surveying the area while he waited for the bathroom.

"Your turn lover boy." Dean said sticking his gun back in the waistband of his jeans.

"We are in Pioche." he said grabbing some clean clothes and going into the bathroom.

"Pioche, hum." Dean said going to the kitchen. "Natasha lets talk, I want to know who the hell you are and how you know so much about Sam and me?"

"So you are the bold, serious one and Sam is the quiet, emotional one?" she commented more to herself than to Dean.

"That wasn't an answer to my question."

"Our paths crossed a few months back, I saw you, but you didn't see me. Rule 35-Always watch the watcher. I was curious about you and your brother, so I did some research. I've always been a curious person and had to know who you were."

"So you have been following us?"

"Pretty much, so monsters are real and you guys put your lives on the line to hunt them?"

"I know, sounds unbelievable, but most of what we do is like that. So you just decided to follow us into that warehouse? You know you could have gotten yourself killed? You're out of your league here."

"Please, I have very good instinct and skills." she said as she put the meatballs in the oven to cook. "I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

"How did you find us at Bobby's?" he asked coming to stand in front of her with his arms crossed.

"I put a tracking device on your car." she said innocently.

"What the hell!" he said angrily. "You bugged my Baby?"

"Calm down, I didn't hurt anything, why are you getting so worked up anyway? I wanted to find out more about what you guys did. I read the police reports and…" She challenged standing toe to toe with him with her hands on her hips.

Dean was so mad he really didn't know what to say. She was really getting under his skin, but she was so sexy when angry. '_Oh hell_', he thought grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her to him and so he could kiss her.

Natasha was surprised by the kiss so she just stood there stiff and shocked. Dean looked over her head and saw Sam standing in the doorway with his mouth open. His expression hardened for a few seconds before he turned and stalked to the bedroom.

"I need to go see Sam." Dean said walking around her to followed Sam.

**spn**

Sam was sitting on his bed with his computer, banging on the keys when Dean came into the room.

"Look Sam that was not what you think."

"Don't bother." Sam said madly.

"Look, I don't know why I kissed her, we were arguing and she was not backing down and it just happened."

"You knew I liked her."

"Hey, it was only a kiss; I'll back down and give you a chance."

"Feeling sorry for me?"

"No!"

"I'll settle it for both of you." Natasha said from the door. They both turned toward her as she stepped into the room. "Nothing is going to happen with either of you. You are both handsome, likeable guys, and yes I do feel an attraction to both of you, but I'm not coming between brothers. So can we be friends at least?"

"Why do I feel so drawn to you?" Sam asked pleadingly.

"Kindred spirits maybe." she said gently tracing his jaw line with a finger.

"Natasha." Dean started before she cut him off.

"Dean, please, I don't want to make this awkward for us, I really enjoy your company. Wrong place, wrong time. Are you two ok with this now? No hard feelings?" They both shook their heads yes.

"Oh and Dean, sweet ride, she purrs like a kitten and roars like a lion, bet she has some interesting stories. Maybe you'll tell me about her sometime." she said in a sexy voice as she tossed him the keys and left.

"Man that was hot!" Dean said huskily looking down at his keys still warm from her touch.

"Dean you're right, she's more your type than mine. Go ahead, go for it." Sam said slapping him on the back. Dean grunted and elbowed him in the ribs. Sam sucked in a breath holding his ribs.

"Sorry Sammy." he said picking up his gun and handing it to him. "Just to be on the safe side."

"Right." he said slipping the gun in his waist band and straightening his shirt.

"We may need to pressure her to get answers." he said sternly.

They started down the hall toward the kitchen when Dean stopped short. He heard noises at the front door, but heard Natasha in the kitchen. Dean drew his gun and motioned Sam into the living room as he continued to the kitchen. Sam nodded pulling his gun and heading for the living room, ready to defend Natasha.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review. NC**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam silently eased into the living room. He made his way toward the entryway catching a shadow in the hall. He took a deep breath and jumped out to come face to face with a blonde, blue-grey eyed, strikingly beautiful young woman, who had a gun trained on him. Neither of them moved as they eyes locked.

"Who are you?" Sam asked his gun not wavering.

"I could ask you the same question considering this is my house." she replied boldly.

"Stand down Ree, he's a friend." Natasha said from the doorway looking from Sam to Ree and back.

They both had the same hunter's stance and a look of determination on their faces. Dean looked over Natasha's shoulder at the two trying his best not to laugh. It seemed they had a Mexican standoff. Neither wanted to be the first to stand down.

"Ree, Sam. Sam, Reeanna, my baby sister."

Dean looked from Natasha to Reeanna trying to see the resemblance. She was taller, light to Natasha's smaller, dark, very athletic by the fit of her clothes and something he couldn't put his finger on. Then it hit him, it was like looking at a female Sam.

"You first." Ree said sweetly, motioning to Sam with her gun. Sam stuck his chin out and clenched his jaw not moving. Dean glanced from one to the other with raised eye brows.

"Together." he said slowly lowering his gun as she lowered hers.

"Nattie can I see you in the kitchen?" she asked Natasha pulling her toward the kitchen.

Sam put his gun away and followed Dean around the corner so they could see in the kitchen. Ree was arguing quietly with Natasha who was just smiling and agreeing.

"Do they remind you of anyone?" Dean asked Sam cocking his head slightly.

"Bite me." Sam mumbled.

"Hey, I'm just saying." he commented.

"Dinner's ready." Natasha called to them as Ree grunted madly. "You know the rules and they apply to you boys too. No toys at the dinner table." She pointed to a basket sitting outside the dining room. Ree reluctantly took out her gun and several knives and put them in the basket. Sam and Dean looked at each other and took out their guns and put them in the basket also.

"Good, now let's eat before the food gets cold. Sam, you and Ree sit on that side." she ordered as she placed bread on the table. They both looked at each other closely before sitting down moving as far apart as they could. Dean was doing everything he could to keep a straight face.

"Grace." Natasha said holding out her hands, one for Dean and one for Sam. They each took a hand, Dean stuck his hand out to Ree who gripped it and then looked at Sam. Sam looked at her and finally held his hand out. She firmly grasps his hand as Sam squirmed slightly and gripped back.

"Bless this food we are about to partake of and protect and keep us safe in thy name we pray, Amen."

"Ouch." Dean mumbled pulling his hand from Ree's strong grip. Sam and Reeanna were still holding hands looking to see who was going to give first.

"Oh look, they're holding hands now." he teased. Natasha giggled as she passed the bread around. They quickly let go, both rubbing their hands and giving their older siblings bitch faces.

Natasha had fixed salad, spaghetti with homemade meatballs and sauce, garlic bread and cherry pie for dessert. She took a bite of her salad and glanced up at Sam and Ree to see if they were still at odds.

"Nat this is beyond good." Dean raved bowing his head to her.

"Wait 'til you taste my cherry pie." she teased.

"You make pie too? I know I'm in love now." he sweet talked her.

"Get a room." Ree mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Did you see that?" Dean exclaimed pointing at Ree. She looked up in surprise wondering what she did.

"What?" Sam asked as he chewed a bite of salad.

"She's got your eye roll down pat." he smirked.

"Dean." Sam chastised rolling his eyes without even thinking.

"Saw that Pup." Natasha whooped hitting Dean in the arm. He nodded in agreement.

Ree and Sam looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders at their older siblings. Sam spied on Ree out of the corner of his eye and saw her doing the same. He smiled slightly and continued to eat. Ree did the same.

**spn**

"So Ree, did you find anything else out on the project?"

"I think so, check your email."

"Do you two work together?" Dean asked between bites.

"You could say, she does my research and is backup if I need it."

"Oh yeah, Sam does most of our research too. He's always been good at it. He's the second best hunter I know."

"And you're the best?" Natasha asked eyeing Dean.

"Taught him everything he knows."

"Did you go to college Sam?" Natasha asked Sam, ignoring Dean's remark.

"Yes, I went to Stanford for two years, but I put it on hold."

"Same with Ree, she was accepted to Harvard, full ride, she finished three years, but took time off too."

"Really? Harvard, nice." Sam said.

"Were you going into law?" Ree asked Sam as she toyed with her salad.

"Yes."

"Me too."

"What stopped you?"

"Family thing." she said glancing down at her plate.

"Me too." he said softly knowing how she felt.

Dean looked over at Natasha with a puzzled look on his face as she smiled back. '_She_ _was setting her little sister up with his little brother_.' he thought. '_Nice_.'

They continued with small talk for the remainder of the meal. Natasha brought out the cherry pie and Dean cheered with delight. Sam just shook his head with his brother's antics. The girls giggled communicating silently with each other.

**spn**

"You kids go on in the living room; I'll help Natasha clean up." Dean said taking Sam's plate and his to the kitchen.

"See if you can find a good movie to watch." Natasha encouraged as she took Ree's plate.

Both looked from Dean to Natasha and back at each other. Sam smiled helplessly at Ree as they both got up from the table and headed to the living room.

"Oh you're good." Dean whispered to her as she passed him.

"I have my moments." she smiled back. "She doesn't get out a lot."

"Know what you mean, Sam's the same."

"If you'll clear the table, I'll load the dishwasher."

"Got it." he said bringing the dishes in the kitchen and sitting them by the sink.

"What are they doing?" she asked as Dean glanced into the living room on one of his trips.

"Sitting on the couch four feet apart."

"They may need a little harder push."

"Fine with me, I think they make a cute couple."

"Seems they have more in common that I thought too."

"What's the story with you and your sister?"

"I could ask the same about you and your brother."

"Touché. How did you get police reports on us?"

"Maybe we both have secrets we're not ready to reveal."

"Maybe." he said stopping her long enough to steal a kiss. She stood on her tip toes and put her arms around his neck to return the kiss. Dean pulled her into his embrace feeling her strong body arch toward him. "I thought you were not going to get involved with us?"

"That was before my sister came into the picture." she smiled up at him.

**spn**

"I want to apologize for my sister." Ree said to Sam.

"For what?" Sam asked innocently.

"We were set up. I assume she didn't tell you she invited me to dinner since I was dropping her car off here."

"No, not a word."

"I should have seen it coming. She's been trying to set me up with guys for months."

"Join the crowd, my brother is right up there with her."

"He was trying to set you up with guys too?" she teased.

"No, no, girls." he stammered blushing slightly.

"You think he knew?"

"I doubt it, he wasn't smug enough, but he caught on quick."

"So Sam, what do you wanna do?"

"Why don't we get out of here? Do you still have your sister's car keys?"

"Yeah, good idea." she smiled mischievously getting up from the couch.

Sam took her hand and snuck to the door silently grabbing their guns, just in case they needed them. They saw Dean and Natasha in a lip lock in the kitchen. Sam gently opened the front door so they could slip out of the house. Laughing, they ran for the car and jumped in, driving away before they were missed.

**spn **

"Wow!" Natasha said as she came up for air.

"You got that right." Dean breathed deeply. "Come on lets go harass the kids."

"You got that right." she laughed happily.

They went into the living room ready for battle to find it empty, Sam and Ree had disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Dean asked looking around the room.

"It was probably Ree."

"I'm sure Sam played his part too."

"Should we go look for them?"

"They're consenting adults let them have some fun. Now where were we?" he asked pulling her down onto the couch. She laughed as he nuzzled her neck and tickled her ear.

"You need to take it easy, remember, you were hurt."

"I've had worse, I mend quickly."

"Anything you can tell me about?"

"I wouldn't know where to start; I've had my share of injuries over the years."

"Do you ever regret the path you chose?"

"I think it chose me, I tried being normal, didn't work out. So I do what I know best."

"I hear the sadness and regret in your voice, but also pain and loneliness."

"Lets not go there ok. Let's just enjoy right now." he whispered in her ear.

"Well then, Hot Rod, kiss me." she said as she gently ran her fingers down his jaw line.

**spn**

"Turn right here." Ree directed Sam. "I know an isolated place we can go."

"Sounds good."

"Take the next left go about five miles then turn right, go to the end of the road and park."

"Got it." he said following her directions. Fifteen minutes later Sam stopped the car and they got out. He looked around and was amazed at the view. They were up above the town and could see all the way down the valley.

"Nice right?"

"Very, how did you find this place?"

"Oh, you're not the only one I have brought here, but that was a long time ago."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-three, soon to be twenty-four. You?"

"Twenty-four."

"Uhm-m" she said. "Maybe my sister didn't do so badly this time."

"Maybe not."

Sam leaned close to her and gently brushed his lips across hers. She turned slightly toward him as he put his arms around her waist and kissed her again. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for another more passionate kiss. Sam drunk in the soft flowery smell of her shampoo as he cupped her face with one of his hands. He looked into her blue-grey eyes seeing life sparkling in them. He smiled softly at her brushing his finger down her jaw line.

**spn**

"Hot Rod." Natasha mumbled into his neck.

"Yeah?" he said into her hair.

"Why don't we continue this in the bedroom?" Natasha asked taking his hand and leading him to her bedroom. He closed the door behind him and leaned on it watching her walk seductively to the bed. Turning to him, she smiled and held her hand out. He walked slowly to her and ran a thumb down her cheek. She slipped her hand under his tee and ran them slowly up his chest. He slipped her top over her head as she helped him pull his tee off.

"Nat were you hurt at the warehouse?" he asked noticed the discoloration of her sides right above her hips.

"No why?"

"How did you get these bruises?"

"Let's just say you and your brother have strong grips."

Dean put his hand over one of the bruise and saw it matched his hand exactly.

"Let's see what else I have." he said pushing her down on the bed. He caught her mouth with his own and let himself drown in her softness.

"Tell me about the tat." she whispered running her finger around it. "I saw Sam has the same one."

"It's to ward off possession." he answered teasing her ear.

"You've got to elaborate on that later." she giggled happily.

"Later." he mumbled into her ear as he begin to kiss his way down her neck, letting his tongue trail across her breast causing her to arch toward him moaning with pleasure. He teased one nipple before finding his way to the other. Natasha squirmed under him, letting her body marvel with his every touch. He knew all the right places to make her body tremble and response to him.

Dean captured her lips again as he used his knee to open her legs to him. He let her guide him between her legs and into her warm folds pushing gently to go deeper. Natasha arched her body allowing him better leverage as he pushed harder. She matched his movements as he set a steady, smooth pace building them both up for climax. She cried out clinging to him as he thrust hard several more times before groaning in pleasure as he touched his forehead to hers.

**spn**

"Wow." Ree whispered in Sam's ear.

"So do you want to go back to the house?"

"I have a better idea." she said pulling him off the hood of the car. "Get in, I'm driving."

Ok." he said getting in the passenger seat.

Ree backed up and sped down the road. Sam hung on as they slid around a curb. Ree down shifted and stomped on the gas. She laughed as Sam white knuckled the dash as she went around another curve. Twenty minutes later Ree pulled into the parking lot of a high end hotel.

She looked over at Sam with one eye brow lifted. He nodded yes and they got out of the car.

**spn**

"Have you heard the kids come in?" Dean asked kissing the top of her head.

"I'm hoping they found a hotel room." she replied stroking his chest with her fingers.

"Better than the back seat." he smiled brushing her hair off her forehead.

"Did you notice how much alike they were?"

"Yeah, kind of saw that. What about us are we alike?"

"In some ways, yes I think we are." she said slipping on top of him and kissing him passionately. He put his arms around her and flipped her to her back.

"I think I agree with you." he smiled as they came together. "We both want to control."

**spn**

"Do I even need to tell you how great that was?" Ree asked lying cuddled in Sam's arms.

"Pretty outstanding." he said linking his fingers through hers and pulling her hand to his mouth to kiss it. She tilted her head back so she could look into his eyes. Sam gazed into her sparkling blue-grey eyes now seeing the similarity of the sisters. Both have the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. One dark and stormy, the other light and sparkling.

"What's the tat mean?" she asked as she examined it more closely.

"It wards against possession." he answered kissing the tip of her nose.

"Possession from what?" she asked pulling back from him.

"Let's talk about that later." he urged.

"Wonder if they've missed us?"

"Probably, but if I know Dean they have other things on their minds right now."

"Like what I have in mind?" she teased slipping on top of him and rubbing her body down his. Sam ran his hands up and down her body feeling the firmness of her muscles. He clasped her bottom as she positioned herself over his manhood, guiding him in. He allowed her to set the rhythm as they both began to move together. He moved his hands to her waist as she balanced with her hands on his chest. Both groaned in pleasure as climax came for both of them.

**spn**

Natasha stretched her arms over her head as she woke up in Dean's arms.

"Hey." he smiled at her as she wiggled out of his embrace. "Where're ya goin'?"

"On a run." she said opening a dresser and pulling out a sports bra and underwear. She opened the closet door and got out a pair of running pants slipping them on.

"You mean jogging?"

"I mean run, five miles, I should be back in thirty or so. Want to join me?"

"Not happening." he said glancing at the clock. "You do realize it is only five right?"

"That's the usual time I run." she said kissing him on the lips before heading out. He rolled over and drifted back to sleep.

**spn **

"Hey sleepy head." Sam whispered to Ree as she began to wake up.

"What time is it?"

"Around six-thirty."

"Guess we need to get dressed and head back to the house."

"Probably." he said tracing her jaw line with his tongue.

"Guess we have a few minutes." she said huskily.

**spn**

"Lazy bones." Natasha whispered into Dean's ear. "Why don't you get up and shower while I fix breakfast."

"I have a better idea." he said catching her hand and pulling her toward him.

"Stop that." she argued smacking his hand. "The kids will probably be back soon and will be starved. Now shower."

"Bossy." he grunted getting out of bed and heading for the shower.

Natasha was setting the table for breakfast when Sam and Ree snuck into the house both trying to be quiet but not having much luck at it.

"So you two decided to come back home?" she asked. "Were you trying to avoid the walk of shame?"

"Hi Nattie." Ree giggled as they stopped short.

"Say it, I did good." she smirked.

"You could say that." she smiled slapping Sam's hand away.

"Why don't you two get a quick shower? Breakfast is almost ready."

"Sounds good." she managed to get out before being pulled down the hall.

They met Dean coming out of Natasha's bedroom with only a towel wrapped low around his waist. Dean stumbled slightly and grabbed the towel making sure it stayed in place.

"Dean?" Sam asked trying covering up Ree's eyes. She laughed and smacked his hand away to enjoy the view looking up and down Dean's naked body with admiration.

"Not bad, not bad at all." she commented before Sam pulled her into the bedroom.

"Just getting some clean clothes." he said grabbing some clothes out of the laundry basket as he kept a firm grip on his towel. "Your sister thinks so too."

"Dean!" Sam hissed.

"Way to go Sammy." Dean smiled giving him a thumb's up before the door was slammed in his face. "That's my boy."

**spn**

Natasha had breakfast on the table by the time they trooped into the kitchen.

"About time, now sit." she said as she sat the plate of eggs on the table.

Sam, Dean, and Ree all took a seat and waited for Natasha to sit down. She put her hands out as the others joined hands.

"Bless this food we are about to received and thank you for the new friends we have made. Keep us safe in thy name we pray, Amen. Ok, start passing I'm starved."

"Me too." Ree said spooning some eggs onto her plate.

"Worked up an appetite did you?" Dean asked innocently.

"So where did you kids end up last night?" Natasha inquired mischievously.

"Around." Ree answered as she blushed giving Natasha her bitch look.

"And what were you doing, **around**?" Dean egged on.

"Nothing." Sam blushed giving Dean a bitch face.

"Oh look, they both have bitch faces." Natasha laughed watching the two young ones squirm.

"Hope you at least got a hotel room?" Dean smiled. Sam kicked him under the table and this just made Dean smile that much more.

Ree and Sam looked at each other, knowing they were going to be teased like younger brothers and sisters were by their older siblings, if they didn't fight back.

"How much sleep did you two get last night?" Ree asked forking some egg.

"Yeah, seems like you were kind of lost this morning Dean." Sam added for support.

"Ouch, the kiddies think they can play with the adults." Dean shot back. "I'm not ashamed; we had hot, passion sex last night, all night long."

"Dean." Natasha laughed. "You don't have to give them details."

They all looked at each other and started laughing. The meal was finished with a moderate amount of teasing. Natasha and Ree cleaned up the kitchen while Sam and Dean went into the living room.

**spn**

"So did you find out anything else out about the sisters?"

"Didn't really come up in conservation, how about you?"

"There wasn't much talking going on either."

"What should we do?"

"We're going to sit down and talk to them."

"Talk to us about what?" Natasha asked.

"Nat what did you mean when you said you hunt?" Dean asked seriously.

Natasha looked at Ree and she at her. She nodded to her as they sat down on the couch.

"Well, I hunt monsters." she finally said. Dean and Sam both looked at each other. "Not your kind of monsters, they're human, but still evil sobs. They prey on the ones who can't protect themselves, especially children."

"So you hunt down child molesters?"

"More than that, child porn, slavery, human trafficking, the lowest of the low. I find the rings and rescue the kids."

"And the people involved?"

"Let's just say court costs are not wasted on some of them."

"Wow." Dean said leaning back on the couch.

"Now it's your turn, tell me about the warehouse. What were you hunting?"

"Demons." Dean said. "They were possessing humans."

"Seriously" Ree asked in shock. "Nattie are you believing this?"

"Ree, please I know this is unbelievable but I've been checking things out, and it's true."

"Sam really?" Ree asked pleadingly.

"Ree, it's what we do, not much different than you two, except ours have a supernatural twist."

"So you are telling me ghosts are real?"

"Ghosts, vampires, spirits, shape shifters, werewolves." Dean named over.

"My God, and you believe this Natttie?"

"I saw things I couldn't explain Sis. I've done my research over the past few months. What they hunt is very dangerous."

"Why do you do it?"

"Family business. Our Dad became a hunter after our mom died; he trained us to be warriors, to save people. It's a long story." Dean said. "We're very good at what we do."

"Wow!" Ree said getting up and heading for the kitchen. Sam followed her hoping this just didn't ruin their relationship. He really liked her and wanted to maybe continue seeing her.

"Ree, talk to me." Sam said coming up behind her.

"I'm processing right now Sam. I really like you, I think we have a connection, but this, this is…"

"I know, it sounds crazy, unbelievable, mind blowing, but please have an open mind." he said tilting her head so he could look into her eyes. "Let's just take it nice and slow ok, one day at a time."

"Ok." she finally whispered letting him kiss her. "What the hell, but you need to fill me in on your story." she said pulling him to her.

"You too." he said hugging her tightly to him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review, I like to know what you think. NC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"That went well." Dean growled flopping on the couch.

"Give her a minute; she's stronger than you think." Natasha said. "So can you tell me about what you do?"

"There's so much, I wouldn't know where to start."

"I read your Dad's journal." she said softly.

"What?" he said sitting up. "Sam you want to come in here a minute."

"What?" Sam asked pulling Ree in with him.

"Tell Sam what you just told me."

"I read your father's journal."

"How?"

"I made a copy of it."

"You broke into our hotel room and you put the journal in the car?" Sam questioned.

"Guilty."

"Natasha, what were you thinking?" Ree chastised.

"I needed Intel." she said innocently. "Besides, you guys do it all the time."

"No more secrets, what else did you do?"

"I cloned your phone."

"How do you even know this stuff?" Sam questioned.

"Experience and connections. You just have to know the right people." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok, let's all take a deep breath." Dean said. "No harm done."

"Good, now what are we going to do today?"

"How about some target practice?" Dean asked her.

"So you found my indoor range."

"Pretty cool."

"Come on lets see how good you really are." she said pulling him up off the couch. "So are we good?"

"We're good." he said giving her a kiss.

"Sam and I are going to go into town for a while. Mind if I take your car?"

"Go ahead." she called as they headed for the range.

"Come on Sam." Ree said pulling him toward the door. "Let's see if we can find anything interesting to do in town."

**spn**

"How did you learn to shoot?"

"I taught myself."

"Why bow?"

"Silence mainly."

"Good idea."

"Do you want to try?" she asked putting up a target. She pulled her bow off the shelf and plucked some arrows out of the holder. "Have you ever shot bow before?"

"Crossbow."

"Ok, you have to keep your left arm stiff and pull the string back to your nose and gently release." she explained. The arrow hit dead center of the target.

"Not bad at all." he said.

"Your turn."

Dean took the bow and loaded the arrow pulling it back like she showed him. He aimed at the target and released. The arrow was high and to the right.

"Well at least you hit it."

"Think I'll stick with my gun." he said pulling out his .45. She handed him ear plugs and inserted some of her own. He aimed and fired putting all rounds in the heart.

"Sweet." she nodded picking up her 9mm and doing the same thing.

"Same at you." he smiled hitting the return button for the targets. "Go again?"

"Sure." she said as she reloaded the clips.

"My kind of girl." he said kissing her on the neck. She giggled happily and handed him his clip.

After killing numerous targets, Dean and Natasha adjourned to the kitchen for some lunch. She pulled out cheese, sandwich meat, mustard, mayo and lettuce while Dean opened the bread. They made sandwiches and carried them to the living room. Natasha flipped on the television and found NCIS. She settled down on the couch cuddling close to Dean. He munched his sandwich trying to decide if he liked this show or not.

**spn**

Later that afternoon, Natasha heard the front door open and glanced up to see Ree trying to help Sam into the house.

"Nattie help!" Ree cried pitifully as she tried to help Sam through the door. "I think I broke him."

"Ree, what have you…" Natasha started until she caught the smell on Ree's clothes. "Oh Ree you didn't." she started trying her best not to double over laughing.

"What's going on? Sammy are you ok?" Dean asked coming in the room.

"Dean." he groaned painfully as he tried to take a step toward him.

"Nat?" Dean questioned. "What'd I miss?"

"Ree took Pup here horseback riding. I'm assuming he doesn't ride."

Dean looked from Natasha to Ree to Sam, who was barely able to stand, when it clicked what Natasha had said and started laughing. He slapped Sam on the back almost knocking him down as he tried to control himself.

"Don't just stand there; help your brother to my bathroom." Natasha said trying not to laugh.

"Come on Sundance you heard the lady." Dean finally got out between chuckles.

"Bite me." he growled at Dean as he tried to move his legs. Dean and Ree managed to get Sam to Natasha's bathroom without him falling. Dean closed the toilet seat and sat him down.

Natasha turned the water on and began to fill her bathtub. She opened her closet and removed bottles of herbs. She sprinkled several different herbs into the water checking the temperature as it filled.

"Ree, this is your mess, you clean it up. Get your guy stripped and into the tub, then turn on the Jacuzzi, let him stay until the water cools and then rub him down with this like I taught you. You know where the pain meds are, be sure he takes some now and every four hours. Check the wound on his arm, I don't want it to get infected." she instructed handing Ree a bottle of balm and turning off the water in the tub. "Dean and I are going to the cabin for the night. Dean go pack your toothbrush we're going on an overnighter." she said tossing him her bag. "You may want to get a change of clothes too."

"Are you sure he'll be ok?" he asked glancing in the bathroom at Sam who could hardly hold his head up.

"Have you ever been horse back riding before?"

"Not really."

"Picture this, being straddled on a horse for six hours, bouncing up and down?"

"Right, maybe." he frowned.

"Sam has used muscles he didn't know he had and they are rebelling." she tried to explain.

"So he's not dying or anything?"

"No, but he may wish he had before this is over; probably muscle spasms in his back and legs. Ree knows what to do, I taught her."

"Well Sammy, you're on your own." Dean called waving from the bedroom.

"You have my cell number, let me have your phone and I'll program Dean's number in case you can't get me." Natasha said to Ree as she took her phone. "Go take care of your guy."

"Thanks Sis, I got this."

"Call if you need us. There's food in the fridge."

**spn**

Ree stood in front of Sam and slowly began to remove his jacket and then his shirt. He winched and moaned with every movement as she tried to get his tee-shirt over his head.

"To hell with this." she fussed pulling a knife out and cutting Sam's t-shirt off. He looked surprised as she folded it back up. "Rule 9-Always carry a knife."

"Rules." Sam tried to smile as she helped him stand. "You'll have to tell me more."

Undoing his pants, she slipped them over his hips and let them slide down.

"Can you lift your foot?"

"I'll try." he said hanging onto the sink. She slipped his boot off and the jean leg. Ree repeated the process with the other leg and then pulled off his briefs.

"Come on let's get you in the tub." she instructed putting his arm around her neck. She eased him to the tub and helped him step in. Sam tensed at the hot water, but slowly sat down. Ree turned the water back on to finish filling it. "Is the water too hot?"

"I'm good." Sam grunted as he tried to relax.

"Here, you need to take some pain meds." Ree said holding out her hand with pills in the palm.

He accepted them and sipped the water. "Drink some more, you need the fluid."

"Man this water feels good." he sighed.

"I'm going to turn on the Jacuzzi that should really help." she said turning off the water and flipping a couple of switches on the side of the tub. Bubbles started and the water began pulsing. Sam moaned softly as he felt the pulsing began to penetrate his muscles slowly working out the spasms.

"Oh my God, this feels so good." he sighed moving slightly to allow better contact. "Almost as good as sex." he mumbled letting one of the jets pulse on lower back.

"Let me know when the water cools, you'll need to get out, but don't go to sleep."

"Don't sleep." he mumbled laying his head back and closing his eyes.

"Sam! I mean it."

"Ok."

"I'll be back in a minute."

**spn**

Dean looked around the resort as Natasha went to get the keys to the cabin. This was really upscale compared to what Sam and him usually stay in.

"Got us a cabin with hot tub, that ok?"

"Ok? How are you affording this?"

"Let's just say money's no problem. We'll swing by the store and pick up a couple of steaks and veggies for dinner tonight. Sound good?"

"Can't think of anything better."

"Then let's do it."

**spn**

"Sam, the water is cool lets get you out of here." Ree told him turning off the Jacuzzi and letting out the water. She helped Sam stand up and noticed he was moving a little easier.

"Better?"

"Getting there." he said stepping out of the tub. He took the towel she offered and began to dry himself. Finding he couldn't get his legs, she took the towel and finished. Ree helped him to the bed where he did his best to lay down without showing pain.

"Lay on your stomach and I'll massage those muscles."

"Ok." he said pushing the pillow out of the way and turning over.

"Let me know if I hurt you." she said scooping up some balm and rubbing it into his calf muscle. She began using her thumbs moving in circular motions on his calf causing him to suck in a deep breath. "Too much?"

"No I can take it." he whimpered white knuckling his pillow. Ree eased up slightly on the pressure she was exhorting and Sam let out the breath he was holding.

"Sam, really you need to tell me, sometimes I don't know my own strength."

"I will." he admitted finally.

**spn**

"Wow you know how to do it right." Dean gasped as he looked around the cabin. The place was picture perfect. He sat the bags on the counter in a full kitchen and opened the sliding glass door. Stepping out onto a large deck he saw a hot tub, grill and a postcard view. The mountains stretched out before them in an array of colors and textures.

"Do you want an early dinner or do you want to try out the hot tub?" she smiled running her hand under his shirt to caress his chest.

"How about we check out the bedroom?" he asked scooping her up in his arms and carrying her back into the cabin. She nipped at his ear and laughed huskily. "Vixen." he quipped throwing her over his shoulder.

"Dean!" she cried pounding his back and laughing. "Don't you drop me."

"Would I do that?" he asked popping her bottom.

**spn**

Ree was working her way up Sam's body with the deep tissue massage. She rubbed the balm between her hands and began to massage it into his back. She moved up to the shoulders and worked slowly across them. She expertly worked her way across his back digging into those knotted muscles.

"You still with me bab?"

"Yeah." he whispered sleepily.

"Feeling better?"

"Better." he repeated. "I just might live."

"I guess the meds are kicking in." she laughed kissing the back of his neck. He mumbled something into the pillow but not moving an inch. "Boy you are easy." she smiled finishing up his back. She gently pulled his arm down and checked his stitches and the wound for infection.

"Sammy, you need to roll over." she whispered into his ear.

"Really?"

"Yes." she said pushing him. "I can't do the front otherwise."

"Ok."

"How are the ribs doing?" she asked checking the bruising.

"Not bad."

"Did Natasha use her balm on you before?"

"Yeah, the night of the attack."

"When you feel better, you need to tell me about that."

"Mmm-mm"

"I'll let you rest in a minute."

"Mmmm." he got out knowing he was almost gone.

"Two pills and you're toast." she laughed moving down to his legs and working on them. She finished up and drew the covers over his body. Sam let sleep overtake him as Ree turned out the light. She left him to rest and went to find something to eat.

**spn**

"You about ready for dinner?" Natasha asked Dean as he caressed her back.

"I could probably force myself to eat something."

"Then we'll need to leave the bedroom sometime."

"Yeah I figured that." he said kissing her nose and pulling her up out of bed. "You do the veggies and I'll get the grill ready for the steaks."

"You do know how to cook steaks on a grill right?"

"Well, it can't be that hard."

"I'll give you a little guidance."

"Show off."

**spn**

"Sammy wake up you need to take some more meds." Ree called to him shaking his shoulder.

"What?" he cried jerking awake only to stop short when his muscles protested. "Give me meds." he begged holding out his hand. She put the pills in his hand and held the drink for him to sip. He laid his head back down groaning as he stretched his body out trying to get the stiffness out.

"Go back to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Coming to bed Ree."

"In a few."

**spn**

"Think we should check on the kids?" Dean asked as he added spices to the steaks.

"I was thinking about it, just to be on the safe side." she said picking up her phone off the counter and dialed Ree. Dean turned down the radio so she could hear.

"Hey Sis."

"Ree just checking in to see how Sam's doing."

"I medicated him again, he's still sore, but seems to be moving a little better."

"You know he's going to be very stiff in the morning after being still all night long. Have him stand in a hot shower in the morning and put balm on him again. See if he can walk around and exercise a bit in the morning too."

"Will do, thanks Sis. You guys having fun?"

"Yes, I'm trying to be sure Dean doesn't burn the steaks."

"Cool, enjoy yourselves, we'll be ok here."

"Bye."

"How's little bro doing?"

"Stiff and sore, but resting. Ree's a good nurse, he's in good hands."

"Am I in good hands?"

"What do you think?"

"Definitely." he said slipping an arm around her waist, pulling her back against him to kiss the nap of her neck. She leaned her head back onto his chest and swayed to the music from the radio. Dean hummed to the song as they enjoyed the moment.

**spn**

Ree slipped into bed beside Sam curling up next to him. He reached out to pull her into his embrace as they snuggled together. They slept peacefully the rest of the night.

**spn**

"I think we need to have a change of scenery." Natasha said the next morning as they finished breakfast.

"Why?"

"The house is not big enough for all four of us to stay, unless you want to sleep in the twin bed in the bedroom with Sam."

"Now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind seeing some new sites."

"I though you would." she laughed. "Let's get packed and back over to the house and I'll get things rolling." she said getting out of bed and tossing him his clothes.

**spn**

Ree heard movement in the hall and had a gun trained on the door as Sam awkwardly rolled over and grabbed his.

"Ree don't shoot, it's me." Natasha said before sticking her head into the room. Dean looked over her head and saw them still in bed.

"Up and adam sleepy heads."

"Sam get a hot shower it'll help. Ree get dressed, let's talk."

"Ok Sis." Ree answered starting to get up. "Dean?" she questioned stopping before the sheet dropped enough to expose her naked body.

"Oh yeah, right, I'll wait in the kitchen." he said turning around and heading for the kitchen.

"I'll start some coffee."

**spn**

Fifteen minutes later Ree entered the kitchen accepting the cup of coffee Dean was holding out.

"How's little brother?"

"Still sore and stiff, but he can at least walk a little on his own today."

"Maybe he'll have better sense next time."

"It was my fault, I thought it would be nice to go on a picnic, I didn't think about him not riding much and how it would affect him."

"Sammy should have known better, but I can see why he wasn't thinking straight." Dean commented giving her a once over.

"Dean…." Ree exclaimed punching him in the arm.

"Ree we're changing locations, this place is too small for all of us. Dean and I are heading to Sterling as soon as we get packed. You and Sam can follow tomorrow to give Sam another day to recuperate. We'll open the house and get some supplies."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll get my thing together." Dean said heading for the bedroom. "I'll check on Sam and fill him in."

**spn**

"Are you decent?" he called to Sam.

"Yeah." Sam muttered.

"Nat and I are heading out to Sterling to another house. You and Ree are going to follow tomorrow."

"Why not today?"

"We wanted to give you a little more time to recuperate."

"I'm fine, we can all leave today." Sam insisted. "I'm better."

"Well then pack your clothes." Dean said as he grabbed his bag and started putting folded clothes in. Sam saw his bag on the floor and tried to reach over to pick it up.

"Dean." he winched. "A little help here."

"What's wrong need help getting down there?" he asked pushing him lower. Sam groaned in pain, but grabbed the bag before Dean pulled him back up. "Maybe you should stay one more day."

"Real funny." he grimaced grabbing clothes and stuffing them in the bag. "We'll go together ok!"

"Fine with me you don't have to bite my head off. I'll let the girls know." Dean huffed.

After Dean left, Sam set heavily onto the bed and took several deep breaths. He didn't want anyone to see how much he was still hurting.

* * *

**Thank you to those who have left reviews, are following and favored. Please take a moment and leave me a review. NC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Change of plans girls," Dean informed them. "Sam says he can go today, so I guess we all leave together."

"Is he sure?"

"Ask him yourself. He's getting his clothes together. How far is this Sterling?"

"We'll be driving across Colorado around seven hundred miles or so."

"If we drive straight through it'll take around twelve to thirteen hours and that's only stopping for potty breaks and gas."

"I've got my things packed." Sam said tiredly as he carried two bags to the living room. He grabbed Ree's coffee and took a sip grimacing from the taste of coffee strong and black.

"Sam are you sure about this, I won't mind waiting another day." Ree asked fixing him a cup of coffee with cream and sugar.

"We go together." he nodded with a determined look on his face.

"Ok. I'll get an ice chest for the fridge stuff, Ree you get our things together."

"Got it."

"You riding with Ree Sammy?"

"Yeah, we'll follow you. Where are we going again?"

"Sterling, Colorado, thirteen hour drive."

"Thirteen hours." he said hoarsely taking another sip of coffee.

**spn**

Dean watched Natasha and Ree in deep conservation over by the sink. They kept looking at Sam and talking quietly. Ree nodded and headed for Natasha's bedroom on a mission, what he didn't know.

"Dean why don't you pack the cars and Sam you need to eat," she said placing some toast and jam on the bar. "I'm going to take a quick shower before we go and Ree can start getting the house closed up."

"But didn't…" Dean started knowing she had already showered once.

"Dean can you help me in the bedroom for a minute?" Natasha interrupted as she pushed him down the hall.

Sam sat at the bar and took a bite of toast hoping it was going to stay down. He chewed slowly wondering if he had a single place on his body that didn't hurt. It even hurt to chew and swallow as he forced down another bite of toast.

**spn**

"Dean if Sam's going to make it to Sterling, we'll need to sedate him without him knowing it." Natasha whispered as Ree came out of the bathroom with two bottles of pills.

"You know what to do?"

"Yes, no problem." she said taking pills out of the bottles. Natasha dropped the bottles into her bag knowing Sam would need pain pills later.

"Those will knock him out?" Dean asked.

"More or less, relax him where he won't be hurting so bad. Since it'll take about ten to fifteen minutes to take effect, I'll pretend to take another shower. Pack slow got it."

"No problem, but why not tell him?"

"Will he take them willingly or be stubborn about it saying he doesn't need them because 'he's fine'?" she air quoted the last words giving him a knowing look.

"Good point, dose him." Dean said knowing his baby brother and that stubborn streak he had.

"Sam, here take these pain meds for the trip; it'll make it easier on you." Ree said holding her hand to his mouth. He took the pills and accepted the water offered, sipping it slowly until he got the pills down.

Dean came through with bags and raised his eye brow at Ree. She nodded slightly mission accomplished, she had gotten Sam to take the pills. He nodded back and headed for the garage to pack the car.

**spn**

Natasha turned off the water and gathered up the dirty towels from the bathroom. She dropped them in the bedroom floor and proceeded to stripe the bed and put clean sheets on. She did the same with the other bedroom before gathering all the dirty laundry. She deposited the laundry in the laundry room to be washed. She had a housekeeper who came in that would take care of everything after they were gone. She would contact her to let her know they were leaving just before they left.

**spn**

Sam finished chewing the last bite of toast and washed it down with the last sip of coffee. He blinked several times trying to keep his eyes open. His body was relaxing from the meds and his mind was getting fuzzy.

Ree watched him closely as she saw the sedative starting to take effect. She took Sam's coffee cup and put it in the dishwasher, turning it on. Dean stood behind Sam waiting for Ree's signal that he was ready.

"Sam you ready to go?" Ree asked getting up in his face to see his eyes.

"Yeah." he slurred trying to focus on her face and keep his head from bobbing.

"He's ready Dean." she whispered as Dean slipped Sam's arm around his shoulder and steered him toward the door trying to keep their movements going forward. Ree opened it and followed them to the car to help.

"Dee, s'mth''s wro'?" Sam slurred trying to walk without falling down and trying to keep his head from wobbling around on his neck.

"It's just the pain pills, watch your head, I'm going to let the seat back so you can rest." he said putting his seat belt on and tilting the seat back.

"Nattie says she's ready. We'll follow you. If I have any problems I'll call." Ree said getting into the car.

"Be careful with my baby brother." Dean told her.

"Always." Ree told him looking over at Sam with love in her eyes.

**spn**

Natasha was in the Impala waiting on Dean. He cranked up his car while Natasha opened the garage door. He looked over at her thinking it was strange not having Sam riding shotgun like normal.

She had programmed the GPS for the address at Sterling and suctioned it to the windshield receiving a frown from Dean and a few unsavory words under his breathe. He didn't like his car being douched up. Dean backed out of the garage and headed down the driveway checking in the mirror to be sure Reeanna was following.

Dean followed the GPS to the interstate and headed east toward Sterling. Natasha turned on the radio and found a station playing rock and roll. She settled back in the seat, humming to the music. Dean looked over at her and smiled wondering if she could be the one and if they could make it work. It had been years since he had really let anyone this close to him and it scared him.

"What ya thinkin'?" Natasha asked softly taking his hand in interlacing her fingers through it.

Dean didn't say anything at first, just looked over at her. "I'm thinking about us, wondering if I can make this work or should I throw Sam in the car and run."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam and I, we've been through so much, it's taken a toil on both of us. Sometimes I don't think we were meant be happy, have a life. I'm afraid you girls might get hurt because of us or worse killed."

"Hey, we're both big girls and can take care of ourselves, have been for over eight years. Hot Rod, you don't have to worry about us. I don't care what happened in the past, it won't change how I feel about you right now." she said sliding closer to lay her head on his shoulder.

"You may change your mind if I tell you about us."

"I don't scare that easy, besides you might feel the same about me." she said turning to look out the window not elaborating any further.

"I don't scare that easy either." he smiled at her accepting the kiss she placed on his cheek. He put his arm around her giving her a quick hug. She snuggled into his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Let the good times roll then, we'll take what we can get."

**spn**

"Nat, wake up, call your sister let's stop, you switch off with her and we'll go ahead and fuel up." Dean said laying a hand on her arm to shake her awake.

It was four hours into their journey and so far there had been no problems. Natasha picked up her cell and speed dialed her sister.

"Ree, we're going to stop for gas up ahead. How's Sam?"

"He's been out since we left."

"Good, see you in a few."

Dean pulled into a Kangaroo Gas station and eased up to the pump. Ree pulled in beside him and cut her engine. Dean got out of the car and stepped over to Natasha's car and opened the door to see how Sam was doing.

He seemed to be resting peacefully, mouth partly open with a thin line of drool dripping down his chin. He closed the door softly and went back to his car to fill it up. Natasha went inside to use the restroom, grab some snacks and paid for the gas. Ree came in and headed for the restroom nodding to her sister. Natasha took her bag and headed back outside to wait on her.

"I got you a bottle of water and some jerky."

"Great, let me make a pit stop and we'll be on our way."

"Ree'll be out in a few." she said getting into her car.

"Sounds good, be right back." Dean told her taking out his phone to call Bobby and let him know the change of location. After talking to him for a few minutes, he learned there could be a job near by. He was going to call him back when they got settled in Sterling to get more details.

Ree came out with a bag and settled in the Impala. Dean followed shortly after her and they left the gas station to pick up the interstate again. He figured if they stopped every four hours, they could make it straight through without having to stop overnight anywhere.

**spn**

Ree's phone rang three and a half hours later making her jerk awake. She glanced at the display and saw it was Natasha.

"Something wrong Sis?" Ree asked putting the phone on speaker.

"We need to stop soon; Sam's waking up and needs more meds."

"I'll stop at the next exit that has gas, we'll go ahead and fill up." Dean said loud enough for Natasha to hear.

"I'll be watching."

"Looks like there's a good selection at the next exit." he said turning on his turn signal. They pulled off and stopped at a Hess station. Dean got out and went over to the other car to check his brother.

"How you doing Sammy?" he asked leaning into the car to check him out.

"I need to get out." he winched trying to get his body to cooperate. "Help please." he grunted as he shifted his body trying to sit up.

"Easy now, let me get the seat up. Now set your feet out and I'll pull you up." Dean said pulling him up and out of the car.

Sam's legs almost buckled as he tried to stand up straight. Dean kept a strong grasp on the waistband of his pants, holding him up as he helped him to the restroom. Sam washed his hands and splashed cold water on his face hoping it would wake him up and clear some of the cobwebs out of his head. He wiped it with the towel Dean handed him before straightening up.

"Ree is getting you some more meds, we're about half way there are you ok?"

"I'll make it." he said stubbornly. Dean started to help him but Sam pushed his hand away. "I can make it." Sam pushed himself off the wall making his way to the door.

Dean walked slowly behind him being ready to help if he started to fall. He carefully made it to the car and opened the door. He moaned in pain as he sat down into the car seat.

"Here Sam, take these." Ree said handing him medication and a bottle of water.

He accepted gratefully and downed the pills following it by a long swallow of water. Dean let the seat back again and put his seat belt back on.

"Drink all the water you need it." she instructed him.

"Are we good?"

"Yeah." he sighed taking a deep breathe as he forced his body to relax.

"They should start kicking in in fifteen minutes." Ree said starting the car. "He should be good for four or five more hours."

"Do you want Natasha to drive?"

"No I've had my caffeine fix I'm good." Ree replied getting behind the wheel.

"We'll see you at the next stop." he said going to his car. Natasha was in the driver's seat waiting for the keys. Dean didn't argue, he just handed them over and got in the passenger seat. He slid down and closed his eyes to nap as she cranked his Baby and headed out.

**spn**

Dean jerked as if in pain as he relived memories of hell. He tried his best to not scream as a voice broke through calling his name. "Dean wake up, Dean!"

"What?" he cried jerking himself upright and looking around at his surroundings.

"You were having some nightmare there Hot Rod. Are you ok?" she asked looking over at him as he tried to shake off the last of the memories. His face was pale, coated in a light sheen of sweat and she noticed the shake in his hands.

"Just some old memories surfaced. I'm ok." he said wiping his face and taking a swallow of water.

"Want to talk about it?" she softly inquired.

"No, I'm ok."

"If you do, you know I'm here." she said squeezing his hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it, grateful she didn't question further.

"How long before we stop?"

"Couple more hours, I'll see if Ree wants me to drive and you can drive again."

"Sounds good to me." he said not sure if he wanted to try sleeping again after that nightmare. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes with a sigh.

**spn**

Dean stretched and looked around as Natasha pulled into a gas station several hours later. He got out of the car to pump the gas for both cars while the others headed for the restroom.

Natasha went to talk to Ree as they walked inside the store while Dean checked on Sam who was still sleeping. He pumped gas into Natasha's car and waited on the girls to return.

"Natasha says I'm riding with you for a while." Ree said getting into the Impala. She handed Dean a soda and trail mix as she made herself comfortable.

"Thanks." he replied accepting the food and drink. "You ok?"

"I'll be crashing here shortly." she yawned as she folded her coat up for a pillow. "I think I'll sleep now."

"Sweet dreams sis." he whispered letting Natasha pull out in front of him.

**spn**

Dean was following Natasha's car down the interstate when suddenly her car jerked to the left and right in a jerky, quick motion. It spun off the road and came to a skidding stop. Dean slammed on the brakes and jumped out of Impala rushing over throwing opening the passenger door to find Natasha and Sam struggling as he tried to pin her back against the seat. Dean saw confusion and panic in his brother's face knowing he was reliving something.

"Sam, Sammy its ok." Dean yelled at him trying to restrain his arms.

"No, she's one of them. We have to stop her!" he cried looking frantically at Dean.

"Sorry about this Sam." Dean said as he clipped his chin knocking him out. "You ok Nat?"

"Yes, he just caught me off guard." she said taking a deep breath.

"Sam ok?" Ree asked looking in the car at Sam's limp body.

"He'll be ok. Ree pull my car up by the door, I'm going to put Sam in the back seat for the rest of the trip. Probably safer that way."

Ree did as she was told and Dean got Sam up and into the back seat of his car. He went around and opened the truck looking for the hand cuffs.

"Is that necessary?" Ree frowned when she saw what he had.

"I don't wanna take any chances; I don't know how long he'll be out." Dean commented cuffing Sam's hands and buckling the seat belt. "How much further?"

"Couple of hours, but we'll have to stop one more time for gas."

"You lead, go ahead and find a gas station let's get filled up. I want to get there sooner than later."

"Got it." Natasha said as she and Ree got in her car.

Dean followed them down the interstate glancing back at Sam to be sure he was still ok. One thing he was learning about Natasha was she had a lead foot. She raced down the Interstate like the devil was after her and he pushed his Baby to keep up. Once they got to Sterling, he would have to talk to her about her speeding.

**spn**

Sam began to stir in the back trying to figure out where he was. He could feel the vibrations of and roar of the Impala so he knew he was in the car. When he tried to move his arms, he realized his hands were cuffed.

"Dean?" Sam coughed trying to clear his throat.

"Sammy you back with me?"

"What happened?" he groaned.

"You sort of freaked out on Nat. You remember anything?"

"Not really, can you un-cuff me?"

"We'll be stopping for gas soon and I will then. Just lay there and rest."

"You know this is as uncomfortable as hell." he squirmed trying to get comfortable.

"Hang in there a little longer."

**spn**

Natasha signaled at the next exit slowing down so she could exit off with Dean following behind her. They pulled into the gas station and up to the pump. Dean got out and opened the back door to get Sam out. He unbuckled him and waited for him to sit up before taking the cuffs off.

"Thanks." he said rubbing his wrists. He eased himself out of the back of the car and tried to stand up. Ree came over and put his arm around her shoulder for support.

"Come on Sammy, let me help." she said steering him toward the store. He limped with her help to the restroom. They came out and she helped him walk around the parking lot to stretch his muscles before getting back in the car.

"We're only an hour or so out, should be there by 2:30 at the latest." Natasha told Dean as he filled up his car.

"Good, I want to get Sam down so he can rest." he said looking out into the dark for Sam and Ree.

"Who did he think I was?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Ok, we'll talk more later, let's just get there."

**spn**

Natasha pulled up to a gate and punched in a security code to open it. She eased through quickly to allow Dean time to get in. The gate closed automatically behind them. Natasha continued up the driveway to a two story house. It was fairly modest in size compared to the others in the area. She got out and went to the key pad to open the garage doors so they could pull their cars in. Dean pulled the Impala into an empty slot in the three car garage. Ree pulled the RX 7 into the last empty space and cut the engine.

"Nice digs." Dean said getting out and looking around.

"Our grandmother's place, she left it to us."

"Come on Sam; let's get you settled so you can rest."

"Dean, I don't feel so good." Sam mumbled as he allowed his brother to help him. Dean let his hand rest on Sam's forehead for a moment.

"You do feel a little warm." he mused pursing his lips.

"Ree show Dean your room and I'll get Sam some fluids. He may be getting dehydrated."

"I'll take this side," she told Dean putting an arm around Sam's waist. Dean got on the other side and they manhandled him into the house. "I'm afraid it's up the stairs." Ree said pausing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Great." Dean said looking at the steps. "Let me get him." he said hefting him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry much to Sam's complaining. Dean grunted as he followed Ree up the stairs.

"Don't drop him."

"I'll try not to." Dean huffed as he reached the top of the stairs. Sam moaned over his shoulder as Dean carried him toward the bedroom.

"Down here on the left."

Dean dumped Sam onto the bed with a grunt. Sam groaned and whispered, "Make the room stop spinning."

"Ree trash can." Dean said quickly as Sam hung his head over the side of the bed. He slipped it under Sam's head as he stared gagging. "I'll go get him something to drink, you take care of him."

"It's ok Sammy." she said holding the trash can for him. "I'll take care of you."

**spn**

Dean went back downstairs to find Natasha and get something for Sam to drink. He found her in the kitchen getting bottles of water out of the fridge and looking for straws.

"Sam needs to drink and get re-hydrated." she said handing him a couple bottles.

"If he can keep it down, I left him with Ree and he's trying to puke."

"Not good, we may have to give him an IV."

"Been there, done that."

"What?"

"Long story, lets say we've gone down that road before."

"You take this up; I'm going to wake up a friend."

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, stay here and watch the kids."

"Be careful Nat." he said brushing his lips over hers.

"I will Hot Rod."

**spn**

"Here Ree, see if you can get him to drink some of this." Dean said handing her a bottle of water with a straw.

"Sam, Sammy you need to sip." Ree said holding the straw to his lips. Sam tried to take a sip and choked. Ree wiped his mouth with a towel and sat the bottle down. "I'll right back." she said running out of the room. "Try this." she insisted putting a spoon of crushed ice in his mouth. Sam swallowed automatically as the ice began to melt in his mouth.

The ice was heaven sent. Sam sighed as the ice melted trickling down his parched throat. The coolness and wetness of the ice eased the pain in his throat. He opened his mouth for another piece that Ree readily put in.

"I'll get you some more ice." Dean said heading back to the kitchen. He went to the fridge and got more crushed ice, filling the glass.

"Here." he told Ree as he handed her the glass.

"Can you get me a wet washcloth out of the bathroom?"

"Where?"

"Through there." she pointed to the door across the room. Dean went into the bathroom, found a washcloth and wet it with cold water. He took it back to Ree so she could wipe Sam's face. He had a pale hue to his clammy skin, but he felt hot.

"Has Sam been sick recently?"

"A few months ago, he was sick for nearly a week, some of it was supernatural."

"Same symptoms?"

"Well he fell into a river, about froze to death, poisoned by a water spirit, had to die to live."

"You are going to tell me that story. That would do it, his body hasn't recovered yet and then the stress of the ride may have caused a relapse."

"He got an IV and antibiotics then."

"Don't worry, Nattie knows what to do."

"Next time Sammy say no, just go to the park for a picnic."

"Bite me." he mumbled hanging his head. He felt so weak he could hardly hold himself vertical. "Just kill me now."

"Hey, we got through this one time; we'll get through it again. Nat will be back soon and we'll get you fixed up."

"Tha's Dee."

"What are big brothers for but to take care of their little brothers? Try to rest Sammy."

"I called Nattie; she'll be here in ten minutes." Ree told him as she closed her cell.

"Good, the sooner he gets an IV started, the better. I'm going down to wait on her." Dean stated heading out of the room.

**spn**

He paced back and forth watching for Natasha's car. He was fighting with himself about whether to just pack up his brother and leave or stay. These sisters were remarkable, Sam and him seemed to have connected with them and it scared him. Would they be putting their lives in danger if they stayed, or would it better for everyone if when Sam was able, to leave and not look back. Dean looked up as he heard the garage door open and knew she was back.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all who are following, have favored and left reviews.**

**Please review NC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Natasha pulled into the garage and gathered up the supplies from the back. Dean was waiting for her at the door as she came in looking pensive.

"How is he?"

"I think worse. He's only kept down a spoonful of ice chips."

"Let's get this IV started and see how he does."

"Nattie thank God you're here." Ree cried looking up as she walked in.

"It's ok, help me with him." she said putting the supplies on the end table. "We need to get him undressed and into bed."

Ree and Natasha got Sam's clothes off and in to bed. Natasha put on gloves and prepared his arm for the IV. She tightened the rubber band and slapped his arm trying to find a good vein.

"Alcohol swab." she requested. Ree had the items laid out and ready. "Dean hold his arm down just in case."

Dean got on the other side and gripped Sam's arms to be sure he didn't move.

"Pup, this may pinch, but hold still." she ordered him.

Ree handed her the needle and Natasha inserted it in the vein. Sam winched and tried to pull away, but Dean held tight until they were done. She taped it down and moved so Ree could continue.

"Done, Ree get the fluid going and stay with him, we'll be across the hall."

"Got it, thanks Sis." she sighed with relief.

"Come on Dean, Ree'll take care of him; she'll call if she needs us."

**spn**

Natasha and Dean went across the hall to her bedroom. She turned to him and slipped into his arms. "Let's go to bed." she whispered tip toeing to kiss him lightly on the lips.

He walked her back to the bed and threw the covers back. They began to take each others clothes off and slid between the covers. Dean leaned over her and looked deep into her tired blue eyes. He saw love, trust and happiness.

"Let's sleep, we can continue this later." he suggested kissing her on the nose.

"That really sounds like a good idea." she said trying to stifle a yawn. They curled together in each others arms and drifted to sleep.

**spn**

Ree got the IV bag hooked up and going. She wiped Sam's face again and checked the IV connection. Sam trembled slightly as he dozed. Striping off her clothes she pulled on a tee-shirt and got in bed beside him.

She pulled him into her embrace being careful of the IV line and started humming softly. Sam nuzzled into her neck and put his arms around her letting his body relax as she rubbed his back until he was asleep. She went to sleep too after she was sure he was resting.

**spn**

Dean rolled over and felt for a warm body, but only found an empty space. He glanced at the clock and saw it was after eleven am. He got up and slipped on some sweats and a tee-shirt. Ree's door was slightly open so he pushed it enough to step into the room. He eased over to the bed to check on Sam only to find Ree training a gun on him.

"Crap Dean I almost shot you!" she hissed softly as she lowered the gun and put it back under her pillow.

"Sorry, I just wanted to check on Sammy." he whispered holding up his hands.

"He's been sleeping quietly for the past several hours." she told him as she gently brushed his hair off his forehead.

"I'll let you sleep?" he said quietly going back out of the room.

Dean smelled coffee and followed the scent to the kitchen. He poured a cup and walked around the bottom floor of the house. He found the dining room, family room, library, laundry room, pantry and some storage space.

Heading back to the kitchen, he rooted around looking for something to eat. Pulling out bacon, he started looking for a frying pan. Finally locating the pan, he proceeded to fry up all the bacon to make sandwiches.

Natasha opened the door to the laundry room and caught a whiff of bacon. Someone was up, but didn't know how to use the exhaust fan and she could guess just who it was.

"Hey." she said giving Dean a peck on the cheek as she turned on the exhaust fan to draw the odors out.

"Hey! Thought I'd get something started for breakfast, lunch whatever you want to call it." he said placing some bacon on a paper towel to drain. "Did you have a good run?"

"Yes, you should try it sometime."

"Not gonna happen." he chucked. "Do you have any bread?"

"I was going to run up to the corner store and pick up a couple things, what do you need?"

"Bread, maybe couple of tomatoes, mayo, lettuce; BLT's all around."

"Let me grab my keys, I'll be back in fifteen minutes." she said looking through a bowl on the counter. "I'll grab some soup for Sam; he needs to ease back into food."

"You're not back yet?"

"Bite me." she threw at him and scooted out the door.

"Any time." he called after her.

**spn**

Dean was finishing the bacon as Ree came around the corner. She looked around and spied the coffee. "Coffee!" she said with relief.

"How's Sammy?" Dean asked as he snagged a cooled piece of bacon to munch on.

"I left him sleeping. I think he needs that more than anything. I'll ask Nattie if he needs another bag or if the IV can come out, by the way, where is she?"

"Store, should be back in a few minutes."

"What are we having I'm starved?"

"BLT's do you want cheese on yours?"

"Is there any other way?"

"A girl after my own heart." he said giving her a peck on the cheek and a smack on the bottom.

"Hey! Don't man handle my baby sister." Natasha insisted as she set bags on the counter.

"Don't worry sis, I can take him."

"Pretty confident aren't we."

"I wouldn't challenge her, she's good." Natasha warned Dean.

"Oh really? And what's your specialty?"

"Hand to hand."

"So you think you're that good?"

"I wouldn't advise this Hot Rod."

"Come on, is she really that good?"

"I've never lost."

"Bragging are we?"

"You think you can take me?"

"Please! I don't fight girls."

"Scared?"

"Reeanna what did I tell you about this?"

"Aw Nattie he started it." Ree pouted looking at Nattie.

"Why don't you go check on Pup and we'll have sandwiches ready in a few."

"Spoil sport." she huffed stomping out of the room.

"Trying to protect your sister?"

"No, actually you." she smiled slyly knowing he didn't stand a chance.

**spn**

Sam slowly moved each limb, stretching as much as he could. He moved his shoulders around and turned his head cracking his neck to get the stiffness out of it.

"Hey!" Ree cooed when she saw Sam was awake. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better; think we can get rid of the IV now?"

"Have to ask Nattie; are you up for something to eat?"

"Maybe, I need to get up." he nodded toward the bathroom.

"Right, let me unhook you." she said taking down the bag. "Take it slow ok; you're probably going to be weak."

"Yeah, I can feel that." he said slowly sitting up on the side of the bed. He took several deep breaths before trying to get up. Ree stood beside him in case he needed support. Sam stood and carefully walked to the bathroom on his own.

Ree dialed Natasha on her cell to find out about the IV while waiting on Sam at the bathroom door. "Good news, she says the IV can come out since you up and moving around."

"Great." Sam sighed coming out of the bathroom.

"Lay back down and I'll take it out." she said guiding him back to the bed. "This may pinch, but I'll make it quick." she said pulling the tape off and quickly sliding the tubing out. Sam drew in a quick breath and let it out. "Done." she said holding a piece of cotton to the area.

"Thanks.

"My pleasure." she said kissing him. He reached up and pulled her down to him to return the kiss.

"I think he's better." Dean said from the door.

"We brought you something to eat." Natasha said coming into the room. Dean followed with a tray of food. "I want you to stay in bed at least for another day."

"She means get some rest, no hanky panky." Dean teased sitting the tray in Sam's lap.

"Dean!" Sam hissed blushing slightly making Ree giggle.

"We brought you a sandwich and chips too Ree, thought you might want to keep Sam company."

"Thanks Sis." she said sitting cross legged on the bed beside Sam. "Did you remember…"

"Yes you have mustard."

"Always looking out for me."

"We'll be downstairs, if you need us."

"Ok." she said taking a bite of her sandwich. Sam looked at his soup and then at her sandwich.

"Mine!" she said moving the plate closer to her protectively.

He sighed, picked up the soup spoon and took a bite not realizing how hungry he was. Even thought it was only soup, it really tasted good, especially with the crackers. He snagged a chip from her plate and popped it in his mouth.

"Hey, take it easy, you don't want to overdo it and make yourself sick."

"Any chance of some more crackers and juice?"

"I think that can be arranged." she said taking her plate with her. "I'll be right back."

**spn**

"Was he able to eat?" Natasha asked as Ree sat her plate by the sink.

"Yes and asking for more. Don't worry, I wouldn't let him have my sandwich, but he wants some crackers and juice."

"Give him ginger ale instead."

"Ok." she said grabbing a bottle out of the fridge and a sleeve of crackers off the counter.

"I'd say he's on the mend if he has an appetite."

"I noticed a pool table in the library, do you play?" Dean asked.

"A little, why?" Natasha replied.

"Care for a friendly game?"

"Sure and what do I get if I win?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can come up with something." he said raising an eye brow.

"I'm not that easy." she said in a sexy voice.

"We'll see about that." he said pulling her up and leading her toward the library.

**spn**

"Sam." Ree said softly as she took the glass from his hand. He didn't respond to her voice, so she quietly slipped off the bed gave him a light kiss on the forehead before leaving him to rest.

Ree found Dean and Natasha setting up for a game of pool.

"Mind if I watch?"

"No, have a seat." Dean said

"Do you want to break?"

"Ladies first." he said chalking his cue stick.

Natasha leaned over the table and aimed at the cue ball. She eyed all the balls before cracking the que with the stick. The cue ball hit causing colored balls to go in every corner and many to be pocketed. Dean paused with eye brows raised as Natasha ran the table. She hit the last ball in and cast a mischief glance at Dean.

"Wow and I thought I could hustle." Dean said pulling her into his arms. "I may have met my match."

"Can I plan the winner?" Ree asked racking the balls.

"How good are you?" Dean asked.

"Let's just say I learned from the best."

"How did you two learn?"

"Grandmother knew a thing or two about the game."

"How did you learn?"

"Well, when you're in bars growing up you pick up a thing or two." Dean said breaking the balls watching to see how many went in. It was not quiet as impressive as Natasha, but good. He was able to run the table also, but it took additional shots.

"Not bad, but I think I have you beat."

"Ok who's in for a few hands of poker?" Dean suggested.

"Texas hold'um?" Ree asked excitedly.

"Don't tell me you're a card shark too?"

"Of course not, I can't help it if luck is with me." she said looking through the desk for a deck of cards. "Nattie do you know where the cards are?"

"Try the other side; I think I last saw them there."

"Got them." she smiled as they moved to a table near the windows.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this." Dean said pulling out a chair and sitting between the girls. Both gave him a sneaky smile as Ree shuffled the deck.

**spn**

Sam rubbed his face as he tried to disperse the fog from his head. He laid there for a few minutes trying to get his bearings and remember where he was now. Slowly getting up, he made it to the bathroom before feeling signs of dizziness. Taking several deep breaths it abated. He turned on the water for the shower, adjusted the temperature and stepped into the refreshing spray. Standing in the spray, he allowed the hot water to beat on his aching body before washing himself down.

Sam walked carefully down the stairs trying not to limp. He glanced around trying to figure out where everyone had disappeared to. Hearing voices past the kitchen he followed the sound to the library.

"Sammy!" Ree cried jumping up and barreling into him for a bear hug.

"Careful Ree, I don't think he's quiet ready for that yet." Natasha laughed seeing pain cross Sam's face with the tight embrace.

"Hey bro just in time, I think we've been had, these girls are hustlers." Dean huffed laying his hand down to see he lost again.

"How you feeling Pup?" Natasha asked him sweetly giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Much better, but still a little stiff." he said limping over to the empty chair.

"Look, I don't wanna cook tonight so Ree and I are going to do a dinner run. You guys relax and we'll be back in a few. Anything you guys need?"

"Beer and pie." Dean said accepting a kiss from Natasha as she pushed Ree out of the room. "I don't know what we did to deserve such women."

"Dean what if our life bleeds into their's and we put them in danger or get them hurt?"

"I've been thinking about that, I'm wondering if we should thank them for their help and leave. I don't want to see them hurt and if I stay, I might not be able to leave." he said gathering up the cards and putting them in the box.

"Maybe we should talk to them; they both seem pretty capable women. The way Natasha fought in that warehouse was impressive. Ree, I think she can handle herself as well."

"Do you really think a relationship could work?" Dean asked. "So many around us have died or gotten hurt, I'm almost afraid to take the chance again."

"We can only try. I'm going to be honest, I think I'm in love with Ree, she's all I could ever ask for in a woman and more."

"What's not to love about Nat, and she doesn't take my crap either."

"That in itself makes her a keeper."

"I need to call Bobby; he said he might have caught wind of a job near us."

"Ok, want anything to drink?" Sam asked as he headed for the kitchen.

"Naw, I'm good." he answered pulling his phone out of his pocket to place the call.

**spn**

"H'llo Dean."

"Hey Bobby, we're here and settled, what have you got."

"From what I can find I think it's a simple salt and burn, I'll email couple of articles I found."

"Where?"

"McCook, Nebraska it's about two hours or so from Sterling."

"Have you found out anymore about this woman?"

"Well it's actually two now, she has a kid sister, Sam's age, they hit it off."

"And what about you and her?"

"We kind of hit it off too. She really saved our asses at that warehouse. She's a pretty amazing woman. Seems to be able to handle herself."

"How's Sam?"

"He had a small relapse, but is better now."

"Stay in touch and check your email, I sent you the articles to check out."

"Thanks Bobby I will, we'll be by soon."

"You two take care of yourselves."

"Will do Bobby." he said hanging up. "Sam check your email, Bobby may have found a case near here."

"I'll get my bag from upstairs." he called heading to Ree's bedroom.

**spn**

Dean and Sam were reading through the articles from the town newspaper in McCook. Two people were found dead at a house that people claimed was haunted. Sam was trying to research the house when the girls came back with dinner. Ree and Natasha sat the bags of food on the counter and began to unload them.

"Wash up boys, dinner's here." Natasha said as she began to open the containers.

"I'm starved, what's cooking?"

"We have salad, lasagna, meatless and with meat, bread sticks, bruchetta, and for dessert we have cheese cake and peanut butter pie."

"I've died and gone to heaven.' Dean moaned happily.

"Everyone sit down; let's eat while it's hot."

Natasha sat drinks at each plate and then put her hands out for grace. Sam and Dean took her hands and then both took Ree's.

"Bless this food we are about to partake of. Bless the new friends we have made, keep us safe in our journeys. Amen."

"Amen." the other three said in unison.

**spn**

Food was passed around and conservation was light. The food disappeared and appetites were sated. Dean and Natasha went out on the deck and sat in the dark admiring the stars while Ree and Sam went to the family room to watch television.

"Nat." Dean said caressing her arm.

"Yes?" she asked tilting her head to look at him.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days, there's a possible case I need check out."

"What kind of case?"

"Not sure maybe a haunting, it's in a town a couple hours over in Nebraska."

"You're not taking Sam? He's not up to it yet."

"No, I'll check this out on my own. I should be able to handle it. Do you mind Sam staying here while I'm gone?"

"Like hell you will. I'll go with you and Ree can take care of Sam."

"No, you don't know the possible danger…."

"Like what I do is not dangerous? I've faced down psychopaths Dean; I don't think a ghost is going to scare me."

"It may not be a ghost, I don't know yet."

"You are not leaving without me, so you might as well accept it." she said stubbornly as she stiffened in his arms.

"You know I love you." he said turning where he could see her face and looked into her irresistible eyes.

"I love you too." she said allowing him to kiss her. "More than you know. But we do need to have a serious adult talk."

"Ok." he said not sure of what to make of the mood change.

"I want to know about your life, what happened to you two. I've seen the pain in your eyes, the nightmares, please, let me in, I want to help." she begged.

"It's Sammy and me, we're cursed, or our family's cursed. You know our Mom died in a house fire, but it was a demon that killed her. Our Dad, became so obsessed with finding it, it nearly drove him crazy. He did the best he could with us, he trained us to take care of ourselves, he trained us to be warriors. Dad always told me to watch out for Sammy, I had to protect him no matter what. He wanted us both in the family business, hunt things, save people. Sammy got out for a while, went to Stanford. Dad went missing and I went to Sammy to help me find him. His girlfriend was killed the same as Mom. That's why he started back hunting again. We were after the demon, he was in Dad, he was killing me, Sammy shot him in the leg and the demon escaped; we were trying to get away, semi totaled my car. I was dying; Dad gave his life to save me. Then Sammy was taken by demons, he was killed. I made a deal with a demon so he would live, I went to Hell. That's what torments my sleep; I can not describe in words what happened to me there." Dean stopped as his voice became a whisper and he tried to stop the tears that were threatening to escape his eyes.

Natasha's lips trembled and her own eyes filled with tears as she listened to the anguish in his voice and saw the pain and remorse on his face. She clasped his hands in hers waiting for him to continue. "I was saved by an angel, Castiel. Sam made some bad decisions while I was gone; he trusted a demon and I almost lost him. Lucifer was freed from the cage and wrecked havoc on the world. Sam gave his life to save it, I though it was over. I had lost, I wanted to die too, but I made him a promise. He was brought back, along with the memories of his time in Hell. We both are broken men trying to save a broken world. We've had to fight monsters, demons, angels and I wonder sometimes is it worth it. Are we making a difference? Are all the family and friends we've lost been worth it? Is there ever going to be an end to it all?" he trailed off.

Natasha wrapped her arms around Dean's body holding him tightly to her body. She kissed his cheek and relayed her love for him in unspoken words. This was a very complex man that she had fallen for, one who had baggage she could not ever image. One she was going to fight to keep and show him what he meant to her. They sat together under the stars for a while longer.

Dean drew strength from Natasha, he could feel her love pour over him, and it was almost more than he could bear.

Natasha hummed an old classic in his ear as she slowly rubbed his back trying to give him the comfort and support he needed. She wanted him to understand she would always be there for him no matter what was in their future. She just hoped he believed her.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story. Please review. NC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Do you like action movies?" Ree asked flipping through the channels.

"I guess."

"Horror?"

"I live enough horror as it is, so no."

"The new Captain America movie is on demand."

"Sounds good."

"Want some popcorn?"

"Yeah."

Ree jumped up, found the pop corn in the cabinet and tossed it in the microwave. She grabbed a couple of waters out of the fridge and grabbed the bag as the microwave stopped. Skipping back to the family room she plopped down beside Sam, started the movie and shared the popcorn.

"Ree." Sam said snaking an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes."

"I just wanted you to know..." he started trying how best to tell her.

"What love? You know you can tell me anything, I'll listen."

"I love you." he blurted out quickly.

"Oh Sammy, I love you too." she cried planting a wet kiss on his lips. "I have to ask you one thing."

"Ask away." he smiled.

"Can you tell me your story?"

Sam looked at her wide eyed. What would she think after hearing even half of their lives? Would it make her look at him differently?

"Hey, don't be afraid." she whispered. "I love you no matter what, it won't chase me away."

"Our Mom was killed by a demon when I was 6 months old. Dad became obsessed with finding him. I think it made him a little unstable. Dean, he took care of me, raised me, protected me. He was more like a father than our Dad ever was. He did his best with us, taught us to hunt, to fight, to be warriors. Dean was injured and dying, so Dad sold his soul to a demon to save him.

I died; Dean did the same thing to save me. I tried to save him, but he went to Hell. I tried everything to get him out, but couldn't. An angel saved him, Castiel, he's a friend. I made some really stupid decisions, really bad ones. I let Dean down and I can't forgive myself for that.

I set Lucifer free and had to stop him. I let him possess me and jumped in the cage in hell to save the world. I was rescued, but not all me came back. I was soulless for a year, Dean had Death retrieve my soul and put it back with a wall to keep the memories at bay. When the wall broke, I just about went crazy, Lucifer haunted me, I almost died. Cas saved me. I've…I've let Dean down so many times, but he's still there for me, protecting me, saving me." he sniffed as tears threaded their way down his cheeks. He knew she would probably hate him now, not want to have anything to do with him.

Ree just looked at him with such compassion as she took her hands and wiped away his tears. "I'll never leave you." She pulled his face to hers and gently kissed his lips before pulling him into her embrace. He let his body melt into hers as she cooed to him and comforted him, letting him cry freely. Her tears dripped into his hair as she rubbed his back giving him her love and her strength. Ree was more determined now to keep this brother in her life. They stayed like this in each others embrace until Dean and Natasha finally came back inside.

"Get a room." Dean teased.

"You're just jealous." Ree answered as Sam got himself together.

"Why, I have my main squeeze right here."

"Are you going to watch the movie?"

"No, I came to tell you we're going on the job Bobby sent us."

"When are we leaving?" Sam asked trying to get up.

"You're not going anywhere but to bed. Nat's going to cover my back."

"Dean I'm coming!"

"No Sammy, you're not."

"But…"

"It's final; Nat and I will handle this. You guys are the research team, check Bobby's emails and get us everything we need to know. That will be your jobs. Ree you have to promise me to keep Sam here."

"Ree that means you stay here too." Natasha added knowingly.

"Aw Sis." Ree complained poking out her lip.

"We're heading for bed, want to get an early start in the mornin'." Dean said taking Nat's hand and leading her upstairs.

"Come on love lets head up too, you're probably tired." Ree suggested holding out her hand. Sam slipped his hand in hers and followed her.

**spn**

Natasha was making coffee when Dean walked into the kitchen. "Hey Hot Rod."

"We the only ones up?" he asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Yep, coffee will be ready in a couple of minutes. Want an egg sandwich for breakfast?"

"Sounds good." he said standing in front of the coffee pot waiting for it to finish.

Ree and Sam strolled in whispering quietly to each other. They took seats at the bar as Natasha continued to make sandwiches.

"You guys want egg sandwiches too?"

"Sure, I'll help Sis."

"Coffee's up." Dean stated pouring two cups. Ree grabbed two cups and filled them, handing one to Sam so he could doctor it.

"Here we go." Natasha said sitting plates in front of everyone.

"Nat, you need to wear this." Dean said handing her a necklace.

"What's this?"

"Anti-possession sigil protects against demon possession. When we get back you girls need to get inked."

"Excuse me?"

"You need to get a tat like we have and I have a hex bag for you too."

"Guess we have a lot to learn." Natasha said sipping her coffee in thought.

Dean and Natasha packed and Natasha went through her weapons picking out certain ones to go in the bag. She grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows to add to the bags by the door.

"Ok kids we're heading out do your thing and email us anything we need to know. Sam promise me you won't follow." Dean commanded standing toe to toe with him letting him know her was serious. "I mean it Sammy."

"Promise." he finally mumbled madly.

"Ree, same thing. Promise."

"Ok promise." she signed giving her a hug.

**spn**

Natasha and Dean picked up their bag and put them in the Impala so they could head out. It was about a three hour drive to McCook, Nebraska. Dean picked up Route 6 and speed down the interstate.

"Nat, tell me about yourself." Dean asked.

"Well, our parents were killed when I was five and Ree was two, our grandmother took us in and raised us. She let us discover our own paths; we were allowed to be free, to make our way. I tried everything, archery, martial arts, yoga, guns, swords, racing, gymnastics and Ree got into computers, research, programming, she could hack anything. I was the wild one, loved speed, loved to explore. While I was taking an engine apart; Ree had her nose stuck in a book or on a computer.

Then we were both out of school, early by the way and my cousins were kidnapped. They were only four and three. The police didn't have any leads, that's when Ree and I started looking into what happened. We were not limited by the police rules and we found out they were taken to be sold. We found out where they were and decided to rescue them before it was too late. I guess that's what started us into this line of work. We saved our cousins and some other children as well."

"And the ones who took them?"

"Let's just say they won't be taking any more children." she said quietly looking out the window. Dean glanced over at her and took her hand in his. She squeezed it tightly.

**spn**

"I hate being left behind." Sam muttered as he set his lap top on the dining room table. Ree put hers beside his and waited to see what they were going to be researching. "Bobby sent some articles from a paper from McCook, Nebraska about some deaths and possible haunted house."

"What makes a haunted house?"

"Well, someone could have been killed there or someone died in the house and never left. After time, spirits who are trapped or stays here can become vengeful spirits. That's usually when people start dying."

"So things like this are what Dean and you investigate?"

"Maybe."

"Does it ever lead to normal things?"

"On occasion it's been just crazy people, nothing supernatural, but not very often."

"So where do we start?"

"Well we see what we can find out about the deaths, was there any connections, would be nice to see the police reports, but gee I'm not there."

"You have names?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just give me the names." she said typing rapidly on her computer. Sam wrote down the names and handed her the paper. She glanced at them and then started doing what she does best, getting information. Sam heard a printer spitting out paper in the other room and went to get the pages. He was shocked to find the police and autopsy reports on the killings.

"Should I ask how you did that?"

"Sam, a woman has to have her secrets." she smiled sweetly.

"I'm not going there." Sam said sitting down with the papers. "You wouldn't have a white board or something would you?"

"Let me check." she said going into the garage. "Sorry why don't you use the wall over here?"

"I wouldn't want to mess anything up, let's just use the table." Sam said spreading out the papers. "Can you find me a street map of McCook, Nebraska?"

"No problem." she said.

**spn**

Dean and Natasha pulled into McCook after ten am and found a hotel to stay in. Dean gave Sam a quick text they had made it and was going to check the house out.

"What repels ghost?" Dean questioned.

"Rock salt and iron." Natasha answered.

"Good, now stay behind me when we go in." he instructed.

"I know, you've told me. Hot Rod this isn't my first rodeo, maybe not of this kind, but close enough."

They found the house without much problem. It was on the outskirts of town on a wooded lot away from other houses. It didn't look like anyone had lived there in years. Dean got out of the car and waited for Natasha to join him.

"So what's the first step?"

"We check it out, probably won't be any activity during the day, but we can see better." Dean said stopping at the locked door. "Would you do the honor?"

"Of course." she said taking out her lock pick. The door swung open on creaky hinges and they entered the dark foyer. Dean took out his flashlight and started looking around on the first floor. Natasha followed suit staying close behind him.

They found nothing in any of the rooms that appeared out of place. Dean headed back to the car and slipped behind the wheel.

"Did we find anything?"

"No, lets head back to the motel, see what the kids have found." he said cranking the car and heading back to town.

**spn**

"Ree sent the police reports and autopsy reports."

"How did she get them? That was goin' to be our next stop."

"I don't even bother asking anymore."

"Anything good?"

"Well, they were attacked at that house. There were no witnesses from the reports."

"Are there any connections to the victims?"

"The kids didn't find any so far. Says they'll keep looking."

"So all the victims were killed in this house, we need to check to see if anyone was killed or died in the house." Sam told Ree as she began to type commands on her lap top.

**spn**

"Let's see if Nattie and Dean have found anything at the house."

"Ree how did you and Natasha start doing what you do?"

"Is this show and tell?"

"I was just curious."

"After our parents were killed, Grandma B took us in. She let us try anything once and if we really excelled in something she made sure we had the best instructors. I found I had a knack with computers, they intrigued me, I wanted to know what made the tick. Natasha she was more physical, you showed her something once and she had it. She fenced, took martial arts, archery, guns, rock climbing, fast cars, she was sort of wild back then. We've both settled down since then. We both could read people and seemed to have a psychic link ourselves. We graduated early from high school, I went to college and Natasha stayed with Gram. Then our cousins were kidnapped. The police came up empty that's when Natasha called me and we got involved. I was in college but took time off. We saved our cousins and half a dozen other children who had been kidnapped. The kids never saw us, so no one knew it was us. That started it, I did the research, finding the predators and Natasha rescued the helpless."

"Wow." Sam said softly. "Your grandmother must have been some woman."

"She was and I miss her all the time."

"Yeah, I understand, we've lost a lot of people too." Sam said pausing in thought.

"I might have found something. In 1957 a man by the name of Josiah Hooper went crazy one night and killed his family and then himself." Ree read.

"Print out everything you can find and we need to send it to Dean and Nattie." Sam said reading over her shoulder.

"It set empty until 1962 when a family bought it and fixed it up. They didn't stay long, they complained of noises, things being moved, electrical problems, sinks stopping up, man can a spirit do all this?" she questioned.

"Yes, some are stronger than others, but some spirits are evil, some could be looking for justice, if they were wrongfully killed and they want the person responsible caught. It all depends." Sam said speed dialing Dean.

"Hey Sammy, got anything for us?"

"Yeah Ree found a man named Josiah Hooper killed his family in '57. That may be who killed the ones in the house. Ree sent Nattie the articles."

"Thanks you two, we'll check it out." Dean said hanging up. "Check you email got clues."

"Ok," she said pulling up her account. Dean leaned over her shoulder to read the articles as she skimmed them. "What would make a person do this?"

"Who knows, so people are just evil. Does it say where he is buried?"

"Yes, behind the house, family cemetery."

"Looks like we have a date with a grave."

"You do know all the classy places to take a lady." she giggled.

"Let's get this done." he laughed checking his bag before heading for the door.

"Do we need to wait until dark?"

"With the isolation of the place, I think we'll be ok. Then we can hit a bar, grab a bite, maybe a couple beers, the rooms paid for might as well make use of it."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

**spn**

Dean parked the car around back of the house out of site. Natasha jumped out and met him at the trunk accepting the shovel, container of salt, and Sam's sawed off shotgun. He grabbed a second shovel, gas and his shotgun. He made sure they had extra rounds of rock salt before closing the trunk and heading for a fenced in area he could see up behind the house.

Natasha was jumpy, but was excited and could feel the rush of adrenaline racing through her veins. She knew she had to be at her best to protect Dean's back. She surveyed the area as they made their way to the graveyard. Every sense tingled as she sent feelers out to checking for anything threatening.

The tombstones were small, but it looked like they had names on them at least. Dean slowly made his way down the roll looking at each name. At the end of the second row he found a J. Hooper.

"What year did he die in again?"

"It was 1957."

"Looks like this is the one. Let's start digging." he told her laying down everything but the shovel. "You need to watch out and keep the gun ready. Josiah may not take kindly to us burning his bones."

"Right." she said heeling the shovel in the ground and tossing it aside.

**spn**

After twenty minutes of digging, Dean glanced over at Nat and watched her match his shovel of dirt with her own. Sweat was dripping down her face, dirt covered her clothes, along with a good portion of her face, but she still looked like a million dollars to him. His heart swelled with pride knowing she was his girl. He watched her scan the area every five minutes for any threats.

Natasha watched Dean remove another shovel of dirt. This seemed like old hat to him, she wondered how many graves the brothers had dug up over the years. She was somewhat apprehensive, this being her first salt and burn job. She couldn't help the feeling they were being watched and kept glancing around them.

"Ok, hop out and I'll get this last bit." he instructed her. "Keep watch, he's bound to appear now that we're close."

"I got your back." she said checking the shot gun.

Dean threw the last few shovels of dirt up and began to break into the wooden coffin. Natasha felt a chill run over her and aimed the shot gun over Dean's head. She saw an apparition forming behind him, waiting for it to completely appear, she fired hitting him in the chest.

The spirit disappeared and Dean jumped out of the hole grabbing salt, tossing it to her to throw on the bones as he poured the gas. Before he could light it, the spirit appeared and tossed Dean back into the fence. Natasha rolled and grabbed the book of matches, lit them and threw the book into the grave. The bones caught fire and began to burn before the spirit could attack again. She watched it began to burn also and disappear completely.

"Hot Rod, are you ok?" she cried dropping down beside him.

"I'm good." he wheezed letting her help him up. "Are you ok?"

"I-am-awesome!" she cried out happily. "That was unbelievable."

"Glad you got your kicks, let's get this filled in and get out of here." he said grabbing up the shovel. She picked hers back up and quickly worked on filling in the hole.

Natasha picked up the salt and gas can before following him to the car. "I for one want a hot shower and then let's find a bar and throw back a few."

"Sounds good to me."

"Call the kids and let them know one evil spirit taken care of and we're spending the night."

"Will do." she chirped digging her phone out of her jacket pocket.

**spn**

"Sammy that was Nattie, one spirit dispensed with. She said they were going to spend the night and head back in the morning."

"Neither of them were hurt?"

"No, Dean has a few bruises; it threw him against a fence."

"Good, then we have the house to ourselves tonight?"

"That we do, just what do you have in mind?"

"Well, we could have dinner under the moonlight, soft music, maybe early bedtime…" Sam listed as he pulled her close.

"I think I can manage that." she commented circling her arms around his neck.

**spn**

"So what looks good?" Dean asked as he looked over the menu.

"I'm thinking I would love a good medium steak, baked potato, salad. Hunting gave me an appetite."

"A girl after my own heart."

"Good evening, welcome to Stone Wood Grill, what can I get you to drink?"

"Two beers and we'll have two steaks, medium, fries with one, baked potato with the other, and two salads, ranch dressing."

"What would you like on your baked potato?"

"Butter only."

"I'll bring those beers and put this order in. Would you like rolls?"

"Please."

**spn**

"Want another beer Sammy?" Ree asked taking his plate.

"One more, let me help."

"No, sit here, I'll put these in the kitchen and grab us a couple. Be right back." she told him taking the stacked dishes to the kitchen. Sam moved to the swing, stretching out and relaxing while he waited for Ree to return.

**spn**

"I have to say that was a good steak." Dean commented pushing his plate away.

"It was at that." Natasha agreed.

"I need to hit the head."

"Want me to order some dessert to go?"

"You know it." he said sliding out and heading for the restroom.

Dean came out of the restroom and heard shouting outside. The emergency door had been propped open partway. He looked out into the alley behind the restaurant and saw three guys attacking another guy. There was a girl standing off to the side looking frightened.

"Hey!" Dean yelled walking toward them. "Three to one is a little over kill."

"Stay out of this." one of the guys growled at him.

Dean grabbed the guy's arm before he could throw another punch and pushed him away. "I'm only going to ask nice once." he started.

Dean didn't see the fourth guy come around the van until it was too late. He felt a needle being shoved into his neck as a guy grabbed him.

"Sammy! Help!" Dean screamed in his mind hoping their connection was strong enough to be heard. The thread that linked the brothers hadn't been used in a long time. They had always had a connection from the time Sam was born. He just hoped Sam was still in tune with him. He dug the keys out of his pocket and managed to throw them under the van out of sight before the drug completely knocked him out. "Nattie." he silently called out before slumping into the guy's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all who are following, have favored and for the reviews. Please review. NC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is a short chapter, wanted to get it out before the weekend. NC**

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

"Get them in the van." the boss ordered. "Not bad two for the price of one."

"My money." the girl whimpered as she fidgeted beside him.

"Here, you'll be contacted when we need you again." he ordered, tossing some bills her way. She quickly picked them up and headed back into the restaurant.

Natasha looked at her watch again wondering what was keeping Dean when suddenly her spider senses kicked in. She dropped her beer on the table and concentrated hearing Dean's voice call her.

She headed for the restrooms, running into a young girl hurrying down the hall.

"Excuse you." Natasha growled at her impoliteness. She went to the men's restroom and stuck her head in, much to the distress of two men. "Dean!" she called.

"I'll be Dean if you need someone." a slightly drunk guy offered.

"Bug off ass wipe." she sneered heading out the emergency door. Walking out into the alley, she began to look around. Seeing something glisten, she ran over and picked up the keys.

"Dean!" she yelled as loud as she could.

**spn**

Sam jerked suddenly and sat up in bed gasping for breath.

"Sammy?" Ree sleepily asked sitting up too.

"Get dressed!" Sam ordered jumping up and grabbing his clothes. "We have to go."

"Go where?" she asked as she found her clothes and began to dress.

"Dean's in trouble, we need to go to McCook."

Ree's phone began to ring as she packed an overnight bag. "Hello."

"Ree Dean's missing; you guys need to get here now!" Natasha cried.

"I know Nattie, we're on our way. What hotel are you in?"

"Sleep Inn, room 17. Hurry." she begged letting the phone slip from her grasp.

Sam broke every speed limit between Sterling and McCook as he pulled into the Sleep Inn in record time. Ree was out of the car before it had stopped. Sam looked over at his brother's Impala and followed Ree to room 17.

"Nattie, open up." Ree called knocking softly on the door.

The door was flung open and Natasha fell into Ree's arms. Her shoulders shook as she hugged her sister tight. Sam stood by their side trying to ease them into the room.

"We're here Nattie, it'll be ok." Ree cooed to her sister. She sat on the bed with her and rubbed her back.

"Nattie what happened?" Sam asked softly sitting down beside her and taking her hand.

"Oh Pup, I don't know. We were having diner at a restaurant in town and he went to the restroom and didn't come back. I found his keys out in the alley behind the building. No sign of him." she sniffed laying her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Ok, if we handle this like any other case, what do we do first?" Ree asked getting up to pace.

"We go back over the last place the person was seen." Sam answered her.

Natasha squared her shoulders and took several deep breaths. She had let herself fall apart long enough, now was the time suck it up and find her man. Her stubborn streak kicked in and she pushed herself off the bed. God help whoever took her man and if they have hurt him, there would be no place on earth they could hide.

"Ree see what you can pull up from cameras any where around the Stone Wood Grill. See if they have any cameras inside too." she ordered her sister.

"Pup, do you think this could be supernatural in nature?"

"Don't know, other than the spirit, Bobby didn't find any other activity. But that doesn't mean there isn't any. I'll start checking any other disappearance." he said grabbing his computer bag and setting up at the small table beside Ree.

"It's going to be another five hours before the place opens for breakfast, so give it thirty minutes and you two try to get some rest. We're not going to really be able to do anything until things are open."

"Only if you do the same." Sam said. "You won't do Dean any good if you can't function."

Natasha nodded as she grabbed a pad and began to write down everything she remembered from last night. She had to have seen something that could help. After thirty minutes of scribbling, Sam came over and laid a hand gently on her arm.

"Come on Nattie, lets try to get a few hours of sleep and we'll start fresh in the morning."

She looked up into those puppy dog eyes and nodded, letting him lead her to one of the beds where she lay down not really wanting to sleep. He pulled a blanket over her prone body and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Try to get some sleep."

She nodded as a tear trickled out of her eye and slipped down her face.

**spn**

His mouth felt like a wad of cotton was caught in his throat as Dean started to come around. He tried to move and found his hands were bound and there was something over his head. He tried to shake his head and quickly decided that wasn't such a good idea. His body rocked as the van turned a sharp corner, rolling him against another body. The guy they were beating up, he surmised.

"_Sammy_." Dean reached out. "_Samm_y."

"_Dean, are you ok? Where are you?"_

"_Don't know, drugged, in white van, moving."_

"_We're here with Nattie. Don't worry, we'll find you."_

"_Sammy, sounds like planes." _Dean felt another needle prick his arm and felt himself being pulled under again. Darkness engulfed him as he was manhandled roughly out of the van.

"_Hang in there."_ Sam jerked awake realizing Dean had made contact like they had when they were kids. He said he heard planes, Sam thought. Glancing at the clock, it was still a couple of hours before they needed to get up.

He slipped carefully out of bed and Ree's embrace. Opening his laptop, he pulled up information on the airport and tried to find cameras. Ree was so much better at this, he thought.

"What you doing?" she whispered draping her arms over his shoulders. Sam jumped in his seat, as he tried to get his pounding heart under control.

"You scared the crap out of me." he hissed quietly.

"So, what you doing?" she asked looking at the computer screen.

"Dean contacted me again, said he was in a van and he heard planes. I'm trying to get into the airport security."

"I think we need to call in back up." Ree said dialing a number and waiting for an answer. "Jade."

"Hey, hey sweet pea, what's got you up so early?" a friendly male voice answered.

"We need your style of help."

"Lay it on me."

"A very good friend of ours has gone missing, and we need some help hacking into airport security at the McCook Airport looking for any private planes leaving from there within the past hour. Need to know their destination and who chartered them."

"Not a problem will send to your email."

"Payment will be on its way. Thanks Jade."

"Anytime sweet pea let me know if you need anything else."

"Will do." Ree said hanging up. "Jade will handle that."

"Wow, I do like your style."

"I was thinking, the way Dean just disappeared, I don't think was by accident. It was planned out. I'm going to search missing person reports for the past six months within a hundred mile radius and see if there are any similar cases."

"I'll get to working on those cameras again."

**spn**

The three hunters were at the Stone Wood Grill when it opened. After being seated, Sam went to check out the men's room and the back alley. He came back fifteen minutes later with nothing to report.

After ordering breakfast, they all continued on their research. Sam moved his computer as food was brought out. None wanted to eat, but they knew they needed to.

"Check this out, I searched missing person reports and found sixteen from around this area. All males, 20 to 35, athletic, two were from this area, all the rest were from out of town. They all went missing from a bar or restaurant. None have been found."

"So what could have happened to them?"

"Nattie, walk us through last night." Sam encouraged.

"We finished the salt and burn, went back to the motel to clean up, Dean wanted to get a good meal and have a few beers, wind down. We came here; it was pretty busy for a Thursday night. Dean went to the restroom and I ordered pie for dessert. I waited, but he didn't come back. I got up to check out the restroom, he wasn't there, so I went out the emergency door looking around and that's when I found his keys."

"Did you see anyone?"

"Wait, there was this girl, she seemed really anxious, kind of upset that ran into me in the hall there. Didn't even bother to apologize."

"What did she look like?"

"She was five, four, I'd say hundred pounds, probably twenty-three or so, brown shoulder length hair, fair, dressed like she was trolling. That's about all I remember."

"Trolling?" Sam frowned.

"She wanted to hook up."

"Nattie is this the girl?" Ree asked showing her a picture of a girl from the restaurant's security camera.

"Yes! That's her."

"Let see if anyone knows her." Sam said signaling for the waitress.

"What can I get you?"

"Do you know this girl? She was in here last night?" Sam inquired showing her the picture.

"Yes, that's Holly; she's in here off and on, usually in the evenings."

"Do you have a last name? We really need to talk to her."

"Holly Watson, is she in trouble?"

"No, no we're hoping she saw a friend of ours last night, he didn't check in this morning."

"Well she has been known to leave with men."

"Thank you."

"Got her." Ree told the others. "She lives at 760 Barley Street, looks like it's about five blocks away."

"Let's finish up and pay her a visit." Natasha instructed as she forked a bite of egg.

**spn**

Sam pulled up in front of a small one story house and parked. The three trooped up to the door and rang the bell. Not getting an answer, Sam rang it again.

Movement could be heard from behind the door, then it opened a crack.

"Ms. Watson, we'll like to talk to you." Sam said showing her a FBI badge.

"What, why?" she cringed glancing at the three of them. Natasha could smell the fear on her and knew she was hiding something.

"A man went missing at the Wood Smoke Grill last night and we have you on camera as being there. We wanted to know if you saw anything out of the ordinary."

"No, no, you're wrong I wasn't there." she cried trying to close the door.

Natasha shoved the door open and walked in pushing the girl in with her. Ree and Sam followed, Sam glancing around being sure no one noticed them.

"Don't lie to me, I saw you last night and I think you know what happened." she rebuked.

"I didn't see anything." she whimpered.

"I'm only asking nice once. The person I dearly love is missing and if you know anything you better tell me."

"I can't they'll kill me."

"You better worry about what I'm going to do to you." Natasha growled as she took out a slender bladed knife, running it over the girl's cheek.

"Please, no."

"What happened?"

"He wasn't supposed to be there, he came outside when they took the other guy and tried to stop them. They took him too. Don't hurt me."

"What's your involvement in this?" Sam asked giving Natasha a "back down" look.

"They pay me to lure men out into the alley, that's all I know."

"Who's they?"

"I get a phone call from a woman and she tells me where to go, honest that's all I know."

"On your home phone or cell?" Ree asked.

"Cell."

"Give it to me." The girl stumbled to the next room and got her cell handing it to Ree.

"I should be able to track who called with her phone."

"Girly, you better find yourself another occupation. If you alert anyone that we are looking for them, I will come back and cut your eyes out. Do you understand me?" Natasha asked in a stern voice.

"Yes." she whispered falling on the couch and pulling her robe closer to her.

"Let's go, we need to find this woman and question her." Natasha told the other two and she headed back to the Impala.

"Jade should have some information for us too."

"We'll go back to the hotel and regroup. See what our next move is." Sam said getting behind the wheel and cranking the car. They drove back to the motel in silence, each deep in their own thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

**FYI: **_**This chapter is a little dark for Natasha. So be warned. NC**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The plane taxied to the runway, ready for take off. Two limp forms were strapped in the back seats as the tower gave clearance. The engines gained power as the plane slowly rolled down the runway picking up speed until it lifted off and banked away from the airport.

**spn**

"Ok, I got an address for that number we found on Holly's phone." Ree spoke up as the other two looked up. "It's a business in a town north of here called North Platte less than an hour away."

"Road trip." Natasha answered closing her laptop.

"I've gone over the information Jade sent on planes and there were four private planes that left the airport in the time frame we are looking for." Sam said printing out the page.

Sam, Natasha and Ree piled into the car and began the trip to North Platte. Sam read over the article Ree had printed out on Travel Unlimited, the number one travel agency in the central US. There were branches in four states with the home office in North Platte and the owner was a Rachel Summers.

Ree kept glancing in the mirror to access how her big sister was doing. Sam looked over at her and then back to Natasha. She was leaning her head against the window with her eyes shut.

"She going to be ok?" Sam asked Ree. He was freaking out, but was putting up a front for Nattie's sake.

"This has hit her pretty hard; she's not felt like this about anyone before." Ree said softly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm-I'm handling it." he finally got out gritting his teeth so he wouldn't show his frustration.

"You can't lie to me Sammy; I know you're doing this for Nattie. We will find him." she assured.

Sam looked out the window and tried once again to reach out to his big brother, but couldn't find the thread. He hoped that meant Dean was unconscious, not anything worse. After a couple of deep breaths, he pulled the fear, anxiety, panic, and terror into a corner of his mind, trapping them in a box so they could not be seen.

Ree could sense the turmoil churning through Sam's mind. His body was wound so tight, she thought he would break. Reaching a hand over, she captured his and gently caressed his palm with her thumb. Sam jerked at first touch, but then relaxed, letting her touch bring some calming to him.

Natasha teetered on the brink of sleep as she remembered his delicate touch, the way his breath felt on her skin, the way his eyes hungrily devoured her and the tender words he whispered in her ear. She smiled in her sleep until something dark engulfed him, taking him away from her. She cried out, searching in the mist for Dean. Natasha whimpered from the back causing Sam to check on her. He reached an arm back and rubbed her leg for reassure. The touch seemed to calm her down as she eased back into sleep.

**spn**

The plane taxied to a hanger on the far side of the Silverthorne Airport and parked. Two black Expeditions pulled up to the plane waiting for the door to open. A middle aged man stepped out of one of the SUV's as the door to the plane opened. Two burley men carried Dean to the SUV and tossed him in the back. They went back and got the other guy, tossing him into the other one.

The mist was beginning to clear as Dean's eyes fluttered, and he tried to sit up. Something caused him to stop short before he was fully up. He shook his head from side to side and tried to focus on the room. He made out a sink, toilet, and bed he was laying on. There were no windows and a bare bulb hung from the ceiling. Upon further inspection, he found he was chained by the ankle to a bolt in the wall.

"_Sammy can you hear me." Dean projected._

"_Dean, thank God, I thought something had happened to you." Sam answered back._

"_Drugged me."_

"_Do you know where you are?"_

"_No, chained in a cell. No windows."_

"_We're following a lead, hang on."_

"_Tell Nattie I love her."_

"Nattie, wake up." Sam called gently.

"Are we there?" she asked waking up.

"Dean was able to reach out to me again. He's ok for now. Said to tell you he loves you."

"Did he know where he was?"

"No, he said he was in a cell."

"How long before we're to North Platte?"

"Just a few more miles." Ree answered. "Are we going to the business or home?"

"Home, there'll be more privacy." Sam decided. "By her face book page, she lives alone in an upscale neighborhood."

"Should we grab something quick to eat before heading over there?"

"Maybe something quick. Nattie?"

"Guess we should, don't know what's going to happen, may be a while before we get another chance."

Ree pulled into a fast food restaurant and followed the drive-thru signs. They all ordered light none wanting to admit they really didn't want to eat; only they knew they should. After collecting the food, Ree pulled under a tree in the parking lot so they could eat and she could get directions to Rachel Summers house.

**spn**

Sam watched Natasha closely making sure she did eat and not just pretend. He could see the pain and heartache flicker across her face as she slowly chewed a small bite of sandwich. He absently rubbed his right temple trying to ease the steady throb of a headache. When he opened his eyes he saw a hand holding a couple of pills out to him. Looking at Ree, he smiled a thank you and popped them in his mouth, washing them down with water.

They were on their way in less that twenty minutes, Sam directing Ree where to turn. The houses were becoming larger and spaced wider apart as they pulled into the neighborhood Rachel Summers lived in. Sam watched for any patrol and nosey neighbors.

The house was a two story, brick, Cap Cod. It had a circular drive and two car garage. There was a high brick wall surround the property.

"Let me go check it out." Sam said as he started to get out.

"No, let me, it's less suspicious." Natasha insisted. "I'll call if she's not home."

**spn**

Being sure no one was watching, Natasha walled up the drive as Ree drove off circling the block. Walking up the brick steps she eyed the layout of the yard and house. She rang the door bell twice, waiting for an answer. After waiting for a full minute, Natasha walked around the wrap-around porch checking windows as she went, before coming to another door. Taking no chances, she knocked loudly on the door and stepped back waiting to see if anyone would answer.

"Ree come around, you can pull by the garage and around back that way no one will see you." Natasha instructed her sister by phone.

"Be there in a few."

Following the instructions, they found her waiting for them in back.

"Found the alarm system and jacked it. We should be good to go in."

"Great, wonder what time she gets home?" Sam asked looking over the property.

"I found a basement door that shouldn't be to hard to open and we can check out the basement to see if it will do for interrogations."

"Sounds good to me." Sam said opening the trunk to get their bags. Natasha was already working on the lock and had it opened by the time he got to the door.

"Ree you check the upstairs, Sam first floor and I'll look around down here. And both of you be careful."

"Got it." they said together.

**spn**

Natasha watched them go up the stairs and turned to survey the room she was in. It looked like a family room. She walked carefully down a small hall and found a small bathroom, storage room, utility room, and exercise room. Deciding the exercise room looked the best insulated, she carried a chair with arms from the family room and set it in the middle of the floor.

Dropping her bag, she pulled out rope, laying it on the floor beside the chair. Looking around she found a small table to her liking and sat it by the chair. Satisfied with the setup, she went looking for the others.

**spn**

Dean relieved himself and washed his hands. He splashed cold water on his face, trying to wash away the last of the drug induced sleep. He found a bottle of water on the cabinet and quickly down a third of the bottle. He slowly started to look the cell over searching for anything that could be used as a lock pick.

'Dammit!' Dean thought in frustration as he threw the empty water bottle across the room. There was nothing in this cell that would be useful. He stiffened when he heard a key scrap in the lock of the door. He back up giving himself room to fight. The door swung slowly open and a mask figure, male by build, eyed Dean before sitting a tray on the counter by the sink then stepping back out and locking the door back.

Dean let out a breathe he didn't realize he was holding and stepped toward the sink. The tray had an apple, a sandwich, a protein bar and another bottle of water. His stomach rumbled, letting him know he hadn't eaten since dinner two or three nights ago; it was hard to tell how long they had drugged him. He looked at the sandwich carefully, taking it apart to see if it had any drugs added. He bit into the apple, thinking Sammy food, as he chewed slowly.

**spn**

"Nattie, I called her office and finally got it out of her assistant she left work thirty minutes ago and was going to run a couple of errands before coming home."

"Ok, then we wait." she answered in a monotone voice.

"I've disabled the home phones and rewired the alarm so it can't be used." Sam informed coming back into the kitchen.

"I guess we get comfortable until she get here." Ree said taking a seat at the breakfast table.

Sam sat down beside her readying himself for what was coming next. Natasha walked around the kitchen looking closely at each and every item. She paused at the fridge and read over calendar appointments for the month. There was a dentist, yoga, lunch dates, and several that just had initials and times.

She moved on to the next room and took in the décor. Very upscale, bold statement, someone who wanted to flaunt her status to any visitors. She ran her hand over the back of a couch that looked like it had never been sat on by anyone. Choosing another chair, she sat down and gazed out the window, waiting for the woman who had information about Dean's abduction.

**spn**

An hour later, all three heard the garage door going up and moved into position. Rachel Summers sauntered into the kitchen tossing her bag and sitting her laptop on the counter. She slipped out of her five inch stilettos and started for the fridge, when Sam stepped into view. He stood his six foot four inch frame tall and imposing as she stopped and started to back up toward her purse.

Ree stepped out and picked up the purse dumping the contents on the bar. She took her cell phone and a .22 caliber hand gun from the items. She also picked up the laptop and took it to the table.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my home?" she sneered angrily.

"We want to know what you know about the kidnappings of the men." Sam told her stepping closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about; now get out before I call the cops."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Natasha said coldly as she stepped into the room blocking Rachel's escape. Rachel stopped short eyes getting dark with anger. How dare these people invade her home and touch her personal things.

Ree's fingers danced over the keyboard as she skirted the password and began tearing apart her hard drive. It didn't take her long to find the hidden files and break in.

"Guys, you might want to look at this." Ree said slowly as she turned the screen. "I found an account that's encrypted, but it also leads me to this web site."

Sam and Natasha looked at the screen; total shock flooded their faces as they turned toward Rachel. Natasha's face paled as pure hatred turned her eyes a stormy shade of blue, almost black as she took in the information.

"Where is my brother?" Sam growled advancing toward her.

"Your brother? Who are you?" she yelled. "You think you've got the balls to shoot a woman?" she challenged Sam as she saw the gun in his hand. "You're too much of a gentleman for that."

Suddenly she was sprawled in the floor with blood dripping from her nose. "He may not bitch, but I sure as hell do." Natasha announced. "Sis, you know what to do, call in a favor."

"Got it Sis." Ree said as she picked up her cell.

"Pup, stay here and help her, I've got this." Natasha jerked Rachel up off the floor and pushed her to the basement steps.

"Let me…" Sam started, but was stopped by the cold, calculating, stare he received from Nattie.

"I do not want you downstairs." she said in a voice so deadly and icy that Sam's breath caught in his throat. "Be ready to move when I get back."

"Hey Nitro." Ree smiled into the phone. Sam had joined her at the table wanting to ask her about Nattie, but waited listening closely. She put it on speaker so Sam could hear.

"June Bug! Haven't heard from you in a while. How's Lady Bug doing?" a perky female voice answered from the speaker of Ree's phone.

"I'm calling in a favor, and Nitro, this one is personal."

"Lay it on me." she said in a professional tone.

"I need you to remote into the computer I'm on. I want all off shore accounts drained, put in the usual place. Trace all correspondence that has any connection at all to the link for this web site. Do the usual there too and copy all pertain files to FBI, local cops at McCook and North Platte, Nebraska, give us an hour to finish here. Be sure there are no trails back to us."

"Oh you know it June Bug; I will handle everything if you let me know how it turns out."

"Only for you girl. Knew I could count on you. Lady Bug says your pay will be sent as always."

"Hey, if it's personal, I'm not worried about that. Be careful."

"Always, if you need help call Jet and tell him favor for favor from Speedy."

"Will get it done. Out."

"I'm not even going to ask what just happened." Sam said sitting back in shock. "You have some interesting friends."

"We've made a few over the years." she nodded taking a cloth and wiping down the laptop keyboard. "Be sure to wipe anything you touched, don't want to leave any stray prints."

Sam looked up suddenly when he heard a scream filter up from the basement. He started for the door when Ree stepped in front of him putting a hand on his chest to stop him.

"No Sammy, Nattie knows what she's doing and you can't be there." Ree quietly told him looking directly into his eyes. "We will get Dean back."

**spn**

Natasha pushed Rachel into the exercise room and over to the chair. Rachel side stepped and swung at her connecting to Natasha's jaw. Natasha squared her shoulders and went into a fighting stance. Rachel threw another punch only to be blocked and received a punch in the stomach knocking the wind out of her.

"Honey, that one was free, there won't be another one." Natasha noted tossing her into the chair, taking the rope and tying her hands palm down on the arms. She tied her feet and looped several coils around her waist.

Natasha stepped back and surveyed her work satisfied. She looked the woman over from head to foot seeing a self centered, manipulative, cunning bitch. Today she has met her match, no one messed with her family and gets away with it.

"I am going to give you one chance to save yourself a lot of hurt. Answer my questions and we'll leave." she stated sternly and without emotion.

"Go to hell." Rachel hissed back at her spitting at her.

"Remember, this was your choice." she said taking her bag and sitting it on the table. She opened it and drew out several knives and a syringe with a bluish liquid. She placed them on the table and turned to the woman tied to the chair. Before she knew what was happening Natasha had plunged a thin bladed dagger into the top of her right hand pinning it to the chair arm.

Rachel screamed in pain as her entire body stiffened from the attack. She tried to move the fingers but found it too painful.

"Now tell me about the two men who were taken from the Wood Smoke Grill in McCook." Natasha calmly asked.

Rachel looked up into her face through watery eyes as she clenched her mouth into a thin evil smile. "That's just a scratch."

"Oh sister, I have not even started, you don't know what I am capable of." Natasha replied with such command Rachel's confidence faltered slightly. She watched Natasha pick up the syringe, uncap it and move toward her. Drawing back as far as she could in the chair, she cringed as Natasha ripped her blouse sleeve and injected her with half the solution.

"What was that?"

"Oh just a little something a friend of mine mixed for me."

"Poison?"

"Oh no, that would defeat the purpose, no this is going to heighten your sense of touch. I only gave you half; this will make whatever I do to you feel ten times worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Give it a few minutes, you will see. I wish I had more time to play, but I need this information quickly, so lets begin." she replied picking up a very slim knife. "Have you ever read what Native Americans did to their enemies?"

"What." she mumbled as she felt warmth trickling through her body causing every nerve in her body to tingle. Her skin began to quiver and she shook uncontrollably.

'Good, I see it's working, now what happened to the men that were kidnapped?" Rachel looked at her hatefully. "You see, they would take their enemy tie them spread eagle and skin them alive."

Natasha took the knife and ran it down the top of her arm opening a thin cut. Blood began to slowly drip from the shallow cut onto the carpet. Rachel moaned with intense pain, way more than it should have been. She watched her cut again and began to peel the skin back leaving an open wound. The pain radiated up her arm and into her brain with such agony she almost past out.

Natasha threw cold water in her face bringing her back around just as she stabbed another dagger into her left hand. "Now you feel the hurt, I will next start on your face, it seems that you treasure it by all the crap you have in your bathroom. Lets see what you will look like with a little removed." She took a scalpel bringing it to her eye and letting it rest on her cheek drawing blood.

Rachel sucked in a shallow breath and swallowed hard. "They were taken to the airport and flown out from there." she sputtered as Natasha made another shallow cut on her face.

"To where?" she urged.

"To Silverthorne, Colorado, please no more." she begged as blood dripped from her face in a steady stream.

"Why should I show you mercy? How many men have you lured to their deaths? How many millions of blood money have you horded away? Does this make you feel superior? Above the law, above all others?" she ranted unsympathetically. "Just remember this, if the justice system does not put you away in a cold, dark, six by ten cell, I promise you, I will find you and end you."

Natasha made one more cut on her face, and stepped back to look at her handy work. She packed her things and looked down at her one last time. "You will bear my mark for all to see. You see I learned how to cause the worse scars that can not be fixed by plastic surgery. You deserve worse, but I will let the system have you first."

**spn**

Sam jumped up as Natasha made her way back up the stairs. He could see the stress and strain on her face, but held his tongue. He watched her go to the sink and rinse her hands off noticing the ting of red wash off.

"He's been taken to Silverthorne, Colorado. Ree is everything done?"

"Yes, Nitro took care of it. We're set. I've downloaded everything off her computer we're good."

"Let's go, we'll go back to McCook, get our things and head for the airport. Is there anyone who can pick up your brother's car from the airport?"

"Our adopted father, Bobby."

"I'll have Ree book a seat on the next flight out for him. Where is he coming from?"

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota."

"Contact him and let him know the plan." she instructed as they made their way back to the car. She got in the back seat shutting the door without further comment.

"Ree, is she going to be ok?" Sam quietly asked as he glanced in at her slumped form.

"Yes, my sister has many facets to her, some she allows you to see, others she never lets out unless there's no other resource. It'll take a little time, but she will come back to us. Come on, let's get back. You drive; I will get everything set up and ready for us when we get to the airport."

"I'll contact Bobby and let him know." Sam said digging out his phone and speed dialing the number. He cranked the Impala and carefully pulled around the garage and back to the main road. He found the right road and headed out of town back toward McCook. After clearing the town limits, he pushed the car harder, eating up the miles as fast as he dared.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sleep finally overtook Dean as he lay on the cot in the cell. He tossed fitfully as images flashed through his mind.

"_Dean can you hear me?" Sam's soft voice_ _called to him._

"_Sammy, I'm here." he answered trying to feel where the voice was coming from._

"_We know where you are, we'll be on our way shortly. Hang in there."_

"_Hurry, I think something is going to happen soon."_

"_Don't fight them, you'll understand. Trust me."_

"_Ok Sammy, I will." Dean felt the thread dissolve and the connection was lost._

Dean opened his eyes slowly and sighed as he let Sam's word sink in. They were coming for him, they knew where he was. He had to do what Sam ask, he couldn't fight. With that last thought, he sank back in sleep, knowing he needed to get what sleep he could now, not knowing what the future held for him.

**spn**

Three hours later, Dean woke instantly as he heard the key scrapping in the lock again. He sat up on the bed and waited to see who would come in. A masked man sat another tray of food on the counter and left. He got up and checked the tray finding an apple, power bar, bacon and egg sandwich, water and oh yes, thank you, coffee. Dean sipped the hot liquid savoring the bitter taste, oh, sweet nectar of the gods. He picked up the sandwich and took a bite deciding he needed the fuel.

**spn**

An hour later, the door was opened again and two masked men stepped into the room. Dean stilled himself, watching them closely.

"Put this on." one told him tossing a hood on the bed. Dean looked at it and back to the men. He picked it up and slipped it over his head. He felt the men grab his arms and pull them together in front of his body zip tying them together. The string on the hood was pulled so he couldn't see and he felt the chain being removed from his leg.

All instincts told him to fight, to not let them take him, but he remembered what Sam had said, not to fight. He had to trust him and allowed himself to be lead from the cell. He heard movement off to the right and what sounded like struggling.

"Don't fight." he called to the other person. "Do what they want."

"Good advise." a deep voice commented.

**spn**

Guiding the two out of the building, they were led to a helicopter and helped to get on board. Dean felt a seat belt being fastened around his waist as the engine started and the blades began to rotate. He could tell they had lifted off and once it had leveled out, it was moving to the right. He shuttered feeling the queasy feeling in his stomach. He hated to fly and swallowed the acidy bile in the back of his throat.

It was disorienting having the mask on, nausea made him clinch his jaw determined not to throw up. It felt like they had been in the air for hours when it was just over an hour. The copter slowly descended until it touched down in a small clearing. Dean felt arms on him as he was pulled out of the helicopter. He tried to get his balance only to be pushed forward and stumbled to his knees.

"Hold your arms up." a male voice commanded. He did as they asked and sensed the zip ties being cut. Dean stayed on his knees waiting for the next move.

"Don't take the hood off until we leave. You have three hours to run before we come after you." He heard footsteps walking away and the whine of the engine starting broke the silence. Dean put his hands over his ears and hugged the ground until the backlash of the rotors ceased to beat him. The sound lessened so Dean loosened the hood and jerked it off. It took a minute for his eyes adjusted to the light. Blinking several times, he was able to focus on his surroundings.

The first thing he noticed was another man staring at him. He was twenty feet away. They eyed each other unsure what to do next.

"Are you hurt?" Dean asked him as he slowly got to his feet.

"Don't think so." the man answered getting to his feet too.

"I'm Dean."

"Brody, do you know what's going on?"

"I was at a restaurant, saw you being beat up, I didn't like the odds against you. Got drugged and here we are." he explained noticing a pack off to the left of him. He walked over and picked it up checking out the contents. He found a couple bottles of water, some power bars, and a couple of apples. He also found a hunting knife and machete within reach.

"I have a pack too." Brody said holding up his own one.

"Do you see any weapons?"

"A knife. What did those guys mean they were coming after us?"

"Holy crap." Dean muttered as it dawned on him what he had stepped into.

"What is it?"

"They're going to hunt us. We're freaking human game." he said disgustingly shouldering the pack and putting the knife sheath in the waistband of his pants. "Come on we need to get out of here. Have you ever hunted before?"

"I was in service." he answered following Dean's example and shouldering the pack and tucking in the knife.

"What branch?"

"Marine, special ops, two tours in Afghanistan, only been back four months."

"My Dad was a Marine, he taught me how to survive and fight."

Dean checked out the area and headed for the higher ground. Brody followed close behind Dean, feeling there was more to this guy than he was telling. They hiked quickly for several miles heading higher into the hills. He paused in a small clearing for a quick rest and to do a check.

"Take your clothes off; we need to check for tracking devices." Dean ordered as he started taking off his flannel shirt. "Look everywhere, even in the hem of the shirts. You don't have any new cuts that you can feel do you?"

"I don't think so." he answered as he checked his clothes too.

They were down to their briefs as they continued to search the clothes. Dean picked up a boot began to examine it carefully. He noticed that one of the heels looked different. Using his knife he pried it off and found a tracking device. Dean removed the device and used a rock to pound the heel back on.

"Found one." he commented showing it to Brody.

"You were right." he replied cutting the hem from his jacket and pulling another device out.

"I have family that are on their way, we just have to dodge them until they get here. Let's get as far away as we can from here."

"How about these trackers?"

"When we get to the top, we ditch them."

"You seem pretty comfortable here. Have you hunted before?"

"You could say that. Lets get to the top of this hill and see what the land looks like and we'll go from there."

"Sounds good." Brody said getting up and following him higher up the mountain.

**spn**

"The pilot should be waiting for us at the airport." Ree told Sam and Natasha as she hung up her cell and grabbed the rest of her clothes and stuffing them in her bag. They had the room cleared and were in the car heading for the airport in record time.

Natasha dug her phone out and punched in a number. "Yes I need a pick up at McCook, Nebraska, Sleep Inn. Silver Dodge Charger, license Charlie, Alpha, Foxtrot 497, deliver to Sterling, Colorado home base. Thanks. Car's taken care of."

"Got a hold of Bobby, he'll pick up Dean's car and take it back to his place. We can pick in up there after we get Dean." Sam looked back at Natasha when she didn't answer him. She was staring out the side window lost in her own world. He sighed to himself knowing it would be better to leave her to her thoughts for now.

**spn**

Ree was slowly tapping on the keys pulling up satellite shots of the area they were heading so she could familiarize herself. Zooming in she counted two cabins, one outbuilding, and a helicopter, it was a remote location which was good for them, they should be able to sneak in undetected.

"How far is it from the airport?" Sam asked her as he glanced at the screen.

"I have a SUV waiting for us. We should be able to get within a mile and its hiking the rest of the way."

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, this is personal for me too, you guys are family now. We protect family, no matter what."

"I love you." Sam whispered taking her hand.

"I know." she replied kissing the palm of his hand.

**spn**

The terrain was getting rougher as Dean and Brody continued to climb up. They were almost to the ridge when they heard the sound of a copter approaching from the south.

"Under here now." Dean yelled as he slid under an overhang out of site. Brody followed suit listening as the copter passed over them. "We need to stay under here until it leaves."

"Then what?"

"I think it's time we became the hunters. Once the chopper leaves, we're going on the offensive."

**spn**

The private plane landed at Silverthorne, Colorado as the sun was sinking behind the mountains casting the airport in shadows. Three determined hunters exited the plane and headed for the rental agency. They procured their SUV and headed for the Rocky Mountain Gore Range.

"This is as far as we go in the car, the rest is on foot." Ree announced pulling the SUV off the road and under some trees. They got out and grabbed their bags of weapons. Sam checked his guns and slipped knives in his boot, jacket and back pocket of his jeans. Natasha slipped her quiver and bow over her shoulder and made sure her throwing knives were in place. Ree shouldered a tranquilizer rifle and picked up her bag of tricks.

"Ready?"

"Let's do this."

"Rock and roll."

**spn**

After the sound of the chopper died, Dean and Brody crawled out from under the ledge. Dean checked the area and saw a ledge above them that would give him a view of the valley below.

"Can you boost me up there?" he asked Brody.

"Sure." he replied lacing his fingers together. Dean stepped into it and balanced himself as he was boosted to the top. Dean pulled himself up and checked the area. He could just make out a river and the clearing where the chopper had landed. He couldn't see much more as darkness crossed over the land.

"There's a path we can take down to a river that leads by where the chopper lands. If we can get there we will be behind them. And then the hunt begins."

"Can we move in the dark?"

"We'll go as far as we can and rest for a few hours." Dean instructed as he heading across the ridge toward the river.

**spn**

The darkness was descending quickly, but the half moon shed enough light to let them continue for a couple more hours before Dean decided they should stop and rest for the night. He had found a scooped out indention that would allow for some protection from the elements and forted them easy defense. Dean took first watch as Brody settled back against the wall. Still having kept the disciplining of a solider, he feel asleep almost instantly. But like a hunter, he slept with one eye opened ready to fight on a moment's notice.

Now that he had decided to take the offense, Dean felt that surge of adrenaline starting to course through his bloodstream. He turned on his hunter mode, as he listened to the night sounds surrounding them. He closed his eyes and pushed outward with his mind searching for any noise that didn't belong. Satisfied they were safe, he settled back on his perch guarding.

**spn**

"Brody, your turn." Dean grunted kicking his feet to wake him, knowing better than to stand too close. A solider was a lot like a hunter in many ways, if you didn't want a fist in the face, you took care on waking them.

"What?" Brody questioned jerking awake as he pulled the knife in front of him for protection.

"Guard duty, wake me in two and a half, should be light enough by then."

"Got it." he replied taking up the perch Dean had vacated. Dean settled in letting sleep take him under just enough to rest. Like a solider, he could catch a nap in any conditions. The years of training his father instilled, made him ready to fight, even from sleep.

**spn**

Sam sweeps the binoculars over the two cabins accessing the security in place around the cabins. Ree looked through the thermal scope pin pointing the guards around the two cabins. She reached in her bag and pulled out headsets so they would be able to communication when they separated. Sam looked at the headset with a frown and watched the girls put them on. He slipped it over his ear and seated the bud in his ear.

"Com check do you read Nat, Sam." Ree asked.

"Loud and clear."

"Yeah, me to." Sam said not sure what to say.

"I'll take the one on the roof, Nat there's one between cabins, Sammy one in front, but wait until we take out ours."

"Roger."

"Uh-uh roger?" Sam said unfamiliar with these new gadgets.

He watched as both girls made their way toward the cabins like ghosts in the night. If he didn't know they were there, he wouldn't have seen them; they melted into the shadows faster and quicker than he could track.

Sam turned on his hunter mode as he picked his way carefully through the trees toward his unsuspecting target. He got as close as he could before stopping, waiting on the signal.

Natasha worked her way behind the cabins and eased down between them coming up behind the guard. She took out a syringe and clamped a hand over his mouth as she injected the contents into his neck. He stiffed, tried to loosen her grip before slumping to the ground. She quickly gagged him and slipped zip-ties over his wrist.

"One down." she whispered.

Ree found the ladder to the roof and cautiously crept up it. She saw the target leaning against a post smoking. Taking careful aim, she tranquilized him. As he slid down, she made her way to him gagging and zip-tying his wrists before signaling she was done.

"Two down." she whispered.

Sam had not seen any other movement around the cabins. He stepped quietly toward the guard grabbing him in a choke hold increasing pressure until he collapsed. Pulling him out of sight, he bound and gagged him before heading over to meet up with the girls.

"Three down, I'm coming to you."

"Roger."

The three met at the first cabin's side door. Ree took her lock pick and had the door quickly opened. The door led into the kitchen and beyond that they saw a living room. They crept toward the door leading into the other room listening for any sounds. One lone light had been left on in the living room which they used to find two closed doors off to the right. Natasha readied tranquilizers, handing one to Ree as they each took a door. They slowly opened their respected door, letting a sliver of light reveal bedrooms and a sleeping form in each room. Sam watched from the entryway as the girls quickly injected the sleeping forms and proceeded to gag and tie them. The only other door was an empty bathroom. Nodding to each other they headed out and to the next cabin.

Sam found the phone box and cut the line. He checked for any alarm system and found none. Going back to the front of the cabin, he joined the girls waiting for one on them to pick the lock. They eased into a living room spreading out as they searched the room. This cabin was larger than the other and they couldn't see into the kitchen. Ree heard movement from that direction and held up her arm with her hand in a fist causing the others to stop and wait. She inched toward the noise gun ready. She was within a few feet of the door when it suddenly opened and a large man walked out.

"Who the hell are you?" he boomed as he skidded to a stop.

"Your worse nightmare." Natasha said coming up to the left of him and driving a fist into his face. "He's one of the top monsters; I remember his picture on the website." She stepped back and drew her .45 taking aim.

"No, no he wouldn't want you to do that." Sam whispered as he walked closer to her. He could see the stiffness of her body and the hardened look on her face. Her stance did not waver as she gritted her teeth.

A door opened off to the left of them and another man walked in stopping short when he saw the scene. He reached for the gun on his waist, but wasn't quick enough. Ree threw a knife into his shoulder and shot him with a tranquilizer. A surprised look crossed his face as his eyes rolled back and he collapsed in a heap. Ree quickly tied him up and slapped a dressing on the wound. She turned to face her sister who still had her gun trained on the other man.

"Sis, listen." she said softly.

"He did this, he has to pay."

"He will, but not this way."

"You better listen little girl, I am not someone you want as your enemy." the man sneered as he wiped the blood from his mouth. All the pent up anger and rage reflected out of her eyes turning them deep, stormy, penetrating, blue; making eye contact, he began to feel a shiver of fear course down his spine. Natasha's finger began to tighten on the trigger, her thirst for blood too great. The echo of two gun shots vibrated off the walls of the room only to die down to total silence.

* * *

**Thank you to all who are following my story. Sorry for the delay, babysitting this week. Hope you have enjoyed it. Thought this would be a good cliff hanger.**

**Please review if you can take a moment.**

**NC**


	14. Chapter 14

_A door opened off to the left of them and another man walked in stopping short when he saw the scene. He reached for the gun on his waist, but wasn't quick enough. Ree threw a knife into his shoulder and shot him with a tranquilizer. A surprised look crossed his face as his eyes rolled back and he collapsed in a heap. Ree quickly tied him up and slapped a dressing on the wound. She turned to face her sister who still had her gun trained on the other man._

"_Sis, listen." she said softly. _

"_He did this, he has to pay."_

"_He will, but not this way."_

"_You better listen little girl, I am not someone you want as your enemy." the man sneered as he wiped the blood from his mouth. All the pent up anger and rage reflected out of her eyes turning them deep, stormy, penetrating, blue; making eye contact, he began to feel a shiver of fear course down his spine. Natasha's finger began to tighten on the trigger, her thirst for blood too great. _

_The echo of two gun shots vibrated off the walls of the room only to die down to total silence._

**Chapter 14**

In two strides, Sam was by Natasha's side. He looked down at the man lying on the floor and let out the breathe he was holding. A pale, sweaty face started wide eyed at him. There were two bullet holes in the floor, one on either side of his face. Sam could see little pin pricks of blood where splinters had imbedded in his face.

"You did the right thing." Sam said only where Natasha could hear. She leaned her head back onto this chest and closed her eyes willing the intense, mind controlling rage to slink back into the closet. She closed and locked the door as she took in a couple of deep breaths slowing her heart rate down.

"He doesn't get off this easy." she decided. Taking a syringe out of her jacket pocket, she leaned over and injected it into his leg. He cringed painfully trying to shield away from her. "Sis, bind and gag."

"You got it." she answered pulling out the zip ties and a gag.

Sam looked around the room and made a bee line for a roll top desk off to the side of the room. He started looking in the drawers for any pertinent information. He found one locked and took a knife to jimmy it open and found zip lock bags with driver's license and a personal item from previous victims. Some were wedding rings, school rings, watches and necklaces. He found Dean's license and his ring and stuck them in his pocket.

"Bingo!" he called to the girls. Natasha glanced over to see what he had found and sucked in a deep breath.

"Oh my God! How long have they been doing this?"

"Years." Ree replied holding up a medium size blue book. "This is a ledger of all the people they kidnapped and hunted. Part of it is in some kind of code, but I should be able to decrypt it."

Sam grabbed his bag and began to pull items from it. He threw a couple of small rugs out of the way and began to draw symbols on the floor.

"Can you go look in the kitchen for a metal bowl of some kind?" he instructed Natasha. She nodded not sure what he was doing, but wanted to help.

"What are you doing?" she asked returning with a metal bowl.

"I'm going to send some help to Dean. I'm going to summon any spirits that have not crossed over and see if they will help us." he said throwing things she was not even sure what they were into the bowl. The last thing he added was his own blood. Sam placed all the licenses and personal items inside the circle before mumbling a Latin incantation and threw a match in the bowl igniting the contents. Natasha watched with interest as the air grew cold and shapes began to appear in front of them.

Sam watched the spirits of the slain men flicker in and out before becoming solid. They all looked at him coldly.

"I know you were kidnapped and wrongfully killed. I summoned you for your help. My brother was taken and is being hunted. The men who did this to you are out there; will you help my brother and seek your revenge so this will stop before others are killed? Then you can move on knowing your deaths have been avenged."

"We will help." one of the spirits communicated and nodded to the others. They disappeared leaving Sam and the girls alone in the room.

"Let's go get Dean." Natasha told Sam. "Ree you know what to do here."

"Will do, be careful." she told Nattie. She grabbed Sam and kissed him before they headed out. She started to work on the two laptops she had found in the desk.

**spn**

Dean's internal clock woke him before Brody could. He quickly got up and stretched, rolling his shoulders and moving his stiff muscles to get the blood flowing. They ate the last of their food and drank the last of their water before starting their hike to the river.

"Ready?" Dean questioned Brody as he slung his pack over his shoulder.

"Let's do this." he replied waiting for Dean to lead the way.

The sun had barely begun to inch its way up into the morning sky as darkness was being driven back for another day. They navigated the animal trail Dean had found heading for the river. The going was easier now and he set a quick pace toward the river that could be seen sparkling with the new dawn approaching.

They continued on in silence wanting to conserve their energy. The sun had almost made its appearance when Dean led them out of the woods. He could hear the rush of the water as it pounded on the rocks creating a lingering roar in the air. He pushed on toward it, anxious to head downstream and to end this meaningless killing.

The water was cold and invigorating as Dean splashed it on his face and let it trickle down his neck. He scooped up a handful to sip, quenching his parched thirst. Brody was doing the same, but not as neatly. He ducked his head into the water, drenching his long hair. Rising up, he shook his head letting his hair plaster to his head. They filled their water bottles and followed the river toward the helicopter's landing site.

Dean spotted the clearing through the trees. He stood behind a boulder and listened to the noises around them trying to determine the location of the ones hunting them.

"Let's stay in the trees and circle around to the other side. If I'm right about these bastards, there's probably a tracker, a guard and two paying pricks."

"Do you have a plan?"

"We take out the strongest first. Hopefully they will be split up and that will make out job easier. My brother is on his way, but I say we finish this." Dean ran his fingers through some black mud and streaked it down his face.

"We finish it." he nodded doing the same with the mud.

**spn**

They made their way into the woods and circled the clearing as quietly as a ghost. Dean found tracks and a discarded gum wrapper heading the way they had gone the previous day. Dean dropped his pack by a tree and covered it with leaves motioning Brody to do the same. He wanted to be ready to fight without any hindrance. They began to stalk their prey with the knowledge and skill only seasoned hunters knew.

Almost an hour later, Dean froze and listened intently to the noise the wind was bringing their way. He could just make out voices up ahead of them. He motioned for Brody to break off right and he continued straight ahead. Neither hunter made a noise as they neared the unsuspecting prey.

Two men were arguing loudly in a small clearing just ahead of them. Dean and Brody squatted behind rocks and brush waiting to see the outcome of the fight. There was a little shoving and the men stalked off in opposite directions.

Dean gave Brody hand signals to follow the less threatening one and he would take the other. He nodded that he understood and slunk off after the man. Dean went in the other direction after the bigger man. He drew his knife and followed parallel with the angry man who stomped off, cussing out loud to no one. The man stopped at a rock outcrop and stuck a cigarette in his mouth lighting it before drawing a deep lung of smoke.

Moving up behind him, Dean made ready his attack. Sensing danger the man turned as Dean threw himself at the enemy. They went down in a tangle of arms and legs as Dean delivered painful punches to his opponent. The man recovered enough to elbow Dean in the face opening a cut on his cheek. Dean kneed him in the gut throwing him off.

Jumping to his feet Dean circled the adversary waiting for the next attack. The man lunged at him, slashing with his knife forcing Dean to back up. He blocked the strike and threw an upper cut making him stagger backward. Dean moved in throwing another punch driving him back again. The man jerked a knife out of his belt and stabbed Dean in the shoulder. Dean gritted in pain and gave one more adrenaline induced punch sending the man stumbling back and over the edge of the cliff. Dean staggered to the edge and saw his broken body on the rocks below. Wincing in pain, he pulled the knife out of his shoulder and headed back toward Brody's last position.

**spn**

Dean broke through the trees into the clearing to find Brody coming from the other direction carrying a hunting rifle. He was scuffed and dirty, but not injured.

"You've been hurt." Brody cautioned seeing the blood.

"I've had worse." Dean commented taking off his jacket and flannel shirt. "Can you tie this for me?"

"Right." he answered taking the shirt and making a pressure bandage for the wound. He checked the cut on his cheek wiping the blood away with a strip of his torn shirt. "Ok. You're good until we can get medical attention."

"Let's find the other two and end this." Dean grumbled letting Brody help him with his jacket much to his dismay. Brody found signs leading off to higher ground, so they began to track the remaining two.

The trail led up to an empty mesa. Both men scanned the area around the mesa looking for the thing out of place. Brody pointed to the right where he saw the glint of something shiny just in the tree line. Dean looked closely and could make out the outline of a man dressed in camouflage. They made a wide circle around him coming up on his blind side. Dean whistled getting his attention and Brody knocked him out with the butt of his rife. Dean grabbed the would be hunter's weapon as Brody jerked the man's belt off and tied him up.

As Dean and Brody started back a figure stepped out blocking their way. Both men drew up short as they started at the gun being pointed at them.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events. Never had a prey take out a hunter." he sneered taking a step closer. Dean and Brody stood still trying to decide how best to handle the man. Dean was weak from blood lose and didn't want to get Brody shot. The wheels in his head turned, trying to think up a plan that would get them both out of this alive.

Dean's and Brody's eyes grew big as figures began to appear behind the man. The man frowned at their reaction until he caught movement in his peripheral vision. He turned quickly to be confronted by spirits of previous victims. He shot at them with no effect. The man screamed as two of the spirits grabbed him tossing his gun aside. He struggled between the two spirits trying to break their hold to no avail.

"Your brother summoned us allowing us revenge so we can rest." one of the spirits told them. The man was drug off disappearing along with the spirits.

Brody stood there in shock, while Dean smiled, that's my baby brother. They looked up as a helicopter flew overhead.

"That's probably my brother, let's go." Dean urged Brody as he headed back down the hill. Brody silently followed with no idea what had just happened. He didn't even know what questions to ask.

**spn**

Sam and Natasha jumped out of the copter and looked around trying to decide where would be the best place to start looking for Dean. They were getting ready to head into the woods when two figures stepped out of the trees. Sam squinted as he tried to determine if it was Dean or not.

"Hot Rod." Natasha cried out as tears rushed to her eyes and trailed down her face. She plowed into him with such force he nearly tumbled. She wrapped him in a bear hug so tight he thought he was going to pass out. His knees started to buckle and he moaned in pain as Sam got there in time to help Natasha support him. She pulled back and saw how pale he was and then saw the blood.

"Dean!" Sam breathed a sigh of relief and then saw the blood on his jacket. "Crap, you've been hurt."

"Hot Rod, how bad?" she asked trying to pull the jacket open.

"I'm fine, knife wound, may need a couple of stitches." he huffed out. Dean felt darkness trying to creep into his mind as he fought to not pass out.

"I know the Winchester mean of '**I'm fine'**." she admonished putting his good arm around her shoulder.

"Sam, Dean's brother." Sam said to the guy standing beside them holding out his hand. "That's Natasha."

"Brody, nice to meet you. How did you know where to find us?"

"Let's just say we have some friends who owed me favors." Natasha hinted as Sam helped her get Dean to the copter.

"Where's Ree?" Dean asked looking around as he tried to get into the back of the chopper. Sam and Brody man handled him in and strapped him down. Sam could already see his eyes getting glassy and knew his brother was trying to hide how hurt he was.

"She's at their headquarters doing what she does best. Come on let's get out of here and get you some medical attention."

"What happened, you went to the restroom and you just disappeared."

"I saw Brody being beaten up by three men and went to help. Didn't see the fourth one, they drugged me and we ended up being human prey."

"They were using girls to lure guys out so they could be kidnapped. We found over twenty driver's licenses and a personal item from each kept as souvenirs back at the cabins."

"So that's how you summoned the spirits of the other victims."

"Yeah figured we could us all the help we could get."

"So you're telling me those were other victims, dead victims?" Brody asked slowly.

"Hate to break it to you, but things that go bump in the night are real." Dean muttered as his head lolled to the side and he lost his battle with consciousness.

"How do you know about this stuff?"

"It's kind of our job, we're hunters." Sam said looking back at Dean. "Dean, you with us?"

"He passed out, pulse is still strong and he's breathing ok." Brody assured him as he checked his vitals.

"Medical training?"

"Military, that's probably the only reason we survived, that and your brother. He's a badass."

"You don't know the half of it." Sam smiled happy to have his brother back.

**spn**

Ree was waiting for them when they landed. Once she saw Dean's condition, she assembled a make shift stretcher and they carried Dean back to the SUV. He wavered in and out of consciousness, but seemed to be stable. Sam headed back to Silverthorne where they were going to lay low until Dean was able to travel.

"I'll go get us some rooms." Natasha said hopping out of the SUV and heading for the hotel office.

"Do you need to contact anyone that you're ok?" Sam inquired to Brody.

"No, pretty much on my own now." he mumbled as exhaustion of the last several days started catching up with him.

"Hang around with us. I know Dean will want to thank you."

"Ok, I got us a suite and a single beside it." Natasha explained as she handed Brody a key card.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did, you helped bring my guy back, I owe you more than a room for a few days." she insisted.

"Thanks, I won't turn it down." he said getting out of the SUV and accepting the card.

**spn**

Natasha and Sam managed to get Dean into one of the bedrooms and on the bed. Ree brought in the medical kit and placed it beside him. Brody took a seat on the couch glad to be alive.

"Need help?" Ree asked her sister.

"No, why don't you and Sam go get us some food and beer, I'll take care of his wound."

"Sounds good." Sam answered pushing Ree out of the room. He could tell she wanted to be alone with Dean. "Brody, why don't you go get a shower and some rest. Here, these may be a little big but they're clean. We're going to get some food." Sam told him pulling some clothes from Dean's bag and handing them to him.

"Sounds like a plan. Wake me in a few." Brody replied pulling his tired body up and heading for the room next door.

"Will do." Sam told him as they followed him out the door.

* * *

**Thank you to all who have followed, favored and reviewed. Please review.**

**NC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Natasha pulled on gloves and removed smelling salts from the medical kid. She broke it and carefully waved it under Dean's nose. Dean jerked his head to the side away from the smell and started to swing mumbling under his breath.

"Hot Rod, you with me?" she questioned softly trying to draw his attention to her.

"Nat…" he slurred reaching for her.

"I need you to help me, need to get your jacket and shirt off." she encouraged helping him sit up. He tried to pull his arms out of his jacket and cussed under his breath as one arm got caught. "Let me get it." she told him getting the jacket off, then the make shift bandage and his tee-shirt. She let him lie back so she could examine the wound.

"Not bad." he mumbled wincing in pain.

"Doesn't look like anything vital was hit. You did lose more blood than I like. I'm going to get some wet towels, don't move." she ordered.

"Cute." he growled at her.

She took a hand towel and cleaned the wound before pouring alcohol on it. Dean stiffened and hissed in pain as he sucked in a deep breath while blinked back tears.

"Sonovabitch! You trying to kill me?" he moaned.

"Don't be such a baby, you've had worse." she chastised him blotting the wound gently. "I'm going to put a few stitches and bandage it up."

"Ok." he sighed allowing her to treat his wound.

"This is going to pinch." she explained as she picked up a needle to begin stitching. He gritted his teeth and breathed deeply waiting for her to finish. She added antibiotic cream and bandaged it.

Taking a clean, wet hand towel she began to wipe the mud off his face. Dean relaxed into the pillow and allowed her to clean his face. Her touch was so soothing and calming he allowed his body to drift back to sleep.

Natasha packed the medical kit and threw away the trash. She gathered the towels and returned them to the bathroom. Seeing he had gone back to sleep, she pulled a sheet up over him and kissed his forehead.

"Stay." he sighed trying to lift his good arm toward her.

"Let me get my shoes off." she whispered untying her laces and pulling them off. She slipped off her flannel shirt and scooted under the covers beside him. He wrapped his good arm around her and pulled her close taking in her familiar scent. She wiggled and snuggled into the crook of his body wrapping her arm around him. 'This is how it's supposed to be,' he thought as sleep drug him down into the darkness.

**spn**

Sam and Ree came back with food, beer, water and juice. Ree peeked in the bedroom seeing Nattie and Dean asleep. She quietly pulled the door closed and went to help Sam put the food away.

"How's he doing?" Sam asked as he set the beer in the fridge.

"They're both asleep." Ree answered pulling out sandwich meat and cheese. She handed the fridge items to Sam. He stacked the food in the fridge before turning back to her.

"Are there any loose ends we need to tie up?" he questioned.

"I've got Nitro and Jet working on dispersing the money to the victim's families. They've done this before for us. I have a plane on stand-by to take us to Sioux Falls when Dean is able. I have sent the FBI and local police all the evidence they need to shut this ring down permanently. Anything else you can thing of?"

"Sounds like you have it covered. Why don't we relax for a few hours and then see if anyone is hungry." Sam suggested leading her to the couch. He pulled her down beside him allowing her so curl into his side. Grabbing the remote, she flipped through the channels settling on an old action movie. It wasn't long before the adrenaline rush drained out of them, leaving them both asleep.

**spn**

The knife sliced through him again as every nerve in his body screamed out in pain. Dean cried out in torment, jerking and flaying striking out at the weight that had his right arm pinned. A voice inked its way up, trickling in amongst the hurt. He turned his head toward the sound and started to vaguely make out some words:

_"When you're down and out._

_When you're on the street,_

_When evening falls so hard_

_I will comfort you._

_I'll take your part._

_When darkness comes_

_Ands pain is all around,_

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will lay me down._

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will lay me down."_

He knew those words, he knew that voice, he knew this touch, and he was safe. He was loved. His body slowly began to let the tension drain from him. The tiny tickle of breath caressed his ear as his mind listened intently to the words.

_"When you're weary, feeling small,_

_When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all;_

_I'm on your side. When times get rough_

_And friends just can't be found,_

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will lay me down_

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will lay me down."_

His mind rested as the words spun in his brain, '_I will comfort you, I'm on your side, I will dry them all' ; _she was here, she accepts me as I am, all my faults, all my baggage, all my fears, all the bad with the good. He was loved unconditionally. With that last thought, peaceful sleep drew him in, letting him actually rest. That soft, loving voice hummed on in his ear as gentle fingers traced the contours of his face.

**spn**

Sam jerked awake tightening his grip on Ree as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. Ree stirred and wiggled, trying to loosen the hold that was confining her. She started to strike out when she heard his voice.

"Ree, it's me." Sam whispered as she stopped struggling. She looked up into his hazel eyes and saw love.

"Hey, what time is it?" she asked looking around. "Any one else up?"

"Not yet, you check on them and I'll see if Brody wants something to eat." he told her unfolding his body from the couch. She allowed him to pull her up and push her toward the bedroom.

Sam knocked loudly on the door to Brody's room and waited. He could here movement inside and waited for the door to open.

"Hey, getting hungry?"

"I could eat something." he yawned and stretched.

"Come on over when you're ready." Sam told him before heading back to their room.

"Sounds good, give me a few."

"I'll leave the door unlocked, come on in."

**spn**

Ree had started pulling food out of the fridge and setting it on the counter. She looked up as Sam came back in the room.

"Brody will be over in a few minutes."

"Nattie wants to let Dean sleep a little longer. I think he was coming down from a bad dream and she wanted him to get some real rest."

"Yeah, that happens more than he will talk about." Sam said snagging a chip.

"If anyone can help him, Nattie will." she assured him popping a grape in his mouth. They both looked up when a knock interrupted them.

"Hello." Brody called sticking his head in the door.

"Hey, come on in, I've almost got everything ready." Ree smiled coming around the table to give him a hug. Brody stood stiff for a moment before returning the hug. He looked over at Sam unsure if he should be doing this or not.

"It's ok, they're both huggers." Sam smiled shrugging his shoulders. "Come on, we've got fixings for sandwiches, salad, chips, fruit, cheese and crackers. Want a beer?"

"Beer sounds good." he replied letting Ree pull him to the table. She handed each of the guys a plate. Brody's mouth begin to water as his eyes roved over the food. He let Sam start and followed behind him taking a little of everything. He took a seat at the table and waited for Ree to join them before starting to eat.

"Think Dean will be ready to travel tomorrow?" Sam asked Ree.

"Maybe, but I'll let Nattie made that call." she replied popping a bite of cheese in her mouth.

"How's he doing?" Brodie asked in between bites.

"Better, Nattie cleaned, stitched and dressed the wound. He's been resting since we got back."

"Glad he's ok. He saved me back there, natural leader and knows his way around hunting."

"Have to if we want to stay alive in our line of work." Sam answered forking some salad into his mouth.

"About that, can you educate me a little?"

"Well, where to begin, monsters are real. A lot of what is known about them isn't true."

"So ghosts are real. Vampires?"

"Real."

"Werewolves?"

"Real."

"Big Foot?"

"Not real." Sam smiled.

"What else is out there?"

"Well there's shape shifters, night walkers, witches, demons, wendigos, poltergeist, ghouls, zombies, reapers, just to name a few and there's a lot more."

"Wow, and you guys hunt them?"

"Yeah, when people start dying, we try and stop whatever is doing it. We've been doing it most of our lives. Our father trained us, and we learned from out adopted father, Bobby Singer, that's where we're going when Dean's able."

"You guys must have some wild stories you could tell."

"Why don't you come with us to Bobby's? You'll like him. He's an ornery old coot sometimes, but he's the best when it comes to supernatural."

"No, I couldn't intrude like that."

"Hey, he lives alone, he'll enjoy the company, the girls haven't met him yet either."

"The more the merrier." Ree chimed in.

"I'll think about it." he decided sipping his beer.

**spn**

They had finished eating and were talking about life in general when Natasha strolled out of the bedroom.

"Nattie!" Ree cried happily jumping up to give her a seat.

How's Dean?" Sam asked as he gathered up the dirty plates.

"I think he finally got some much needed rest. Thought I would eat a bite and fix him something light." she sighed taking the plate Ree offered her. She forked some fruit, cheese and a couple of slices of deli ham on her plate and absently munched on a piece of honey dew.

"We picked up some soup for Dean, when you're ready I can heat it in the microwave." Ree told her pulling out a container from the fridge.

"Thanks Sis, you always know what to do."

"That's me." she chirped leaning down and giving her a hug. Natasha hugged her back being happy for the new family they had and her sister's support.

**spn**

Sam and Brody had adjourned to the couch and he was showing Brody his father's journal explaining some of the hunts. He added details of the hunts and answered his many questions.

They were in deep conservation when Natasha headed back to the bedroom with the warmed soup.

"Hot Rod, think you can eat a little?" she asked sitting the soup down so she could help him sit up and arrange the pillows for him.

"Not really hungry." he answered, grunting in pain as he moved his shoulder wrong.

"Come on, you need to try, for me." she insisted laying a hand on his arm and giving him her best guilt trip look.

"Alright already." he mused. "I'll try some." She was almost as good as Sam in getting Dean to do what they wanted. He leaned back deeper into the pillows as Natasha picked up the soup and a spoon.

"Do you want crackers crumbled in it?"

"Yeah, that'll be ok. I can feed myself, if you hold the bowl." he told her trying to take the spoon.

"Let me." she fused laying a napkin on his chest and scooting closer to him. "Now open up."

He frowned as she blew on the soup before offering it to him. He reluctantly opened his mouth allowing her to feed him. If this was anyone else, it wouldn't be happening, but he couldn't say no to Nattie, so he let her feed him. He didn't really want to eat, but after the first couple of spoons he found it tasted good and he was hungry. Natasha smiled to herself happily he was able to eat. If he kept improving, they should be able to leave tomorrow.

* * *

**Thank you for all who are following alone with me on this journey. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Take time to review, I would like your thoughts.**

**NC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Dean began to surface from sleep when he felt the soft breath on his cheek and a gentle kiss. The damp, cool lips moved to the corner of his mouth and delicately placed another kiss. He smiled as he hears her voice in his ear.

"Hey Hot Rod, ready to get up?" she purred in his ear.

"Mm-mm." he hummed turning his head to nuzzle her neck.

"Why don't you get a shower and we can head out to Bobby's?" she giggled as he brushed his four day growth of beard against her tender skin. "You really need one."

"Awe you don't like my manly bouquet?"

"Can only take it for so long, so rise and shine and hit the shower." she teased lightly popping his stomach with her palm. "It's almost noon now."

"Alright, I'm up." he growled being careful of his shoulder.

"How's the shoulder?"

"A little tender, but I'll live." he said heading for the bathroom.

"Ok Nattie, I contacted the pilot, he should be ready by the time we get to the airport." Ree said hanging up her phone.

'Good once Dean is through with a shower, we'll be ready to go."

"Crap, oh crap!" Sam suddenly exclaimed making both women turn toward him watching him pace.

"What Pup?" Natasha inquired.

"Dean doesn't like flying."

"So?"

"I mean he **really** does not like flying, like sedate him to even get him on the plane fear."

"So do I need to pull some drugs out or something?"

"Would make it easier, don't knock him out, but make him not care." Sam suggested frowning slightly. "It will make all our lives easier."

"No problem, I have just the thing." she said digging around in her pack.

Ree and Sam turned to the knock at the door. Ree being the closest went to open it, knowing it was Brody.

"Hey guys, ready when you are."

"Waiting on Dean." Sam answered passing him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." he said taking the cup and sipping carefully.

**spn**

Dean walked out of the bedroom and placed his bag with the others. He glanced around and spotted Brody talking to Sam. Smiling, he headed over to them.

"Hey man glad you're still here. Wanted to thank you for the help."

"No, no, I should be thanking you; you got us out of there." Brody insisted.

"It was both of us working together."

"I talked Brody in to coming to Bobby's with us." Sam inserted. "He's really interested in what we do."

"We need to talk." Dean told him.

"Here Hot Rod, swallow." Natasha ordered pushing two pills in his mouth and handing him a bottle of water.

"What the hell?" he mused pulling back from her.

"For pain, why don't you get a cup of coffee and then we'll leave." she said ignoring his question.

"Give me some warning next time, might lose a finger." he huffed.

"Please." she giggled walking around the room to be sure nothing was left behind.

"Bobby's leaving Dean's car at the airport so we'll have a ride." Sam whispered to Natasha low enough for Dean not to hear.

"Great." she whispered back. "By the time we get to the airport, he should be good to go."

**spn**

Dean noticed the hushed whispers between the two and made note to find out what that was about. Sam and Brody were throwing their bags in the SUV as he finished his coffee and the Danish he found on the counter. He moved his shoulder carefully trying to work some of the soreness out of it. Maybe Natasha would give it a massage if he asked nicely, he thought.

"Everyone ready?" Natasha asked the group as they stood around waiting for the word.

"Let's rock and roll." Dean said as the meds began to kick in making him feel calm and carefree. Sam and Natasha exchanged looks and she grabbed his arm steering him for the SUV.

**spn**

Sam drove to a hanger at the end of the airport. Ree directed him to a private company, Blue Sky Unlimited. He pulled to a stop and everyone climbed out checking the place out, except Dean who was in la-la land.

"A little help here." Natasha grunted to Sam and Brody as she tried to support Dean while helping him out. They each grabbed an arm, being careful of his wound, and followed the girls toward a small twin engine plane.

"Sammy, look, a toy plane." Dean slurred pointing at the plane.

"Yeah Dean, climb up the steps." Sam encouraged, guiding his brother up the steps and onto the plane. He got him to sit down and fastened him in. Dean was humming loudly to himself as the others made their way on the plane finding seats and stowing bags.

The flight would take a little over an hour and a half and they would be in Sioux Falls. Everyone settled in getting as comfortable as possible waiting for take off. Fifteen minutes later they were in the air and cruising toward their destination.

"Sammy, are we flying?" Dean called over his shoulder.

"No Dean, we're on a bus heading for Bobby's." Sam lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Hot Rod, why don't you try to take a nap and when you wake up we'll be in Sioux Falls." Natasha said rubbing his arm gently. He smiled down at her and leaned his head back closing his eyes. She brushed her fingers down his cheek wondering what she did to deserve such a caring and loving hunk of a man.

**spn**

The pilot made his final approach before lining up the runway and sitting the plane down on the runway. He taxied up to the hanger and shut the engines down.

**spn**

"Everyone grab your bags. I'll go find the car." Sam said grabbing his bag and departing the plane. He headed for short term parking and began to search for the Impala. He found it midway in the lot and felt under the back fender for the key Bobby stashed there. He drove over to the hanger to pick up the others. Brody and Natasha were supporting Dean between them as they waited for Sam. Dean recognized the familiar sound of his car and saw Sam driving up in it.

"Baby, have you missed me?" he cooed rubbing his hand down the fender and up to the roof. He mumbled lovingly to it as the others threw their bags in the trunk and climbed in.

"Is he like this all the time?" Natasha questioned a little concerned.

"This is nothing." Sam laughed waiting for everyone to get in.

"Let me drive." Dean requested opening the driver's door.

"No, get in back." Sam replied sternly. "Maybe tomorrow."

"I want to now." he whined trying to pull him out.

Sam drew in a deep breath; it was like dealing with a five year old. "Tomorrow, now get in back with Nattie and Brody so we can go to Bobby's."

"Alright." he relented letting Natasha help him in back. He grumbled under his breath about not being fair, it was his car.

**spn**

Sam pulled into Singer's Salvage Yard twenty minutes later parking at the front of the house. Bobby knew the sound of all the cars that had ever visited him and the Impala was no exception. He heard the rumbling of the engine in the kitchen and went on the porch to greet the boys and company.

"Bobby." Sam smiled giving the hunter a hug. "Good to see you."

"Sam, glad you made it." he replied happy to see his boys again.

"Bobby." Dean grinned stumbling up the step.

"Dean?" he asked carefully looking at Sam for answers.

"Flying, drugs, should wear off shortly." Sam shrugged.

"Come on in."

"Bobby this is Reeanna, Ree for short and her sister, Natasha and that's Brody. He's the one that was kidnapped with Dean." Sam introduced everyone. "Guys this is Bobby, our adopted father."

"Nice to finally meet you." Ree said giving him a quick hug.

"We've heard the boys talk about you." Natasha included hugging him too. "Good to put a face with a name."

"Sir." Brody said holding out his hand.

"I've heard about you two gals, but not you." Bobby answered shaking Brody's hand. "And no sir, you make me feel older than I am, it's Bobby."

"I'm taking Dean upstairs to a bedroom." Sam decided when he saw Dean almost fall down. "Let him sleep the rest of this off."

"Anyone care for a drink? I've got beer, soda, water, tea." Bobby offered.

"Point us in the right direction, we'll get it." Natasha volunteered.

"Right through there." Bobby pointed.

"Beer." Sam called.

"Beer."

"Beer."

"Water."

"Coming up."

"So how'd you get kidnapped?"

"I thought I was helping a girl out, but was set up, Dean tried to help and they took both of us."

"Sounds like you're one of the lucky ones."

"If it hadn't been for Dean, I'd probably be dead right now."

"He does seem to have the nose for finding trouble."

"We've been telling Brody a little about hunting." Sam joined in.

"You're military son?"

"Marines, two tours."

"Guess you saw a lot of bad things over there?"

"I guess, don't really talk about it much." he said looking down at he floor and scraping at the label on the beer bottle.

"That's ok. Some things we don't talk about either." Bobby nodded understandingly.

"Ok if we crash here a few days." Sam asked as he sipped on his beer.

"You know this is your home son, anytime ys need a roof over yer head, I'm here."

"Thanks Bobby."

"I need to run a couple of errands, can I borrow the car?" Natasha asked sweetly.

"I guess, but if you do anything to it, you get to explain it to Dean." he said handing over the keys.

"Brody why don't you write down your sizes and we'll pick you up some clothes that fit."

"Thanks, but I don't have any money to pay you."

"My treat. Come on Ree, let's go to town. We'll pick up dinner on the way back, so don't bother trying to fix anything and tell Dean I won't forget the pie."

'Thanks girls." Bobby called to her as they headed out the door. "I can see why you like those girls."

"They are pretty amazing." Sam commented.

**spn**

"So what are we doing?" Ree questioned her sister as they got in the Impala and drove back to town.

"Getting Brody some clothes and while we're at it, the guys could use a few things too." Natasha replied. "I was thinking, doesn't Fine live around here close?"

"Finder, she's in Sioux City, Iowa. Why? What are you thinking?"

"I think we need to go out tomorrow and invite her up." she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Are you playing match maker again?"

"What? They'll make a cute couple and Brody doesn't seem to have anyone, so what's the harm. They'll either like each other or not." Natasha shrugged her shoulders.

**spn**

Bobby, Sam and Brody were talking about vampires when they were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Sam! What the hell is going on? When did we get to Bobby's?" Dean growled stomping into the kitchen.

"He's back." Sam muttered sipping his beer and ignoring Dean.

"Spill it. What did you do?"

"Wasn't me, Nattie did it." Sam said innocently.

"Where is my girl?"

"Ree and her went to town to run a couple of errands and pick up dinner."

"You let her take my car, my car!" he ranted.

"Have a beer son, they'll be back soon." Bobby smirked trying not to laugh.

"She said she would bring pie." Sam offered. "How's the shoulder?"

"A little stiff, but healing." he said accepting a beer and taking a seat beside Sam. "So, you ready to run yet?"

"No. Its mind boggling, but I've never backed down from anything." he replied.

"You need to understand, hunting is nothing to take lightly. It's a thankless job, full of danger and blood. You don't get paid and you put your life on the line every time you go out there to face whatever is in the shadows."

"Not much different than what I left behind." he offered as he peeled the label off the beer bottle. He became quiet and withdrawn. Dean and Sam exchanged looks with Bobby and didn't pursue the topic.

"Well boys, I wasn't expecting the new addition, so you guys need to clean the spare room upstairs. Been using it for storage." Bobby suggested scrapping the chair back and getting up. "I'll be in the garage, got a couple of orders to fill."

"No problem, we'll take care of it. Where do you want the stuff?"

"Basements as good a place as any, need to go through it some time anyway."

"You got it." Dean said getting up and kicking Sam's chair. "Lets go, you're doing the heavy lifting."

"Guys, I don't mean to be so much trouble…" Brody started.

"Hey, it's no bother. Bobby's always taking in those who need a place to stay." Sam said getting up to follow Dean. "Come on, looks like we're the muscle."

"No problem." Brody smiled still amazed at how accepting they were of him, no questions asked. He trooped after Sam to help with the clean-up.

The guys had the room cleaned and fresh linen on the bed by the time the girls returned with dinner.

"How's my Baby?" Dean asked Natasha as she sat bags on the table.

"You mean me or your car?" she chided.

"Both of you?"

"Nice save." she smirked giving him a peck on the cheek. "Where's Bobby's washer and dryer?"

"Basement why?"

"Wanted to wash Brody's clothes and throw some of ours in too."

"Need help?"

"No, Ree and I can handle it. Give us twenty minutes and we'll have dinner ready and yes I got pie."

"That's my girl." he said pulling her to him and stealing a kiss.

"Get a room." Sam cringed as he came in the back door with more bags. Ree followed close behind sitting her bags on the table.

"You're just jealous." Dean smirked.

"Go on both of you, let us work." Natasha giggled pushing Dean toward the living room.

**spn**

Ree went upstairs to get their dirty clothes and Natasha headed to the basement with the bags of new clothes. Once they had everything in a pile, they sorted them and started a load. Going back upstairs, they got the food ready for dinner.

"Come on boys, foods on." Natasha called as she sat the last bowl on the table.

"Drink order." Ree requested as the guys came to the table. "We have tea, coffee, beer, soda."

"Tea."

"Coffee."

"Beer."

"Tea."

"Got it." she said fixing the drinks and joining everyone at the table.

Natasha held out her hands waiting for everyone to clasp hands. She bowed her head and whispered, "Bless this food we are about to partake of. Thank you for the safe return of family and bless the new ones we have made. Keep us safe, in thy name we pray. Amen."

"Amen." several voices joined in from around the table.

"I'm starved, start passing." Dean said spooning out green beans and passing them to the left.

Everyone followed suit and began filling their plates. Small talk continued as everyone enjoyed the meal. Natasha ran to the basement to swap out clothes halfway through the meal. She wanted to get everything washed and folded before bedtime.

**spn**

"Girls, you outdid yerselves." Bobby sighed contently.

"This is nothing, wait 'til we actually cook."

"You'll think you've gone to Heaven." Dean added. "It's good."

"I've got some research to do. You guys entertain yourselves." Bobby told them getting up with his cup of coffee.

"Could I help?" Brody asked.

"Sure, come on."

"We'll clean up." Sam commented gathering silverware and glasses. Ree pulled out the trashcan to throw away the paper plates and empty containers. Natasha started water in the sink adding detergent.

"Wash or rinse?"

"Rinse."

"We'll put up leftovers and take out the trash." Ree told Nattie. Sam found more garbage bags and changed out the trash cans. Working together they had the kitchen cleaned in no time.

Natasha brought up what clothes that were done and left them in the bedrooms. She had gone through Sam and Dean's clothes throwing away the worn out ones and replacing them with new. There were two more loads to dry and she was done. She found everyone in the living room watching an old Godzilla movie. She snuggled down next to Dean on the couch laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer kissing the top of her head.

Ree and Sam were whispering to each other at the other end of the couch. Ree giggled at something Sam said and nodded. "Think we'll head on up to bed. It's been a long day." Sam told them pulling Ree up with him.

"Behave up there, no screaming." Dean tells them with a smirk. "And no breaking the bed."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

**spn**

"How you feeling Hot Rod?" Natasha asked.

"Got a full belly, my girl by my side, a cold one, all my family safe, what more could I want?"

"I could think of something." she said slyly running a hand under his shirt over his chest. Dean looked down at her mischief expression and a slow smile spread across his face. "Let me get the last load of clothes and why don't we check out the bedroom."

"Last door on right." he said smacking her bottom as she got up. "I'll turn the bed down."

"Be up in a few." she laughed heading for the basement.

"Bobby, we're going to bed. Brody, you know which one to use?"

"Yeah the one with twin beds." he called back to him.

"If you hear any strange noises, don't be alarmed."

"Think I'll help Bobby a little longer." Brody commented as he felt his cheeks heat up.

"See ya in the mornin'." Dean said heading up the stairs to the bedrooms. He paused at Sam's bedroom door and heard giggling and whispering. He smiled to himself and headed for the bathroom. He could already picture Natasha naked in his bed, in his arms and his lips on hers.

* * *

**Thanks to all who are following my story, it's awesome. Hope you enjoyed. Should have another chapter ready in a few days. Please review, it feeds my inner writer.**

**NC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Natasha slipped out of Dean's arms and pulled on her running shorts and a tee. He rolled over and started snoring softly. It was too early for him to be up and late for her run, but she was going to get a short one in. She grabbed some socks and running shoes and carefully opened the door sneaking out. She slipped a small caliber gun into her waist band just to be on the safe side. Natasha slipped down the stairs and into the living room. She sat on the couch to put on her socks and shoes.

"You're up early." Bobby commented walking out of the kitchen. "It's not even seven."

"Bobby! You scared the crap out of me." Natasha jumped almost pulling her gun. "I'm going on a quick run."

"Be careful." he told her sipping his coffee, watching her finish getting ready.

"I'm always carrying." she said patting her waist.

"Good girl." he nodded. "Have a good run." His first impression of these girls were right, they were good for the boys. He could see the love both girls had for his sons and couldn't be happier.

"Thanks." she replied going out the door.

**spn**

Thirty minutes later Natasha came through the back door taking deep breaths. She headed for the fridge and a bottle of water. Taking several deep swallows, she wandered into the dining room that was now Bobby's office. Books were stacked in every corner. She began to read the titles of some of the books picking up one here and there.

"Have a good run?" Bobby asked.

"Not bad, weather's cooler here. Are you a hunter too?"

"Yes, so what's your story?"

"We're hunters in a sense too, only our monsters are humans."

"Interesting. How did you meet the boys?"

"Our paths crossed several months back, we were both on jobs. They didn't see me, but I saw them and got curious about what they were doing, so I followed them. One thing let to another and here we are."

"So the boys didn't know you were following them?"

"Guess not, I think Sam sensed being followed, but never saw me. I can be invisible when I need to, tricks of the trade." she said proudly that she got by the guys.

"I can see what Dean sees in you. You're two of a kind."

"Thank you, there's a connection there. I've never had that before."

"It's good to see the boys have a little happiness in their lives."

"He does make me happy. He can be a challenge sometimes, but that's what I love about him."

"And your sister?"

"Well Dean calls her a female Sam. She's always got her head in a book or on the laptop. She's my research nerd."

"Sounds like Sam." Bobby nodded.

"She should be up shortly. She's a morning person too."

"Who is?" Ree yawned as she came into the dining room looking disheveled with bed hair wearing one of Sam's tees and shorts. "Coffee?" she begged.

"Kitchen." Bobby nodded smiling to himself. "Cups are beside the sink on left."

"Thanks." she mumbled heading for the kitchen as she tried to tame her hair.

"Morning person?" Bobby questioned.

"Just give her a minute." Natasha giggled.

"Just what the body needed, caffeine." Ree sighed.

"So you help your sister?"

"Yep, research, computers, arms, backup, pretty much whatever is needed."

"Dean was right a female Sam." Bobby noted.

"Thank you, I think." Ree smiled back bowing slightly.

Sam, Dean and Brody found the girls talking to Bobby in the kitchen. They were laughing and talking quietly. All hushed quickly as they lumbered into the kitchen hunting coffee.

"Hi sleepy heads." Natasha teased.

"So I'm not a morning person." Dean quipped pouring a cup of coffee.

"Me too." Sam said holding out a cup. Dean poured him a cup and offered one to Brody.

"Thanks." he yawned.

"What have you guys been talking about?"

"This and that." Natasha giggled. "Come on Ree lets get some breakfast ready."

"Ok Sis." she giggled sneaking a kiss from Sam as she went by him. Sam blushed slightly and took a quick sip of coffee.

"You know guys, I like them. They tend to grow on you, so don't mess this up."

"Thanks Bobby, we'll try not to." Dean responded.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm glad you like them." Sam added.

Ree found the dishes and silverware to set the table. Natasha was busy making omelets since there wasn't a lot of food in the fridge. She chopped up onions, added some spices and cheese deciding to put tomatoes and lettuce on the side.

"Need some help?" Dean asked as he put his arm around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Dean you'll make me burn them." she chided pushing him away as she turned an omelet.

"Make yourself useful and make more coffee."

"Yes ma'am." he replied taking the coffee out of the cabinet.

"Ok guys, hope you like omelets." Natasha said carrying a platter to the table. She sat down and held out her hands. Having done this before, they knew the drill and joined hands.

"Bless this food we are about to partake of. Keep us safe and thank you for the news friends we made along this journey. Protect those who serve in thy name we pray. Amen."

"Amen." they all said.

"Natasha, you've outdone yourself." Dean said forking a piece of omelet into his mouth.

"I could get use to this." Brody agreed.

"Very good." Bobby agreed. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"Our grandmother, she taught us everything. It was a dark day when she passed."

"She must have been a special person."

"Yes." Natasha said quietly. "Bobby do you have a fax machine?"

"Yes in the office."

"Mind if I have my attorney fax some family papers here, I need to sign them."

"No, go right ahead. It's old, but still works. "

"Number?"

"It's 866-954-6843." Bobby said as he took another bite.

"Dean, I need to borrow your car again?"

"What?" Dean questioned.

"Ree and I need to make a food run. We need to stock Bobby up with five extra mouths to feed now."

"I'll go with you, I can drive."

"Dean you go do some guy things, you know I can drive, right?"

"But…." he pouted.

"I'll make it worth your while." she cooed whispering something in his ear. Dean perked up, took the keys and handed them to her without further argument. "Oh and we're going out tonight. Brody, I'm inviting a friend to join us, I think you'll like her."

"What?" he asked looking up at her like a deer in headlights and then over to Dean.

"Don't look at me, news to me too." he said holding up his hands.

"Don't worry, I'm good at this kind of thing." she insisted giving Dean a quick kiss. "You'll like her."

"No scratches." he insisted.

"Would I do that?" she asked taking her cell phone out, going to the kitchen and making a call.

"Wimp." Sam said under his breath, but loud enough for Dean to hear.

"I heard that." Dean muttered back at him. Dean and Sam both looked toward the fax machine in the next room that had started spitting out papers.

"Ree, need you." Natasha said as she strolled toward the fax machine.

"Coming." she said taking Sam and her plates to the kitchen. She skipped after her sister humming to herself.

"Do you know what they're up to?"

"No idea."

"Ree hasn't mentioned anything to you?"

"Dude, we hand other things on mind last night."

**spn**

"Are you good with this?" Natasha asked Ree as she signed the pages the attorney had faxed.

"I'm totally cool with it." Ree replied accepting the papers to sign herself.

"I'm having Mr. Simms fed ex over everything tomorrow. Let's go to the store, we can talk away from prying ears."

"Let me tell Sam 'bye." she said heading back into the kitchen, leaning over, she kissed Sam and whispered something in his ear. Sam's completion deepened to a deep red as he looked away from the others.

"We'll be back later." Natasha called to Dean as they headed out to the Impala. The guys heard it crank up and speed away.

"Please keep her safe." Dean prayed.

"Natasha or the car?"

"Duh, the car." Dean replied. "Come on, lets go do some guy things." he said slapping Sam on the back causing him to fly forward choking on his coffee. "That means you to Brody, welcome to the family."

"Thanks, I think." he responded following him out of the house.

"I'll drop you off at the rental agency, you can pick up a car for us and go by an office supply place and pick up a new fax machine, lap top, printer and whatever else you think Bobby could use."

"You think he'll take them? He seems pretty proud."

"If we don't give him a choice he will. I'll use the guys as leverage."

"Right."

"I'm going to the grocery store, need anything?"

"How 'bout some small chocolate candy?"

"Got it."

"Don't forget pies for Dean."

"How could I forget that." she laughed.

They parted, each intent on the errands they needed to complete. Ree got a rental car and found a Staples in town. Natasha found a large grocery store and picked up enough food for a week. She called Ree to let her know she was heading back and would meet her there.

**spn**

Dean leaned against an old car as Bobby worked under the hood of his truck. Sam was sitting on an overturned bucket listening to his Ipod. Brody was helping Bobby when he could. They had been outside for a couple of hours doing nothing.

"So this is what you two think guy stuff is?" Bobby asked as he wiped his greasy hands off.

"Hey I'm good." Dean said staring off into space bored. He kept watching for his car to return.

Natasha pulled up beside the house and got out grabbing bags to take inside. She looked up when she saw Dean running toward her and smiled waiting to be hugged.

"Baby you're back." Dean said running toward her, past her and to his car, running a hand over her checking it for scratches.

"Please." Natasha laughed. "Grab some bags, be helpful."

"Right." he said picking up bags in each hand. "Did you buy out the store?"

"Hey, there's six mouths to feed here."

"Where's Ree?"

"She's coming; we stopped and picked up a rental car for us."

"Why would you need a car?"

"We might have to go somewhere and your car, it kind of stands out and it's loud."

"Don't listen to her Baby, you're perfect. Go where?"

"To the kitchen to put up the food."

"Stop changing the subject."

"Dean now is not the time, so drop it." she said sternly.

"Hey!" he said madly stepping in front of her. "Tell me what you're talking about."

"You know that won't work with me, get out of my way." she answered pushing him out of the way.

"No."

"Yes. Grow up, not another word."

"Hey what's going on?" Sam asked walking up on the fight.

"Nothing." they both said together.

"I'm going inside." he commented backing off quickly.

"You know you're hard headed and stubborn."

"Takes one to know one."

"I love you." she cooed sexily.

"Man, you're good."

"It's a gift." she smirked carrying the last bags in. "I need to get the frozen things in the freezer, we'll talk later."

"Where's Ree?" Sam asked when he realized she wasn't there.

"She'll be here in a few."

"How?"

"Rental."

"Oh. Ok." Sam said a little confused looking from Dean to Natasha.

**spn**

Ree pulled in beside the Impala and got out of the rental car. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes for a moment. It was coming, they had to get ready. Natasha stopped short and Dean bumped into her. She could feel it too.

"Hey, what…"

"Sh-sh." she motioned to him grabbing his arm. She stood motionless for ten seconds. Ree ran in grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him with her.

"Do you feel it?" Ree asked quickly.

"Yes. We need to get ready. See if Bobby has room for the cars in the garage. Dean we need to get what we can downstairs." she said tossing keys to Ree who pulled Sam outside.

"What's going on?"

"There's a storm coming toward us, a bad one." Natasha said grabbing some bags and heading for the basement door. "Move it, we don't have long."

"What's going on?" Bobby asked coming in with Brody close behind.

"Bobby do you have lanterns, candles, flashlights?"

"Yeah. Why, what's going on?"

"There's a storm coming, we need to get downstairs."

"Storm, there's not a cloud in the sky."

"Trust me; it's coming right at us." she said filling Dean's arms with food. "Go downstairs."

"You need to get the storm shutters up ASAP."

"Ok." Bobby said heading back outside with Brody on his heels. He grabbed Sam and Ree on the way back out to help get the shutters up.

"Does Bobby have sleeping bags?"

"Yeah in the closet."

"Get them and blankets, pillows and put them downstairs. Hurry we've got about twenty minutes." she rushed throwing books under Bobby's desk for protection. "Bobby do you have any tarps?"

"In the garage on the shelves." he nodded as he locked a shutter down.

"Sam go get the tarps, we'll cover what we can in the office." she yelled.

**spn**

They looked up and saw clouds were moving in from the west at a fast speed. The wind was picking up and the temperature was dropping around them. They could see dark, ominous, boiling clouds bearing down on them. Sam brought in the tarps and helped Natasha cover the desk and books. The last tarp they covered the couch tucking the ends under the legs. Everything was covered as best as they could.

"Come on we need to get downstairs." Natasha urged as the first crack of thunder echoed across the sky. Dean and Sam looked at each other as lightening bounced around the clouds before finding its way to the earth. Funnels could be seen forming in the distance as they began tracking a course toward them.

"How did you two know about the storm?" Dean asked as they made their way down the stairs.

"It's just a thing Ree and I can sense." she said sinking down on a couple of sleeping bags putting her arms around her knees. Dean sat down behind her and pulled her close as lightening struck nearby, thunder soon followed shaking the house around them.

"You ok?" Sam asked Ree as she leaned close to him.

"This is going to be a bad one." she whispered. They could hear the wind whipping loose objects around outside in the yard.

"Balls!" Bobby exclaimed sitting down in a chair by the table. "If you hadn't made us get ready we all could have been up there caught in this."

"Are you going to be ok?" Dean asked Natasha as she shivered in his arms.

He reached for a blanket and tossed one to Sam for Ree who was beginning to shiver too. They wrapped the sisters up and hugged them tightly. Natasha and Ree buried their heads into Dean and Sam's necks getting as close as they could. The guys looked at each other wondering what caused these to strong, independent, fearless girls to be so afraid of a storm.

Lightening, thunder and wind crashed, rolled and bounced around outside for nearly thirty minutes before it continued on across to Sioux Falls.

"Sounds like it's letting up."

"No, not yet." Natasha said as she tilted her head, closed her eyes and listened. "There's a little more coming across, we need to stay down here a little longer."

"Does anyone want some water?" Bobby asked grabbing a couple of bottles and passing them around. Dean and Sam accepted one opening it and making the girls drink. They sipped some themselves and listened closely to the noises outside. The power went out part way through the storm. Bobby had a generator, but they had to wait until the storm passed outside to get to it in the garage.

"The worse is gone now." Natasha sighed as she tried to untangle herself from the blanket and Dean. "Mostly rain passing over."

"Glad that's over." Ree said standing up and stretching her body. "Thanks." she whispered to Sam as he stood beside her rubbing her back.

"Let's go see how much damage is out there." Bobby said heading for the stairs. They followed him up and into the kitchen. As he opened the back door they saw limbs, leaves and debris scattered everywhere in the yard. "What a mess."

"Looks like a couple of windows were broken in the front." Dean said coming outside. "Holy cow!"

"Come on boys let's see if we can get that generator going and get power for the house."

"You got it. I want to check on my car anyway." Dean said as Sam and Brody followed him toward the garage.

"Come on Ree, let's check out the inside. You guys be careful."

Natasha and Ree started folding up the tarps from the office and stacking them at the door. They went upstairs and found some windows broken and water on the floor. They found towels and cleaned up as best they could. Overall, they were lucky; the house didn't seem to have suffered much damage.

Bobby got the generator started and began to check out the yard. He found some trees down, wrecks moved and trash thrown everywhere.

"Looks like we got off pretty light." Bobby commented.

"Think most of it went around us?" Brody asked tossing some metal out of the road.

"We were lucky." Dean agreed helping to clear the road.

"House doesn't look to bad either." Sam noted. "Couple of windows broken, few shingles missing, nothing major."

"Well, I'll call the power company about power being out, think you guys can fix the windows and roof?"

"Yeah between the three of us, I think we can handle that." Dean replied.

"Just don't fall off the roof or your girls will have my hide." he grumbled.

"Ok, who's going on the roof?" Dean questioned the other two guys.

Sam looked at Brody and Brody looked at Dean. Dean held up a fisted hand to Sam to challenge Rock, Paper, Scissors. Sam did the same and they counted to three. Dean frowned and muttered under his breath as Sam smiled, wondering when Dean was going to learn, he never won at this.

"Let's get the tools and get this done. Shouldn't take too long with the three of us. Can you handle replacing the window panes?"

"Yeah, does Bobby have extra panes?" Brody asked glad he wasn't going on the roof.

"I'll show you were everything's kept." Sam answered as they headed for the storage shed.

**spn**

Natasha and Ree divided the tarps and carried them back to the garage. They came out and heard Dean cussing and Sam fussing. Following the voices, they found Sam on a ladder and Dean on the roof.

"Do you guys have any idea what you're doing?" Natasha called up to them. A 'no' and 'yes' came back making her shake her head. "Should we before they kill themselves?"

"Mess up our plans for tonight if one of them falls." Ree agreed.

"Guys, why don't get your asses down here before one or both of you fall?"

"We got this." Dean called as he dropped a hammer. "Watch out!"

"I'm serious, down now!"

Sam made his way down the ladder and held it for Dean. Once he was on the ground, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Step aside and let me show you how it's done." Natasha bragged picking up the hammer and climbing the ladder and quickly stepping on the roof. She made her way over to the damaged area and replaced the shingles. She checked out the roof and found two other places that needed fixed. Ree brought up the shingles much to Sam's objection and passed them to Natasha. Both girls made their way down smirking at their success.

"You guys get to put up the ladder." she decided wiping her hands. "After that, you need to get ready for tonight. We've got dibs on the shower first."

"We could save water and shower together." Dean suggested.

"You wish." she laughed blowing him a kiss.

**spn**

Natasha and Ree came down the stairs forty minutes later. The guys were in the living room relaxing waiting for the shower. Dean looked up and did a double take with a look of total amazement on his face. Sam noticing his brother's expression turned and took in the two girls.

They had on tight, blue jeans skirts that hit mid thigh, Natasha had on a peach colored tank top with a vest and Ree had a lavender colored tank top with a vest. Both had matching cowboy boots. They were stunning to say the least and the guys were speechless.

"Don't you two look ready for a night on the town." Bobby spoke up as he walked in from the kitchen.

"Why thank you kind sir." Natasha responded curtseying slightly. "Alright boys, your turn, there's new clothes in the bedrooms for you. That includes you too Brody."

"Thanks Natasha, I don't know how to repay you." Brody admitted shyly.

"One of you boys can use my bathroom if you want." Bobby suggested.

"Let, Samantha here, he always takes the longest." Dean smirked.

"Do not." Sam argued, "But I will take you up on the offer."

"I'll get your clean clothes." Ree offered heading back upstairs with Dean and Brody following.

**spn**

An hour later everyone was cleaned up and ready to '_paint the town red_'. Sam was the brunt of the jokes since it took him as long in the bathroom as Dean and Brody combined.

"So who is this chick that's meeting us at the restaurant?" Dean asked as they headed for town.

"Finder, Fine for short, she's one of out contacts. If there's anything you need, she will find it for you, no questions asked. She's one of the best. All on the up and up, nothing shady."

"Sounds like an interesting person."

"I think you'll like her, she'll fit right in with us. Oh Brody, she was in the military too, so you have something in common."

"Interesting to know." he answered from the back seat. Not sure if he was ready for this date.

They arrived at the restaurant and sat at the bar waiting for a table. Dean was talking to Brody when he noticed a tall, slim, good looking red head with a body to kill for walk in. She glanced around and saw Dean looking her up and down. Smiling a winning smile, she made her way toward them.

"Nattie!" Fine cried stopping behind her.

"Fine!" Nattie exclaimed jumping off the stool to hug the girl. "I'm so glad you could come."

"Ree!" she called to her.

"Hey, Fine, long time no see." she squealed wrapping her in a hug.

"Fine, I want you to meet Dean and the giant on the other side of Ree is his brother Sam, and this is Brody. He's your date for the night. Guys this is Finder, Fine, our dear friend." Natasha introduced them.

"A friend of Nat's is a friend of mine." Dean smiled realizing she was more beautiful up close, but she was no Nattie.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Sam said from behind Ree holding out his hand in greeting.

"I have to say, it was so worth coming tonight." Brody said offering her a seat beside him. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Lite beer will be fine." she smiled checking Brody out closely and giving Nattie the thumbs up, she approved. Dean caught the silent communication and smiled to himself, yes this was going to be a fun night.

They were called when a table was ready and everyone grabbed their drinks and followed the waitress. Food was good, conversation was light, company was great, mood was up, what more could two hunters ask for. Dean looked around the table and saw normal, happy, family and love.

Brody and Fine were hitting it off great. He held her chair, just like a gentleman, kept up a steady conservation, and held her hand. Yep, he was smitten and so was she. Nattie caught Dean's eyes and smiled knowingly. She had done it again, he shook his head and gave a short laugh capturing her hand and kissing it.

After the meal, they decided to check out the bar down the block. It was more upscale than the brothers were used to, but that was fine, they were showing off their ladies tonight. 'Let the good times roll,' Dean thought as he opened the door of the bar for Natasha and the others. They were going to enjoy a few drinks and actually act like normal people on a date.

* * *

**Thanks to all who are following my story. It makes me happy. Hope you are enjoying, and will take a moment to leave your thoughts, them mean a lot to me.**

**Please review.**

**NC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Luckily the bar wasn't too crowded and they were about to get two tables and pull them together. Sam and Brody went to the bar to get drinks for everyone. Dean gave the other patrons in the bar a quick once over to be sure none looked threatening. He possessively draped an arm around Natasha's shoulder while she chatted with Fine and Ree.

The guys came back with the drinks, making sure everyone got one. There was a DJ playing an array of music and some couples were dancing. An old Eric Clapton song '_Wonderful_ _Tonight_' begins to play and Natasha jumps up pulling a surprised Dean to the dance floor.

"Oh no, no I'm not even drunk enough to dance." he begs pulling her back.

"Hot Rod, you don't even have to move just sway." she whispers wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him close. "Listen to the words." Dean closes his eyes and lets the music flow over him. Not really his style, but Clapton does have some good ones. He glanced to the side and sees Sam and Brody had got dragged out too, so now he doesn't feel so bad. Misery loves company.

**spn**

After a few more beers, they do a few shots and no one is feeling any pain. When two pool tables are free, they make their way over and began a game. Dean and Natasha and Brody and Fine play pool, while Sam and Ree throw darts.

Natasha tried to distract Dean from a shot by perching on the edge of the pool table and letting her skirt slide up. He tried to ignore her, but found it hard to concentrate as she smiles seductively at him. She squeals with laughter when he misses his shot.

"No fair." he growls stepping aside for her.

"All's fair in love and war." she snickered lining up a shot. He watched helplessly as she connected with each shot winning again.

**spn**

After numerous shots and more beer, Dean glanced around at the crew. Sam and Ree were barely standing and Brody wasn't much better, Fine seemed to be fairing better. He threw back one more shot and decided it was time to round everyone up and head home.

"Alright gang, I'm hitting the head and we're going home." he called getting everyone's attention.

"Me too." Sam slurred weaving toward him. He grabbed Sam by the shirt collar and went ahead grabbing Brody too ushering them toward the restroom. The girls giggled as they watched Dean try to keep the other two on their feet.

"Hey there sweet thing, how 'bout a dance?" a rough male voice asked Ree.

"No thanks." she responded not really paying attention to the man.

"Come on, one dance won't hurt you." he insisted grabbing her arm.

Fun suddenly turned tense as Natasha turned to the man harassing her baby sister.

"I will ask you nicely once to please let my sister go."

"Mind your own damn business."

"That was the wrong answer." she replied stepping up to him and with one punch put him on the floor. "I'd advise you to stay down."

"Hey that's my buddy." another drunken man yelled. Ree didn't hesitate to take him down just as easily as her sister had the other one. Both men lay at the girl's feet dazed and unmoving.

**spn**

Dean surveyed the scene carefully trying to decide if he needed to step in. The men didn't seem to have much fight left in them between being drunk and well placed punches.

"Ladies, shall we go?" he asked grabbing Natasha's arm and turning her toward the door. He pushed Ree toward Sam and Fine grabbed Brody. They made their way to the cars. Dean got Ree and Sam in the back and Nat shot gun.

"Hey want to follow me to Bobby's?" he asked Fine.

"Sure, lead the way." she smiled.

"You don't seem too effected by drinking."

"High metabolism, never have had a problem." she replied getting Brody buckled in and slipping into the driver's seat. "Lead the way."

Dean got into his car and glanced back at the two in the back noticing Sam had a slightly green tint to his face and Ree wasn't looking much better. "If either of you two upchuck back there, there'll be hell to pay." Neither answered his warning. He huffed to himself and headed for Bobby's.

**spn**

Bobby heard the distinctive roar of the Impala pull into the yard. He heard the front door open followed by something falling, cussing, giggling and muttered words about not waking Bobby, then louder giggles. At least they made it home in one piece he thought, turning over and going back to sleep.

Bobby was pouring a cup of coffee when he looked up to see a good looking red head walk into the kitchen scantly clothed, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. She stopped abruptly when she noticed him standing there.

"You're new." he commented taking a seat at the table.

"Hi, you must be Bobby?" she questioned trying to act casual about her dress.

"I am."

"I'm Nattie's friend Finder, Fine for short." she said offering her hand.

"Unusual name, nice to meet you." he replied shaking her hand.

"It's kind of a nickname, goes with the job. I find things for people."

"Interesting, like what?"

"Anything, all legal of course." she added. "So do you sell parts and such?"

"Yeah."

"You know I might have some business for you, if you'd be interested." she offered pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm listening."

"Let me put some clothes on and we'll talk." She poured a second cup for Brody and headed back upstairs.

"I'll be here."

**spn**

Dean found Sam hugging the toilet as last night's fun was coming back to bite him in the ass.

"Oh Sammy, you should know better by now." he smiled shaking his head.

"Just kill me know." he moaned sitting back on the floor.

"How 'bout some bacon fried up with runny eggs on the side?"

"Oh I hate you." Sam gritted as his stomach rolled again and he spat into the commode.

"I know." he laughed leaving his brother to his misery.

**spn**

He found Nattie in Sam's bedroom talking to Ree quietly. When she saw him, she stopped and nodded to her. He frowned wondering what that was about. She quickly walked to their bedroom and threw on some clothes.

"Hey sexy." he whispered planting a kiss on her ear.

"Hey yourself. How's Pup doing?"

"Hugging the throne, maybe he'll learn one day." he laughed shaking his head.

"I'm for coffee and a lot of it."

"Lead the way."

**spn**

Bobby watched Nattie and Dean make their way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Bobby." they said.

"Dean, Nattie. Have a good time last night."

"Yes." they answered grabbing coffee and sitting down at the table.

"Met Fine earlier, seems like a nice kid."

"She is, and smart too, you need something, she the person to go to."

"So she said."

"Fed Ex should be delivering a package for me sometime today. Could you sign if I'm not here?" Nattie asked.

"Sure."

Brody and Fine joined them in the kitchen and grabbed another cup of coffee. Brody was going to visit with Fine for a few days in Sioux City. Fine gave Bobby her card and told him she would be in touch. He still wanted to learn more about hunting and planned returning later in the week.

Sam and Ree finally made an appearance several hours later. Sam looked pale and hung over as he fixed a cup of coffee. He accepted the aspirin from Dean and poured three out.

"Don't say a word." he hissed. Dean just smiled and headed out to help Bobby. Sam headed for the living room couch to lay down hoping the drugs would kick in soon.

Natasha had Ree make a salad while she took ground beef and made hamburgers. She cut up potatoes to fry, and got the buns ready to warm. Ree set the table and cut up some fruit for dessert to have along with a cherry pie. Forty-five minutes later Natasha had the food ready and sent Ree to round everyone up.

**spn**

"Be sure and wash up." Natasha stated as she brought the last of the food to the table. Hearing the door bell, she wiped her hands and went to answer it. Her package had arrived and she signed for it leaving it on Bobby's desk for now.

Everyone sat down and waited for Natasha to say grace. They joined hands and bowed their heads.

"Bless this food we are about to partake of. Keep us safe on life's journey, protect our family and friends, and watch over the ones who serve our country. Thank you for the protection from the storm. Amen."

"Amen." everyone repeated.

"Ree start passing to the left." Natasha told her as she put salad on her plate.

Ree put a spoon full of potatoes on her plate and passed them on. Sam took a little salad and only half a hamburger, he was being cautious. All the food was finally passed and everyone settled down to enjoy it.

"Baby this is great." Dean said taking another bite of hamburger.

"I agree, you guys will have to come by more often. I haven't eaten this good in a long time." Bobby commented.

"I didn't forget cherry pie for dessert and fruit."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Dean said leaning toward her to give her a kiss.

"You say the sweetest things." she smiled. "Ree helped too."

"Oh yes, but you're the cook, always has been, I'm the assistant."

"Don't sell yourself short; you can cook when you want to."

"But you do it so well."

"I do love to cook, it relaxes me."

"Bet I can relax you better." Dean smirked.

"Who relaxes who?" she shot back raising an eye brow.

"Maybe we'll see later."

"Please, I'm trying to eat." Ree moaned.

"Yeah, what she said." Sam added.

"Who wants seconds?" she asked as the guys all held their plates out. Ree laughed and helped Natasha dish out the remaining food. "I'll start some coffee to have with the pie."

"I'll take a glass of milk." Sam said between bites.

"Milk it is for the youngster."

"Coffee's fine with me." Dean said wiping his mouth. "Need some help?"

"No, relax, Ree and I can get the dishes." she said taking the plates.

"We can?" Ree asked.

"Come on, it won't take long." she urged pushing her toward the kitchen. "Wanted to talk to you."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't want the guys to hear."

"What?"

"We'll give the guys everything tomorrow; you know what we'll have to do tomorrow evening. I don't like it anymore than you do, but I don't want them involved."

"I know, Sam's going to be upset."

"Dean will probably kill me."

"Hey what you two talking about?" Dean asked bringing in the rest of the plates.

"Nothing, just girl talk." Nattie said quickly, exchanging a look with Ree.

"Girl talk?" he questioned not missing the look between the sisters.

"We are girls and we were talking."

"Ok." he said going back to the table wondering what they were hiding.

**spn**

Natasha and Ree finished up the dishes and got the dessert ready to be served. Ree got Sam a glass of milk and Natasha poured the coffee. She cut the pie and brought it to the table.

"Sorry it's not homemade, but I'm making a banana pudding tomorrow for dessert."

"Dean, you better not mess this up, she's a keeper." Bobby commented. "If I was twenty years younger I'd give you a run for your money."

Natasha smiled sweetly and took a small bite of pie. Dean noticed the smile didn't reach her eyes; it seemed there was sadness there. He watched her out of the corner of his eye not sure what to make of it.

"Natasha dear, the meal was great." Bobby said pushing away from the table. "Too many like that and I'm going to get fat."

"Maybe you'd like to run with me in the morning."

"Too old for that, I'll just get bigger pants."

Everyone laughed at the comment.

"I'm going to go work on my Baby, she needs an oil change." Dean told everyone getting up to take his plate to the sink.

"Need help?" Sam asked thinking maybe some fresh air would help.

"You can watch." he replied as they headed out the door. Bobby followed behind them to go work on a couple of cars he needed to have ready in a couple of days.

**spn**

Nattie and Ree cleaned the kitchen and tidied up the living room. Nattie went to throw some clothes in to wash, while Ree finished her research on their next job. It was easier to do with no prying eyes. She had snuck behind Sam's back getting everything set up; she had reserved a hotel room, rented a van, and made sure they had the necessary equipment.

Nattie cleaned the upstairs bedrooms and bathroom while Ree finished the last details. She called Fine to see how Brody and her were doing and was happy to hear they were doing great. Brody was impressed by the business Fine had created and was eager to learn more.

**spn**

Nattie started taking items out of the fridge so she could start dinner. She was going to prepare baked chicken, rice and gravy, green beans, salad and rolls. And of course her favorite, banana pudding. She put Ree to work preparing the salad and stringing the beans.

Dean and Sam came in sniffing the mouth watering aroma coming from the kitchen. He strolled in to find Nattie making the pudding and tried to swipe a finger of it.

"Hey! Stop it! Go take a shower, dinner will be ready in forty minutes." she insisted pushing him toward the stairs. "You smell." He stole a kiss and headed upstairs to the bathroom.

"Anything I can help with?" Sam asked snagging a carrot out of the salad much to Ree dismay.

"Make yourself useful and set the table Pup."

"I can do that." he replied going to the cabinet and taking down dishes and getting silverware from the drawer.

**spn**

By the time Dean was showered and presentable, Nattie had dinner ready. Bobby had come in and was washing up.

"Damn girl, if it taste anything like it smells, I will be in Heaven." Bobby smiled sitting down beside her.

"I hope everyone enjoys, it was made with love." she said holding out her hands. She bowed her head and prayed. "Bless this food, give us strength, protect the ones we love. Protect those who serve in thy name we pray. Amen."

"Amen." the others joined in.

"Start passing, I'm starved." Dean said as he spooned rice onto his plate and passed it to Sam. Everyone grabbed bowls and began to fill their plates. Nattie kept an eye on the banana pudding in the oven as she waited for the meringue to brown.

"Wow, it's almost to pretty to eat." Dean commented as she took the banana pudding from the oven.

"We don't have to eat it."

"I said only almost."

"Make sure to save room for some."

"Oh I plan on it." he assured.

The pudding was as good as it looked and everyone left with a full stomach and content. The guys helped with the clean up and it was done in no time.

**spn**

"Anyone interested in a few hands of poker?" Dean asked.

"I'm game." Ree said rubbing her hands together.

"Sure." Sam said moving so Natasha could wipe the table.

"I'm almost done." Natasha said.

"Bobby want to play some cards?"

"Naw, you kids go ahead, I'm good." he said heading for the living room.

"Alright, I want to know how you two do it." Dean said as Ree racked in another winning hand.

"Sam and I haven't won a single hand in the two hours we've played."

"Luck." Natasha said innocently.

"No-no you girls are cheating somehow."

"We don't need to cheat to win dear, we're that good."

"No ones that good."

"Are you sure of that?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Sam and Ree looked back and forth between the two trying not to smile. It was fun to watch them banter. Sam nodded to Ree and they slipped away from the table and headed upstairs.

"'Nite Bobby." Sam called to him.

"Night kids." he answered.

"Was it something we said?" Natasha asked Dean.

"I say we adjourn upstairs too." Dean said whispering into Natasha's ear.

"And what did you have in mind?"

"I'm sure we can think of something." he teased pulling her toward the stairs. "Nite Bobby."

"Yeah, yeah." he called waving them away.

**spn**

Natasha slipped out of Dean's arm the next morning at five for her morning run. She pulled on her clothes and tip-toed out of the room carrying her shoes. She stopped in the kitchen long enough to grab a water and slip on her shoes before heading out.

Dean rolled over and felt an empty spot beside him. He glanced at the time and knew she was running, so he went back to sleep. She followed the same route from yesterday trying to beat her time.

Natasha stopped on the porch to stretch and finished off her water. She stood there looking out across the junk yard in deep thought.

"Did you have a good run?" Bobby asked coming up behind her.

"Yes, did you have much damage from the storm?"

"Naw, some of the junkers got tossed around, nothing that can't be fixed."

"I'm glad."

"You want to tell me what's going on with you and your sister?"

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Look, you can't con a con man, so spill it." Bobby said crossing his arms and standing in front of the door.

"Crap, I thought I was doing a pretty good job." she replied leaning against the porch post.

"Well the boys seemed to be in the dark."

"That was what I wanted. Ree and I are going on a job; I don't want the guys interfering."

"Is it dangerous?"

"They usually are."

"Will you two be ok?"

"We've had a few close calls, but nothing we couldn't handle."

"But you're not breaking up with the boys?"

"Absolutely not! Dean is the only person I have found that understands me, what I do, is able to relate and not freak out. No, he won't get rid of me that easy, I'm here to stay."

"Good. You two girls are good for the boys. I've not seen them this happy, I wouldn't want them hurt."

"I would never hurt Dean; he just has to understand I have to do my thing like he has to do his."

"I see. What are you going to do?"

"Slip them a mild sedative tonight before bed, they'll sleep through the night and Ree and I will sneak out."

"You know Dean is going to be livid and probably try to find you."

"Can you head him off?"

"I'll do what I can."

"Thanks Bobby." she said giving him a peck on the cheek. "The boys are lucky to have you."

"You two just be careful, it would kill the boys to lose either of you."

**spn**

"Hey sleepy head." Natasha said as she crawled back in bed beside Dean.

"Good run?" he yawned pulling her to him and kissing her nose.

"Yes, weather was unreal after the storm. Power came back on last night sometime."

"Good, anyone else stirring?"

"Just Bobby. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Sounds good." he said getting up and following her to the bathroom.

**spn**

"Are you getting up?" Ree asked Sam.

"Going to the bathroom." Sam yawned still half asleep as he headed out the door. He didn't pay attention that the shower was running until Natasha giggled and slapped at Dean. "Crap, sorry guys didn't know you were in here." he stumbled over his words as he tried to get out of the bathroom.

"It's ok Sam." Natasha smiled looking out from behind the shower curtain. "We're almost done."

"Take your time." he mumbled shielding his eyes.

"I think you embarrassed the boy."

"He'll get over it, now where were we?"

"Crap!" Sam said shutting the bedroom door.

"What?"

"I walked in on Dean and your sister in the shower."

"No big deal." Ree said rolling over.

"But they were doing more that taking a shower."

"Oh Sam its ok." she laughed.

"I may be scarred for life." he complained smiling as he lay down beside her.

She traced the outline of his face with her finger brushing his hair off his forehead. He took in her sleek body and ran a hand down her side causing her to giggle and lean into him.

"You know I love you." she whispered kissing the palm of his hand and placing it on her cheek. "No matter what."

"I love you too." he replied slowly watching the emotions cross over her face. "Ree is something wrong?"

"No, no, I just want you to know that's all."

Suddenly there was pounding on the door and Dean yelling, "Bathrooms free!"

Sam and Ree both jumped as Dean and Natasha could be heard laughing on the other side of the door.

**spn**

Natasha busied herself in the kitchen fixing breakfast for everyone. She started frying bacon, cut potatoes for hash browns, scrambling eggs and making biscuits. There was still fruit left from dinner the night before and she started a new pot of coffee. Dean set the table and tried to help her in the kitchen.

"Nat can I help?"

"I got it, you can round everyone up, breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Sounds good." he said going to find everyone. By the time everyone made it to the table, Natasha had the food on the table.

"Bless this food; protect those we love, in thy name we pray, Amen."

"Amen."

"Guys can we talk to you after we eat?" Nattie asked.

"Sure, something wrong?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"No, we want to give you something."

"Ok." he said as he continued to eat.

"Girls excellent, I have to make a parts run, going down to see your friend Fine, seems like I have some parts she's been searching for. I'll be gone most of the day."

"Ok Bobby."

"Tell Fine hi for us and you be careful." Nattie said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You keep them two in line." he nodded to her as he grabbed his jacket and headed for his truck.

**spn**

Nattie and Ree cleaned up the dishes and kitchen, before joining the guys in the living room.

They gather around Bobby's desk and Natasha pulled out some papers and keys from the Fed Ex package.

"Dean, Sam, Ree and I talked and we decided that you should have these." she started handing Dean some keys. He looked at them and then at Natasha. "These are keys to our safe houses and here are the locations. We want you to use them whenever you need to." She handed each of them a credit card. "These are prepaid credit cards with $5000 on each one for you to use. Money will be added automatically to them as they're used. I've given our attorney your's and Bobby's contact information if anything was to happen to us, you're to be called. He knows what to do."

"Natasha, what's going on" Dean asked suspiciously looking down at the keys and credit card.

"I love you, I want to help you. I believe in your fight just like I believe in mine. I want to share what we have. I know there'll be times we won't be together; I want you to be prepared and be able to get things you need. I want you to be safe."

"No, no …." he started trying to give her back the keys and card.

"Dean please for me, I want this." she begged going to sit in his lap. "I don't think I will ever meet another man who I love the way I love you and who understands me the way you do. Who can keep my dark side in check. I will always be yours, no matter what. "

"Nat, you're just full of surprises." he finally got out. "But this, it's too much, I can't…"

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"Yes."

"Then please do this for me. It will make me very happy." she said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Crap, you would play the emotional card." he sighed wiping away the tears from her face.

"Sam, same goes for me. I really never thought I would find someone who I would love the way I love you." Ree said softly to Sam.

"Reeanna, you don't know how much you mean to me, you've captured my heart, my soul. I love you more each day."

"Then it's settled." Natasha said. "Why don't we go checkout the sites of Sioux Falls, relax a little."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Let me go find my shoes." Ree replied running up the stairs.

"I'll pull the car around." Dean said going out the door.

"Natasha, is there something you're not telling us?" Sam asked softly.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Both of you are acting a little secretive. It's more than this, can you tell me?"

"Let it go Sammy, please."

"But if you need me or Dean, you will let us know?"

"Yes I will." she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Ready." Ree chimed giving Natasha a knowing look. She knew her sister and knew she was trying to get the guy's to not question them. She took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face just like Nattie was doing.

**spn**

They headed out to the car for a day of fun. Nattie didn't know when they would get another one for a while. The job they were headed to would take them maybe a week or two to complete and she didn't know where to guys would be during this time knowing they had their own cases to work. She just hoped they would understand why she had to do what they had planned. Dean saw her as someone he needed to protect and knew he wouldn't allow them to go on their own if he knew of the job.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed these happy and normal time for the guys. I wanted to give them some before it starts getting bad again. **

**Please review and let me know if you like.**

**I do make a great banana pudding from scratch.**

NC


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

It was late afternoon when they returned to Bobby's house. All were tired and in a good mood. Sam and Dean carried bags in and took them upstairs.

"Guys, I need to start dinner and get a cheese cake made." Natasha called as the others scattered throughout the house. "Does Bobby have a mixer?"

"I think in is in the bottom of the cabinet by the fridge. Not sure if it still works though."

"If it doesn't I bought a new one and a crock pot."

"You didn't have to do that."

"If we are going to be visiting more, I want to have things I need to cook with here."

"I'm sure Bobby would like to see us more."

"I thought that. Found it." she called backing out of the cabinet and standing up.

**spn**

Dean and Sam were slouched on the couch going through websites to see if they could find anything that might be a case. Savory aromas drifted from the kitchen and they could here Natasha singing softly with the radio. Ree was dancing to the music as she set the table and began to bring things to the table. Sam smiled as she shuffled and swung her hips sexily heading back to the kitchen.

"Sam do you know something I don't?"

"No, just a funny feeling is all."

"Yeah me too. Nat was full of surprises today."

"I know. Have you looked at the locations of the houses?"

"Yeah, they have like five across the country. One on the west and east coast and one in the north and south and their grandmother's. Pretty good locations really. They'll come in handy."

"Guys, dinner is ready." Ree called as she placed glasses around the table. "Do you guys want tea, milk, water or soda?"

Bobby strolled in from his run to Sioux City. "Looks like I timed it right."

"Wash up, we were just sitting down." Nattie said sitting rolls on the table.

"Tea." they both said.

"Bobby?"

"I'll start with tea too."

"And then coffee, I remember."

"Good girl."

**spn**

They took their seats at the table and joined hands as Natasha said grace. She had outdone herself again. There was spaghetti with home made meatballs, salad, rolls, fresh fruit and home made apple pie with ice cream.

Everyone enjoyed the food and conservation. Natasha and Ree made light banter, but gave each other knowing glances. This did not get by Sam who kept eyeing them out of the corner of his eyes.

Dean helped Natasha clear the table and Sam and Ree started doing the dishes. The apple pie was in the oven and almost ready. Natasha checked it and grabbed the mittens to get it out. It came out perfect. She set it on the table and placed some dessert plates beside it.

"Oh baby you have outdone yourself." Dean whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." she smiled. "I do try. Sam, milk, Dean do you want milk or coffee?"

"Think I'll have milk tonight."

"Hear that Ree and of course Bobby will have coffee."

"Got it." she said getting out glasses and pulling the milk out of the fridge. She quickly sprinkled a white powder into the two glasses and poured milk. Natasha was making sure the guys were not watching her as she spiked their milk.

"Thanks." Sam said accepting the milk. Ree sat the other glass in front of Dean and glanced at Natasha nodding slightly.

"I think I'll have some milk too." Natasha decided grabbing another glass and pouring herself some milk.

"Me too." Ree said.

"Natasha, how did you get the crust so flakily?" Bobby asked taking another bite of pie.

"You spread milk and then sprinkle sugar over it."

"The best." Sam commented as he sipped his milk.

"There's enough for seconds if anyone is interested. Apple pie is not that good the next day."

"I'll take you up on that offer." Bobby said holding out his plate.

"Do you want your coffee now?"

"Please."

"I think I'll have coffee too instead of milk." Dean said pushing the milk away.

"You should drink your milk, it's good for you." Natasha said pushing it back toward him.

"I don't want milk."

"Yes you do and if you still want coffee you can have some."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just don't want to waste food." she huffed. "Think about all the starving children out there."

"Alright, don't get huffy." he said picking up the glass and drinking half of it. He finished off his pie along with the remaining milk.

**spn**

Natasha let out a breath and took her dishes to the sink. She ran some fresh hot water and began to wash the rest of the dirty dishes. Leftovers were put in the fridge. Natasha swept the floor and did a quick mop knowing they would be gone for a while.

"Sam I'm tired, why don't we turn in early." Ree asked him.

"Sure." he said getting up off the couch.

"Want to go play under the covers?" Natasha quietly said to Dean.

"Think we'll turn in too." Dean commented taking Natasha's hand and leading her upstairs.

"See you in the morning Bobby."

"Yep." Bobby answered as he continued to read the paper.

**spn**

Sam kissed Ree as she ran her hands through his hair. He blinked several times trying his best to keep his eyes open. For some reason he was getting sleepy. He kissed her ear and nuzzled her neck. He tried to concentrate on Ree and making out with her, but his body didn't want to cooperate. With one final deep breath he let sleep drag him off into dream land. Ree stopped and listened to Sam breathing slow and even out.

"Sam?" she asked. "Babe?" she tried again. He didn't move so she got out of bed and slipped on her clothes. She left a note on her pillow and pulled her bag from under the bed. Kissing Sam lightly on the lips, she slipped out of the room and headed downstairs.

"Dean are you ok?" Natasha asked as he kissed her neck only to stop and shake his head to clear it.

"Really getting sleepy." he slurred trying his best to keep his eyes open. "Did you do something?"

"Go to sleep, don't fight it. Remember I love you." she whispered kissing his eye lids.

His head lolled to the side as he went to sleep. Natasha waited a few minutes to be sure he was out, then got up putting on her clothes. She got the note she had written earlier and left it on her pillow. She grabbed her bag and quietly slipped out of the room.

"Any problems?" she asked Ree.

"None, he's sleeping like a baby."

"Did you leave a note?"

"Yes."

"Let's unpack the car and get on the road."

"Got it." she said taking the keys and heading outside to move the car closer.

"So you girls are heading our?" Bobby called to the girls from his office.

"Yes, but we have some things I think you can use." Natasha said. "Give us a minute we'll be right back."

Ree pulled the car up to the front door and opened the trunk. Natasha grabbed a box and Ree grabbed some bags. They carried them inside and went out again for the rest.

"What the hell is this?" Bobby asked as they stacked boxes by his desk.

"We wanted to update your office a little. Look, you're taking care of the guys we love and we want you to have what you need to do that. If we can make your job easier, well then I think we all win here."

"Didn't you go a little overboard?"

"No. Anything you can't use you can exchange it for something else. The receipts are in one of the bags."

"Thanks girls, I really don't know what to say. Are the boys ok?"

"Yes, they're sleeping like babies. It should wear off in three or four hours, I didn't give them that much."

"You know Dean is going to have a cow when he wakes up."

"I hope the note I left will stop him. I'm hoping the job won't take but a couple of weeks at the most, and then we'll be back. I hope Dean will still want me." she said sadly.

"He's a dumb ass if he doesn't."

"Thanks Bobby."

"You know where I am if you need anything."

"Thanks Bobby." they said giving him a hug and peck on the cheek before leaving.

**spn**

Dean rolled over and wiped his face trying to get himself awake. He felt for Nattie but only found a folded piece of paper. He turned on the lamp and opened up the letter. He read through it and then read it again more slowly.

"Sam!" he yelled jumping out of bed and slipping on some sweats. He met Sam in the hall and saw he had a note too. "I'm going to kill her!" he stormed.

"Dean, calm down." Sam started.

"Calm down? Calm down! She drugged us and left."

"Would you have let her go?"

"Hell no."

"Well, think about it Dean. They're hunters too and like us will have cases. You know they both can take care of themselves."

"Bobby!" he yelled running down the stairs. "Bobby did you know about this?"

"Know about what?" he complained coming out of his bedroom.

"The girls leaving."

"Yeah, they told me good-bye."

"Where did they go?"

"I have no idea. Natasha didn't share any information with me."

"We've got to find them, any ideas?"

"Dean, calm down, if she's as good as I think she is, you're not going to find her unless she wants to be found."

"Damn her." he growled madly. "How could she do this?"

"Would you have let her go?"

"No."

"Well, can you blame her? She's as stubborn hardheaded as you and she feels just as passionate about her job as you do. If you would just stop and think about it, what would you have done?"

"Man! I hate it when you're right."

"Go fix some coffee, might as well stay up now that I'm awake."

"Bobby what are all these boxes?" Sam asked looking around the office.

"They're from the girls. They wanted me to have a better setup so I can help you boys. They wanted to do all they could to help protect you."

"Crap, she just makes me love her more." Dean grumbled.

"Ree said they hoped not to be gone more than two or three weeks most."

"Sam, be honest, did you know?"

"No, I just had this feeling something was going on, but I didn't know what."

"What am I suppose to do?"

"You go on with your life and wait for her to return. You greet her with open arms and show her how much you missed her." Bobby said patting him on the back. "And if you don't you're a jackass."

"What did the note Ree left you say?"

"Just that they had a job and she loved me." Sam said not telling him about the phone number she had left in her note incase there was an emergency and he needed to get in touch. He could feel the love in her words as he had read the note. "What did Nattie say?"

"She hoped I could forgive her and she hoped I would understand they had to do what they did. She said I would be the first thing she thought of when she got up and the last thing when she went to bed. She begged me not to look for them."

"And?" Sam asked pouring a cup of coffee for himself.

"It goes against every instinct I have, but I know I need to allow her space. Man this is going to kill me."

"We'll get through it together." Sam assured him. "They'll be ok; Nattie's smart and Ree will watch her back."

"I guess we need to find a job ourselves to stay busy and keep our minds off them."

"Sounds good to me."

"Did you find anything online?"

"Maybe, I'll have Bobby check it out first to see what he thinks."

"Maybe Brody will want to join us, get a first hand look at what we do."

"We'll have to give him a call and see." Sam agreed.

It was four in the morning when Sam's cell started ringing. He rolled over and tried to find it knocking off several things on the night stand.

"Hello." he mumbled finally.

"Sammy."

"Reeanna." he said seriously sitting up suddenly in bed.

"I only have a minute; I wanted to let you know we're ok."

"Where are you?"

"I can't tell you. Nattie doesn't know I'm calling."

"I figured that. Dean was livid."

"I'm sure; you don't know how hard it was for Nattie to do that. She loves both of you, but you know Dean would have tried to stop us or insisted on coming."

"I know, I understand, please be careful Ree, I love you."

"I love you too; I'll call when I can. Got to go." she said hanging up.

Sam hung up and lay back down. He fought with the idea of whether he should tell Dean or not about the call. He knew it would only make him want to find them more or try to trace the call. He closed his eyes and sighed unhappily trying to go back to sleep.

**spn**

"Did I hear your phone early this morning?" Dean asked Sam as he came into the kitchen.

"No, you must have been dreaming." he said not looking him in the eye. "So did Bobby find anything?"

"Yeah, I think so, Freeport, Illinois, some mysterious deaths; locals can't make heads or tails of the deaths."

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as we're packed."

"Give me ten minutes." he said swallowing another sip of coffee.

"Meet you at the car." Dean replied picking up his bags at the door. He took them outside to his car and threw them in the back. "Bobby, we're heading out."

"You boys be careful, you now have someone to come home to remember that."

"You'll call if she calls?"

"Yes."

"See you Bobby." Sam waved as he got in the passenger seat.

"Take care Sam."

"Called Brody, he's helping Fine with a couple of orders, they have to go out of town, but when he gets back he's coming back to Bobby's to get some training."

"Sounds like they're getting alone, that's good." Sam said settling back and getting comfortable for the long ride.

**spn**

"So the bodies show no signs of injury?" Dean questioned the coroner.

"None, they were all healthy, tox screens came back negative, I just don't have any cause of death."

"Can we see the bodies?"

"Sure." the medical examiner said going over to the storage drawers and pulling out three draws then stepping back so they could look at the bodies.

"Thanks, we'll let you know when we're done." Dean said.

"Sure, I'll be in the other room."

San and Dean checked the bodies for any signs of supernatural."

"Did you find anything?"

"No, nothing, so how did they die and why?"

"No clue. So where do we go now?"

"Let's see if there's a connection or common link between the victims the cops didn't find."

"We need to get copies of the police reports."

**spn**

"Are you sure about the address?" Natasha asked Ree.

"Yes, it's under a corporate name but that's it." Ree said as she typed on the computer.

"Ok. Get blue prints anything you can find and we'll make a plan."

"On it. Nattie, are you going to call Dean?"

"I don't know."

"Nattie call him."

"I don't know."

"Please, for me."

**spn**

Dean and Sam sat at the table with the police reports spread out around them. They were searching for any links. Dean's cell went off and he looked at the caller id, it read unknown.

"Hello." he said waiting for an answer. "Hello." Sam glanced up as his cell went off too.

"Hey Dean." Natasha finally got out softly. "Don't hate me."

"Nat, I could never hate you, be pissed off as hell at you yes, but never hate you."

"Hello." Sam answered.

"Hi Sammy. I got Nattie to call Dean."

"Yeah I know." he said looking over at Dean and going in the bathroom.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No, I get it; I would have probably done something similar."

"What are you doing?"

"Checking out some deaths in Freeport, Illinois. Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

"No, and I didn't lie about this either, I just didn't tell you."

"Ree are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yes, we may be through here by the end of the week."

"Good."

"Where are you?" Ree asked.

"Freeport, Illinois."

"Hunt?"

"Not sure yet, we're still checking some leads out."

"Please be careful."

"We shouldn't be much longer I hope." Nattie said.

"Are you being careful?"

"Always, how about you?"

"Yes, like Bobby reminded me, I have someone to come home to now, you remember that too. You have someone to come home to who loves you very much." Dean told her.

"I'll remember. I need to go, I'll call you when we're done and see if you need help."

"Ok, I love you."

"Me too more than you know, bye Hot Rod."

"Call me if you need us. I don't want anything happening to you." Sam told Ree.

"I will, I love you."

"Love you too, call me tomorrow." Sam said coming back into the room.

"If I can. Bye." Ree sighed.

They looked at each other as they hung up their cells.

"You ok?" Sam asked Dean.

"Guess I have to be." he sighed. "It's just going to take getting use to."

"I know, but they were doing their thing before we met them, remember that. It's not like it's their first hunt. I'm sure Ree will have mapped out everything and researched it thoroughly."

"Do you have to be more nerdy?"

"I can try."

**spn**

"Was Dean still mad?"

"No, he wasn't happy, but I think he understands now."

"Next time I hope we won't have to do that."

"I think it will be easier, but I'll still worry a lot when they go on a hunt. I get the feeling their's are more dangerous than ours."

"Me too. Me too." Ree commented.

**spn**

"My eyes are crossing I've looked at this so long." Dean complained dropping the papers.

"I'm just not seeing anything either. The reports all say the bodies were found by family members. None had any health issues, it's like they just stopped breathing."

"Do we know anything that can do that?"

"Witch, voodoo, spirit, someone casting a spell, you got me."

"Maybe we should call Bobby and see what he thinks or can find."

"I got nothing, call him."

**spn**

"Here are the blue prints for the building. This shows the security system, pretty standard, shouldn't be a problem."

"Did the heat sensor come in?"

"Yes, I think we have everything we need to go tonight."

"Good, let me look at these prints again. Is there a lower level?"

"No, they're somewhere on the first floor. I say here in the back."

"Ok let's get our equipment and weapons ready."

"What time are we going?"

"I figure everyone will be settled in by around 2 am."

"Sounds good." she said testing out the microphones.

**spn**

"Did you hear back from Bobby?" Dean asked Sam as he sat down some food.

"He says it sounds like they could have been cursed wanted to know if we found any hex bags."

"Well let's eat while it's still hot and go search the scenes."

**spn**

"I've jammed the phone signals, your turn with the alarm."

"Roger." she whispered slipping down the building in the shadows. She stopped at the central alarm box and picked the lock. Pulling out alligator clips she found the right wires and clipped them, then cut the wire in between. "Alarm disarmed."

"Heat sensor shows two hostiles at the front of the building. Proceed with care."

"Got it." Natasha replied heading to the side door to gain entrance. She silently opened the door enough to slip inside. She flipped down her night vision goggles and followed Ree's instructions toward the two hostiles. Natasha pulled out her dart gun and zeroed in on the first one taking him down and immediately darting the second one.

"Two down." Natasha radioed Ree as she cuffed and gagged them.

"There's another on the left a five hundred yards seems to be sleeping."

"Taking him out." she mumbled proceeding down the hall.

"Almost there, stop, door on the right." Ree instructed as she tracked her.

Natasha stopped at a partly open door. She checked around the door for any signs of booby traps. She took out a small can of oil and squirted it on the hinges to avoid any noise. Easing open the door she saw the dark form on a cot. Taking out the chloroform she poured it over a rag and quickly placed it over the man's nose and mouth pressing down hard. The man started to struggle but quickly went limp. She proceeded to gag and tie him.

"There are eight small signatures at the back of the building middle room. Route looks clear."

"Going for them, be ready."

"Be careful."

**spn**

Natasha continued down the hall and around the corner. She saw a door midway down the next hall with three locks on it. She took out a bottle of acid and removed the dropper using it to dissolve the lock's gut to get them off. She removed her goggles and shielded the flashlight as she eased into the room. Taking a quick survey, she found the children. Quietly, she began to wake them up.

"Sh-sh-sh don't make any noise, I'm going to get you out of here." she assured the kids.

Natasha got them huddled together determining who was the oldest and having them help the younger ones.

"Be sure you keep holding hands so no one gets lost. You older ones watch out for the younger ones. Ree way out."

"Turn left at the door, go to the end of the hall, turn right three fourths of the way down the hall door on the left, there's a hidden door that leads to the side alley, I'll be waiting at the end of the alley."

"On my way." she said herding the children down the hall. "Quickly." she encouraged picking up the littlest one and hustled the others to the office Ree had instructed her to. Ree pulled up to the curb and watched her lap top as she tracked Natasha's movement.

"Come on, Come on." she whispered to herself.

**spn**

Natasha found the hidden door and pulled her lock pick. Ten seconds later she was guiding the children down the alley toward a black van. Ree saw them coming and opened the side door getting out to help.

"Inside quickly." Natasha instructed lifting the little ones inside. She had the last child in when suddenly she was thrown back against the alley wall. A lone guard advanced on her with a knife. She quickly went into a fighter's stance squaring off with him. He lunged expertly with the knife connecting with flesh.

"Sis!" Ree cried.

* * *

**Thanks for everyone that is following along with my story, I hope you are enjoying it. **

**Please if you have the time review let me know what you think. It would make me so happy.**

**NC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I took a side road and threw a twist with Dean that I think will be unexpected. NC**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The guard slashed out with the knife again and she dodged going in for the score. She grunted in pain, but came back with a leg sweep putting him on the ground. Ree caught the guard with a downward punch using her entire weight knocking him out. She bound and gagged him, then helped Natasha to the van.

"Are you ok?" she questioned her sister.

"Yes, just needs a quick wrap for now." she said holding her arm as blood dripped between her fingers. Ree grabbed a field dressing and wrapped her arm quickly. The children huddled on some blankets clinging to each other fright radiating from them.

"It's ok little ones, don't be afraid."

They were huddled together, trembling and looking at her with wide eyes. The older were trying to comfort the younger. They were not sure whether to believe her or not.

"Don't be afraid of the mask, I don't want you to see my face. We won't hurt you, you're safe. Here, have some juice and crackers." she said softly handing out juice and crackers. They slowly accepted the food cramming the crackers in their mouths and gulping the juice.

"I contacted the detective to meet us at the rendezvous spot."

"Good, the sooner these babies are taken care of, the sooner they can be taken home."

"We'll be there in twenty minutes."

**spn**

Seven hours earlier in Freeport, Illinois.

"All you stupid men are the same." the old gypsy woman spat at Dean. "Sa e manusikane strukture bijamdzona trumane thaj jerkjhutne ko jekhutne thaj capipa!"

"You've killed people here lady." Dean yelled back trying to free himself from the ropes. He made a stupid mistake thinking she was harmless. "Speak English!"

"All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. Those evil men stole from my family, treated us like garbage, two of our beibi (baby) were killed. They tried to drive us off out land! It has been in our family for generations." she said proudly. "I did no kill them. It was their own greed and evil in saul (soul).

"Look bitch…" he started.

"Hold tongue, you need lesson in respect." she began to chant and walk around Dean moving her hands in the air.

"What are you doing?"

"Drink." she commanded as she grabbed his face and placed a glass vial to his lips. He tried to jerk away, but her boney fingers were strong and refused to budge. A foul tasting liquid trickled down the back of his throat causing him to gag.

"Leave my brother alone." a younger voice growled as he cocked his gun.

"Hold young warrior, you kill me your brother will die."

"What did you do to him?" he asked inching around to get a better look at Dean. He was lying on the floor with his eyes closed, shaking uncontrollably.

"He has been cursed. Older warrior will revert to pjva (pure) saul (soul) for thirty days."

she told him standing and walking to a table.

"Revert to what?" Sam questioned still pointing the gun at her.

"Pure soul. Here, on thirty-first day, give him this, no sooner or it will kill him. After, chant reversal spell and follow. Your saul (soul) is strong, you will watch over brother well. Be gone, we are done." she waved him off after handing him a small vial and a scrap of paper with writing on it.

Sam looked down at Dean and back up finding the woman was gone. Crap what had Dean done to be cursed by a gypsy he thought kneeling down by his big brother to cut the ropes.

"Dean can you hear me?" Sam asked shaking him by the shoulder.

"'ammy." Dean whined trying to curl into a ball. "'I sc'ed."

"Dean come on, let's get you up." he said trying to help his big brother up. Dean stood wobbly to his feet and looked around clinging tightly to Sam.

"Bad 'ady." he whispered. "Home, 'amy."

"Are you ok?" Sam asked slowly trying to figure out why he was talking so funny, almost like a kid. Holy crap, pure soul, it dawned on Sam; Dean was a kid in an adult body. At least that's what he thought had happened. He needed to call Bobby.

"Hello Sam." Bobby answered.

"Bobby, er-er it's Dean."

"Dammit, what did you two idjits step into now?" he sighed knowing this wasn't going to be good news.

"We found who killed the men, or caused them, made them…hell it was a gypsy and she cursed Dean."

"Bloody hell, what happened?"

"I don't really know, it was over with when I got into the room. I think he's…"

"Gotta pee 'ammy bad." Dean cried looking very uncomfortable.

"Crap, Bobby can you hold on." Sam rushed looking around the old house for a bathroom. He found a nasty one but it was better than nothing he thought steering Dean in there.

"Ew-w-w stinky." Dean frowned wrinkling his nose.

"I know but that's all we have right now, just don't touch anything." he said turning his back.

"'elp 'ammy." he pleaded trying to figure get his zipper down.

"Hold on." Sam fussed unzipping his pants and hoping to God Dean could do the rest. Oh brother, this was going to be a long, long thirty days. "Bobby you still there?"

"Sam what the hell is going on?"

"Dean is like, I don't know a three or four year old in an adult Dean body. At least I think that's what he is." Sam explained rubbing a hand over his face.

"All done." Dean said proudly waiting for Sam to zip him up. A very long month Sam thought rolling his eyes.

"He's what?" Bobby gasped.

"He's acting like a kid, Bobby."

"'amy h'gry." his big brother pouted laying his head on his little brother's chest. Sam almost fell as he accepted the weight of his big brother putting a protective arm around his shoulder.

"Just a minute, I'm talking to Bobby."

"'oby, me talk." he urged pulling the phone from Sam quickly.

"'oby, h'r me." he talked loudly.

"Dean, yeah son, I can hear you." Bobby said cautiously.

"Bad 'ady mean, 'amy save." he tried to explain.

"That good, son, now let me talk to Sam again."

"'bye unc' 'obby." Dean chirped pushing the phone back in Sam's hand and wandering for the door. "Car!" he screamed running for the Impala.

"Bobby, Dean no! What do I do? Dean I said no! The gypsy said he would revert to a pure soul for thirty days. Dammit Dean stop that!"

"So we have thirty days and then what?"

"I have the reverse curse and a vial of liquid. Dean Winchester, if I have to come over there!"

"If I was you, I'd guard that with your life, I think a month of Dean like this is going to very stressful."

"I gotta go, Dean just ate a worm." Sam exclaimed hanging up the phone and running to Dean.

"Spit it out, now Dean!" he admonished trying to pull it out of his mouth. "OW!" he griped as Dean nipped his finger. "Fine eat it, but if you want ice cream later…"

Dean spit out the worm and smiled with dirty teeth, "I' cr'm."

"Come on let's get you back to the motel and cleaned up and we'll get some dinner."

"Dee 'ove 'ammy." he replied taking Sam's hand. Sam looked down at their hands and felt a range of emotions flood through him. He was going to have to step up and be the big brother now as he suddenly felt ice cold fear rip through him. It just hit him what the next month was going to be like. Could he keep his brother safe?

**spn**

**4 am Springfield, Missouri**

Detective Murphy pulled into the parking lot of a closed store and looked around. He wasn't sure what to make of the call he received thirty minutes ago. The message told him to be at this parking lot at four am to pick up some very important cargo. He was asked to come alone and keep their meeting secret for everyone's protection.

Ree pulled into a parking space a half a block away. She got out and surveyed the empty lot using the heat sensor to be sure he came alone. After walking the perimeter, she slipped into an abandoned building and surveyed the area from above. Satisfied he didn't bring backup, she made her way back to the van.

"Looks good only one person that I can see."

"Go slow." Natasha told Ree as she looked around with the night vision goggles.

The detective got out of the car as the black van slowly made its way toward him. He had his gun down by his side as the van stopped ten feet away.

"Are you Detective Murphy?" a female voice asked.

"Yes who are you?"

"A friend, I have some precious cargo you need to take care of." she replied sitting a small child out of the van. The detective's eyes got big as one by one a total of eight children stood in a huddle by the door.

"What is this?"

"These children were abducted and I rescued them. They need to be taken to the emergency room, checked out and returned to their parents."

"Wait a minute…"

"No, we checked you out. You're a good cop and an honest one. I don't want any connection to this, so please help these babies." she told him pushing the children toward him. "Go on little ones, he's a police officer and will help you. You can find the bad guys at this address" she said handing him a note with the address of the building.

The kids looked over at him and moved in his direction. Once they were clear, Ree backed the van up and drove away. The detective looked carefully at the faces staring back at him and opened the door of his car. He had the older ones hold the littler ones to fit them in the car. Now he knew why this place was picked, he was only a couple of blocks from a hospital.

**spn**

Ree pulled into the mall parking lot and parked beside their rental car. Nattie grabbed their gear and put it in the back seat. Being sure their faces were turned away from the camera, they got in the car and drove away. A couple blocks away they stopped at a gas station to switch the license plates back to the right one and toss the others.

"I'm calling Sam to see where they are and let them know we're done."

"Wait until we get to the hotel and you can patch me up. Then we can head to the safe house at Elizabethtown."

"Ok, maybe they'll be able to join us." Ree replied heading for the hotel.

"Hello." Sam answered sleepily.

"Hey good looking." she answered back.

"Ree are you ok?"

"Yes, we're done and will be heading for the safe house in Elizabethtown, Kentucky if you want to meet us there."

"That might be a good idea." he said tiredly.

"Sam are you ok?" she asked concern in her voice.

"Yeah, look I'll explain everything when we get there. How far are you from there?"

"About eight hours or so, depends on Nattie's mood and how fast she decides to go."

"How far is Freeport?"

"Maybe a little less, with the way Dean drives." she laughed.

"It may take us a little longer." Sam hints.

"What are you not telling me Sam?"

"It's better if you see for yourselves." he said looking over at his sleeping brother who was cuddling a pillow tightly.

"Love you."

"Me too."

**spn**

Sam left the door open as he took some clean clothes into the bathroom for a quick shower. He turned on the water, adjusting the temperature before stepping into the hot water. He let the pounding hot water beat on his tired shoulders. Who would of thought trying to get an adult kid Dean to bed would have been such a problem.

Sam was just rinsing the shampoo from his hair when he hears a whiney voice calling. "'ammy!

'u here?" he asked pulling the shower curtain back.

"Dean! Privacy here." he exclaimed pulling the curtain back. "Give me a minute."

"I pee." he said pulling his sweats down and relieving himself. He flushed the toilet and Sam cried out as hot water almost scalded him.

"Dammit Dean." he yelled grabbing a towel and getting out of the shower.

Dean looked at his brothers with soulful green eyes filling with tears and his lower lip began to tremble. Crap he had hurt his feelings Sam thought tightening the towel around his waist.

"You need a shower and we're going to see Nattie and Ree."

"'attie and 'ee?" he asked.

"They're friends. Now come on, while there's still hot water." he said pulling off his shirt. This was going to be fun, he couldn't leave him by himself, but he certainly didn't want to see his brother in the buff. "I'm going to hold this towel and you take your pants and briefs off, then you get in the shower."

"Fun!" he exclaimed clapping his hands. Sam shakes his head as Dean steps in the shower.

"Be careful, don't fall." Sam cautions as he take some shampoo and grabs Dean's hand. "Here, wash your hair, rub it in good."

Dean popped his hand on his head and began to rub making suds. He hummed happily until the shampoo and suds got in his eyes.

"Ow-ow 'ammy! Eyes!" he screamed as Sam jerked the curtain back to see the suds running into Dean's eyes.

"Hold still." Sam scolds taking a wash cloth and wiping his eyes. "Turn and hold your head back, close your eyes." he instructed putting his hand on his forehead to shield his eyes from the water. After rinsing his hair, Sam soaped a wash cloth and gave it to him. "Wash your body and rinse off."

"Ok." Dean said taking the cloth and scrubbing his arms, then his chest and down his legs.

"You done in there?"

"Yep."

"Here's your towel, dry off and I'll get your clothes." he said shutting off the water and handing him a towel. "I'm going to put on my clothes, stay in here until I'm done."

"Why?"

"Because I need to get dressed."

"Why?"

"So we can get something to eat and take a ride."

"Why?"

"Just stay here a minute." Sam said counting to ten. 'Patience, I have to have patience' he breathed deeply as he rubbed his aching head.

**spn**

Natasha gritted her teeth trying to hold still. Even with the lidocaine, it still stung. Ree made ten little stitches closing the wound.

"Done, let me get a bandage on it and we'll be ready to go."

"Great, can't wait to see Dean. Don't tell him about this ok."

"I think he's going to figure it out."

"I'll tell only if he ask."

"We can probably make it quicker if we only stop for gas."

"You take the first leg."

"No problem. I've had my caffeine fix, I'll be good."

"Thanks that will give me time for the pain meds to wear off."

**spn**

"Dean sit still, you can't take the seat belt off." Sam bickered buckling him back in as he tried to keep the car on the road.

"Out." he whined.

"We just stopped thirty minutes ago. If we stop every thirty minutes, we'll never get to Elizabethtown."

"Out!" he said louder.

"No."

"Out!" he now screeched making Sam's ears ring and the pounding behind his eyes throb.

"Don't make me pull this car over." he gritted his teeth and stiffened his shoulders. Oh my God, I sounded just like Dad, Sam thought swallowing hard.

"Tired." Dean yawned as his eyes grew heavy and he rubbed his eyes.

"Why don't you take a nap and we'll stop for a snack." Sam suggested.

"Mk." Dean said leaning over and putting his head on Sam's leg and wiggled until he was comfortable.

Sam looked down and couldn't help but card his hand through his short hair. It had only been two days and he was exhausted, beyond tired. Twenty-eight more days, how am I going to last that long, Sam mused.

**spn**

Natasha and Ree parked the car in the garage and slowly got out stretching from the long drive.

They had run by the grocery store and picked up some basics not knowing how long they would be staying. Ree received a text from Sam they were about two hours out.

**spn**

Sam pulled up the address Ree had text him and sighed with relieve. He could finally get out of this small space and away from his baby big brother. The last hour he had been trying to sing along to the songs on the radio at the top of his lungs. If he never heard another AC/DC song, he would be happy.

"Come on Dean, I want you to behave ok." Sam told him opening the passenger door.

"Pee 'ammy." Dean frowned jumping for foot to foot.

"Ok, come on." he said hurrying him to the door. Sam rang the doorbell several times waiting for someone to answer.

Ree jerked open the door and threw her arms around Sam. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too, Dean needs to go to the bathroom now." Sam told her pushing her back in.

"There's one down the hall on the right." she answered unsure why Sam was in such a hurry.

"Come on Dean, down the hall." Sam rushed pushing Dean in front of him.

"Ree is that them?" Nattie called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Dean had to go to the bathroom." she said waiting by the door. "Nattie, something isn't right."

"Why?" she asked coming to stand by her sister. She saw Sam followed by Dean coming back down the hall. Dean stayed behind Sam, hiding his face in Sam's back and peeking out at them.

"Dean this is Ree and that is Nattie." he said slowly pulling Dean forward from behind him. "Can you say hi?"

"Hi." he mumbled putting his thumb in his mouth and eyeing both the girls while gripping Sam's arm tightly.

"Sam, something you want to tell us?" Nattie asked as her eyes got wide watching the actions of her boyfriend.

"Hey, bubby, want something to drink? I'm sure they have something good." Sam said guiding Dean past the girls and into the kitchen. He sat Dean in a chair and looked in the fridge pulling out some orange juice. He poured some in a cup and sat it in front of him. "Do you have any straws?"

"Drawer on the left." Ree answered watching Dean closely.

"Stay right here and don't spill."

"'k" Dean whispered. He pulled Sam down and asked, "'od 'adies?"

"Yes, Dean, they're good ladies." he smiled patting his shoulder.

Sam walked into the living room but stopped where he could keep an eye on Dean. Ree and Nattie stood in front of him with arms crossed waiting for answers.

"The case we were on, turns out had to do with gypsies. Dean pissed her off and she cursed him."

"Cursed him how?" Nattie asked.

"He's a kid for the next thirty days. My big brother is a three year old in an adult body."

"You have got to be kidding me." Nattie exclaimed glancing in at Dean. He was blowing bubbles in the juice and giggling.

"So does Dean remember anything?" Ree asked.

"I don't really know, he knew Bobby."

"'ammy eat." Dean called from the kitchen.

"Coming Dean, just a minute."

"Eat!" he expressed louder. "Eat!"

"Dean!" Sam said louder. "I said just a minute."

"Now! Now! Now!" he chanted getting louder with each word.

"Dean Winchester! If I have to come in there you will be sorry." Sam scolded.

"Come on Sam, we'll throw something together." Nattie said heading for the kitchen.

"Do you have some crackers?" Sam asked grabbing the cup right before Dean could spill it.

"Ree, grab them out of the cabinet." Nattie said pulling things out of the fridge.

"Dean, sweets, would you like a couple of crackers?" Ree asked laying a couple on the table. He looked up at her and batted his eyes, giving her a sexy three year old smile as he grabbed the crackers. "Wow, he even has it as a three year old." Ree laughed.

"That's my boy." Nattie laughed pouring macaroni into water. She started frying chicken tenders and motioned for Ree to put together a salad. "We'll have dinner ready in twenty minutes."

"Sounds good." Sam sighed as he sat down glad to have others to help with Dean now. He watched Dean flirt with Ree and shook his head.

"You seemed tired." Ree whispered draping her arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheek.

"Ew, 'my." Dean said wrinkling his face as he watched them kiss.

"You think he's wild as an adult, you don't know the half of it as a three year old."

"Well, you got us to help now." Nattie said as she turned the chicken. "You're not in this alone."

"Thanks," he smiled feeling like some of the weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Dean chew with your mouth shut." Sam reminded him as he took a bite of salad.

"Mmm-mm" he smiled chewing bigger. Sam rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

"Eat some salad."

"No 'ike." he said spooning more macaroni into his mouth.

"Yes, salad is good for you."

"Ugh." he replied making a face and turning his head away.

"No dessert if you don't eat your salad."

"No!" he argued back. Nattie and Ree looked at each other knowing this was not going to end well.

"Fine." Sam said sternly. He finished his chicken and took his plate to the sink. "You can sit there until you finish."

Dean crossed his arms and pouted staring at Sam's back. His face was stiff and unyielding.

"Sam, you need to pick your battles." Nattie said softly to him as she placed her plate in the sink. "Dean, will you eat one bite of salad for me?"

Dean looked up into her kind eyes and said, "Ok." he said shyly picking up some salad with his fingers and stuffing it in his mouth and chewing. Sam gave her a show off look as he started putting dishes in the dishwasher. Dean made Nattie smile bigger as he ate one more bite and smiled back at her.

"That's my big boy." she smiled giving him a hug. He hugged her back, burying his face into her neck.

"U 'nell 'ood." he whispered.

"Thank you." she replied cupping his face with one of her hands. Even if he had the mind of a three year old, this was still her guy and she loved him. "Want to watch some television?"

"Yes." he told her taking her hand and letting her lead him to the living room. They sat on the couch and she picked up the remote.

Sam came into the living room to find Dean cuddled up with Nattie watching a random cartoon. He sat down with Ree and pulled her to him. She felt so good in his arms, it seemed so right.

It was quiet in the living room, too quiet for Sam. He looked over at Dean and frowned.

"Dean stop feeling up Nattie."

"Boobs." he cooed laying his head on her shoulder and fluttered his eye lashes at her.

"Dean, behave!"

"Well Sam he is my big man." Nattie giggled pushing Dean's hand off her chest.

"I have a three year old perv brother.

"Is he any different as an adult?"

"Crap, no." Sam laughed glancing at the clock. "Ok Dean time for bed lets go brush our teeth and put our sweats on. Ree where do you want us?"

"You can put Dean in my room and you and Ree can have the other one. I'll bunk here on the couch." Nattie told him.

"Stay up." he replied taking Nattie's hand.

"No, it's your bedtime, now let's go."

"I'll show them." Ree said getting up. "Want me to bring you bedding?"

"Meany." Dean huffed getting up.

"Tell Ree and Nattie good night."

"Night night." Dean responded following Sam and Ree down the hall.

**spn**

Sam fixed Dean's toothbrush and gave it to him. Dean put the brush in his mouth and awkwardly moved the brush around. Sam put his hand over his and began to move the brush up and down showing him how to brush.

"Don't swallow it, spit and rinse. Good. Now let's get your sweats on."

"Ok." he yawned rubbing his eyes. Ree had turned the bed down and laid out Dean's clothes. Sam helped he get his clothes off and the others on. Dean crawled under the covers and Sam tucked him in, running his hand through his hair.

"Sweet dreams, I'm just across the hall if you need me. I'll leave the nightlight on for you."

"Lo' u 'ammy." he mumbled sleepily.

"Love you too Dean." Sam answered looking down at his young big brother seeing innocence on his face. An innocence that he had never seen before. He stood there for a few minutes until he was sure Dean had gone to sleep.

"He ok?' Nattie asked him when he came back to the living room.

"Yes, went right to sleep." Sam puffed feeling more exhausted than he realized. He leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Why don't you go on to bed too? You look tired."

"Come on babe, Nattie's right, you need to rest." Ree encouraged pulling him to his feet.

"Night Nattie. Is the house locked up?"

"Yes, I'll put the alarm on before I go to sleep."

"Wouldn't want Dean to wander out of the house."

"I'll do it now." she said getting up and securing the doors and checking the windows.

**spn**

Sam was deep in sleep, dreaming of when he was young and Dean took care of him. A sixth sense caused him to jerk awake reaching for his gun when he saw Dean standing by the bed.

"Dean you scared the crap out of me!" he hissed looking over at Ree. "What's wrong?"

"Sc'ed." he said pitifully. "Sl'p 'ere." he decided crawling over his brother's big body managing to knee him in the groin. Sam hissed loudly as tears sprang to his eyes and he put his hands over his privates.

"S'mmy?" Ree mumbled trying to determine what had happened. "Dean, are you ok?"

"Sl'p wift 'amy." he answered wiggling between them.

"Sammy, I'm going to the other bed, so you have more space."

"Sorry." he grunted as his pain began to subside.

"Its ok." she yawned stumbling out of the room.

Dean squeezed as close to Sam as he could throwing an arm and leg over his body. Sam cussed under his breath trying to get himself comfortable with his brother's weight on him. Three year old Dean was anything but cute in his thirty-one year old body, especially when he wanted to cuddle.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Sam woke up the next morning with a hand splayed across his face and his little big brother snoring in his ear. He shifted and wiggled until his body was out from under Dean's grasp. Dean grumbled but didn't wake up.

"Hey did you get any sleep?" Ree asked as he made his way to the kitchen and accepted the cup of coffee she held out to him. She looked at his bleary eyes and dark circles that were becoming more prominent under his eyes. His face was haggard looking and pinched with stress.

"What do you think? I had a 185 pound brother laying on me most of the night." he huffs. "He's all clingy and doesn't understand his body isn't a three year old. He wanted to be in constant contact with my body."

"Poor baby." she coos giving him a hug and kiss. "You're so abused, but you do it 'cause you love your brother."

"I could sleep with him." Nattie states as she cracks the eggs into a bowl.

"Wouldn't you find that a little creepy?"

"Well it's not like I haven't slept with him before." she giggled. "Just have to keep it clean."

"But he wasn't a three year old pervert either."

"We could try it and see if it would work. Besides, you won't make it a week if you don't get some rest."

"Don't I know it; I think it would have been better if he had just changed completely into a three year old body too."

"Now wouldn't that have been adorable."

"'til he deadened you with his screaming." Sam grimaced.

"'amy!" Dean yelled from the hall.

"Speak of the devil." Sam sighed rolling his eyes at his brother's annoying voice.

"'amy eat." Dean yelled.

"Nattie's fixing breakfast; you'll have to wait a few minutes."

"'ungry now." he exclaimed louder.

"Inside voice Dean, remember we talked about that. We can hear you fine."

"How 'bout some fruit to start with?" Natasha asked.

"Yea!" Dean cried softly clapping his hands in excitement.

"Dean manners, thank Nattie."

"'han u 'attie."

"You're welcome, Hot Rod."

"Me Dee, not 'ot 'od." he frowned at the name.

"That's just a nickname, sweet cheeks. Here you go dig in." she laughed putting a bowl of fruit in front of him. "You get the first plate when its ready."

"I 'ove u." he smiles giving Sam a smirk while batting his eyes at Natasha.

"Oh brother." he chides seeing Dean's smirk. Even being three years old he was finding Dean could manipulate and get what he wanted.

**spn**

As they are eating breakfast Sam looked at the two girls and then at Dean. He was trying to decide what to do to entertain his brother today. He couldn't take him to a park; it would be hard to explain how his brother got stuck in the covered slide or why he wanted to play on the money bars with the other kids. He was sure someone would probably call the cops thinking they were perverts. Then it hit him.

"Nattie do you have a DVD player?"

"Sure in the living room."

"Is there a rental place somewhere near?"

"Yeah five or six miles away why?"

"Well someone will need entertaining today, so maybe some movies would keep him occupied."

"Not a bad idea. Why don't Ree and you run down after we finish eating and pick some up? I'll watch him for you."

"You sure, he can be a hand full."

"I got it covered." she nodded.

"Thanks, I could use a little fresh air and a little alone time."

"I'd like that too." Ree agreed.

"'ore." Dean interrupted holding out his plate.

"You are a hungry one." Nattie laughed as she spooned more eggs onto the plate with a couple pieces of bacon. "He may be mentally small, but he has the appetite of a man."

"Do you need us to pick any food up?"

"Maybe some juice and animal crackers. Sam?"

"Yeah, I'll start a list." he said grabbing his jacket from the chair and pulling out a pad and pen.

"Me 'rite." Dean jumped trying to get the pad and pen away from Sam.

"No, these are mine." Sam disciplined pulling them back out of his reach. Dean tried again and Sam smacked his hand to get his point across. "No." he stated more firmly. Dean screwed his face into a scowl ready to cry, as tears welled up in his eyes when Nattie came to the rescue.

"Dean why don't we go see if the birds need food. I've got a couple of bird feeders in the back yard that probably need filling."

Dean nodded happily his thoughts quickly turned to something else, as Sam mouthed a thank you to her. Dean grabbed Nattie's hand and let her lead him out the back door. He looked back at Sam with a uncertain look on his face not sure if he should go or not and pulling back from Natasha

"It's ok Dean, I'm going to run and get some movies for you to watch and maybe a surprise if you're good while I'm gone." Sam tried to reassure him.

Dean crossed the space between them in two big strides and wrapped Sam in a huge hug surprising Sam at first. He returned the hug and blinked back the tears that brimmed his eyes as it hit him again the responsibility on him shoulders to take care of his brother. With Dean like this, he would be venerable to anything supernatural. Sam hugged him tight and ruffled his hair as Dean let go and walked back to Natasha.

"Be good." Sam said hoarsely before clearing his throat so he voice wouldn't crack. "We'll be back in a few hours."

Dean waved to him before closing the door to the backyard. Sam and Ree watched Natsha show Dean the feeders and led him to the storage building where the bird food was kept.

"I'm never going to get use to that." Ree said shaking her head. "It's just not natural to see him like that."

"I know, believe me, I know. If he really gets mad, I'm not sure if I can stop him, even if he has the mind of a three-year old, he's still got the strength of adult Dean and that's scary."

"Hopefully it won't come to that. Come on while he's preoccupied, go change and let's go."

"Give me five minutes." Sam agreed heading for the bedroom.

**spn**

"You have to be very quite and the birds will come." Nattie told Dean as they sat in the swing in the backyard.

Dean pushed with his foot to make the swing move as he watched for birds to come to the feeders. Much to his delight several birds flew in and began to eat. He watched intently as different birds gathered for food. Nattie put an arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"You're my little big man."

He giggled and laid his head on her shoulder settled into her side. He whined softly as the birds flew away, but chirped when others came. Natasha laced her fingers through his and soaked up the moment as they swayed gently letting the warm breeze caress their faces.

**spn**

"Do you think he'll eat oatmeal?" Ree asked picking up a box and looking at it.

"He didn't eat it as an adult, but I don't know." Sam replied placing several containers of juice boxes in the cart.

"What about cereal?"

"Nothing sugary, we'll never get him off the walls."

"Kids love Jell-O and pudding." she insisted throwing some in.

"I think we're good. Let's check out and hit the rental place. Don't want to leave Dean too long with Nattie."

"She'll be fine; she'd call us if anything was wrong."

"You're right." he said adding animal crackers to the buggy. "And baby shampoo after the last time with our shampoo don't want a repeat performance and wipes too."

**spn**

They paid for their purchases and headed to the rental place. Sam picked up a dozen DVDs in hopes they would help keep Dean entertained for a few day. He figured after a week or so they would head to Bobby's to wait the remaining time out. Sam had the vial and spell stored away in a cotton lined box in his duffle bag wanting to keep them safe until they were needed.

"Sammy, why don't we take a few minutes, grab something to drink and chill out." Ree asked him as she settled in the seat beside him.

"I don't know, I don't like leaving him for long."

"He's fine, Nattie can handle him. You need to take a few minutes for yourself, it won't help Dean if you get sick."

"Ok, but only for a little bit." he agreed cranking the Impala and heading down the street to a coffee shop.

**spn**

Sam and Ree carried their purchases into a quiet house. They looked around but didn't see Nattie or Dean.

"Look." Ree nodded pulling Sam to the window. He looked out and saw them sitting in the swing watching the birds. Nattie had her arm around Dean and he was cuddled up against her content. They were slowly rocking the swing lost in their own little world.

"Wow I can't believe he's been still this long." Sam replied shocked.

"Leave it to Nattie she can hypnotize anyone." she laughed. "Let's get everything put up and join them."

"I hate to disturb them, they seem so peaceful. As much as I love my adult brother, it's nice to have a little peace. And he doesn't have to worry about saving the world for 26 more days." Sam sighed. "Too bad it can't last."

"If all of us were that innocent."

"I know. I'll get a snack ready; he'll probably be getting hungry." Sam said taking a plate and putting animal crackers, sliced apples, and carton of juice on it. He was right, fifteen minutes later Nattie and Dean came back in.

"'amy!" Dean called running to him and hugging him tightly. "Saw birdies."

"Dean, not so hard, buddy, you don't know your own strength." Sam smiled lovingly at Dean. "Look I fixed you a snack. Why don't you sit and eat."

"Yea! 'nack." he cried plopping down in a chair and pulling the plate toward him. "'uice."

"Got it right here, remember don't squeeze the box."

"Did you guys get everything you needed?" Nattie asked snagging a cracker off Dean's plate.

"Mine!" he fussed pulling the plate close to him and wrapping his arm around it.

"Dean share." Sam warned giving him another cracker. "Remember manners."

"Ok." he mused stuffing his mouth full of crackers only causing him to cough as he started to choke.

"Dean! One at a time, you're going to choke." Sam fussed grabbing a napkin.

"Mm-mm." he tried to say as cracker crumbs flew out of his mouth.

"Gross Dean." Sam grimaced trying to get him to spit some of the half eaten cookies out of his mouth. "Spit Dean, spit it out."

Sam chased his face trying to hold a napkin to his mouth. Dean was quick and avoided his hand smiling at the game spraying more crumbs on him and the table.

"Hot Rod, stop teasing your brother. If you're good today and eat your dinner, I have a surprise for you tomorrow." she encouraged.

Dean stopped and looked over at her gentle, smiling face. He spit a blob of half eaten cookies into Sam's hand, much to Sam's disgust. He grabbed his juice and took a couple of swallows. Sam tossed the mess into the trash and went to the sink to wash his hands.

"After your nap this afternoon, I got us something to play with outside." Sam told him taking a cloth to wipe his mouth.

"What?" he chirped.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"'ammy 'ease!" he begged batting his eyes at him. Sam's heart melted as he ruffled his hair wondering if this was how he had been when he was little. Dean had taken care of him his whole life and now it was his time to be the little, big brother.

"You'll just have to wait. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now."

Dean huffed and crossed his arms madly sticking his lower lip out at Sam.

"Do you want a grilled cheese for lunch?" Natasha asked trying to get his attention on something else.

"Yes!" he piped up, his mood changing instantly, the pouting forgotten.

"How do we ask for something?" Sam prompted.

"'ease-e-e-e." he drew the word out. Nattie smiled at him and kissed him on top of the head.

"One grilled cheese it is. Sam, you want one?"

"No, I'll just have some salad." Sam said taking a small bag and laying it on the table. "You can have this now for being so good for Nattie while I was gone."

Dean grabbed up the bag and tore it open. Inside was a match box car just like the Impala.

"Baby." he cried holding it up in the air. "Vurumum." he mimicked driving the car across the table. "'ank u 'ammy." he said throwing his arms around his neck and giving him a choking hug.

"You're welcome." Sam laughed, loosening his hold a little so he could breathe. It still amazed him how something so small brought such joy to his brother. He made his heart swell to see the sheer happiness Dean displayed.

**spn**

After an uneventful lunch, thank goodness, Natasha got Dean to lie down for a npa. He wiggled and twitched not wanting to go to sleep.

"Nattie try singing _Hey Jude_, that's what our Mom use to sing to us." Sam suggested from the doorway. Dean looked over at him pitifully seeking permission to get up. Sam shook his head no and slipped away knowing he would go to sleep easier if he was lingering. He quickly snapped a couple of pictures before heading back to the family room.

"Alright, Hot Rod want me to sing you a song?" she asked. He nodded yes and finally settling down watching her intently.

"_Hey Jude, don't make it bad,_

_ Take a sad song and make it better_

_ Remember to let her into your heart_

_ Then you can start to make it better._

_ Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_ You were made to go out and get her_

_ The minute you let her under your skin_

_ Then you begin to make it better….."_

Nattie watched his sleepy eyes grow heavy as he tried to keep them open. Curling up on his side, his thumb slipped into his mouth and he gave in to the sandman. She continued to hum a little longer as she ran her hand through his hair. Getting up slowly, she threw a blanket over his prone body and stepped out.

**spn**

"Did it work?" Sam asked as she came into the living room.

"Like a charm." she said sliding down beside Ree.

"Dean used to sing it to me when I was little too." Sam remembered staring off into space. He thought back on what he remembered from his youth, and the one constant factor had always been Dean.

"Good memories?" Ree whispered pulling him into her arms. She could feel him shaking his head yes as he let her hold him.

"You should try to nap Pup, that's the secret for moms, sleep when they sleep." Natasha told him, moving to a comfortable chair beside the couch.

"Thanks." he mumbled nuzzling Ree's neck and relaxing, stretching his body out on the couch using Ree as a pillow. He sighed letting sleep over take him. Ree kissed the top of his head and brushed his hair away from his face. She loved him so much sometimes it hurt.

**spn**

While Sam was napping, Natasha headed to the kitchen to get the sauce started for spaghetti. She wanted to get what she could done before everyone woke up. Dean as an adult was bad enough in the kitchen and under her feet, but as a three year old, he was worse.

Forty-five minutes later, a sleepy Dean made his way down the hall and into the family room dragging a blanket alone behind him.

"'amy." he yawned seeing him laying on Ree. "'amy."

"What, I'm up." Sam muttered sitting up quickly and looking around. "Dean you ok?"

"'prise, u p'mised." he insisted trying to wade the blanket up so he could carry it.

"Don't forget anything do you." he smiled wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Let's go outside, but you have to leave the blanket here."

"'k." he said laying it on the couch.

**spn**

They all trouped outside as Sam grabbed a bag off the counter. It was a warm, beautiful day; a slight breeze ruffled the leaves and brought scents of honeysuckle and lilac. Sam pulled a bottle of bubbles out and opened them. He pulled the wand out and began to blow bubbles.

Dean's eyes sparkled as he began to chase the bubbles across the yard. Sam handed Nattie a bottle and she began to add bubbles. The wind caught them and pulled them up and down, bouncing them around. They rolled and twinkled as Dean caught them between his hands. He ran from one end of the yard to the other laughing excitedly. It was contagious as the others joined in. Ree filmed the whole thing until she was pulled in chasing Dean trying to catch the bubbles first.

"Me! Me do." Dean urged Sam pulling the bottle from his hand. He dunked the wand and put it to his lips blowing hard. No bubbles came out. He fussed and tried again.

"Dean, blow easy, don't put it on you lips." Sam showed him holding his hand out a little from his mouth. "Blow easy now." Dean did as he was told and saw two small bubbles form.

"I 'id it." he cried happily doing it again. He blew bubbles at Sam and Nattie calling, "'htch 'amy pop."

"Ok." he laughed reaching for the bubbles to pop. "How 'bout we stop for a minute and get something to drink."

"'uice?" Dean asked stopping.

"Yes apple good?"

"'k." he said handing the bubbles to Sam and sitting down in a chair. Natasha handed out water and juice to everyone. They sat down to rest and enjoy the outdoors.

"'ammy 'lay." Dean urged pulling Sam up.

"Oh, how about Frisbees?" he asked pulling a bright blue one from the bag. "Go over in the yard and I'll throw it to you."

Dean did as he was told and waited for Sam to toss it. Sam gave a light toss and watched Dean tried to catch it. He missed it and ran to pick it up. Trying to imitate Sam, he took the disk and threw it, but didn't let go soon enough and it bounced across the ground.

"That's ok, try again, you need to let go sooner." Sam encouraged.

Dean picked up the disk, concentrated furring his brow and drew back his arm to throw. The disk went down instead of up and rolled over to Sam.

"Watch, hold it here, bring it back and release, one smooth motion." Sam demonstrated as it sailed easily to Dean. He ran up to catch it just missing. "One more time."

Dean didn't fair any better this time either. It rolled a few feet from him and stopped. Dean's expression got dark as he stalked to the disk and began to stomp it muttering three-year old cussing. Sam ran to him to stop him only to be hit across the jaw and mouth by one of Dean's failing arms and feel back onto his butt tasting blood from a cut at the corner of his mouth.

Dean froze and looked over at Sam seeing a trickle of blood run down his chin. Sam was shaking his head trying to focus when he heard an inhuman wail off to his left. He thought something was trying to attack them and struggled to his feet with Ree's help. Looking around for the source of the sound he saw his little, big brother sitting on the ground with his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. The noise he was hearing was coming from him. He was rocking slightly and continued to keen.

"Dean, Dean are you ok?" Sam asked kneeling down beside him.

"'amymeotecu." he rattled quickly and sniffed as huge tears rolled down his dirty cheeks. He buried his head into his knees as his shoulders shook with the sobs.

"Buddy, I didn't understand, can you tell me again?" Sam asked putting a hand on his shoulder. He wiped the blood away with his other as he turned his head to try to get Dean to look at him.

"Tell me again slowly."

"Me, rotec u." Dean repeated slowly looking sideways at him.

"Pup, I think Hot Rod is trying to say 'me protect you'. Natasha interrupted.

"Is that it Dean, you're suppose to protect me?" Sam questioned.

Dean shook his head yes and a new flood of tears fell. Sam was shocked to hear that from his brother. Even with a three-year old mentality, he still thought it was his responsibility to protect him. Sam blinked away the tears not wanting to upset Dean more by seeing him cry. Of all the things that could come out of Dean's mouth, that was not something he expected. Even at that age, he felt the need to protect Sam.

"Me 'urt 'ammy." he whispered sadly pointing to the cut and red mark coming up on his cheek.

"Dean that was an accident. I know you didn't mean to hit me." he explained. "I just need to be more careful when my little, big brother has a temper tantrum. Come on, stop crying, I'm not mad and I'm not hurt."

Sam put an arm around his big brother's shoulder and gave him a hug trying to comfort him and make him feel better. Dean's shoulder's slumped and he hugged himself tighter into a ball.

"No mad?" he asked softly looking over at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"No, let's go inside and get you cleaned up." Sam replied helping him up off the lawn.

Dean put his brother in a bear hug hearing him mumble where only he could hear, 'luv u 'amy' before he headed after Nattie toward the house. Sam wiped his eyes of unshed tears and squared his shoulders before heading inside too.

**spn**

Natasha was cleaning Dean's face and hands and whispering quietly to him. She kissed his forehead and nodded to Sam. Dean had calmed down and was eating an animal cracker. Sam went to the sink and washed his hands and grabbed a paper towel to clean the blood from his chin and dap at the cut on his lip.

"I need to finish dinner, hope everyone worked up an appetite." she said turning on the water for spaghetti. The sauce was simmering in a crock pot and the salad was ready to serve. "I should have it ready in twenty minutes."

"Dean, you ok?" Sam questioned.

"Un-hun." he mumbled still not looking up at him.

He rolled the little Impala around on the table making soft car noises. His shoulders were hunched and he seemed to have withdrawn into himself. Sam watched Dean closely wondering what was going on inside his head. He rubbed his back in slow circles hoping to ease his worry. Dean leaned into Sam taking in the comfort offered and sighed softly.

"I love you." Sam whispered in Dean's ear. "You don't need to protect me; I need to protect you right now, until things get back to normal."

"'ornal?" Dean asked trying to understand what Sam was telling him.

"The way they were." Sam explained not wanting to try and explain the curse to a three-year old. Dean didn't question further as he pushed the car across the table.

"Hot Rod, you 'bout ready to eat?"

"Eat." he smiled up at her perking up some.

"Go get Ree then."

"'ee!" Dean yelled from his seat. "Eat!"

"Dean inside voice please. Nattie meant go get her."

"I heard." Ree laughed running her fingers through her damp hair.

"Come on guys, it's ready." Nattie said setting the garlic toast on the table. Sam, Ree, and Dean took a seat around the table and waited for Natasha to say grace.

**spn**

Sam fixed Dean a plate and set it in front of him. Dean picked up his fork and tried to spear the spaghetti only to have it fall off before it made it to his mouth. He tried again and managed to get a small bite in his mouth and the rest on his chest. Sam saw his problem and took his plate back to cut up the spaghetti and gave Dean a spoon. Dean smiled as he shoved a big spoon in his mouth pushing loose strands into his mouth with his fingers.

"Slow down buddy, not so much at a time." Sam cautioned. "Smaller bites."

"Mm- 'k." he chewed open mouthed. He used the spoon in one hand and his fingers from the other hand to feed himself. Sauce and spaghetti were smeared over his face and on his shirt. Ree held up her phone and snapped pictures to add to her growing number.

"Blackmail." she smiled shrugging her shoulders as Sam looked at her funny and then smiled knowingly. Dean smiled at them not sure what was funny.

"Well Hot Rod, I think you need a bath." Natasha suggested. "We'll let Sam and Ree clean up in here and I'll help you get a shower."

"'k." he said chewing his last bite of toast.

Sam grabbed his napkin and wiped part of the mess off his face and his shirt. He didn't know how messy a three-year old could be when feeding himself.

**spn**

Figuring the easiest way not to scare a three year old and to give Dean a good shower would be to put on a bathing suit and join him in the shower. She thought she was being very creative with that idea.

"Stay here I'll be right back." she told him sitting him on the commode and heading to her bedroom to change.

"Ok, Hot Rod, let's get these dirty clothes off and get you in the shower."

"Per-ty." he said feeling her bathing suit.

"Why thank you sweet cakes. Let me get the water adjusted and look, your brother got you your very own shampoo, no tears."

"Yea!" he cried stepping into the shower with Nattie.

"Now hold on to this bar and hold your head back so I can wash your hair." she instructed. Dean did as he was told and she shampooed his hair making sure to keep the water out of his eyes.

"Oh, boo-boo." he commented touching her arm where she had been injured.

"Yes, I got a boo-boo."

"'iss 'ake be-ter." he said comfortingly and kissed her arm on the injury and looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Aw-w thank you." she cooed to him. He grinned proudly and helped her wash himself down. She made sure all the suds were rinsed off before shutting off the water and getting towels.

"Stay here and let me change and I'll get you some sweats." she instructed putting the toilet seat down and steering him to it. She stripped off her suit from under the towel and hung it in the shower before heading to her room for clothes.

She found Dean trying to put toothpaste on his toothbrush. "Honey, that's too much." she told him taking the brush and paste from him. After cleaning the brush, she added the paste and helped him brush.

"Don't swallow, spit and rinse." she instructed. "Ok, now go find your brother."

"'amy!" Dean called walking down the hall.

"Dean, inside voice, remember." Sam reminded him as he squeezed between Ree and him on the couch. Sam frowned as he slid over looking at Ree who snickered putting an arm around Dean who cuddled with her giving Sam a sly look. Sam gave Ree a bitch face over Dean's head making her grin that much more.

**spn**

Thirty minutes into the movie, Dean was nodding off. Sam knew he couldn't carry him to bed, so he got him up and guided him to the bedroom. "Dean, is it ok if Nattie sleeps in here tonight?"

"Yea, 'ove 'attie." he answered before rolling over and settling in.

"Love you." Sam whispered before turning off the lamp and turning on the nightlight. He left the door ajar and joined the girls in the living room. "Dean said you could sleep with him tonight Nattie."

"Good, maybe he'll stay in bed then. I think I'll head that way shortly, I'm beat."

"I hope so too, we all need a good night's sleep. Ree wake up, let's go on to bed."

"Five more minutes, Sis."

"Come on sleepy head." Sam tried again. "Let's go to bed."

"Ok." she fussed letting him help her off the couch.

**spn**

Natasha slipped into bed with Dean, being careful not wake him. She got settled and felt Dean scoot closer spooning her body. His body relaxed and he was in a deep sleep in seconds. She listened to his steady, slow breathing, feeling his chest rise and fall against her back and let it lull her to sleep.

**spn**

At five the next morning, Nattie's internal clock went off and she slipped out of bed trying not to wake Dean.

"'at'e?" Dean asked sleepily feeling for her body .

"Sh-sh-sh go back to sleep. I'll be back in a bit."

"Go-in'?"

"On a run, now go back to sleep." she whispered.

"Dee run." Dean started trying to get unwrapped from the covers.

"No, sweets, not this time."

"Run!" he said louder. "Run!"

"Dean you don't have any running shoes, your boots won't work."

"Run!" he yelled.

"Hush, you'll wake up your brother. When we go out today, we'll get you some shoes and you can go tomorrow." she tried to convince him.

"'omise."

"I promise." she said kissing his cheek and pushing him back into bed.

"What's going on?" Sam yawned stumbling down the hall in his briefs to check on the yelling.

"Dean wanted to run with me, but I convinced him otherwise. Now go back to bed Pup."

"Sounds good." he mumbled heading back to the other bedroom.

**spn**

Dean being the inquisitive three year old, didn't want to go back to sleep. He lay there humming and playing with his car getting bored. He looked around for something to do and eyed his bag. He would surprise 'ammy and 'attie and get dressed. He got his bag and began to pull clothes out of it looking for something he liked.

Something shiny caught his eye that was tucked in the bottom of the bag. Dean dug deeper and pulled out his Colt .45. Smiling widely, he began to examine the gun. He turned it over, around, upside down, pushing and turning anything that would move. So when the safety clicked off, he studied it closely. His finger found the trigger as he turned the gun toward his chest.

Nattie opened the door to the kitchen just as a gun shot echoed down the hall breaking the silence in the house.

**Hope you have enjoyed three-year old Dean's antics. It was really fun to write. Please review and let me know.**

**NC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Nattie opened the door to the kitchen just as a gun shot echoed down the hall.**

**Chapter 22**

As the echo died, Nattie threw her keys and drink and dashed down the hall only to be knocked to the side by Sam coming out of Ree's bedroom. He grabbed her before she fell and continued to the other bedroom.

Bursting into the bedroom, Sam had his gun ready and surveyed the scene. Dean was curled up on the bed and his .45 was lying in front of him. Color drained from Sam's face as he swallowed hard trying to find his voice.

"Dean." he croaked laying his gun on the dresser and rushing to his brother's side. He stumbled expecting the worse, beating himself up wondering how could he have let this happen. "Dean?"

Dean slowly turned his teary eyes to Sam as he reached his trembling arms for him. Sam pulled him into his arms and picked up the gun handing it to Natasha to put up.

"Dean are you hurt?" he asked pulling him back for a second to check for any blood. He let out the breath he was holding when he didn't find any.

"Woud 'oise, ared me." he sniffed burying his head into Sam's shoulder as his body shook. Sam looked over at Nattie who was trying to get her breathing under control and her racing heart to slow. Ree was supporting her as she drew in shaky breaths trying not to pass out.

"He's ok, Sis, breath." Ree was encouraging as she supported her sister.

Sam saw Dean's bag on the bed and clothes tossed haphazardly around it. He was a dumb ass; Dean had gotten in his bag and found his gun. Holy crap! He could have killed himself, Sam thought as he pulled his brother tighter into his arms. Dean began to sob on Sam's shoulder sensing his brother's anguish and emotions.

"Dean, hey buddy, its ok. The noise just scared you. I've got you." he whispered in Dean's ear rocking him. Looking to the side at the window, he saw a broken window pane. Sam said a silent prayer of thanks that the damage was minimal.

Natasha struggled to the bed and crawled in with Dean. "Hot Rod, baby." she said slowly her voice cracking. She placed a hand on his arm and began to rub it.

Sam rocked his younger big brother whispering gentle words trying to calm him down. Dean hiccupped and shuttered several times before starting to calm down. He looked up into Sam's concerned face and whispered, "'ammy wad?"

"No Dean, no I'm not mad, you scared me. I thought you were hurt. Promise me, you won't play with guns again." he instructed looked deep into his brother's eyes.

"Dee womis." he replied hugging him tightly. Sam hugged him back running a hand through his short hair. "Want to lay back down for a bit?"

"Hot Rod, I'll lay with you." Nattie offered holding out her arms. Dean let go of Sam and scooted over into Nattie's arms. "I'll stay with him." she whispered to Sam.

Sam nodded and tried to stand as his knees buckled. Ree grabbed him and helped him walk back to their bedroom. Sam was shaking uncontrollably by the time she got him on the bed. He let himself break down sobbing out loud once.

"Sh-shh-" Ree comforted sitting beside him and pulling him into her arms. She rocked and cooed to him as he desperately clung to her. Sam felt his chest tightening as he tried to draw in a breath. "Sammy, listen to me, you have to breathe. Easy now, come on, in and out. Slow it down you can do it." she urged recognizing signs of a panic attack. Ree rubbed his back in slow circles trying to console him as best she could. Sam tried to match his breathing with hers as he drew in a shaky breath.

"Good, that's it...In and out...I'm right here." she continued humming quietly to him listening to his breathing settle down.

**spn**

Nattie hummed to Dean as she felt his body slowly relaxing in her arms. She kissed his cheek and gave him a little squeeze. He sighed as he settled deeper into her arms letting all the emotions drain out of him. He listened to her voice finding comfort and safety. Nattie brushed away a stray tear from her cheek as she continued to hum. It was sinking in how close she came to losing him.

**spn**

"Sammy, it wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for what happened. You are the most awesome brother and Dean knows it." Ree stated trying to ease Sam's guilt.

"He could have died or seriously injured himself. I never even thought about his gun." Sam muffled from her shoulder. "What if he had…"

"Don't think like that, it didn't and we have to get by this. You're a strong person Sam Winchester and I love you so much. Just remember, you are not along in this."

"Ree." he mumbled softly letting his fingers stroke her face. "Love you."

"I know." she smiled taking his hand and kissing his palm. She settled down a little more combing her fingers through his too long hair. She knew he found comfort in this small jester. It wasn't long before they were dozing peacefully.

**spn**

Dean began to squirm and wiggle trying to pull out of the arms that were encircling him. He pushed away and saw Nattie's worried eyes staring at him.

"'attie, wungee." he said innocently.

"What Hot Rod?"

"Wood, ummy wowl." he said rubbing his stomach.

"You're hungry." she smiled sliding to the edge of the bed. "Why don't you go potty and I'll fix us something to eat."

"'k." he said standing up and stretching before heading for the bathroom.

"Be sure to wash your hands." she reminded him. "After you're done why don't you go get your brother and Ree so they can eat?"

**spn**

Dean used the bathroom and washed his hands, of course he didn't dry them. Pushing open the bedroom door he rushed to the bed jumping on Sam.

"'ammy wok up." he cried happily shaking him. Sam jerked and started to fight until he realized it was Dean's wet hands on his face.

"Dean! Are you ok?" he asked looking into his happy face.

"'attie 'ix wood. Wet." he said pulling him up.

"Ok, I think." he laughed. "Let me get some clothes on." Ree smiled at the brothers as she reached for her clothes.

Sam looked his brother over as he pulled on some jeans and a tee-shirt. He seemed back to normal, well their normal right now. I guess the internet site he read about three year olds was right, they were resilient and bounced back quickly.

**spn**

Dean pulled Sam down the hall to the kitchen where Nattie was fixing pancakes.

"Hey guys. I thought we'd have pancakes."

"Wanmakes. Me wove wan makes." he sighed sitting at the counter anxiously waiting for them to cook. Nattie put three pancakes on a plate and handed it to Sam. He cut them up and poured syrup over them.

"Here you go Dean, eat up." Sam said pushing the plate in front of Dean with a fork.

"Yum." he smiled taking his fork and stabbing a bite putting it in his mouth.

"I've got a big day planned for us. I think we all need a little relaxation, we're going on a picnic."

"Yea!" Dean cried with a mouth of pancake. "Wha p-ic 'amy?"

"We're going to pack some food and go for a drive, find a nice peaceful field by a river, spread a blanket out and eat lunch in the great outdoors."

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked as Nattie pushed a plate of pancakes toward him.

"Yes, after this morning, we need to get out of here, plus I promised Dean."

"Not with you fingers, use your fork." Sam corrected Dean when he saw him eating with his fingers again. "Manners."

"I think that's a great idea Nattie." Ree said excitedly. "I'll help with the food."

"So let's get breakfast done and pack the car so we can leave."

"Dun." Dean butted in. "Wide, go wide in Baby."

"We will, but Nattie and Ree have to get the food together and we need to get you washed off and clean clothes." Sam replied.

"Okey dokie." Dean said scooting off his stool and heading for the bathroom.

"Better go help or we may have a flooded bathroom." Sam commented heading after Dean.

"Oh and Pup, you may want to do some grooming on your brother while you are in there." Nattie suggested.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked turning back.

"He needs a little shave before it gets out of control."

"Oh, oh!" as a light bulb went off in his brain. "Oh." he frowned when it dawned on him what he had to do. "I'm not going to like this am I?" Nattie giggled and smirked.

**spn**

Dean was splashing water all over the counter as Sam walked into the bathroom. "Dean no splashing. What did I tell you?"

"No wess." he replied.

"Look, we're going to play a game and I need you to do what I say ok?" Sam instructed as he pulled out shaving cream and his razor. "I need to shave you."

"Wave me?" Dean questioned.

"Yes, sit here on the toilet seat, now you have to be very, very still." Sam said as he ran hot water into the sink. He dipped a wash cloth in the water, wrung it partly out and put it on Dean's face.

Dean squirmed and frowned as Sam held the cloth to his cheeks. Sam shook the shaving cream and squirted some in his hand. Dean looked at it as Sam began to smear the cream over his face.

"'ammy…" Dean started popping his hand in Sam's sending shaving cream on them and on the counter and floor.

"No! Don't." he told Dean trying to wipe up the mess.

"'ory."

"Don't talk; you'll get the cream in your mouth." Sam chided.

Dean made a face as he tasted the cream and tried to spit it out, spitting most of it on Sam who was leaning down checking to be sure he had Dean's face covered. "Sonovabitch!" Sam muttered as he wiped the cream from his face and neck.

"'m-mrry." Dean said trying to keep his lips together and the shaving cream out.

"Sit still and don't move, ok. I don't want to nick you." Sam cautioned as he picked up the disposable razor. He looked down at his hand and saw it was shaking. He could face down vampires, werewolves, demons, but he was terrified of trying to shave his brother. He looked down at Dean who was starting up at him so trustingly.

Sam took a deep breath and squared his shoulders before gripping the razor tightly to stop the shakes. "Ok, now don't move." he said as he turned Dean's head slightly and ran the razor over his cheek. He dipped the razor in the hot water, and went to the other cheek. He tilted his head to allow access to his neck and very carefully ran the blade up to his jaw and over.

"Dean I need you do this." he said showing Dean what to do by doing it himself. Dean stared intently at Sam's face and tried to duplicate it. Sam went over his chin and above his lip. After a couple more faces, Sam had Dean shaved as good as he could. He took the wet cloth and began to wipe the cream off Dean's face.

"Now comes the stingy part." Sam explained pouring after shave in his palm. "This will sting, but only for a second." Sam patted his hands to Dean's face and watched his brother pucker up and jerk away. "Hey, it's all over now. You did so good, I'm proud of you."

This made Dean sit up taller and surer as he squirmed happily. "Wide now in Baby?"

"Yes, let's go for a ride in Baby." he smiled rinsing out the sink and putting away his shaving things. He never noticed Ree standing at the door taping everything. She quickly ducked out before Sam saw her.

**spn**

Nattie and Ree packed a cooler with food and drinks, and grabbed some blankets and towels to take. They left everything at the door and ran to change their clothes. Sam and Dean met them at the garage door and helped loaded the car.

Nattie gave Sam directions first to a department store. She took Dean in and found him a pair of running shoes and a couple of pairs of shorts. She also picked up some story books, color books and crayons and an Ipad. Ree made sure to get pictures of Dean in running shoes and shorts, this was going to be the best blackmail, she smirked.

With Dean in the back coloring, Nattie directed Sam to a state park an hour away. They found a secluded spot not visited by most and parked. Sam and Ree carried the cooler and Nattie corralled Dean and carried the blankets.

They found a nice partly shaded, grassy spot by the river. They spread out the blankets and relaxed, bathing in the beauty of nature. Birds were singing, insects hummed, a gentle breeze ruffled through their hair bringing scents of flowers, river and animal noises; dousing them with sense of tranquility.

"Dean you have to stay where I can see you." Sam instructed Dean. "No wandering off. Dean are you listening to me?"

"Yep." Dean said doing a 360 and taking in everything. He ran around the clearing chasing butterflies and bugs.

"No eating worms." Sam warned as he sat on a blanket trying to keep Dean in sight.

"Do I even want to know?" Nattie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's just say trying to get a worm out of an adult's mouth is not fun." Sam chuckled. "Should of just let him eat it."

"Hot Rod, come on, let's eat." Nattie called to him. He gave up his chase and ran over to plop down beside Sam. Nattie and Ree laid out sandwiches, chips, fruit, cheese, crackers and granola. Drinks were passed out and everyone dug into the food.

**spn**

"Nattie this was a really good idea. Just being out here seems so relaxing and calming." Sam said as Dean let out a war cry and attacked a fallen tree. "Well some of us are relaxed." he said shaking his head at his brother's actions.

"After the scare this morning, I just thought everyone needed to unwind. I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I heard that gun shot."

"Me too. Dean don't do that."

"Where does he get all that energy?"

"Guess the three-year old mind has convinced his adult body to cooperate."

"Dean! Get off that rock 'fore you fall."

"I don't know how mothers do it. I'm so tired and exhausted trying to keep up with him, how do they do it with two or three?"

"You have to love kids, I guess."

"Dean! Why don't you come on over and rest for a few minutes?"

**spn**

Dean ran over to them and laid down beside Nattie staring up at the clouds dancing across the sky. A cool wind blew down and through the trees, scattering dry leaves across the clearing. The little waterfall's melody played in and around the clearing, lulling Sam, Ree and Nattie into the realms between wakefulness and slumber. The warmth of the sun and the songs of the water carried them off to the land of make believe. They slept without dreaming; just letting their bodies float freely in the clouds.

**spn**

Dean became bored laying there and glanced at the others seeing them asleep. He eased out from under Nattie's hand and wandered down to the river. Jumping from one rock to another, he found a nice level place to sit and toss pebbles into the deep water. He watched the ripples each stone made as they became lesser the bigger they got.

Looking carefully into the water, he spotted little fish swimming around. He leaned down getting closer to the water to try and see them better. He reached down into the water to try and catch one, but they were too fast. Dean jerked off his boots and socks and made his way farther out where the water was faster and deeper. The water was icy cold on his feet as slid them across the slippery surface. He was almost to the deepest spot when stepped on some wet leaves and slipped losing his balance. He fell back into the water yelling out as his head went underwater.

Sam was almost into the next level of sleep when he heard yelling and a loud splash. Jerking up he looked for Dean, but didn't see him in the clearing.

"Dean!" he called getting up and running toward the river. "Dean!" He could hear gurgling and crying as he jumped over the rocks. Twenty feet from shore Dean was floundering trying to get himself back to the bank. His head went under and he gulped in water. Sam pulled his shoes and socks off, shucked his jeans and shirt before he slid into the water making his way to his brother. He sucked in a deep breath as the coldness of the water seeped into his body, chilling him to the bone.

"Stop struggling!" Sam yelled to him as he grabbed his shirt to keep his head above the water. Dean tried to wrap his arms around Sam's neck pulling them both down. "Dean stop, relax, I've got you, listen to me, stop!" Dean coughed up water and stared in panic into Sam's eyes. "That's it, don't fight me." He felt Sam pull him toward shore and when his feet touched bottom, he tried to stand.

"Let me help." Sam told him getting Dean under the arms and pulling him onto the bank. They lay on the bank trying to catch their breath.

"Sam! Dean! Are you two alright?" Nattie asked as she helped Dean to sit up so he could cough up more water.

"I think so. Dean what happened?" Sam asked wiping the water out of his face.

"Well in, wish." he said sadly as he coughed up water and began to shiver.

"Come on Hot Rod; let's get you out of these wet clothes."

"Ree go grab the towels out of the car and see if they have any extra blankets."

"Be right back."

**spn**

Nattie helped Dean take off his wet clothes and used a towel to dry him off before wrapping him in a blanket. He was starting to shake from the coldness of the mountain water. She laid the clothes on rocks to dry in the sun.

Sam trembled as Ree gave him a towel and had a blanket ready to wrap around him. He quickly dried his body feeling goose bumps popping up. Ree draped the blanket over his shoulders and handed his jeans to him.

"Dean are you ok?" he asked his brother placing a cold hand on his arm. Dean nodded yes as he shrunk closer to Nattie for warmth. "Man that water was like ice." Sam shivered slipping on his jeans. "Well, so much for the relaxing day."

"It's not all been bad." Nattie commented as she rubbed Dean's back. He curled closer to her resting his head on her shoulder. His trembling had almost stopped as she pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders.

Sam sat against Ree as he sipped some lemonade and let his body come down from the adrenaline rush. He sighed quietly hoping the rest of the day would be uneventful. He didn't think he could take many more days like today.

"Ok, let's get the car packed and head home, we've had enough excitement for one day." Sam decided put on his shirt and slipping on his socks and boots.

It had been over an hour since the falling in river scene and he wanted to get Dean home.

"I'll pack the cooler, Ree take the blankets and towels and grab a pair of Dean's new shorts and running shoes. They'll be better than the semi-dry jeans."

"Got ya." Ree answered grabbing up blankets and towels and heading for the Impala. She came back with shorts and shoes for Dean. "Here you go. Come on Sammy let's get the rest of this stuff in the car."

"You got it." he said tossing the last of the empty bottles in the cooler and heading to the car with it.

"Let's get these on and we'll go for a ride." Natasha told Dean helping his slip on the shoes.

"Wide."

"Yes, we're going back home."

"Wobby, go Wobbys?"

"No my home, where we've been staying."

"'attie's hom."

"Yes love 'attie's home."

**spn**

Everyone piled in the car and Sam headed back toward Elizabethtown. They ran by one of Nattie's favorite restaurants, Barbecue Shack to pick up takeout for dinner. They all pigged out on barbecue, hush puppies and fries.

"Wead 'amy." Dean commanded sitting down beside him on the couch and sticking a book in his hands.

"How are we supposed to ask for something?"

"Wease wead-d-d." he drew out batting his eyes at him. Sam smiled and opened the book to read the story.

"Bunny." Dean pointed at the picture of a small rabbit. He listened intently as Sam read the book.

Neither saw Ree standing in shadows of the doorway taping the scene before stepping back to the kitchen.

"Little Bunny Molly curled up with her Momma, Daddy and brothers and sisters happy to be home and loved." Sam finished closing the book.

"'amy, is 'attie me Mommy?" Dean asked softly as he ran his finger over the picture on the front of the book of a momma rabbit and the young ones.

Sam's eyes widened at the question as his mind reeled on how to answer it. "Dean, our Mommy is in Heaven." he told him gently. He watched Dean mull that over for a moment trying to decide how to take it.

"Daddy?"

"He's with Mommy, they're both in Heaven. They're watching over us from Heaven."

"'amy, u go wea-vn?" he asked with sad puppy dog eyes that had a tear hanging in the corner.

"No Dean, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here for you." Sam said hugging his brother and brushing his lips across his forehead. "I'll never leave you."

"Dee wove 'amy 'his wuch." Dean replied holding out his arms as wide as he could and then giving Sam a hug.

Sam brushed away tears trying to swallow the lump in his throat. This was a conservation he never dreamed of having with Dean. A range of emotions flooded over Sam's face as he tried to keep the forced the smile on his face.

"Ready for bed Hot Rod?" Nattie asked as she fluffed her damp hair. She saw the expression on Sam's face wondering what she walked into.

"Nite nite." Dean told Sam taking Nattie's hand.

"I'll be in in a few minutes to tuck you in."

Sam sat back on the couch and sighed softly wiping a hand over his face. Ree strolled in finger combing her still damp hair. "Sammy, you ok?"

"I had to tell a three year old his Mommy and Daddy were in Heaven."

"That is heavy. How did he take it?" she asked sitting down beside him and taking his hand.

"Better than I expected." he said kissing her hand. "I think it upset me more than him."

"You have to remember; he's thinking like a three year old, kids bounce back quickly."

"You're right, better go tuck him in. You ready for bed?"

"Thought you'd never ask." she winked heading for the bedroom.

**spn**

Sam knocked softly on the bedroom door and stepped in. Nattie was brushing her hair sitting Indian style on her side of the bed. Dean was looking through another book and looked up smiling when he saw Sam.

"Ready to be tucked in?"

"Yep. 'amy can 'attie be me Mommy now?"

Nattie looked up at the question and over at Sam. Sam swallowed hard and thought about how to answer.

"Hot Rod, I'm your girlfriend. Is that ok?"

Dean slid under the covers and Sam tucked the blankets around him waiting for him to answer.

"Me lur-end?"

"Would you like that?"

"Yes." Dean said nodding to himself. "'attie Dee lur-end."

"Now that's settled, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Ok, nite 'amy." Dean mumbled snuggling down into the covers.

Natasha wondered what brought on that question and wanted to ask Sam, but she thought it was bringing up too may sad memories for him.

**Hope you have a moment to review.**

**NC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to all who are following along on this journey with me. Sorry for the delay of posting, babysitting grandbaby today. If you will, please review, let me know what you think. Thank you.**

**NC**

**Chapter 23**

Natasha woke with a start as she heard a harsh cough coming from the sleeping form beside her. She reached over and put her hand on Dean's forehead. She could feel the heat wafting off him. She turned on the bedside lamp and headed for the bathroom to find some meds for the fever.

"Hot Rod, honey wake up, you need to take some medicine. You have a fever."

"Won't reel wood." he whined turning his head away from the pills. "Wont 'amy."

"Sammy's asleep; can we wait until morning to wake him?"

"No! Wont 'amy!" he cried much louder.

"Ok, just lay still I'll go get him." she said not wanting Dean to get agitated. She slipped down the hall and knocked softly on the door before pushing it open enough to stick her head in.

"Pup, get up, Dean's sick."

"What, um-um Nattie, what's wrong?" Sam asked sitting up in bed.

"Dean's sick, he's asking for you."

"Coming." he replied slipping on some sweats. He walked quickly to Dean's room and sat down on the side of the bed. "Dean, hey what's wrong buddy?" he asked laying a hand on his cheek and feeling the heat seeping off him.

"'amy, wont weel wood." Dean coughed and whimpered as he laid curled into a ball.

"Dean, where does it hurt?" Sam asked kneeling by the bed to be down at his level.

"Wort and ummy." he sniffled wiping his nose on his pillow. Sam grimaced noticing the pillow case was disgusting with snot and slobber.

"See if you can get him to take these." Nattie offered holding the pills and a cup of water out.

"Come on Dean, see if you can swallow these." he said helping him to sit up. He pushed the pills into his mouth and offered him a sip of water. Dean took a swallow of water and grimaced as he tried to swallow. After several attempts, he choked the water down and lay back down. Sam ran his fingers through his hair trying to comfort him.

"'am-m ugh." Dean tried to start but threw up on himself and the covers. He started to keen as he tried to wipe it up with his hands.

"No, no, Dean, don't." Sam frowned grabbing his hands. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and Nattie will change the bed."

"Go with Sammy, Hot Rod, its ok, I clean this up." Nattie urged helping him out of bed.

**spn**

Sam led Dean to the bathroom and striped off his stinky, smelling clothes and washed him down quickly. Dean shivered as Sam dried him off. He ran to the bedroom and grabbed some clean clothes.

"Ok, let's get you some clothes on and get you back in bed." Sam said helping Dean slip on his tee-shirt and sweats. He shuffled along beside Sam back to the bedroom and slipped into bed.

"Stick, 'amy, 'tay." Dean begged pitifully. "'lease." Sam looked down at his brother and couldn't say no. He grabbed one of his tee-shirts and slipped it on before going around to the other side of the bed to join his brother. Dean slid over and wiggled into Sam's arms placing his feverish face into the crook of Sam's neck. Sam got himself as comfortable as possible accepting the weight of his brother with no complaints.

Dean drifted in and out of sleep, mumbling and fisting Sam's shirt in his hands as Sam rubbed Dean's back and hummed softly. He felt helpless right now, not knowing what to do to make his brother feel better. Nattie had left saying something about doing an emergency run and would be back.

**spn**

It didn't take Nattie long to get back with medicine and fluids. She put Gatorade, sprite, and ginger ale in the fridge. The soups went in the cabinet and the medicine on the counter where they could get it as needed. She put the other items away before going to check on the guys.

Sam looked up as she stepped quietly into the room. Dean was still in Sam's arms clinging to him. His breathing was raspy as he slept encased in Sam's arms.

"How's he doing?" she said quietly.

"Finally drifted to sleep about thirty minutes ago." he answered softly. "Still running a fever and chills."

"I've got some more medicine and drinks. We need to get him to drink so he doesn't get dehydrated." she said. "I'll go fix him some Gatorade."

"Sounds good, maybe we can get some more meds in him and maybe a couple of crackers."

"Be right back." she said heading for the kitchen.

"Hey, Nattie, what's going on?" Ree asked coming from the her bedroom.

"Dean got sick early this morning. Sam's with him." she explained.

"What can I do?" she asked shaking herself awake.

"Why don't you get some breakfast going, I need to get Pup to eat so he doesn't get sick." she told her as she got out Gatorade and looked at the bottles of medicine and picking one up. She found the saltines in the cabinet and pulled a sleeve out to take with her.

Sam watched his brother sleep and thought back over the times that Dean had nursed him when he was sick or had been injured in a hunt. He remembered having chicken pox in third grade and Dean stayed up for two days with him. He kept cool compresses on the worse ones and wouldn't let him scratch by putting socks on his hands. There were so many times Dean nursed him back to health and he couldn't remember if he had ever thanked him for any of it.

"Dean, hey, think you can wake up?" Sam asked gently shaking his shoulder. "Nattie brought you something to drink and some saltines."

"Hot Rod, can you try and drink this for me?"

"Mmm-mmm." Dean groaned into Sam's shoulder turning his head.

"Come on, buddy, you need to sit up." Sam encouraged getting Dean to roll over and helped him sit up.

Sam could tell that the fever had drained all the energy out of him. He was lethargic and very pale. Nattie held the drink and let him take small sips. After he drank enough to wet his throat, she gave him the pills and another sip. She offered him a bite of cracker so he would have something in his stomach. He accepted the small bite and chew slowly before trying to swallow. She offered him another sip of liquid to wash it down.

"Are you feeling any better?" Sam asked as he wiped his face with a wet cloth.

"No." he croaked shaking his head. He took one more sip and pushed the drink away. He slipped back down under the covers and rolled to his side. Sam tucked the blankets tightly around him to keep him warm. Nattie pulled a chair closer to the bed and settled in.

"I'll be back in a minute." Sam whispered to him before leaving. He stopped off at the bathroom and then headed on to the kitchen.

"Hey, how's Dean?" Ree asked as she sat a cup of coffee in front of him.

"About the same, fever's not broke yet." Sam said as exhaustion pulled him down.

"Here eat something."

"No, I need to get back to Dean."

"Nattie's got it for a few minutes, you need to eat." she insisted.

"Just a bite." he relented forking a bite of egg in his mouth. He picked up half a piece of toast and added jam before taking a bite. "Thanks, you're the best." he said giving Ree a quick kiss and heading back to the bedroom.

"Pup, he's resting, why don't you go do the same. I'll stay with him."

"I think, I'll just lay down here, in case he wakes up and wants me." Sam said lying down beside his brother. "I want to be here for him."

'Ok. I'll come back later and relieve you." she nodded knowing they needed to be together.

Ree snuck in and taped them in slumber, Sam with his arm protectively around his brother as they both slept. Dean coughed and wheezed trying to breathe through his mouth because his nose was stopped up.

**spn**

The day passed by slowly for everyone. Sam spent most of the time in the bedroom with Dean, trying to keep him as comfortable as possible. He did finally get him to drink a few swallows of beef broth and eat a little Jell-o. He left Nattie watching him so he could call Bobby and report in and to let him know they would be heading his way as soon as Dean was better, hopefully by mid-week.

"Hey Bobby." Sam said tiredly.

"Sam! How you doing son?" Bobby asked.

"Tired, Dean's sick, but getting better I think."

"Sick, what's wrong?"

"We went on a picnic and well, he fell in the river, got a chill and fever."

"You taking care of him?"

"Yes, he ate at little for dinner and the fever is almost gone."

"That's good any other problems?"

"No, guess not, figured we'd head your way in a few days, by mid week at least."

"Sounds good."

"Oh and Bobby, you might want to put up any firearms lying around."

"That so? Should I even ask?"

"Er-r well Dean kind of decided to play with his loaded gun and shot out a window pane."

"You idjit!"

"I know Bobby; I've been beating myself up about it."

"Well be more careful and get here when you can."

"I will Bobby, see you soon."

"How's Bobby doing?" Ree asked as she sat down beside him.

"Ok, says come when we're ready." Sam sighed sipping a beer. He leaned his head back against the couch resting his tired eyes.

"Did you eat anything?"

"A few bites." he mumbled.

"Dean ate a few bites, he's getting better. You can relax now."

"I know, it's seems like every time we turn around something bad happens to Dean. I feel like I'm letting him down, I can't protect him."

"Stop it!" she admonished. "You have to stop berating yourself. Sammy you have let no one down. You're brave, strong, caring, loving and would do anything for your brother. You have to believe in yourself." She embraced him and kissed him gently. Sam hugged her back and drew from her strength, letting her give him peace.

**spn**

"Pup, Hot Rod wants you." Nattie said walking around the corner. "He wants you to read to him. I checked his fever it's down to 99.9; I think he's on the mend."

"Thanks Nat, I'll stay with him tonight, just in case."

"I though you might, I'll bunk with Ree, it's not the first time we've had to share a bed."

"Only if you don't snore."

"You're one to talk."

Sam smiled as he headed back to the bedroom and his brother. Maybe things were looking up, he could only hope. Dean was looking better, his cheeks still had a slight blush due to the fever, but his eyes were looking clearer and not as glazed. He still had a cough that kept him up; the only way he seemed to be comfortable was sitting up leaning back against Sam. He was able to breath and it let him sleep.

Dean looked up when Sam walked in and a huge smile spread across his face. Sam had not seen that look since they were kids. The look was total adoration for his brother, one of trust and love. Sam smiled happily as he sat down next to him.

"Nattie said you wanted me to read to you." he asked accepting the book Dean handed him.

"Wead 'amy, 'ease." he coughed. The cough got deeper and Sam held a Kleenex for him to spit into. He had been coughing up, nasty mucus most of the day. He gave him a sip of water as the coughing finally subsided.

"Ok, let's see what you have here." Sam said picking up the book and opening it up. It was about race cars. He began to read the book as Dean snuggles into his side absorbing every word. Sam looked down into his face and watched Dean mouthing the words too as he intently studied each page. Dean's mind was like a sponge, he took in anything and everything.

After the third book, Sam saw Dean's eyes droop as he tried to hold them open but was failing. Sam softened his voice as his brother slipped deeper into realms of sleep. His hands slipped under his chin as his thumb made its way to his mouth. Sam ran a hand through his short hair as he trailed off reading. He pulled the covers up over his sleeping brother and settled down beside him. He glanced toward the door and saw a shadow outside the door figuring it was one of the girls.

**spn**

Over the next couple of days Dean's condition improved. Sam made him stay in bed and rest, except to go to the bathroom and take a shower. His cough slowly subsided, but he would still have coughing spells.

Dean woke up early and looked over at Sam, who was snoring softly in deep sleep. Dean carefully slipped out of bed and made his way to the bathroom and relieved himself. He washed his hands like Sam showed him and headed for the kitchen. Sam had stocked up on juice boxes and Dean grabbed one.

He saw the bread and toaster deciding he could make himself some toast. He had watched Ree do it and it looked easy. Taking out two slices of bread, he popped them in the toaster and pushed down the lever. Going back to the fridge, Dean found strawberry jam. Perfect. He waited for the toast to pop up, grabbed it and threw it on the counter because it was hot.

"Sonovabitch." he muttered sticking his finger in his mouth. He grabbed a spoon from the dish drainer and spooned globs of jam onto the bread. Some went on the bread and some went in the floor. Humming to himself, he picked up the toast and juice and headed into the living room to watch television.

**spn**

Sam drew in a deep breath and blinked the sleep from his eyes. He rubbed a hand across his face and looked over at his sleeping brother to find the other side of the bed empty. He rose up and looked around the room not finding him. The house was quiet and to him that threw up a red flag, quiet meant a three-year old Dean was in to something.

He threw his feet off the bed and jumped up afraid of what he might find. He checked the bathroom and found pooled water by the sink, so his brother had been here. He glanced into Ree's bedroom and saw one head sticking up from the covers. Nattie was probably running, so he checked the kitchen and saw the opened bread, the jar of jam, and globs of jam on the counter and in the floor. Then he heard it and it made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Sonovabitch!" came a loud voice from the living room. It was his brother's voice, his adult brother's voice, one he had not heard in nearly two weeks. Sam rushed to the living room and found Dean sitting on the couch, face smeared with jam trying to lick the blobs of jam off his shirt. He looked up and smiled happily.

"'amy! Me wade me wakeast." he chimed wiggling excitedly.

"I see." Sam smiled sadly, hearing the three year old again. "Looks like you dropped some."

"Damn!" came a voice from the kitchen. Looks like Nattie was back and had found the kitchen.

"I'll clean it, Nattie." Sam called from the hallway.

"'attie, 'attie Dee wulwend (_girlfriend_)." Dean said heading for the kitchen. "Hey, me wake wakeast."

"I see that Hot Rod." Nattie answered shaking her head as she stepped over the blobs of jam in the floor.

"He woke up before me, sorry." Sam said giving her his puppy dog look. "Look, if you take care of Messy over there, I'll get the kitchen." he hinted knowing she could give him a shower easier than him and less embarrassing.

"This time Pup. I need one anyway." Nattie gave in. "Come on Hot Rod, let's go get a shower."

"Wif 'attie?" he leered in a three year old way.

"Yes, with me." she laughed steering him to the bathroom. "You wait here let me get my suit on."

"O-k." Dean said pulling his t-shirt up to suck on a stain of jam.

"Honey, let's not do that." she frowned heading for Ree's bedroom.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ree asked yawning and looking over at her sister.

"Oh someone decided to make himself some toast and jam. I got him and Sam has the kitchen."

Ree giggled and threw the covers back. "Guess I'll go help with the kitchen."

"Good call."

**spn**

Sam mopped the kitchen floor and Ree cleaned the counter. She washed off the jam jar and set it back in the fridge. After getting cleaned up, Ree decided to make French toast for breakfast.

She gathered all the ingredients and got the egg mixture ready. Sam got the griddle out and set it up to cook the toast. Sam put out the silverware and plates. Ree soaked the pieces of bread and transferred them to the griddle to cook.

Nattie and Dean walked into the kitchen as Ree was dishing up the French toast. Dean grabbed his plate and the syrup turning the bottle upside down.

"Whoa!" Sam stopped him before he dumped the whole bottle in his plate. "Not so much."

"Damnit!" Dean fussed as he knocked his fork off.

"Dean, we don't use that word." Sam corrected looking at Nattie who was trying not to smile.

"Sonovabitch." Dean retorted.

"Dean!" Sam admonished. "Not that word either. It's not polite, where did you hear that word?"

"U 'amy." Dean said innocently as he forked a piece of toast in his mouth looking at him.

Sam blushed slightly trying to figure out when he had said it in front of Dean. It dawned on him, it was when he was shaving him and he spit the shaving cream. "Those aren't nice words and we shouldn't say them."

"O-k." Dean said picking his juice up with sticky fingers. Sam wasn't sure how much Dean understood, but it figures the words he could say the best were cuss words.

"Since you're better, want to go see Uncle Bobby tomorrow?" Sam asked Dean as he sipped his coffee.

"Unk' Wobby, yeah!" Dean cried happily slinging his juice box.

"No! No! Dean I just mopped." Sam cried.

Dean jumped up running around the kitchen chanting. He grabbed Sam who cringed at his sticky hands.

"Dean! Wash you hands, you're getting syrup all over me."

"'orry?" he said going over to the sink to wash his hands holding his head down.

"Hey, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Sam said stopping beside him and giving him a hug. "Let's try to be more careful, ok." Dean nodded as he leaned his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Hot Rod, why don't you gather your dirty clothes and I'll get the laundry done before we leave?" Nattie told him. "Ree go grab ours too."

"No problem."

"O-k." he smiles and heads for his bedroom to gather his clothes.

"Nattie, think he can tell the clean from the dirty?" Sam asked drawing his eye brows together.

"If not, then I'll wash what he brings me." she replied taking the dirty dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. "We need to eat what leftovers we have and I'll see about freezing anything I can."

"Anything I can do?" Sam asked snagging water from the fridge.

"You could put the folding chairs outside in the garage."

"Yes ma'am." he salutes heading for the side door.

**spn**

Dean came back into the kitchen with an arm full of clothes. Nattie directed him to the laundry room as Ree came back with more dirty clothes. She sorted and got a load going, before heading to the family room.

"Dean I have a surprise for you." she says handing him the Ipad she had bought. Dean accepted the gift, looking at it not sure what to do with it. "Look, I've loaded some games on it for you and you can listen to music too. These are ear jacks, you plug it in here and put these in your ears and…" she explained as she clicked on a song. Dean listened intently and smiled brightly when he heard the song being played. "I though this would keep you occupied on the drive to Bobby's tomorrow."

"Hey cool, you got all sorts of games and puzzles on here." Ree said sitting down beside him on the couch. "I'll help you learn how to use it."

"Hank u 'attie, me luv u."

"I love you too Hot Rod." she said kissing the top of his head.

Nattie grabbed a pad and pen and began to make a list of things to get done before they left. She went to check the fridge for what needed to be used and what could be frozen.

**spn**

Everyone helped with closing the house so they could head out then next morning for Bobby's. Sam was researching the route, deciding they needed to stop halfway instead of driving straight through. He didn't think fourteen hours confined in a car with his little big brother would be an enjoyable experience.

"So I think we'll stop somewhere around Boonville, Missouri, that's about halfway." Sam told the girls as they relaxed in the family room that evening.

"Sounds good to me." Natasha said flipping through the channels.

"If we have to stop sooner we can." he said sipping his beer and sitting it on the coffee table. "Who wants popcorn?" he asked poking Ree, who was half asleep.

"Ok." she mumbled.

"Dean?" Sam asked trying to get his attention from his Ipad.

"Mmm-m" he mumbled staring intently at the game he was playing.

A buzzer sounded off the kitchen and Nattie headed for the laundry room to get the last of the clothes out of the dryer. Sam followed behind her veering to the kitchen to make some microwave popcorn.

**spn**

Dean grabbed his juice box only to find it empty. He glanced around and spotted Sam's beer. Looking around quickly to be sure no one was watching, he snagged the bottle and took a sip. He smacked his lips and downed several big swallows. He heard the popcorn finish and got one more swallow before sitting it back on the coaster. He sat back and started playing his game again.

Sam came back with two bowls of popcorn. He sat one by Dean and motioned. "Don't spill ok."

"O-k." Dean replied popping a piece in his mouth trying to act innocent.

Sam leaned back and offered the popcorn to Ree who mumbled a couple of incoherent words.

He reached over to pick up his beer bottle only to find it was empty. He frowned and shook the bottle; he looked over at Ree and saw her still dozing. His frown deepened as he slowly turned his head to Dean who looked like a little angel sitting there very innocently.

"Dean did you drink my beer?" he asked shaking the bottle at him.

"No." he said as he started intently at his Ipad not raising his head.

"Dean, don't lie to me." Sam said more sternly.

"Nope." he frowned back hunching his shoulders.

"Dean Winchester, look at me."

Nattie walked in looking from Sam to Dean, not sure what was going on. "Hey guys, what did I miss?"

"It seems besides being a three-year old perv, my brother is a three-year old lush." Sam huffed wiggling his empty beer bottle at her.

She looked at Dean and back to Sam and coughed hard trying not to let the laugh that was brewing explode. About this time, Dean belched loudly and that broke the dam as Nattie doubled over laughing.

"No more snitching beer, understand." Sam ordered Dean taking the Ipad from him.

"Hey!" he cried out reaching to take it back.

"No, you need to get ready for bed. No more games tonight."

"Leany!" Dean growled crossing his arms madly, giving Sam the bitchface.

"Go on to the bathroom, I'll be in to help you brush your teeth in a minute."

"No! wont 'attie." he announced jutting his chin out in defiance

"Fine, but you're still going to bed."

"Come on Hot Rod, let's get those teeth brushed." Nattie finally got out after catching her breath from laughing. Dean got up, taking Nattie's hand and headed to the bathroom turning to stick his tongue at him.

Sam plopped back against the couch and rubbed a hand over his face sighing deeply not liking he had to be the bad guy. '_Two more weeks, just two more weeks_.' he thought starting to take a sip from the empty beer bottle. He shook his head and headed to the fridge for a fresh beer.

**spn**

"Hot Rod, time to get up." Nattie cooed to him as he moaned and rolled over pulling the covers over his face. "Come on, we're going to Bobby's today."

"Unk' Wobby." Dean said throwing back the covers. "Wide Baby."

"Yes, you are riding in Baby with Sam. Now let's get your clothes on and Aunt Ree has some breakfast ready."

"O-k." he stated grabbing the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. She handed him a clean shirt and glanced around the room to be sure everything was packed. She took his tee-shirt and sweats and packed them in the open bag.

**spn**

Nattie and Dean found Ree and Sam sitting at the counter finishing their breakfast. Nattie grabbed a cup and poured her some coffee.

"'attie, me wike off-ee, lease-e-e-." Dean quipped giving her a sad, soulful look.

"No Dean, you can have milk or juice. You don't need the caffeine." Sam said fixing Dean a plate.

"No wike 'amy, u wean." Dean huffed madly. He picked his eggs up with his fingers and stuffed them in his mouth, exaggerating his chewing out of spite. Sam rolled his eyes and took his dishes to the sink to rinse and add to the dishwasher. Ree and Nattie snickered behind their hands as they watched Dean's stubbornness. Even as a three-year old, he still had the same personality as his adult version.

The house was closed and they were on the road in an hour. Ree and Sam rode together in the Impala and Nattie and Dean rode together in her Charger. Dean was still mad at Sam and wouldn't ride with him.

They made good time, better than expected with a three year old. Sam decided to stop in Boonville, Missouri for the night, since it was dinnertime. They found a nice family diner not far from a hotel.

"Dean, you need to be on your best behavior." Sam told him before they went inside. Dean ignored him kicking instead at a rock in the parking lot. Sam huffed and took his shoulder turning him to face him. "Look, I know you're mad, but you need to listen to me. I'm trying to take care of you, we don't want to draw people's attention, it could cause us problems. Please." Sam explained to Dean.

"O-k 'amy, me 'ory." Dean whispered giving him a quick hug of apology. Sam smiled, relieved that Dean was cooperating and hugged him back. They headed into the diner and waited to be seated.

**spn**

Dean was true to his word and was on his best behavior. They made it through the meal without any mishaps. Sam was so pleased; he got Dean a big piece of pie to go. They checked in to the hotel, getting a small suite with two bedrooms.

Dean's eyes got big as Sam gave him his pie and a glass of milk. The look of pure delight on his brother's face was priceless. Sam felt warm, deep, emotions course through him, giving him such joy he blinked hard to keep the tears from falling.

Nattie called Fine to see if she was available for a late lunch the next day. Brody was visiting again and they were excited with the prospect of meeting them. Nattie agreed to call when they were in the area.

**spn**

The trip was uneventful and going well until they stopped for gas and a bathroom break in Sloan, Iowa, just outside of Sioux City. Sam was the first one out of the store and didn't see the two guys stalking him. He was almost to the car when the attack came.

"Hey there Sammy." sneered one of the attackers. Sam raised his head slowly as he tried to draw in a breath from being punched in the stomach. He looked into the face of a hunter from way back.

"We heard about what you did, starting the Apocalypse, freeing Lucifer." the other snapped.

"Travis?" Sam grunted trying to shield his body from the kicks.

"You know, you're lucky you've lasted this long, I'm just glad we're the ones who get to end you. We lost some good friends because of you." he yelled throwing another punch. One held him up against a wall and the second hunter drew out his hunting knife. "Good-bye Sammy…"

Dean walked out of the store and heard yelling. He looked over to the side of the building and saw two men attacking Sam. Instinct and rage overcame him as he drew up his full height and raced to protect Sam. From the day that Sam was born, Dean knew his purpose, his job, his reason for living was to protect Sammy, no matter what age he might be, that was never going to change.

Dean charged the men taking one by the scruff of his neck and tossing him away. A shot rang out striking the other hunter in the hand causing him to drop the knife and giving Dean a chance to grab him. He held him in place as he ruthlessly pounded his fist into the man's face and threw him aside when he heard Sam call to him.

"Dean." Sam gasped trying to reach out to him.

"Me wother, me pro-ect." he growled landing a hard kick to the hunter's stomach. He rushed over to Sam, the rage gone and was replaced with concern and uneasiness. "'amy, u wurt."

"Sammy." Ree cried running over to them. Natasha was close behind. She glanced at the two unconscious men as she went to Dean's side.

"Come on we need to get out of here before the cops get here." she cautioned as Dean and Ree helped Sam to his feet and drug him to the Impala. They got him in the back seat and climbed in with him.

"Ree you drive my car and I'll drive the Impala." she told her sister tossing her the keys. "Let's get away from here and we'll stop to tend his wounds."

"Lead on, I'll follow."

**spn**

Dean held Sam to his chest as Natasha sped away from the gas station. She kept looking in the mirror as Dean tore his shirt and used it as a pressure bandage for the Sam's head wound. She was amazed he knew what to do with his condition. Seeing a sign for Sioux City, she decided to call Fine and get her help.

"Fine, Nattie. Can't explain now, but Sam's been hurt, is there a place we can hold up and take care of him?"

"Absolutely, here's my address, bring him here. I'll send Brody for extra supplies."

"Thanks girl, you're the best, we're less than thirty minutes out." Nattie said hanging up and calling Ree with instructions. She raced toward Sioux City wanting to get Sam's injuries taken care of.


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter is shorter than others, but wanted to get it posted. The end is in site, hopefully will surprise everyone. Enjoy and please review, makes me want to write more. All mistakes are mine. NC**

**Chapter 24**

The traffic was light as Natasha made her way toward Fine's house. She lived on the outskirts of the city in a nice three bedroom house. Natasha looked over her shoulder and saw Dean clutching Sam tightly to him chest. He was frowning as if in pain and his breathing was shallow.

She moved the mirror so she could watch him as she pressed the gas pedal harder. Every few minutes she would glance in the mirror to check on Dean. He was shivering and gritting his teeth.

"Hot Rod, you ok?" Natasha asked as concern coursed thru her. "Dean?"

He didn't answer her as he continued to shake uncontrollably while never letting go of Sam.

Sam moaned softly against Dean's chest and tried to move. This brought Dean around, he gasped for air and looked down at Sam whispering, "Don't worry little brother, I got ya."

Natasha looked in the mirror and focused on Dean's face. He was humming a song to Sam trying to keep him calm. "Hot Rod, what did you just say?" she said slowly.

"Nat, I'm not sure how I got here, but what the hell is going on?" he hissed quietly.

"Oh my God, you're back." she cried as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Back from where? What happened to Sammy?" He asked as he saw the blood on his face and his torn clothes.

"Look, we're almost to Fine's and I explain it all to you. It's so good to hear your voice again." she choked happily as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

Natasha pulled to the gate of Fine's house and rang the bell.

"Hello."

"It's us Fine."

"Just a moment." a female voice answered as the gate began to open. Natasha and Ree drove up the circular drive and parked in front of the house.

Fine and Brody were waiting on the porch for them. Brody saw Dean struggling with Sam's limp body and ran to help. They got him out of the car and into the house following Fine to a guest bedroom. Fine had medical supplies laying on the nightstand waiting for them.

"What happened?" Fine asked Natasha.

"Sam was attacked at a gas station in Sloan. Don't know why." she answered watching Dean survey the injuries.

"Let me help." Brody suggested. "Medical training, I still remember most of it."

"Thanks." Dean said stepping back so Brody could check Sam over.

He looked at the head wound and knew it would need some stitches, more than likely he had a concussion too. He slowly ran his hand down each of Sam's arms looking for injuries. He gently felt his ribs and Sam moaned and tried to move away, so a few cracked ribs too. After checking out his legs, he found nothing else major, a few cuts and bruising.

"The worse is the head injury and some cracked ribs." Brody informed Dean. "I think he'll be ok."

"Thank God." he sighed with relief. Ree was standing behind him and she let out the breath she was holding smiling and putting a hand on Dean's arm.

"I'll stitch his head wound, wrap his ribs, and clean these other abrasions." Brody told him.

"Thanks, I'm going to go talk to Nat. Call me if you need me."

"No problem, Ree want to play nurse?"

"Love to." she said grabbing a pair of gloves.

**spn**

Dean headed down the hall and found Nat and Fine in the kitchen trying to throw something together for lunch. He accepted the beer she handed him and took a seat at the bar.

"So what happened to me?" he asked sipped the beer.

"What is the last thing you remember?" she questioned.

"Sammy and I were checking out a case in Freeport, Illinois, I think it had something to do with gypsies." Dean frowned trying to remember the details.

"That over just over two weeks ago." she said slowly not wanting to alarm him.

"What!" Dean gasped. "Two fricking weeks, what the hell have I been doing?"

"We were at the safe house in Elizabethtown, Kentucky. Sam brought you there afterwards."

"After what?"

"Sam said you were cursed by a gypsy woman."

"Cursed, what did she do?" 

"Well, you were changed to a three year old mentally, but still in your adult body."

"On brother I bet that was interesting." Fine commented.

"So I thought I was three years old?" Dean questioned trying to comprehend what she was telling him.

"Pretty much. Ree took some video of you, kind of cute at times." she smiled softly.

"That I have to see. I can't image him as a three-year old." Fine giggled giving Dean a quick glance.

Brody came into the kitchen catching some of the conversation. "Three-years old, I've been around some three-year olds, they can be pretty obnoxious."

"Well Sam did call Dean a pervert and a lush." Nat laughed softly.

"How is he?" Dean asked Brody.

"He's resting, he came to for a few minutes and went back out, Ree wanted to stay with him."

"Thanks for taking care of him."

"Any time. You'll need to wake him every hour or so to check him."

"Yeah, not the first concussion we've had to deal with."

"I've been staying with Bobby off and on and he's teaching me about this life. Never thought any of these monsters could be real." he said shaking his head.

"It is a lot to take in." Dean said concern etched on his face. "Sometimes, I wish I didn't know, but that's not the case and I make the most out of the situation. We save people and kill monsters. "

"Dean you better call Bobby, he's expecting us and might get worried."

"Good idea and I can let him know, the curse broke." Dean said looking for his cell.

"Nat, any idea where my cell is?" Dean asked checking his jacket.

"I think Sam took it, something about you kept wanting to call someone." Nattie said frowning.

"Can I borrow yours?"

"Sure." she said handing over her cell. Dean walked into the other room and dialed.

"Singer Salvage." a familiar gruff voice answered.

"Hey Bobby." Dean smiled.

"Dean? Son are you ok?" as his voice softened toward his adopted son.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Sam got jumped outside of Sioux City but some hunters, they tried to kill him." Dean explained.

"Come again?"

"Couple of hunters tried to kill him; we're at Fine's laying low for the time being. It may be a few days until he can travel."

"Why the hell did they attack? Is he ok?"

"I don't know, it's still kind of fuzzy, Nattie said I was cursed, still trying to sort through that. Brody checked him out, concussion, cracked ribs, few other minor injuries."

"So any idea what broke the curse?"

"Don't know, I remember seeing Sam getting hurt, and intense rage, but not much after that until we were driving to Fine's." he sighed rubbing his face.

"Just take care of your brother, we'll figure it out when you get here."

"Ok, I'll give you a call when we head out."

"Take care son."

Dean snapped the phone closed and walked slowly toward the bedroom and Sam. He found Ree sitting by the bed holding his hand and humming. She looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. Sensing Dean needed some time with his brother; Ree got up, kissed his cheek and headed down the hall.

**spn**

Light filtered in around the drawn curtains as Dean stepped closer to his baby brother. Sam's face was pale and slightly pinched as in pain. He sat down on the bed beside him rubbing his arm.

"Hey bro, can you hear me?" Dean said softly leaning in a little closer to be heard. "Can you open your eyes?" He saw his brother frown slightly as he tried to pull himself out of the mist toward a familiar voice. "Come on let me see those hazel eyes." he urged.

A small moan escaped Sam's lips as he let a breath out. His eyes fluttered a couple of time as he raised his hand to his head. Wetting his lips, he tried to get the words to come out. The pounding in his head made him grimace. He felt a straw being held to his lips and greedily sucked in the cool water letting it trickle down his dry throat.

"_I'm here baby brother_." Sam heard in the corner of his mind. He tried to focus on those words and followed them. "_Come on you can do it."_

Sam blinked opening his eyes a slit to see an unfocused figure leaning over him. He blinked again and the face came into focus enough for him to recognize his brother's face.

"Dee…" Sam rasped working his throat muscles trying to get them to cooperate. He had a vise grip on Dean's arm as he tried to sit up.

"Easy there champ, you need to lay still." Dean ordered pushing him back down. "Got yourself a concussion and a few cracked ribs."

"How…" he moaned as he drew in a painful breath.

"Rest now, we'll figure this out later." he said pushing Sam's hair out of his face. "I'm here now. Rest." he soothed as Sam began to relax and his grip loosened on his arm. Dean pulled the chair closer to the bed and gently rubbed Sam's arm trying to comfort him. Sam turned toward the touch he knew so well, the touch that had always brought him comfort and a feeling of safety his entire life. A calmness came over him as he let his body drift into the realms of sleep. Dean settled down in the chair, being sure to keep his hand on his brother.

**spn**

When Nattie came to check on them, she found Dean asleep in the chair, head lolled to the side, but he still had a grip on Sam's arm. Just that simple touch seemed to have given the brothers the comfort they needed to rest. She knew if Dean stayed like that much longer, he was not going to be able to move his neck in the morning.

"Hot Rod, hey wake up." she whispered slipping a hand behind his head and pulling it up.

"Sam?" Dean mumbled trying to wake up.

"Sh-sh he's ok, you're going to break your neck sleeping like that, why don't you lay down beside Sam and finish your nap?"

"Crap." he hissed as he moved his head around trying to get the kink out.

"Come on," Nattie encouraged helping him up and leading him to the other side of the bed. She made him lay down and pulled a blanket over his body. He turned so he could lay an arm on Sam needing to have the physical connection.

"Pup, honey, I need you to wake up for me." Nattie told him shaking his shoulder carefully. "I need to check your eyes."

"Nattie." Sam slurred as he tried raising his lead heavy eyes lids. "Dean."

"Sh-shs he right beside you, he's ok. You need to rest now, I'll be back later to check you." she told him kissing his forehead. "Rest Pup." Sam closed his eyes and let his body relax and heal. He could feel the touch of his brother and settle close to him. They were safe, he could rest now.

**spn**

Dean woke first a few hours later and looked over to his baby brother who had scooted up next to him. He felt his forehead to check for any fever and was relieved to not feel any.

"Hey Sammy, think you can wake up?" Dean asked carding his hand through his hair. "Open your eyes."

Sam moaned softly and tried to stretch until his ribs stopped him. He grunted painfully as he quenched his eyes open. "Dean what happened?"

"You were jumped by some asshat hunters at that gas station we stopped at. You got a few cracked ribs and a concussion."

"Wait, what, Dean?" Sam questioned. "Are you back? But it's not been thirty days." Sam said slowly as he sat up in bed shocked to hear his brother's adult voice.

"I don't know Sammy, I guess maybe seeing you being attacked, broke the spell, or something. I just knew I had to protect you no matter what." Dean shrugged. "I'm just glad I'm me again."

"Me too, although there were a few memorable moments." he smiled.

"Think you can eat something?"

"Yeah, head still hurts, but I've had worse." he said gently feeling his head wound.

"Let's go see what the girls are doing and find something to eat." Dean offered as he helped him from the bed.

**spn**

Nattie, Ree and Brody were at the kitchen table talking. They had just finished eating and Ree was sharing some of the videos she had taken of Dean.

"Sammy!" Ree cried jumping up to help him to a chair. "How you feeling?"

"Like someone ran me over." he winced trying to get comfortable.

"How 'bout you Hot Rod? Any side effects from your ordeal?"

"No, just the memory lapse, hands a little sore." he said holding up his skinned knuckles.

"After the way you beat that guy, I guess so, want some ice?"

"Naw, I'll let it soak in the shower later. What's for dinner?" he asked looking around.

"Fried chicken and sides and there's pie for dessert."

"Alright! Now you're talking." Dean smiled helping himself to the food. "Think you can travel tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it's not that far, I think I can make it." Sam said sipping the tea Ree gave him.

"Good be nice to get home." Dean said as he let his thoughts stray to the past.


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's the thing, I have two endings to this story. One sad, one happy. You can decide which one you would like to read, or read both see which one you like better. Thanks for coming along for the journey. NC**

**This is the sad ending. Chapter 26 will be the happy ending.**

**Chapter 25**

The next morning Sam was moving around more, but very carefully. They packed the cars and made ready to leave for Bobby's. Hugs were had all around and Fine and Brody agreed to visit soon. Dean promised to let him know if they caught a case and he could take Sam's place while he was healing.

Dean slid behind the seat of his Baby, stroking the wheel and whispering loving words. Sam looked over at him with concern on his face. The feelings Dean had for his car were beyond creepy.

"What?" he asked. "I've not driven her in over two weeks, she missed me."

"Right." Sam scoffed.

**spn**

They made it to Bobby's in record time. Traffic was light and Dean let Baby fly a few times, before reining her in. He had no desire to be pulled over, so he kept it close to the speed limit. Everyone climbed out and stretched, except Sam who was just happy to stand up and move around.

"Boys!" Bobby called coming from the garage.

"Hey Bobby." they replied smiling at his approaching figure.

"Good to see you, don't just stand there go on in. Girls how did the case go?"

"Well all were saved and made it home." Nattie told him as she gave him a quick hug.

"Good to see you again." Ree said hugging him tight.

**spn**

They found Dean and Sam in the kitchen looking for food. Nattie and Ree shooed them out so they could fix lunch. Bobby got the low down on the gypsy case from Sam and a promise of videos after lunch from Ree. Dean moaned not sure he was going to like this at all. He really got grumpy when Sam told about the worm incident. He even had pictures he showed while telling the story.

**spn**

The next month past by rather slowly. Sam took time to heal, while Dean and Brody went on several simple hunts close to home. Dean wanted to introduce Brody to the game slowly and not get him killed the first time out. Several times Natasha went as back up. Sam and Ree took care of all the research and helped Bobby with research for other hunters.

**spn**

Fine came up most weekends and joined the family. She was still doing business with Bobby and had picked up some other hunters as clients. Bobby had not had this much happiness in his house in years and he was loving it. They rag tag family had grown over time and the kids he thought he would never have multiplied beyond his wildest dreams.

**spn**

Dean jerked awake and felt the bed beside him to find an empty spot. He looked around, saw it was light outside and pushed the covers off so he could grab his clothes. The house was quiet in the early morning light. He didn't hear any noises from the other bedroom and walked on into the kitchen. He jumped as the coffee pot came on automatically. He knew Natasha was out doing her daily run.

He found the note on the table from Bobby, he was making a parts run and was going to help another hunter check out a possible case, would be gone until the end of the week and to not burn the house down.

**spn**

"Hey honey." Natasha said jogging into the kitchen and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good run?" he asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I took it easy on myself." she said getting the juice out of the fridge and pouring a glass.

"Arm still doing ok?"

"Yes, little sore still, why?"

"Wanted to make sure you didn't over do it."

"I love you babe, I would tell you if I wasn't, I'm going to grab a quick shower and then some breakfast."

"Ok, how about pancakes and bacon?"

"You start and I'll help you in a few minutes."

"Sounds good." he said pulling ingredients out of the fridge as Natasha headed for the bathroom.

**spn**

Dean was mixing up pancake batter when Natasha strolled back to the kitchen.

"Here, let me finish that, you get the griddle ready." she told him taking the whisk and whisking the batter. "Do you want to see if the kids are up yet?"

"Naw let them sleep. They can have pancakes went they get up." he said spraying the griddle with oil.

"Bacon?"

"In the oven keeping warm." he nodded toward the oven.

"You are my hero."

"I try sweet cakes." he smiled taking some batter and pouring it onto the hot griddle.

"Modest aren't we?"

"I have my moments." he replied confidently.

**spn**

"You going to sleep all day?" Ree whispered to Sam as she nibbled on his ear. He smiled and started to tickle her. She tried to twist out of his grasp as she begged him to stop. He laughed at her as he pulled her to him for a kiss.

"Sure you want to get up?"

"I'm hungry, smells like Sis has breakfast going." she answered happily. "Come on quick shower and then breakfast."

"If you insist." he said following her to the bathroom.

Dean and Natasha were finishing their breakfast as Ree and Sam came into the room.

"There's pancake batter on the counter Ree, make you guys some and there's some bacon in the oven." Natasha instructed Ree.

"Thanks Sis, pour us some coffee Sammy, I'll get some pancakes cooked."

"Yes ma'am." he said getting out two cups and pouring the coffee.

Ree cooked the pancakes and took the plates to the table. Sam brought the coffee and some juice and sat down beside her.

"Mind if I talk to all of you for a few minutes?" Dean asked them as Natasha removed their dishes from the table.

"Go ahead." Sam said taking a bite of pancake.

"I'm listening." Natasha and Ree said together looking at Dean.

"Nat, the first time I saw you, well that was not the best circumstances, but I knew you were special, different than any other girl I'd hooked up with. You can be the most stubborn, hard headed, caring, loving, person I know. You are the only one who has had the nerve to go toe to toe with me. When you left, that made me realize how much you really mean to me, I never thought I would find someone like you." he admitted looking deep into Natasha's eyes.

Sam and Ree glanced at each other as they slowly ate their pancakes. This was better than a soap opera.

"I don't ever want to feel that helpless again. Natasha marry me; spend the rest of your life with me."

Natasha looked at him in total shock as she drew in a deep breath. She looked at Dean and then Sam and Ree before answering.

"I never thought I would hear that from you." Natasha said in surprise. "I don't even have to think about it; of course I'll marry you. I was hooked the moment I saw you."

"Yes, you said yes?"

"There was no other answer." she said sitting down in his lap and kissing him.

Ree and Sam looked at each other in disbelief and finished chewing the bite of pancake they had in their mouths.

"Way better than a soap opera." Ree commended.

"Want to make it a double?" Sam asked Ree softly taking her hand in his. "You've brought so much happiness into my life that I thought I would never have. I can't picture a moment without you in it. Reeanna will you marry me?"

Ree eyed him closely before giving him an answer. "I would be honored."

"Looks like we need to do some shopping." Nat giggled snuggling in Deans arms.

Sam kissed Ree several times and smiled happily at her. She stroked his face and smiled back lovingly.

"Finish up R and lets go shopping then."

"Right." Ree said putting another bite in her mouth.

"What are you two going to do today?" Natasha asked the boys.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Dean smiled leaning back in his chair. "I'm taking the day off."

"Cute." Natasha laughed slapping his arm. "We'll be back later. Want us to pick up some dinner for tonight?"

"Sounds good, we can celebrate."

"Bye love." Sam said giving Ree a kiss as she grabbed a jacket and followed Natasha out to the car.

"Come on let's see what's on the tube." Dean said heading for the living room.

**spn**

Natasha and Ree giggled as they checked out the sexy lingerie in Victoria's Secret. They had spent the day shopping at every store. Both were enjoying the sister time together and the planning a double wedding.

It was getting close to dinner time when the girls packed the car with their purchases and headed to a small Italian restaurant to pick up dinner. They were singing to an old rock song when the utter chaos happened.

Traffic was heavy with people heading home from work. Natasha and Ree were near the front of a string of cars when a truck at the front of the pack blew a tire causing it to weave into the path of a semi tracker trailer who slammed on its breaks causing a chain reaction of accidents. The semi lost control and the load it was carrying tilted over crushing a car on the right of it. Natasha slammed on the breaks but was hit by another car pushing it in the way of another semi who side swiped their car crushing the side.

Cars skidded and slammed into each other as they tried to avoid the pile up ahead of them.

Pieces of wreckage littered the highway for nearly half a mile. Onlookers were calling 911 and helping those who could get out of their wrecked vehicles to the side of the road.

**spn**

Sam sat up suddenly from the couch and reached for his cell. "Call Natasha now." Sam said dialing Ree.

"Why?" Dean asked taking out his phone and dialing Natasha.

"Something's not right." Sam said getting up off the couch to pace. He listened as Ree's voicemail pick up. "Damn."

"Voicemail." Dean said looking at Sam.

"Does Bobby still have that police scanner around?"

"Yes, in back." he said sitting up as coldness began to creep over him.

"Be right back." he said running to the garage. Sam came back in with the scanner and flipped it on. It began to scan the bands and stopped when it began spitting out, "All units fifteen car pile up on 31 East, roll fire, rescue and ambulances, numerous injuries."

"Dean I have a bad feeling, we need to get to the hospital." Sam said grabbing his jacket. Dean picked up his and followed to the car.

"I'm driving." he said taking the keys from Sam. He backed out of the garage and raced toward the hospital.

**spn**

"I'm looking for victims from the wreck on Highway 31, have any been brought in yet?" Sam asked the nurse in the emergency room.

"They're just coming in now. You need to stay out of the way please."

"I think our girlfriends may have been in the wreck." Dean said looking around for the ambulance entrance. Seeing it to the left, he headed that way with Sam on his heels.

"Sir! Sir! You can't go in there." the nurse called after them.

The first of the ambulances were pulling into the bays to be unloaded. Stretchers were pulled off and wheeled quickly into the emergency room.

"What you got?" a doctor asked at the first gurney.

"Female, approximately twenty-four, head injury, lacerations, internal bleeding, BP 60/45, pulse 48 and thready, IV ringers started."

"Contact radiology for x-rays and let surgery know we're on our way." he said checking Ree's pupils.

"Ree!" Sam cried out when he saw her bandaged bloody face. "Ree!"

"You can't be in here." a nurse argued holding Sam back.

"Go with her, I'll try to find Nat." Dean told his brother as he looked around at the others coming in.

"Ok, call me." Sam yelled rushing after Ree.

"Hey her sister was with her in the car, is she in another ambulance?" Dean asked the EMT that brought Ree in.

"Hey man, sorry only one survivor in the car, I gotta go, there are more injured people we need to bring in." he said rushing back to the ambulance.

**spn**

Dean grabbed the wall as all color drained from his face and his legs started to buckle. His breath caught as he tried to pull air into his lungs. His vision went into tunnel vision as everything around him seemed far away and in slow motion. Black spots spun around him as the world turned sideways. Dean stared into space as tears brimmed his eyes and threaded their way down his face.

Someone was trying to talk to him, but he couldn't hear the words. This was not happening, please God no. He pushed himself away from the orderly, hunting for an elevator to take him down to the morgue. He knew the dead would be brought directly to the morgue and by pass emergency room.

Dean followed the signs to the morgue. He saw stretchers with body bags lining the hall. The morgue assistant was filling out paperwork as Dean unzipped a bag.

"Hey, you can't do that. Who are you?"

"I'm looking for someone from the wreck." he said trying another bag.

"I'm calling security." he complained.

**spn**

Dean opened the third bag to see Natasha's bloody broken body. Even with the blood, her face had a peaceful, calm look. He gripped the edge of the stretcher trying to hold himself up. Tears etched down his face and dripped onto her bloody face. He gently brushed her hair into place as he clenched his jaw tightly from the pain.

This loss was killing him. He had found true love and had lost it just a blink of an eye. He tried to hold his emotions in as he drew in a couple of deep breaths. He closed his eyes tightly praying it was a bad dream. But when he opened them, she was still laying there not moving.

"He's over here." the assistant told the guard.

"Sir, I need to escort you back upstairs."

"Don't touch me." Dean growled through clenched teeth as he tightened his fist ready for a fight.

"You're not authorized to be down here."

"This is my fiancé, I'm claiming the body." he said not bothering to look up and daring security to touch him if he valued his life. The guard backed up slowly when he saw the look in Dean's eyes.

**spn**

Sam paced the waiting area as he watched for anyone to come his way. He looked at his watch and glanced back at the surgery doors. He saw movement and headed for the doctor.

"Doctor." he questioned.

"Are you here for the female brought in from the accident?"

"Yes, my fiancé."

"I'm sorry son, her injuries were too intense. There was nothing we could do to save her." he said gently to Sam.

Sam stumbled back against the wall to hold himself up as the news sunk in. Ree was gone from him. He gulped in a mouth of air as he tried to control the urge to throw up. The doctor laid a hand on his arm and was talking to him, but he couldn't understand the words. A sob escaped his lips as he hung his head.

"I want to see her." he finally got out.

"Give us just a few minutes and I'll have someone bring you back." he said.

Sam leaned his head down as tears dripped off his face. He knew he needed to find Dean, but first he had to see her one last time. He waited by the door of the operating room. A nurse came out and led him back to where Ree's body was waiting.

He slowly walked over to the gurney that was draped with a sheet. He couldn't hold back the pain and anguish that was coursing through his body. He placed a trembling hand to her face and gently caressed it. Sam kissed her forehead, then touched his forehead to hers. He sobbed quietly as he pulled her to him holding her tightly.

**spn**

"I can't release the body but to a family member." the tech complained.

"I am her family, her sister is in surgery upstairs, I don't know if she's alive or not. So don't talk to me about paperwork." he replied.

"I have procedures I have to follow."

"To hell with procedures, I will take my fiancé's body and you are not stopping me." Dean growled backing him into a corner.

"You need to sign these papers." he cried holding out the paperwork.

Dean grabbed the clip board and scribbled a name. He pushed the guy out of the way and went over to the body bag. He unzipped it and picked up the sheet covered body of Natasha. He carried her to the side entrance and out the door to his car. He carefully laid her in the back seat. Looking up, he saw Sam carrying Ree toward him. He knew by the drawn look on his face that she didn't survive the surgery. Sam laid her body besides her sister's and closed the door.

"Let's go." he mumbled getting into the car. Dean got behind the wheel and drove away. The girls were warriors and deserved a warrior's burial and they were going to make sure they got it.

**spn**

Dean and Sam stood side by side as they watched the flames grow stronger around the girl's bodies. Neither had spoken since they had left the hospital. Tears flowed freely down Sam's face as he felt the heat of the flames. Sobs escaped his lips as he trembled uncontrollably. Dean placed a hand on his shoulder as Sam turned to him and stepped into a hug. Sam's shoulders shook as he released the sorrow and pain over his loss.

Dean's eyes brimmed with tears and he blinked trying to stop them from trickling down his face. He had to be strong for Sammy, he was the oldest, and he had to look after his younger brother. Both had suffered a great lose today, something that would take a long time to heal, if ever. They stood silently until the fire had burned itself out and the girls ashes were released to the wind. Drops of rain began to pelt them as a cloud moved overhead blocking out the night sky.

"Let's go Sammy." Dean finally got out as he put a hand on Sam's shoulder to steer him toward the car.

"I don't know if I can go on." he whispered not moving.

"Sammy, you have to. We both have to, they would want us to."

"How can we?"

"We morn, we cry, we suck it up and we go on. Storms coming we need to go."

Sam looked up as lightening flashed across the night sky blinding him for a second. He drew in a deep breath and followed Dean to the Impala as the heavens opened up. It seemed they were not the only ones crying tonight. Rain blew against the car in sheets as Dean cranked her and slowly drove away not looking back only looking forward.


	26. Chapter 26

**For those who want the happy ending this if for you. I know this is long, but I didn't want to break it up. I hope you like and will review. Thanks to all who have taken this journey with me. You are the best.**

**NC**

**Chapter 26**

The next morning Sam was moving around more, but very carefully. They packed the cars and made ready to leave for Bobby's. Hugs were had all around and Fine and Brody agreed to visit soon. Dean promised to let him know if the caught a case and he could take Sam's place while he was healing.

Dean slid behind the seat of his Baby, stroking the wheel and whispering loving words. Sam looked over at him with concern on his face. The feelings Dean had for his car were beyond creepy.

"What?" he asked. "I've not driven her in over two weeks, she missed me."

"Right." Sam scoffed.

**spn**

They made it to Bobby's in record time. Traffic was light and Dean let Baby fly a few times, before reining her in. He had not desire to be pulled over, so kept it close to the speed limit. Everyone climbed out and stretched, except Sam who was just happy to stand up and move around.

"Boys!" Bobby called coming from the garage.

"Hey Bobby." they replied smiling at his approaching figure.

"Good to see you, don't just stand there go on in. Girls how did the case go?"

"Well all were saved and made it home." Natasha told him as she gave him a quick hug.

"Good to see you again." Ree said hugging him tight.

**spn**

They found Dean and Sam in the kitchen looking for food. Natasha and Ree shooed them out so they could fix lunch. Bobby got the low down on the gypsy case from Sam and a promise of videos after lunch from Ree. Dean moaned not sure he was going to like this at all. He really got grumpy when Sam told about the worm incident. He even had pictures to go along with the story.

**spn**

The next month past by rather slowly. Sam took time to heal, while Dean and Brody went on several simple hunts close to home. Dean wanted to introduce Brody to the game slowly and not get him killed the first time out. Several times Natasha went as back up. Sam and Ree took care of all the research and helped Bobby with research for other hunters.

Fine came up most weekends and joined the family. She was still doing business with Bobby and had picked up some other hunters as clients. Bobby had not had this much happiness in his house in years and he was loving it. Their rag tag family had grown over time and the kids he thought he would never have multiplied beyond his wildest dreams.

**spn**

Dean jerked awake and felt the bed beside him to find an empty spot. He looked around, saw it was light outside and pushed the covers off so he could grab his clothes. The house was quiet in the early morning light. He didn't hear any noises from the other bedroom and walked on into the kitchen. He jumped as the coffee pot came on automatically. Natasha was out doing her daily run.

He found the note on the table from Bobby, he was making a parts run and was going to help a hunter on a possible case, would be gone until the end of the week, to not burn the house down.

"Hey honey." Natasha said coming through the door and stopping to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Good run?" he asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I took it easy on myself." she said getting the juice out of the fridge and pouring a glass.

"Arm still doing ok?"

"Yes, little sore still, why?"

"Wanted to make sure you didn't over do it."

"I love you babe, I would tell you if I wasn't, I'm going to grab a quick shower and then some breakfast."

"Ok, how about pancakes and bacon?"

"You start and I'll help you in a few minutes."

"Sounds good." he said pulling ingredients out of the fridge as Natasha headed for the bathroom.

**spn**

Dean was mixing up pancake batter when Natasha strolled back to the kitchen.

"Here, let me finish that, you get the griddle ready." she told him taking the whisk and whisking the batter. "Do you want to see if the kids are up yet?"

"Naw let them sleep. They can have pancakes went they get up." he said spraying the griddle with oil.

"Bacon?"

"In the oven keeping warm." he nodded toward the oven.

"You are my hero."

"I try sweet cakes." he smiled taking some batter and pouring it onto the hot griddle.

"Modest aren't we?"

"I have my moments." he replied confidently.

**spn**

"You going to sleep all day?" Ree whispered to Sam as she nibbled on his ear. He smiled and started to tickle her. She tried to twist out of his grasp as she begged him to stop. He laughed at her as he pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Sure you want to get up?"

"I'm hungry, smells like Sis has breakfast done." she answered happily. "Come on quick shower and then breakfast."

"If you insist." he said following her to the bathroom.

**spn**

Dean and Natasha were finishing their breakfast as Ree and Sam came into the room.

"There's pancake batter on the counter Ree, make you guys some and there's some bacon in the oven." Natasha instructed Ree.

"Thanks Sis, pour us some coffee Sam, I'll get some pancakes cooked."

"Yes ma'am." he said getting out two cups and pouring the coffee.

Ree cooked the pancakes and took the plates to the table. Sam brought the coffee and some juice and sat down beside her.

"Mind if I talk to all of you for a few minutes?" Dean asked them as Natasha removed their dishes from the table.

"Go ahead." Sam said taking a bit of pancake.

"I'm listening." Natasha and Ree said together looking at Dean.

"Nat, the first time I saw you, well that was not the best circumstances, but I knew you were special, different than any other girl I've known. You can be the most stubborn, hard headed, caring, loving, person I know. You are the only one who has had the nerve to go toe to toe with me. When you left, that made me realize how much you really mean to me, I never thought I would find someone like you." he admitted looking deep into Natasha's eyes.

Sam and Ree glanced at each other as they slowly ate their pancakes. This was better than a soap opera.

"I don't ever want to feel that helpless again. Natasha marry me; spend the rest of your life with me."

Natasha looked at him in total shock as she drew in a deep breath. She looked at Dean and then Sam and Ree before answering.

"I never thought I would hear that from you." Natasha said in surprise. "I don't even have to think about it; of course I'll marry you. I was hooked the moment I saw you."

"Yes, you said yes?"

"There was no other answer." she said sitting down in his lap and kissing him.

Ree and Sam looked at each other in disbelief and finished chewing the bite of pancake they had in their mouths.

"Way better than a soap opera." Ree smiled.

"Want to make it a double?" Sam asked Ree softly taking her hand in his. "You've brought so much happiness into my life that I thought I would never have. I can't picture a moment without you in it. Reeanna will you marry me?"

Ree eyed him closely before giving him an answer. "I would be honored."

"Looks like we need to do some shopping." Nat giggled snuggling in Deans arms.

Sam kissed Ree several times and smiled happily at her. She stroked his face and smiled back lovingly.

"Finish up R and lets go shopping then."

"Right." Ree said putting another bite in her mouth.

"What are you two going to do today?" Natasha asked the boys.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Dean smiled leaning back in his chair. "I'm taking the day off."

"Cute." Natasha laughed slapping his arm. "We'll be back later. Want us to pick up some dinner for tonight?"

"Sounds good, we can celebrate."

"Bye love." Sam said giving Ree a kiss as she grabbed a jacket and followed Natasha out to the car.

"Come on let's see what's on the tube." Dean said heading for the living room.

**spn**

Natasha and Ree giggled as they checked out the sexy lingerie in Victoria's Secret. They had spent the day shopping at every store. Both were enjoying the sister time together and the planning a double wedding.

It was getting close to dinner time when the girls packed the car with their purchases and headed to a small Italian restaurant to pick up dinner. They were singing to an old rock song when the utter chaos happened.

Traffic was heavy with people heading home from work. Natasha and Ree were near the front of a string of cars when a truck at the front of the pack blew a tire causing it to weave into the path of a semi tracker trailer who slammed on its breaks causing a chain reaction of accidents. The semi lost control and the load it was carrying tilted over crushing a car on the right of it. Natasha slammed on the breaks but was hit by another car pushing it in the way of another semi who side swiped their car crushing the side.

Cars skidded and slammed into each other as they tried to avoid the pile up ahead of them.

Pieces of wreckage littered the highway for nearly half a mile. Onlookers were calling 911 and helping those who could get out of their wrecked vehicles to the side of the road.

**spn**

Sam sat up suddenly from the couch and reached for his cell.

"Call Natttie now." Sam said dialing Ree.

"Why?" Dean asked taking out his phone and dialing Natasha.

"Something's not right." Sam said getting up off the couch to pace. He listened as Ree's voicemail pick up. "Damn."

"Voicemail." Dean said looking at Sam.

"Does Bobby still have that police scanner?"

"Yes, in back." he said sitting up now starting to get worried.

"Be right back." he said running to the garage. Sam came back in with the scanner and flipped it on. It began to scan the bands and stopped spitting out, "All units fifteen car pile up on 31 East, roll fire, rescue and ambulances, numerous injures."

"Dean, I have a bad feeling, we need to get to the hospital." Sam said grabbing his jacket. Dean picked up his jacket and followed him to the car.

"I'm driving." he said taking the keys from Sam. He backed out of the garage and raced toward the hospital.

**spn**

"I'm looking for victims from the wreck on highway 31, have any been brought in yet?" Sam asked the nurse in the emergency room.

"They're just coming in now. You two need to get out of the way please."

"I think our girlfriends may have been in the wreck." Dean said looking around for the ambulance entrance. Seeing it to the left, he headed that way with Sam on his heels.

"Sir! Sir! You can't go in there." the nurse called after them.

The first of the ambulances were pulling into the bays to be unloaded. Stretchers were pulled off and wheeled quickly into the emergency room.

"What you got?" a doctor asked stopping by the gurney.

"Female, approximately twenty-four, head injury, lacerations, internal bleeding, BP 68/45, pulse 46 and thready, IV ringers started."

"Contact radiology for x-rays and let surgery know we're on our way." he said checking Ree's pupils.

"Ree!" Sam cried out when he saw her bandaged bloody face. "Ree!"

"You can't be in here." a nurse argued holding Sam back.

"Go with her, I'll try to find Nattie." Dean told his brother as he looked around at the others coming in.

"Ok, call me." Sam yelled rushing after Ree.

"Hey her sister was with her in the car, is she in another ambulance?" Dean asked the EMT that brought Ree in.

"Hey man, sorry only one survivor in the car, I gotta go, there are more injured people we need to bring in." he said rushing back to the ambulance.

**spn**

Dean grabbed the wall as all color drained from his face and his legs started to buckle. His breath caught as he tried to pull air into his lungs. His vision went into tunnel vision as everything around him seem far away and in slow motion. Black spots spun around him as the world turned sideways. Dean stared into space as tears brimmed his eyes and threaded their way down his face.

Someone was trying to talk to him, but he couldn't hear the words. This was not happening, please God no. He pushed himself away from the orderly, hunting for an elevator to take him down to the morgue. He knew the dead would be brought directly to the morgue and by pass emergency room.

Dean followed the signs to the morgue. He saw stretchers with body bags lining the hall. The morgue assistant was filling out paperwork as Dean unzipped a bag.

"Hey, you can't do that. Who are you?"

"I'm looking for someone from the wreck." he said trying another bag.

"I'm calling security." he complained.

Dean opened the third bag to see Natasha's bloody broken body. Except for the blood, she looked calm and peaceful, almost like she was sleeping. He gripped the edge of the stretcher trying to hold back the emotion. Tears etched down his face and dripped onto her bloody face. He gently brushed her hair into place as he clenched his jaw tightly in pain. Nothing in life had prepared him for this loss. He had found true love and had lost it just as quickly. He drew in a couple of deep breaths trying to keep it together. Dean closed his eyes tightly praying for this to be a bad dream and he would wake up.

"He's over here." the assistant told the guard.

"Sir, I need to escort you back upstairs."

"Don't touch me." Dean growled thru clenched teeth.

"You're not authorized to be down here." he said backing up a little from Dean.

"This is my fiancé, I'm claiming the body." he said not bothering to look up and daring security to touch him. The guard backed away after seeing the look in Dean's eyes.

**spn**

Sam paced the waiting area as he watched for anyone to come his way. He looked at his watch and glanced back at the surgery doors. He saw movement and headed for a doctor.

"Doctor." he questioned.

"Are you here for the female brought in from the accident?"

"Yes, my fiancé."

"I'm sorry son, her injuries were too severe. There was nothing we could do to save her." he said gently to Sam.

Sam stumbled to the wall to hold himself up as the news sunk in. Ree was gone from him.

He gulped in a mouth of air as he tried to control the urge to throw up. The doctor laid a hand on his arm and was talking to him, but he couldn't understand the words. A sob escaped his lips as he hung his head.

"I want to see her." he finally got out.

"Give us just a few minutes and I'll have someone bring you back." he said.

Sam leaned his head down as tears dripped off his face. He knew he needed to find Dean but first he had to see her one last time. He waited by the door of the operating room. A nurse came out and led him back to where Ree's body was waiting.

Walking slowly, Sam made his way to the gurney that was draped with a sheet. He couldn't hold back the pain and anguish that was coursing through his body. He placed a trembling hand to her face and gently caressed it. Sam kissed her forehead, then touched his forehead to hers. He sobbed quietly as he pulled her to him holding her tightly.

**spn**

"I can't release the body but to a family member." the tech said.

"I am her family, her sister is in surgery right now, I don't know if she's alive or not. So don't talk to me about paperwork." he replied.

"I have procedures I have to follow."

"To hell with procedures, I will take my fiancé's body and you are not stopping me." Dean growled backing him into a corner.

"You need to sign these papers." he cried holding out the paperwork.

Dean grabbed the clip board and scribbled a name. He pushed the guy out of the way and went over to the body bag. He unzipped it and picked up the sheet covered body of Natasha. He carried her to the side entrance and out the door to his car. He carefully laid her in the back seat. Looking up he saw Sam carrying Ree toward him. He knew by the drawn look on his face that she didn't survive the surgery. Sam laid her body besides her sister's body and closed the door.

"Let's go." he mumbled getting into the car.

**spn**

Dean lifted Natasha's body out of the car and took her into the house. Sam followed behind with Ree. They went to one of the bedrooms and laid them on a bed.

"You know what we have to do."

"We can't do that Dean."

"I'm not making a deal with anyone. I'm going to call Cas for help."

"Castiel, do you think he would come? How long has it been?"

"Awhile, but it's the only shot we have. Are you with me?"

"Yes."

"Cas, hey man we haven't talked in awhile, but we really need your help. Castiel please." Dean prayed pacing beside the bed. "Please Cas I'm begging you."

Sam looked around and Dean stopped pacing as he felt a slight breeze and a flutter of wings behind him.

"Cas?"

"Dean why did you call me?"

"Cas, we need your help please. There was an accident, our girls were killed, please bring them back."

"Dean why should I single out these two women over all the people who are dying every day?"

"Cas, I have done everything you have asked of me. Sam and I have sacrificed more than anyone in this war. Cass we love these two sisters, they are hunters, they save children; they didn't deserve to die like this. Please help." Dean begged him.

"Please Cas." Sam whispered quietly. "They're our whole world, I never thought we would find someone like them, so caring, understanding, brave, warriors, we're better with them."

"I don't want to live without her." Dean said jutting out his chin. "Please save them."

Castiel looked at both of them and then at the two girls on the bed. He walked over to the bed and looked down at their gentle faces. He first laid his hand on Ree's forehead and closed his eyes, a soft glow ebbed from around his fingers and then he stepped back.

He walked around to the other side of the bed and placed his hand on Natasha's forehead. He frowned slightly and ran his other hand down the front of her body stopping below her stomach. A look of surprise crossed his face for a second and then vanished. The soft glow returned for a few seconds bathing Natasha's face in a halo.

"I have done what you requested. I must go now, Dean take care of them." he said disappearing as magically as he appeared.

Natasha and Ree both gasped for breathe as they clutched hands blinking quickly several times. They looked around at their surroundings trying to figure out where they were.

"Sam." Ree mumbled looking up at him.

"Ree, oh Ree." Sam exclaimed grabbing her in his embrace. He hugged her tightly to him letting the tears flow freely. She clung to him trying to sort out what was going on. They had been in the car and then nothing, her mind was blank.

Dean walked around to the other side of the bed and looked down at Natasha. She held out her arms and he readily accepted her embrace.

"Hot Rod what did you do?" she asked cautiously knowing something had happened.

"I didn't make a deal. I called in a favor from a higher power."

"You what?"

"I called Castiel for help."

"Who is?" she urged.

"He's an angel. We've been friends for a while. We've fought together."

"An angel?"

"Yes."

"You know an angel?"

"Yes."

"And you can see him and he talks to you?"

"Yes"

"He's your friend?"

"Yes."

Sam and Ree were in their own world tuning out the banter. She kissed him hard and cried along with him. He brushed her hair out of her face and smiled as they continued to touch. Ree looked down at the blood still on her body and then back up at Sam. He saw the questions in her eyes and whispered softly into her ear. She pulled back with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Kiss me already." she finally commented. Dean brought her up to him and brushed his lips over hers before claiming them as his. She kissed back as passionately as she received. Dean broke contact with her and ran a hand down her body checking to be sure she was alright.

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I actually feel pretty good." she said looking down at her bloody clothes. "Last thing I remember was being in the car with Ree. What happened?"

"Major car accident."

"So Ree and I were gone, we were dead."

"Yes, Nat I just couldn't let you go, not like that." he said sincerely. "I just couldn't, we just found each other."

"Oh baby, I know." she said tracing the contours of his face with her hand. He leaned into the hand letting it memorizing every feature of his face. She felt a warm, wet tear trickle down his cheek and brushed it away. "I will always love you, no matter what."

"You are my life, I have nothing without you."

"Sammy, I need a shower." Ree said softly pushing him back so she could get up.

"Not without me." he decided helping her off the bed.

"Come on." she whispered.

"Me too, I need a shower Hot Rod." Natasha said pushing the sheet off and seeing the blood on her clothes. "My God." she muttered as her face blanched. "I definitely need a shower."

"Come on, I'll get you some more clothes." Dean replied holding her elbow as she made her way to the other bathroom. He carefully checked out her body as she began to remove her bloody clothes. There were no signs of trauma or injury, she had been healed.

**spn**

Natasha stepped into the shower and let the hot water drench her. She stood still for a few minutes as the tension drained from her and the blood washed off and down the drain. She squirted some shampoo into her hand and began to rub it into her hair. Dean handed her a towel as she shut off the water. She dried off and then wrapped the towel around her hair pulling it up.

"I'm really tired, I think I need a nap." she yawned. "Can you grab me a tee?"

"Sure." he said tossing her one of his.

"Why am I so tired?" she asked slipping between the covers.

"Maybe your body needs to recharge. You've been through a lot today, try to get some rest."

"Wake me in a couple of hours."

"Sam and I will deal with dinner tonight. You need the rest." he said noticing she was already asleep. He pulled the covers up to her chin and tucked them loosely around her body.

**spn**

"She sleeping too?" Sam asked as Dean joined him in the kitchen.

"Yeah, guess the body needs to recharge or something. We need to do dinner tonight, the girls need to rest."

"No problem, and what are we doing?"

"Take out of course." he said turning to the yellow pages to find a restaurant that delivered.

"Right." Sam smiled. "Good idea."

**spn**

Natasha rolled over in the bed and curled up with Dean's pillow. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep dreaming about when she was a kid. She was picturing Ree and her at the beach playing in the waves. It was a happier time for the two sisters.

**spn**

Dean answered the door and paid for the take out. He carried it to the dining room table and began to remove the meals. Sam carried the plates and silverware to the table and set them out.

"Smells good." Sam said as he finished up.

"Let's get them up while the food's still hot."

The boys headed for the bedrooms to get the girls up.

"Ree, foods here, wake up." Sam whispered kissing her forehead. She stretched and smiled up at him. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Better, I guess." she replied slipping out of bed and pulling on some sweats.

"Nat, wake up." Dean cooed kissing her on the lips. "Feel like eating something?"

"I was dreaming Ree and I were on vacation at the beach when we were little."

"Good memories?"

"Yes, hand me some sweatpants will you."

"I think these are clean." he said holding out a pair of black pants. She slipped them on and ran her fingers through her hair to comb it. She let Dean help her up and followed him to the dining room to see the table set and food waiting.

"You guys did good." Ree said sitting down beside Sam.

"We may have to let you do dinner more often." Natasha smiled holding out her hands. They joined hands and bowed their heads. "Bless this food dear Lord and use it for the nourishment of our bodies. Protect those who serve this country and thank you for the angel who brought us back. Keep us safe in your loving hands. Amen."

"Amen." they all said in unison.

**spn**

"What type of dressing is on the salad?"

"Italian."

"Not bad."

"This pasta is really good." Ree said savoring the flavors.

"You did good Hot Rod." Natasha agreed.

They continued with their meal chatting about little things. Dean and Sam both watched the girls as they ate, afraid to take their eyes off them.

"Stop it." Natasha chided to Dean.

"What?"

"You haven't taken your eyes off me, it's creepy."

"I like what I see."

"Well you're making me uncomfortable."

"Can't help it." he said kissing her hand. She smiled at him as she got up to get something else to drink. She poured some tea into her glass and frowned as a funny feeling came over her.

"Nat you ok?" Dean asked seeing the expression that crossed her face as she turned pale. "Nat?"

Natasha felt sweat break out on her body as she turned and grabbed the trash can throwing up. She gagged again as Dean was by her side holding her hair out of the way. She wiped her mouth and unsteadily straightened up.

"I'm ok." she said shakily. "Just give me a minute."

"Do you need to lay back down?"

"Maybe, I don't know, let me rinse out my mouth." she said running some water to swish out her mouth. She tore a paper towel and wiped her face.

"Nat, honey let me help." Ree said putting an arm around her shoulder. "I'll put her to bed."

"I'll be in in a second." Dean said letting Ree lead Natasha away.

**spn**

"You think she's ok?" Sam asked Dean.

"I don't know." he said taking the leftovers and tossing them in the fridge. He headed for the bedroom to find Natasha lying down and Ree wiping her face with a washcloth.

"Here, call us if you need us." she said handing him the washcloth.

"Thanks." he told her as he lay down beside Natasha and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead as she curled up by his side. He could still feel the clamminess of her skin. "Get some rest."

"Mm-mm." she moaned softly.

**spn**

"She doing ok?" Sam asked Ree as she came back to the living room.

"I think so, maybe she's just not popping back as quickly."

"Do you feel ok?" Sam asked Ree as she sat down beside him.

"I feel fine, don't worry I'll let you know if I don't." she said tucking her body up against his.

"I love you."

"Not as much as I love you." she responded kissing his cheek and then his lips.

"Don't leave me again."

"I won't, I promise."

**spn**

Dean gently rubbed Natasha's back as she slept quietly in his arms. He was wondering what was wrong with her. He lightly kissed the top of her head brushing her hair back in place. He just got her back; he couldn't lose her again, not without a fight that was for sure. He wasn't letting her leave him ever again. Dean closed his eyes as his breathing slowed and he went to sleep.

Natasha slowly opened her eyes a slit as she peaked at the time. Almost five am, she yawned and carefully slid out of Dean's grasp to get dressed for her morning running. He rolled over and continued to snore quietly.

She kissed him on the cheek and threw a blanket over him. She stretched her muscles for ten minutes before jogging down the road at a slow, steady pace. Natasha controlled her breathing as she listened to her ipod playing classic rock. Her route took her around the lake and down a trail behind Bobby's house, it was a four mile run, but she cut it in half today. She kept a steady pace, taking it easy on herself.

**spn**

Dean jerked awake and searched the bed for Natasha. He glanced at the time and knew she was running. He didn't think she should be doing it since being sick last night, but she could be hard headed at times. He rolled out of bed and headed for the kitchen to put on coffee and have some breakfast ready.

Natasha walked the last quarter a mile back to the house to cool down. She opened the door and smelled coffee and eggs cooking. She swallowed hard as her stomach turned.

"Hey babe, want an English muffin or toast with your eggs?"

"I don't really want…." she started but put a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"Nat are you alright?" he asked following her. She threw up and had the dry heaves for several minutes. "What can I do?"

"I'm ok, just give me a minute." she gasped getting some water to rinse her mouth out.

"Do you need to go to the hospital or doctor?"

"No, no, I'll be ok." she reassured him.

"Come on then, I'll get breakfast finished."

"None for me right now."

"Try at least a piece of toast."

"Maybe."

"Coffee?"

"Not even."

"Water?"

"Maybe."

"You have to try to eat something so you can get your strength back."

"Maybe I got a bug or something; I probably just need to eat light or maybe nothing for a few days."

"Nat you have to eat something, even if it's just a bite or two."

"Do we have any ginger ale?"

"I think so, come on I'll get you some, if not I'll run down to the gas station and grab a couple of bottles."

"If we don't we can get some later, no need to do that."

"Babe, I want you better, I'll do whatever it takes."

**spn**

"Oh, my God!" Ree cried out sitting up suddenly in bed.

"What, what!" Sam cried grabbing his gun and looking around.

"I know what's wrong with Nattie."

"What do you mean?"

"Why she's sick."

"What?"

"I want to make sure first and you might tell." she said jumping up from bed.

"Come on, tell me." Sam begged getting up to and grabbing her around the waist.

"Sam." she cautioned trying to pull away. He started tickling her as she twisted in his arms.

"Stop!" she laughed hooking her leg around his and taking him down. He landed on the bed but kept hold of her arms pulling her down on top of him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Is that a threat?" he teased.

"You do know I can take you?"

"In your dreams sweet cakes."

Ree used her skill with pressure points and had Sam helpless in a matter of seconds. "Uncle?"

"Uncle." he begged as she let him go from the hold he was in. "I wasn't ready; your sexy body was a distraction."

"So you want a rematch?"

"Something like that." he said kissing the tip of her nose. Ree ran her hands down his body, playfully scratching his sides. He jerked under her as she explored more until he flipped her over and covered her body with his.

**spn**

"Feeling better?' Dean asked Natasha as he handed her some more ginger ale. "Little sips and not too much."

"I know, you told me before."

"Put your feet up and relax, do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, stop hovering over me please."

"Hey guys, how you feeling Nattie?" Ree asked coming into the living room.

"Still a little nauseated, but I'm sure I'll be better in a day or two."

"I'm going to go fix us some breakfast, want anything either of you?"

"I'm good." Dean said picking up Natasha's feet and putting them in his lap.

"Yell if you want something. Come on Sam I'll fix you some breakfast."

"Thanks." Natasha and Dean said together. They settled on the couch and turned on the television.

"There's bacon, eggs, how about I make us some French toast and bacon?"

"Sounds good what can I do?"

"Why don't you start the bacon and I'll get the toast ready."

"Should I fix extra in case they want something?"

"Probably, Dean may not have gotten any breakfast yet."

Sam pulled out a frying pan and got the bacon out of the fridge. He turned on the burner and sat the pan on it to start getting hot. Ree broke some eggs in a bowl and added the other ingredients beating everything together. She had laid out the slices of bread to get stale and set the griddle up.

"I'll wait until the bacon is almost done to put the toast on so it'll be hot."

"Ok, I'll let you know when to start."

"Turn on the fan to take the odor out."

"Right."

**spn**

Natasha had almost dozed off when she caught a whiff of bacon cooking and felt her stomach flip. "Crap." she mumbled heading for the bathroom. There was only liquid in her stomach and it came up quickly. She spit a couple of times and wiped her mouth. Taking a deep breath, she ventured back to the living room and sat back down beside Dean.

"If you do this tomorrow, I'm hauling your ass to the doctor, no arguing." he said seriously.

"Not likely." she muttered under her breath trying to decide how to convince Dean she wasn't going to a doctor.

"What did you say?"

"Bite me."

"I just might do that, don't tempt me."

"Pervert."

"You only wish." he said getting up. "I'm going to the bathroom, try to take a nap." He kissed her on the forehead and laid a light blanket over her.

**spn**

Ree and Sam were eating French toast when he stomped into the kitchen. He paced back and forth a couple of times trying to control his anger.

"Want some French toast?" Ree asked cautiously.

"You need to talk to your sister. Talk about hard headed, she makes me so mad."

Ree and Sam looked at each other and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused by the laughing.

"Dude, she's a female you. She is the only person I've seen who can go head to head with you and not back down. You're pretty hard headed yourself that's why you butt heads."

"Nattie has always set her goals and gone for them, nothing stops her when she gets a bee in her bonnet."

"She needs to see a doctor if she doesn't start getting better."

"Dean, I know you're concerned, but I think everything is going to be ok. Give it a few days."

"Why don't you eat something and calm down." Sam told him handing him a plate with French toast on it. "You need to stay calm for Nattie."

"Ree are you feeling ok since Cas brought you back?" Dean questioned her.

"Never better. Believe me Dean if I thought my sister was seriously sick, I would have her at the hospital. Just be patient."

"Easy for you to say." he snorted cutting off a piece of toast and eating it.

"Sam and I are going out for a bit do you need us to pick anything up?"

"We are?"

"Yes."

"Maybe some more ginger ale, beer, soup and something for dinner tonight."

"Got it, finish up slow poke, I want to get into town and back before lunch rush starts."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm going to check on Nat." Dean told them as he headed back to the living room. He stood over her looking down at her sleeping form. She was still pale, but seemed to be resting better. He felt her forehead to see if she was hot. She moved in her sleep swatting away the hand. "You have to get better my love."

**spn**

"I've got to run into the drug store for a minute, I'll meet you at the book store across the street."

"I can go with you."

"I won't be a minute; I have to get some female things."

"Oh-oh, I'll be at the bookstore." Sam said turning away before she saw him blush.

Ree made sure Sam went to the bookstore before finding the isle she wanted and the test kit she wanted to get for Natasha. All the signs were pointing to this and this should tell them.

**spn**

Ree pulled up to the house and cut the engine. They both grabbed bags and carried them into the kitchen.

"Sam can you put the food away, I'm going to check on Nattie."

"Sure." he replied opening the fridge to put food away.

Ree found Natasha still on the couch and Dean sitting in a chair beside her flipping through the television channels.

"How's she doing?"

"She's napped on and off."

"Hey Sis how you feeling?" she asked sitting down beside her on the couch.

"Some better." she yawned stretching her arms over her head.

"Can you help me with something in the bedroom?"

"Sure, what?"

"It won't take a minute." Ree said pulling her toward the bedroom.

"Need my help?" Dean asked.

"No, you stay there." Ree told him over her shoulder. Dean frowned as he watched them disappear down the hall.

"Hey what's up with your girl?" Dean asked Sam snagging a beer out of the fridge.

"What?"

"She's being kind of secretive about something."

"Don't know she wouldn't tell me."

"So she is up to something."

**spn**

"Nattie, I got this at the drug store. You need to use it." Ree told her pulling the test out of the bag.

"Ree you don't think… Could I be… Oh my God!" Natasha exclaimed sitting down on the commode. "What do I do?"

"Well it's supposed to be simple, pee on the stick and see if you get a blue line. I think you have to wait five minutes or something like that."

"What will Dean say?"

"Here let's be sure first." she said handing her the stick. Natasha followed the instructions and then they both stood at the sink waiting for the results. Both jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Hey you girls ok?" Dean called from the other room.

"We're fine; we'll be out in a minute." Natasha called back.

"Nattie, look." Ree told her holding up the stick. There was a solid blue line showing meaning it was positive. Both girls squealed with delight but caused Dean to panic.

"What's going on it there? Do you need help?" he cried knocking on the door.

"We're coming." Ree called to him excitedly.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" he asked Natasha as they trooped out of the bathroom smiling and giggling between themselves.

"Come on, might as well tell both of you." Natasha said pulling him toward the kitchen.

"Sam can you come here please, Nat wants to tell you and Dean something." Ree squealed happily.

"Sure what is it?"

"Yeah what is it?" Dean asked.

"I know what's wrong with me." she finally got out.

"What, tell me."

"I'm going to have a baby." Natasha said softly. "You're going to be a father."

Dean's eyes got big and he swallowed hard looking from Natasha to Ree to Sam. "I'm what?" he finally croaked.

"You're going to be a father."

"Nat are you sure?" he asked pulling her into his arms.

"The test was positive, but I'll set up an appointment with a doctor to be sure."

"I'm going to be a father." Dean said slowly, before finding a chair to sit in before he fell.

"Hey man that's great." Sam said slapping him on the back. He grabbed Natasha and gave her a big hug. "I'm going to be an uncle."

"No man handling little Mom." Dean retorted taking her from him. He kissed her lovingly before letting her go.

"Are you happy?"

"Nat, I have never been happier. I love you more each day." he said looking lovingly into her eyes. He blinked back the tears that suddenly sprung to his eyes. Sam and Ree smiled happily as they hugged each other both thinking maybe there might be another little one the way soon.


End file.
